Halo The Secret Wars
by Demonwithasoul
Summary: When the Master Chief and the Arbiter are transported to an unknown place, the war takes a whole new meaning when the fate on entire realities lies at their hands. Crossover Halo/Stargate/Star Wars and many more. R & R
1. The Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Battlefront for the idea of this fic. Any other character I portrait in here are from their original game or tv program.

M for mature (for some swearing and cursing.)

'' '': Dialogue of characters.

_Italics_: Character's thoughts

* * *

_**The Gathering **_

**1640 Hours/ Ruins of Voi**

The brute chieftain shouldered his plasma turret and approached a marine's body, the marine alongside his entire squad died when their pelican was shot down after trying to reach the tunnel connection the highway with the town of Voi. The brute put his feet on top of his skull to squish it as it not been for 4 sniper rounds connecting with his head; the first 3 took out his exaggerated helmet while the last one revealed his brain for his pack to see.

''Snipers!!! Take cover!!!''

The pack of brutes hid amongst the barriers and down pelican but the sniper was a crack shot , the captain found out when 4 more brutes fell. The Captain slowly crept to see what was attacking them and for a moment he felt fear at the sight of his enemy.

''Demons!''- that was his last word as a bullet found home on the soft interior of his head. The Spartan reloaded as the other arrived just in time to see the remaining brutes cowering inside an abandon building

'' Fred, Will cover the left flank. Linda take sniper position on higher ground. Kelly ,Arbiter you're with me ''- The Master chief ordered as he still found it …strange to have the elite's help on their battle against the rest of the prophet's forces, he admitted that the first days were very hard, he had to control himself to not kill those who he had fought for more than two decades. However during that small time he had began to respect the Arbiter as a teammate after countless battles they waged together, the elite felt the same way but there was still a long path for peace between their races.

'' Demon were in position, I'll order the hunters to advance first, we'll follow shortly''

'' And that 'demon' thing is still around ''- The Master chief whispered to himself as the hunters rammed the gates followed by brute shots from the brutes crammed inside. He took cover and aimed his BR55 battle rifle to take out the apes from their misery, Kelly and the Arbiter did the same as Will ,Fred and Linda covered their backs. The remaining brutes went berserk and rammed anything moving in the area, even the hunters were having trouble.

'' Chief look out ''- The chief recognized Kelly's voice as he was thrown away as a brute began his salvage attack, but it stopped shortly as the arbiter drew his sword from the ape's back.

'' No need to thank me, demon ''

'' I wasn't planning to ''- The chief said as the arbiter merely nodded and Kelly helped him to his feet. If he had Cortana still with him, she would have told him of the incoming brute. He only hope that she was still alive ,well alive as any AI cold be so he could one day save her from the flood.

After the battle was over a lone pelican came with a platoon of ODST's.

''Looks like I missed a party, Chief, Kelly, squid lips ''- The sarge addressed the small group as he and the other 3 Spartans joined them.

'' It's arbiter , human , If I bother to remember your name why didn't you ''

'' Because I didn't want to bother myself ,that's why'' – The sarge replied as he put his trademark Cuban cigar on his mouth. Their conversation was cut short as the com of the UNSC frigate _Equinox_ ,(Miranda Keyes new ship given to her after her promotion to captain) called up to all of them.

'' Chief report your situation''

'' Captain ,we secured the last sector occupied by the covenant on the city, we'll now head towards the Covenant air defense. ''

'' That's good to hear, but our battle hasn't ended yet, with the help of the elites we managed to track Truth's fleet….., zzzzzz, ….Chief there's…….zzzzzzz, …static….zzzzzzz'' – The com went dead as the ground team was wondering what was going on, the chief tried to open a channel once again but a very intense light surrounded him, he tried to turn around but he was blinded and felt a revolting experience as if his body was thorn apart and sent far away…

* * *

The chief opened his eyes as he looked around the place in which he was , the light emanating wasn't as bright as the one before but, his visor quickly compensated the new environment. Some sort of white room, no something larger, since he could not see the distinctive patterns of a normal building he couldn't pinpoint just what was this place. He soon forgot about the idea as he realized he wasn't alone.

There were 9 other persons or creatures ,if you could call them that, with him on this place, the only ones he could recognize was the Arbiter ,who looked as surprised as him, (but due to the helmet the chief wore no one could tell ), however he was practically trained for situations like these, Cpo. Mendez taught him that in any situation getting worried only made him waste time and effort, finding a solution was the best course of action. However the other figure made his worries vanish and made his anger replace them, The prophet of Truth.

'' Demon , Traitor, what is the meaning of this, what is this unholy place you have brought me''

'' The only place I'm going to bring you is to hell for your betrayal and lies''- The arbiter now standing tried to grab his plasma sword only to find that it wasn't on his usual spot on his armor, little could it do as he soon figured out that he couldn't move from his position. The chief tried to move as well but he too felt an invisible force holding him to his spot.

* * *

'' Exosqueleton Cyborg unit unknown designation, 2 armor clad soldiers most probably Species 5618 armor primitive, 2 unknown armor clad alien species, xenomorphic creature unknown designation, unknown biomechanical creature arm grappled weapon, 2 unknown species one appears to be of royalty'' –The Borg queen quickly stored the information as she inspected each of the inhabitants with her on this place. When the collective assimilated the entire universe, no species remain unknown to her, not even species 8472, however these creatures were interesting, a good addition for the collective.

* * *

Delta 38 (better known as Boss) kept his eyes on one being only, Grievous, he didn't care about the other ones , what he really wanted to know is how was he here in the first place, without his DC-17 he felt weak, ready for an easy defeat, but if he was to be attacked he would give the damn thing hell for it.

As the Chief and the arbiter focused their attention to Truth, so was Delta 38 with grievous, but their attention shifted as the Cyberdemon and the Alien queen began growling and trying to kill every member on the room, The predator took a battle pose ready to jump on his prey for the kill, but due to the invisible force none could do the first strike.

Finally the dark coated Wraith kept his arms crossed amused of his new companions, the chief could guess that this creature already knew what was going on. Soon his answers would be revealed.

'' I see everyone has meet already ''-A white clothed woman with long black hair appeared in the center of the group, she turned to the Cyberdemon and the Alien queen -'' Now behave while I explain everything ''

'' What is the meaning of this ,is this an useless plan of the Jedi or the worthless republic ''-Grievous spoke as he turned to 38.

'' If the republic had planned this ,then you would be scrap already''- 38 replied to Grievous.

'' You're a forerunner, but you're human, this must be your doing demon''- Truth said as the woman turned to Truth.

'' I could be called forerunner, for that is what you know me to be, for other I might be just a female human, and for other I must be just a trophy or a reproducing chamber ''- The woman said referring to the predator and the alien queen. The chief could hear that she spoke plain English but the others seemed to understand her, or was she only talking to him in English?.

'' Not to disrespect you goddess ,but what exactly are we here for ''- The arbiter spoke to the woman as she turned and smiled to him.

'' Please don't call me goddess for I am not ,but you can call me Sahian, and yes I'll shall explain everything ''- The Chief and everyone turned their attention as she spoke.

'' You have been summoned here because we have been watching every aspect of your life, most of you are in war as other fight for supremacy, what we have planned is for a 'small' contest involving each of your races so that only one shall rise victorious''

'' Excuse If I interrupt but for what reason exactly are you planning this''- Sahian turned to the chief as she answered.

'' To end the unnecessary bloodshed your races are doing on this battles, the winner of the competition shall return to his own world and every life taken in this war as well as those taken in your past battles shall return with you ''

'' And the loosing sides ''- 38 asked Sahian.

''They shall not return ''-Sahian answered coldly.

'' But this contest, wont it cause more bloodshed ''- Now was the turn of the arbiter to speak.

'' Yes but as I said before those that will undoubtedly fall shall return to their original home world, except those that lose nonetheless''- Sahian giggled as the Arbiter ponder those words.

'' And the other motive of these contests''- Grievous rudely asked as Sahian answered.

'' That's …another topic, but the good news is that the winner shall receive a wish granted, for you might not have noticed it but you have been chosen as the leaders of these secret wars, you might be on the frontline receiving orders or in your throne rooms giving them, but at the end each of you shall be the ones left with the final decision.''

Each member ponder the idea of that wish, anything granted no matter what it was, however the chief already knew what he wanted.

'' Now your armies shall be recovered from the void of emptiness and set for your needs, the secret wars shall take place outside of normal time and space, you shall be send there as soon as this meeting is finished ''

For the first time since the beginning of this meeting the Wraith spoke to Sahian as he unfolded his arms- '' We defeated you long ago, we shall do it again ''- The wraith smirked at his comment as Sahian felt a bit of fear due to those words. Not soon enough every member was surrounded with light and sent to their respectful places.

* * *

The chief's head was killing him, he regained composure and wondered if all that was real or just an illusion, he found out soon as he realized just in which bridge he was, the bridge of the Fallen Pillar of autumn.

'' Chief what exactly happen to us ?''- The chief turned to the source of the voice he thought he would never hear again, just in front of him Captain Keyes stood surprised to be well, alive, not just him but every crewmen in the bridge was both surprised and happy to be alive and out of the nightmare known as the flood.

The chief quickly saluted before trying to explain him every detail of their miraculous return ,but as he was beginning it suddenly hit him.

'' Sir I'll explain soon ,but first permission to leave the bridge ''

'' Don't worry , I can wait, but for what purpose ''

'' To see my family ''- The chief said as Keyes understood, as the chief made his way out a crewmen called out the Captain as countless UNSC ships close to the autumn began hailing each other in hopes of answers.

'' Now how to explain this ''- Keyes thought as he lighted his grandfather's pipe, what the heck UNSC regulations, something told him this was a special occasion.

* * *

The chief made his way trough countless marines which faces he remembered from halo, each one was happy to be alive again and cheered the chief as he was their savior, he barely nodded and passed by them, he made it to the barracks made for the Spartans in the last mission , last time he saw it ,it was completely melted down by the covenant attacks, now only a door was between him and his fellow Spartans, he slowly pushed the button open.

As he entered he was surprised to see not just the remaining 30 Spartans but those that were killed in the augmentation process, in total 75 Spartans, each one turned to him and made a perfect salute.

''At ease ''- The chief said as he looked at all of his brothers and sisters, soon Kelly's voice was recognized as she motioned him to come, the chief already knew who it was. The chief walked up to her as he turned to an armored Spartan that was easily recognizable due to his taller form.

'' Spartan 034 Sam reporting for duty, and to kick covenant ass, sir ''- Sam said to the chief.

'' At ease soldier, besides you're missing your helmet ''

'' Better get rid of the whole armor to try on the new one ''- Sam said as he look at the new mark VI the chief had.

'' Good to have you back in the team ''-The chief said as he and Sam shacked hands.

'' The 3 of us like the old times right ''- Kelly said as the trio held out their hands together.

'' Not just the 3 of us, everyone is back ''- The chief turned to Linda then to James, and so on, -'' But first there's a lot to discuss, I think I need to brief everyone on our current situation on…''- The chief was cut short as Keyes voice filled the com.

'' Chief come to the bridge immediately we have some guests ''

And so the chief , Kelly and Sam made it to the bridge, every Spartan wanted to come but 75 of them in there would be a tight spot. The chief already knew who it was –'' Maybe it's the arbiter ,Keyes and the others still don't know of our truce ''- He said to himself as he entered the bridge recognizing sergeant Johnson with Keyes looking at the screen. The chief looked at the 3 new ships in view, but didn't recognized any of them.

'' Sir they're charging weapons ''

'' Begin evasive maneuvers ,open all channels and hail them , meanwhile prepare archer pods 1 to 3 ready ''- Keyes ordered still remembering every detail of his ship.

The ships were very different of those that the chief had seen before, they were smaller that the regular UNSC ships and they looked less powerful than the covenant, however the chief couldn't pinpoint just which species was the one in charge of them.

'' They're not responding to our hails, shall we attack ''

''Yes ,they might be more advance than our ships but the 3 of them are no match for our numbers ,fire at will ''- Keyes order as more than 10 UNSC ships from the huge fleet fired archer missiles and MAC shots to the small vessels, the ships were instantly destroyed.

'' Well that was easy ''- The sarge said as he lighted yet another cigar -'' but who were they ''

'' Sir ,the Kansas is reporting intruders in their ship, they are requesting assistance ''- a crewmen said to Keyes. The Kansas was one of the smaller ships in the UNSC fleet and one of the closest to the 3 unknown ships , it was just a diversion.- The Chief thought.

'' Sir permission to board the Kansas and assist them ''

Keyes turned to the Chief along with Sam and Kelly, he was expecting it.

'' Granted, take your team and eliminate any hostiles , but when you get back , I expect a full briefing ''- Keyes said as the 3 Spartans saluted and headed out.

* * *

''Damn it chief you always take the fun for you ''- a Spartan said as the chief selected 20 Spartans in which were Sam ,Kelly, Linda, James, Fred and Will for their mission, leaving the other 50 waiting.

'' Don't worry ,this is just the beginning soon we'll all have our fair share of the action ''- The chief said to his fellow Spartan as the group headed out to the dock bay.

'' Ready to get a hold on the fun you've missed for the last years ''- Kelly asked Sam as he was still inspecting his new battle rifle.

'' Ready but this thing is not close to my old MA5B rifle,how am I supposed to kill anything with 3 bullets at a time''

The chief took the rifle of his hands and gave him his assault rifle instead.-'' I told you to choose your weapons wisely ''

'' I change my mind often ''- Sam joked as they boarded the armored pelican in route for the Kansas. Whatever enemy awaited them was bound to be different of what the chief had fought before, but with his squad back together he felt secure they would emerge victorious…

* * *

Author's Note:

The idea came to me as I remembered the secret wars from the marvel universe (don't worry this fic wont contain any of the characters from the comic) so I decided to create a battle front war similar to the star wars game but including countless forces , mainly Halo.

I don't know if the idea has been done before but, if it has what the heck ,another one wont hurt anyone.

Well that's chapter one, as for the armies portrait in this fic

The clone army from the Star wars republic commando and battlefront games lead by Delta 38.

The CIS ,or droid army from the same games lead by General Grievous.

The Borg from the star trek series, lead by the Borg queen.

The remaining covenant formed by brutes, jackals and drones lead by The prophet's.

The predators lead by an elder of their race.

The Aliens led by their Queen.

The demons of Doom 3 lead by the Cyberdemon.

The Wraith from Stargate Atlantis Lead by their king (or whoever is their leader)

The elites, grunts and Hunters lead by the Arbiter.

And obviously The UNSC fleet lead by the Chief (well sort of)

And don't worry I haven't forgotten about Cortana and The flood they'll appear soon, and If you have another faction for this war feel free to tell me, If I like it I might include them into this fic, well see ya.Try to guess who the first rival is.


	2. First battle The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Battlefront for the idea of this fic, any other character I

Portrait in this fic are from the original game or tv program.

M for mature, for some swearing and cursing.

´´ ´´: Dialogue of characters.

* * *

First battle: The hunt begins…

Pillar of Autumn Mission's log :

Unknown date and hour , 00: 25 hours since arrival at uncharted space anomaly ,log end for data insufficiency.

´´Lieutenant Hall link with the Kansas and retrieve tactical data on the enemy onboard, Lieutenant did you heard me? ´´- Keyes ordered his lieutenant ,however she as well as the rest of the bridge crew were still in another world, Keyes understood them, after all they had miraculously returned intact.

´´Listen ´´- Keyes said to his bridge and crew on board the ship by the comm. -´´ At this moment the Master chief is on a rescue mission to the Kansas but when he returns he will explain us all the situation we currently are in, so we need to be ready for any surprise that might be waiting for us , is that understood ´´

´´ Yes sir, sorry about spacing out like that but in kinda hit me at first, but I'm ready sir ´´- Lt. Hall said as she turned to his console to link with the Kansas.

´´ Ready as ever sir .´´

´´Following your command´´

´´Yes sir´´

Each of the personnel in the bridge said as well as the commanding officers on each deck, Keyes turned his pipe out and took his place in the bridge, now the only thing missing is for the success of the rescue mission.

´´ Sir I'm receiving the data from the Kansas, It's only a small file but that's the only Intel they got for now ´´

´´Thank you lieutenant ´´- Keyes approached the console and surveyed the info , his face made a frown as he kept reading it.

´´Cortana send the info to the Spartan's hud ´´- Keyes ordered but no response was given -´´Cortana ? ´´- Keyes approached the holo panel still wondering how come he didn't noticed the absence of the non-stopping talking AI , as he reached it he noticed the data crystal wasn't in his place.

´´I'll have to ask the Chief about her later ´´- Keyes thought as he quickly regained composure- ´´ lieutenant Dominique ,send the info to the Spartans.

´´Yes sir´´

* * *

The master chief received the Intel regarding the enemy sent by lieutenant Dominique, it looked as some sort of cloaked elites but stronger and with no shields- ´´That's good ´´- The chief thought however the other part wasn't as good, it appeared that only a small number entered the ship and for the looks of it the casualties were in disadvantage for the marines.

´´What, they have only killed 3 of them and we have already lost over 40 soldiers ´´- Everyone turned to Sam as he read his share of the Intel to the group.

´´Indeed they are quite a formidable treat ´´- Fred said.

´´ But that's nothing, now we'll even the odds ´´- Kelly said as she tapped her MA5B assault rifle. Everyone nodded ,except James.

´´James, something wrong ?´´- Li asked his teammate.

´´Those intruders are more dangerous that what it seems, we mustn't take them for granted´´ -A silence filled the Pelican only to be interrupted by the pilot.

´´Sir we're reaching the landing bay, ETA 3 minutes ´´

´´Everyone get your equipment ready for drop off ´´- The chief said and 19 lights acknowledged it.

* * *

´´ Report ´´- The arbiter said from his post on his old command ship, _The bringer of Chaos, _Now renamed _The Bringer of Order_. The arbiter had been reluctant to take his old command post in the ship but as he had already commanded that ship he was the perfect (and only willing ) candidate. Most elite's were still superstitious of the ship since it brought his old commander to bear the mark of shame.

´´ If they only knew I was that commander…´´-The arbiter thought as his second in command informed him of their situation.

´´No human or covenant ship's in the vicinity, our sensors are not registering any known planet or system as well, however our sensors have detected that this space is pure ´´

´´ Pure, how can it be ´´- The arbiter asked the crimson elite.

´´ No meteorites or electromagnetic fields ,not even a single space anomaly, If I was to guess I would say that this space has either never been traveled before or just created mighty one´´- Some elites and grunts in the bridge turned to the two elites as the arbiter checked the ship's sensors by himself. -´´Indeed work of the forerunner Sahian ´´- The arbiter thought as the onboard sensors detected a solid construct.

´´ Sir that planet is emanating an energy source, the planet is fairly larger than any planet we have seen before, even those of the unggoy. ´´

´´ Perfect ´´- The arbiter said as more detailed scans revealed just what was on that planet - ´´ Half jaw , I will take 10 ships from our fleet in search for the master chief ´´- Some elites on the bridge murmured ´´demon´´ as the arbiter continued- ´´ you take the entire remaining fleet to the planet and investigate those structures ´´

´´ Understood arbiter , however I will order my second in command to do it for I wish to go as well for the search of the Spartans ´´

´´ Denied, I need you to rally the troops and besides I trust you more than any other commander I case an enemy attacks in my absence ,I will try to find our allies and bring them here ´´

´´ Very well, Spec ops commander out and good journey´´ - The arbiter ordered 9 ships from the huge fleet to brake formation and join the expedition fleet. ´´ Now where to search first ´´

* * *

´´ Linda taking position ´´- Linda kneeled in some nearby crates ,rifle ready as the chief and the other 3 Spartans took defensive position in the section 5 door of the ship (the section which the enemy had controlled ).

The Chief ordered 4 squads of 5 Spartans each to recon the ship , 20 together was too much , Linda, James and himself along with 2 other Spartans were red team, Kelly and Sam blue team, Will and Li green and finally Fred and Grace on the white. The chief could tell that Kelly was disappointed of not having him with Sam in the same group, but the Chief knew better, he also wanted to be with his old friends again but there would be time after this mission.

´´ No movement let's go ´´- Red 4 said by com and The chief and Red 4 took point. No marine forces accompanied them as they would get in the way of the Spartans, and most of them were scared shit from the enemy.

´´Blue one reporting , nothing so far ´´- Kelly said by com.

´´ Green 2 reporting, we have found traces of the battle and blood, from both sides, some sort of green liquid, can't analyze it ´´- Li said by the com as the Chief wished Cortana was there with them.

´´ White 1 reporting ,we found some of the corpses but , well better see for yourselves ´´- Grace said and by the video feed the picture was sent to each Spartan:

In the video 2 Spartans took defensive position in the door as Fred and white 4 inspected the corpses, the Spartans saw something that made them feel sick, each corpse was skinned and they were currently suspended from the ceiling. Blood dripping to the ground.

´´ Creative…´´ -Linda whispered.

´´ Obviously no survivors ´´

´´ No Red 1 ´´- Grace informed the chief - ´´ As well as their weapons and armor, they seemed to be taken from them ´´

´´ Red 1 we found a survivor , sending video feedback now ´´- Blue 2 (Sam) said to the chief by comm.

* * *

Sam , along with Kelly and Blue 3 ,4 and 5 found several corpses, this time not hanging, but with something worst.

´´ It seems that their skull and part of their column was thorn off , the survivor is currently in shock ´´- Sam said as he turned to the female technician being attended by Blue 5.

´´ They took their skulls , and these ones were hanged and skinned ,but for what purpose ´´- Fred said by com.

´´And why did they spared her ´´- Will ,Green 1 replied.

´´They're hunting ´´

´´What do you mean ´´- The chief turned to Red 3, James.

´´ The marines and ODST's were the prey, a worthy opponent, the technician wasn't worth their efforts so they spared her. ´´

´´ Red 1 detecting movement ´´- Blue 4 said by com as in the video feedback each Spartan took defensive position, the technician kept saying some incoherent words as the Spartans ignored her and began searching the enemy.

´´ Blue 3 and 5 ´´- Kelly motioned them to the right as she and Blue 2 and 4 remained in position. Then something caught her eye. 3 small red points reflected to the ammo box in which she took cover, she followed the reflecting point only to find that Blue 4 energy shield reflected the laser sight. As Kelly was about to warn him, a growling sound distracted her.

´´ Look out ´´- Blue 4 realized it too late as an energy bolt of some sort materialized from who knows hitting him square in the chest, Sam returned fire and he was rewarded with a shriek of pain from the enemy. Kelly inspected Blue 4 , but he was ok, however that blast drained him a quarter of his shields.

´´ Blue 3 ,we're in position ´´

The beings that the Spartans would later call ´´Predators´´ were kept at bay with suppression fire from Blue 1,2 and 4, they evaded the shots and slowly approached their prey for the taking, oblivious of Blue 3 and 5 ready for an ambush. Blue 3 aimed his BR55 scope right to the section of the head and pulled the trigger ,but the burst was backfired as a twisted metal blade materialized from thin air as an assault predator slashed it in half.

´´ Shit ´´- Blue 3 cursed as he avoided yet another blow of the blade, as he reached his smg the predator stabbed him in the neck, but the shields hold it off enough for him to respond, he unleashed the whole clip into the predator's left arm (the one with the progressive knife)

as the predator roared in pain, he slammed Blue to the ground and activated his camo.

Blue 5 wasn't having much luck either , another predator materialized behind him and dived a long blade into his back, Blue 5 quickly recovered and jabbed him with his shoulder , the predator stumbled back and Blue 5 pinned him to the ground, unleashing lead into the creature, as he turned around he saw Blue 3 on the floor, he aimed his weapon at the predator and opened fire, but the creature was long gone.

´´ Frag ´´- Blue 3 said and looped the explosive to the area in which they were firing , a predator's camouflage dissipated by the metallic projectiles of the grenade, as the other only roared in pain ,nowhere to be seen. Sam quickly disarmed him of his plasma cannon with a steady burst of his rifle, however the predator leaped to the group ,with a swift move he disarmed Kelly , Blue 3 switched to his shotgun but he couldn't use it as the predator punched him in the head, that's when Sam grabbed him by the back and twisted his neck hearing the familiar snapping sound. The predator fell dead onto the floor.

´´ Two down, one's gone and the other ´´- Kelly asked to his teammates ,the last predator extended his hunting lance and approached her quietly he lifted the lance to a slashing position, as Kelly turned the only thing she heard and saw was the countless shots coming from Green team, and the predator falling dead, lance restoring itself to it's smaller form.

´´ We thought you might need our help ´´- Will said to Kelly.

* * *

The chief and Red team ran trough the narrow corridors of the Kansas to the last position of Blue team, Green and White team also headed down there, the chief was so concentrated in getting there that didn't see the volley of projectiles coming to him.

´´ Watch it ´´- Linda grabbed The Chief as the dart like things incrusted into the wall, James and the rest of the team had already opened fire onto the dark corridors. The Chief lifted his rifle and a sharp pain hit him, two of the projectiles were incrusted to his shoulder. He quickly pulled the small sharp things and returned fire, it was surprising that the weapon had bypassed the armor shields.

´´ For the looks of it, I would say 4 or more of those creatures are hidden in the dark ´´- James said as one sniper bullet cut trough the air into the darkness.

´´ Minus one ´´- Linda said as a predator de-cloaked and stumbled back, the predators growled and changed to plasma cannon attacks, Red team made suppression fire but to no avail , the enemy was well hidden.

´´How I wish Cortana was here ´´- The chief said, after all she could easily detect cloaked elites, but these predators had a different frequency that not even their motion sensors could detect. As the predators kept evading he shots, the chief could hear armor clashing with the narrow walls of the passage, these predators were accustomed to hunt in large areas for better movement.

´´ Fire in the hole ´´- The chief yelled and threw 2 frags to the narrow passage, the blast caught the predators off guard, killing one and de-cloaking the other 2, then the 5 Spartans open a barrage of bullets into the de-cloaked predators, the last one tried to grab a disc shaped weapon but fell dead before he could use it.

* * *

The lead predator had watched each ongoing battle his warriors were having with this new prey, however these new prey's had proven more than capable , a better challenge but ,this interiors were so small and inefficient for a good hunt. His attention turned from the lead prey (the master chief) to his companion, the other predator motioned him as more of these armored clad warriors arrived in the scene.

That's when he took a decision.

* * *

´´Look's like were late ´´-Grace said as she and white team arrived to the scene, 10 Spartans, 4 dead predators. The chief was about to reply however their attention focused to each side of the corridor, over 10 predators in each side had them trapped, the Spartans raised their rifles, however a predator approached unarmed and lifted his arm as some sort of truce.

´´ Hold position ,and wait for my command´´- The chief discarded his battle rifle and approached the lead predator, each Spartan had no idea what he was doing but they followed his order, ready to open fire at any attack.

The lead predator was slightly taller than the chief, as the chief got to a close distance to him, the lead predator took the disc from the predator he had killed and gave it to him.

´´ YOU WIN, FOR NOW´´- The predator said and re-cloaked vanishing form his view, each predator killed was recovered by the other's and they also disappeared ,leaving the Spartan's in surprise.

´´ That's all, they just leave like that ´´- Red 4 said to his teammates.

´´ The hunt is over , for now ´´- James said as all of the Spartan's headed to the command post. Linda was going to ask the chief how he knew those predator's weren't going to attack but the com was brought to life.

´´ Chief report ´´- Captain Keyes said by the comm. To each Spartan in the Kansas -´´ The Kansas report's that the enemy appears to have left the…, wait an enemy ship is disengaging the Kansas ´´

´´ Sir, leave them, they wont bother us again (at least for a while ) ´´-The chief thought.

´´ But we just can't let them leave ´´- Keyes replied however lieutenant Dominique interrupted him. A massive predator fleet de-cloaked just near the UNSC fleet , they waited for the small transport to return and just as they appear ,they vanished once again.

´´ Forget it chief ´´- Keyes replied - ´´You were right, and besides ,their friends were waiting for them ´´ - this surprised Keyes, the enemy fleet was as large as their own ,however they didn't attack, surely cloaked and hidden from sensors, the predators could have defeated the UNSC fleet with a surprise attack, but they didn't.

´´ Well that was close ´´- Keyes thought, however the ship sensors detected multiple covenant carriers exiting slip space just near their position. -´´ Or not ´´

* * *

Each UNSC ship moved into attack position, for once their odds were against the covenant since only 10 carriers appeared in front of the massive fleet. However the covenant ships didn't powered their weapons instead an all out frequency was sent to every ship.

´´ This is the Arbiter of the elites to all UNSC forces, Master Chief respond ´´- Some commanders and captains were lost in just why an elite had appear before them and why they didn't opened fire, And Why did he knew of the Master Chief.

´´ Do not open fire, I repeat ,do not open fire, he's an ally ´´- The master chief almost yelled by the comm. - ´´ To those that don't of our alliance I'll explain shortly ´´

´´ With all due respect Spartan ´´- Admiral Bran stein of the UNSC ship ´´Fagasa´´ Barked in the comm. - ´´Why the heck shouldn't we open fire on them ,besides why should a full fledged admiral as myself should listen to a low ranking soldier like yourself ´´.

´´ Because The elites ,grunts and Hunters are our allies against the last of the covenant ´´- The chief replied, surprising everyone, including the Spartans brought back to life. -´´And second I don't care what your rank is, right now we're on an extreme situation and for now I will be the one taking decisions until I find a better candidate ´´- Bran stein was about to reply but the chief beat him to it.

´´ So for now stuck your rank to yourself until I explain our situation , Is that understood Admiral´´- The chief could hear Bran stein gulping down his pride.

´´ Eh, eh yes understood for now, Bran stein out.

´´ Master Chief, now that we're on equal terms, I suggest that your fleet returns with mine ,we have found a planet In which you can explain our situation, sending coordinates now ´´

´´ Very well arbiter, alright ,lets head back to the autumn ´´- The chief said however some Spartans couldn't wait for an explanation, the chief promised them one after they were in the autumn, so they headed to the landing bay.

´´ Allies with the split chins, what other surprises await us here ´´- Grace said as they boarded the pelican to their own ship.

* * *

A few light-years from the UNSC position:

´´ All ships accounted and ready sir ´´- A clone advisor said to his superior, Delta 38.

´´ I still cant believe you have the lead of all the Republic's fleet Boss, they should have given me a shot at it.´´ -62 ,Scorch said as the 4 commandoes by 38 request were present on the bridge.

´´ Maybe because you would crash the _Prosecutor_ and all of the other ship's in a nearby moon, that's why ´´- 07, Sev replied.

´´ Cut the chatter, we got more important problems to solve now ´´- 40 ,Fixer ended the small talk.

´´ You're right Fixer, after all the meeting wasn't productive ´´- Boss replied from his command chair, in the meeting every clone advisor had opposed to have a commando as the leader, but after some explaining from Boss (that he had more brains than every advisor put together, and that his DC 17 rifle made the decisive vote ), each advisor accepted.

´´ Better than a racist Jedi ´´- The clone advisor in the _Prosecutor_ thought as he continued to search for any known republic planet.

Boss watched as the fleet lead by the _Prosecutor_ entered yet another alien system, the first time he felt like this was on their very first mission - ´´Geonosis , It was also unknown to us and we managed to win didn't we, now we only have to repeat the same strategy…´´

* * *

Well as for the last part your guess is right, next chapter will be of the clones, so wait a while for the next update.

And thanks for the reviews, I will consider some of the ideas given to me ,however the terminator idea .I'm still thinking about it, since the droid army are pretty much the same, but that mark 16 armor I am taking serious, well review.

By the way, I am thinking of including two more faction for now

The Zerg lead by Kerrigan

And the Go aul led by Anubis

Tell me if you like the idea or not, and feel free to tell me of other faction as well, well see ya.


	3. Second Battle The Clone Offensive

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Battlefront for the idea of this fic, any other character I

Portrait in this fic are from the original game or tv program.

M for mature, for some swearing and cursing.

´´ ´´: Dialogue of characters.

* * *

Second battle: The Clone Offensive

In the vast area of space, lifeless planets and unknown stars surrounded the clone fleet as it traveled trough the darkness, showing to the new arrivals the wonders of space…

´´Ow man this is soo boring ´´

However one of the passengers couldn't care less for anything it could offer.

Sev yawned as he for the third time fell asleep in the last hour, as he looked around he saw some clone troopers doing they did best in the consoles,- ´´Whatever it is ´´- Sev thought ,his attention turned the nerd of the group, 40. Sev would never call him that since Fixer although had a calm behavior, when he gets mad he can be as scary as himself,- ´´Nah, not as scary as me ´´.

Scorch left for a while to the armory to get some new toys from the new issued explosives, since the commandos were most of the time in far away missions screwing Grievous plans they rarely had chances to return to Coruscant for upgrades, so now 62 was having a shopping spree.

´´As long as he doesn't blow the engines ´´- The commando thought as he inspected his DC-Sniper attachment upgrade, eliminating the bothersome glowing scope that clouded his shots ,adding an extra level of magnification to see more clearly the look of horror on his victims faces as he said ´Hello´ and a power amplifier to make his shots extra fun, but a drag to have to use 3 rounds for it to happen.

Boss was at the command post, or the big chair ,Sev admitted that seeing a commando in the command seat was a rare sight, mostly only clone captains and sometimes some pedant Jedi took that position. And he had to admit that seeing a commando restraining himself of not shooting for almost two hours was impressive, Sev could only last 10 minutes.

´´ This is really boring ´´- Sev said out loud obtaining the attention of Fixer.

´´ Will you stop it 07, you're saying that ever 5 minutes, besides you're distracting me from my analysis ´´

´´ Yeah since it's so important ´´- Sev snatched the report from Fixer -´´ Let's see, Distance of planets…, space anomalies…, boring stuff, more boring stuff…´´

´´ Give me that, this is important, there isn't always a chance of studying a new star system´´

´´ Yeah right ,then tell me why the heck does counting asteroids is important ´´

´´ Well that's for…um…, astro metrics ´´

´´ Fixer , you really need to get some ´´- Sev left Fixer wondering just what he needed to get as the crimson commando approached 38.

´´Hey Boss, you said that there would be enemy forces we could get our chance to kick their ass, then where are they ´´

Boss sighted and turned to 07- ´´Believe me ,If I knew I would tell you, but for now we are better of with no hostile presence until we can find a stable base ´´- Sev gave up and resigned ,it would look as they wouldn't get a piece of the action today, he turned and left to find 62, maybe they could let out some steam by making fun of some newbie troopers.

Boss returned to his seat and looked at the darkness in the front screen, although he was bored as well, engaging an enemy was a tactical and unnecessary risk to take for now, especially since you don't know anything of him, maybe when they were settled they would search for a fight another day.

* * *

As 38 was hoping to avoid hostile encounters, another species was searching for them.

´´ 6 unknown species to be assimilated into the collective ´´

´´ 2 unknown factions of species 5618 (humans),not matching federation fleet nor technology ´´

´´ 1 Robotic race irrelevant for assimilation into the collective, course of action to be taken: destruction and assimilation of resources and any technology they might posses ´´

´´ Possibly more unknown species unseen for now to be added into the collective ´´- The Borg queen assess the known data gathered since their arrival to this uncharted section of the galaxy, the glowing green light following her as she paced in her chambers, never before a non corporeal race had intervened in the collective's matters, but this Sahian had dared to, she would be assimilated – the queen thought, however until now the collective was unable to do such a thing ,but that would change soon.

´´Unknown vessels detected, triangular shaped built of no matching material ,technology level medium ´´

´´Weapon systems not detected ´´- By the queen's thought the ship sensors registered the new ship's for weapon systems to disable, but to no avail.

´´Send 3 drones to collect specimens and technology intelligence ´´

* * *

´´ Sir unknown ship had just emerged from what it appears to be hyperspace´´- A clone engineer said to 38 , as Fixer examined the new arrivals with the ship's sensors the comm. suddenly open.

´´We are the Borg , lower your shields and surrender your ships, resistance is futile , your technological and biological distinctiveness will be added to our own, you will adapt to service the collective.´´

´´Just what the heck was that ´´- A clone trooper said in surprise.

´´ Sir preliminary scanner reveal unknown energy signatures, a far more advanced shielding technology and I can't find their weapon systems ´´- Fixer said as Boss looked at the cube shaped vessels, indeed he could not find anything resembling a cannon or turrets.

´´ Great just what I didn't want yet ´´- Boss thought as he turned to 40 -´´Fixer any other good news ´´

´´ I'm afraid so sir…´´

* * *

´´ Hey 52 look trough the blast shield ´´- 89 a clone engineer said to his fellow teammate as the Borg cubes appeared. ´´What are those things ´´

´´ The enemy you fool, quick lets get to the torpedo bay ´´- 52 said as they started to run ,but they suddenly stopped as a drone teleported in front of them. The drone grabbed 52 and injected him nanoprobes to the section between the neck and head and teleported out with 52. 89 wasted no time and headed to a nearby panel.

´´ Red alert ,we have intruders onboard ´´

* * *

´´ Hurry up Scorch, or we're going to miss the action by your fault ´´

´´Just a moment 07, this bag isn't full yet ´´

´´Yeah ,since we Need all those explosives in a battle on the ship ´´- Sev said sarcastically since the explosives were not really useful to use onboard a ship, especially in one of yours.

´´ There good to go ´´- 62 said and headed to the bridge however another drone teleported to the armory.

´´ Resistance is futile ´´- The drone said as he approached the two commandoes ,but he suddenly founded himself aimed by countless clones that were also in the armory grabbing gear.

´´ O man you are really dumb ´´- Scorch said and every clone open fire disabling the drone in seconds.

´´ Lousy target practice ´´- Sev said as he kicked the corpse in the head- ´´ Boss we took down what it looks like an intruder, that or a human toaster ´´

´´Understood Sev , sending some engineers to examine the body now ´´- 38 turned the comm. of and reviewed the reports, that was the third intruder that managed to board the Prosecutor, although it was shot down, two managed to escape and worst of all, with 2 hostages.

´´ This wont be tolerated, ever command ship raise your shields and prepare for offensive measures´´

* * *

The Borg queen surveyed the arrivals from the clone vessel. She detected something not acceptable.

´´ 5 of 256 of unimatrix 16 returned with specimen classified as clone engineer.´´

´´ 9 of 23 of unimatrix beta 5 returned with specimen classified as clone trooper.´´

´´ 12 of 594 of unimatrix 7 did not return, his link with the collective has seized.´´

This was unacceptable, maybe a miscalculated error, no she immediately erased that thought, the collective was flawless.

´´ Or so you think ´´- The queen turned to her intruder, Sahian. Some guard drones tried to assimilate her but failed as they couldn't even touch her. The queen call them off.

´´ Non corporeal sentient race, Species 5973…´´

´´Please don't classify me ´´- Sahian cut the queen short -´´ For as I remember your collective hasn't been able to assimilate anyone like myself ´´

´´You are irrelevant to us for now, first we'll assimilate the inferior species and then well focus on your species ´´- The queen said but she felt something , the holo image amplified and in it a Borg assault cube had been destroyed by enemy attacks from the Prosecutor.

´´Inferior species uh.´´

* * *

´´ One down, a couple of more to go sir ´´- Fixer said as he manned the turret control's.

´´ Well then ,let's not keep them waiting , All republic ship's engage the enemy´´ - 38 ordered and the triangular vessels surrounded the cubes in a cross fight.

´´ Sir more intruders have boarded the ship, our shields couldn't hold them back ´´

´´ Damn it, trooper seal the weapons bay, engineering and the bridge,40 you're with me, command 'search and destroy'. ´´

´´ Yes sir, 40 acknowledged ´´- 38 and 40 loaded their DC-17 and gave them a slap to put the clip in place as 10 troopers awaited orders in the entrance.

* * *

´´ The enemy surpasses our number's, their weapon technology is more advanced of that we had predicted ´´- The Borg queen thought , in a single universal thought Borg spheres and triangles swarmed the capital ships.- ´´ Nether less they shall fail ´´.

´´ Really ´´- Sahian said to the ever calmed queen. - ´´If you were not part, excuse me, All machine I would swear you are afraid they might have the same level than your drones.´´

´´Their offensive procedures have ´exceeded´ our expectations ,however their resistance is futile ´´

´´ Don't you ever get tired of talking like that ´´- The Borg queen ignored her as the spheres began disabling some of the capital ships. The queen turned to Sahian.

´´Never ´´

* * *

´´Attention all pilots report to the hangar area, incoming attack fighter's inbound ,repeat all available pilots to hanger area´´

Every pilot boarded what they could ,Republic fighter's, Arc-170 and V-wings. Each pilot felt some nostalgia from their recent space battle over Coruscant, however this was going to be more different of what they expected.

´´Alright men where close to one of the enemy vessels, remember search and destroy their primary systems, is that understood ´´

´´Yes sir ´´- The sound echoed inside a republic transport as it get in reach of the closest cube, the drones detected their vessel and lowered part of their shields and with their tractor beam captured the transport will.

´´ Sir there's some sort of tractor beam guiding our ship towards them, I'm having some troubles trying to get free ´´

´´ Let them be pilot, they don't know what they're doing ´´- Alpha 75 said as he drew his commando pistol , two commanders waited in front of the exit of the transport to shred any drone that appeared, and so they did, countless drones awaited them outside only to be shot down by the intruders.

´´ What kind of technology is this ´´- A clone trooper said in surprise as he examined the bizarre green technology.

´´ Cut the chatter ,split up and tear this ship apart ´´- Alpha 75 said as they saluted and headed out, more drones appeared as they made their way ,but they as well as the others fell to the clones.

* * *

The queen was loosing a bit of patience, only species 8472 had done that before, and the clones she assimilated before couldn't be used to extract data from the enemy technology, almost as if they were genetically codified against intrusions like the Borg, however she did managed to extract the data for cloning and the clones themselves were doing their own weapons useless by themselves for every single shot they did.

* * *

´´Another one there ´´-the clones opened fire upon a drone emerging from regeneration. More seemed to appear for every one they took out, but suddenly the troopers weapons were useless against them.

´´ Sir they seemed to be projecting some sort of energy shield around them, our weapons are useless ´´- A clone trooper said by comm. to Alpha 75, the commanders chain guns were still effective though.

´´ Use your pistols instead, were having the same trouble here as well ´´- 75 said as his own squad was slowly loosing defensive means to counter attack, only the engineer shotgun was useful at the last moment, but they were so many drones.

´´ Everyone retreat, get back to the drop ship, do you copy second team ´´- the second team didn't answered as they were being assimilated as they speak. 75 and the remaining clones retreated evading drones as they made their way back to their transport, but they stumbled upon an energy shield trapping them as countless drones approached.

* * *

´´ To all republic forces, the enemy can adapt to our energy weapons, the only ones unaffected are… get back, No. shot him , shoot him…´´- the comm. went dead as 38 and 40 were still searching for more drones inside the prosecutor. Indeed the clone blasters went useless moments ago, only their DC-17 remained unaffected for now.

´´ Fixer any ideas ´´

´´ Let me check a corpse to analyze sir, I'll have the solution in moment's ´´- Boss nodded as the clones secured the area while Fixer was slicing the drone, literally with his vibroblade.

´´ Sir our fighters and turrets are having little effect on their shields now , any suggestions ´´- The advisor in charge asked 38.

´´ Be patient, we'll find the solution soon ´´

´´ We need some suggestions now 38 , our fighters are having the same troubles…´´

´´ I Said be patient ,is that understood ´´

´´Yes sir, but make it quick ´´-The comm. turned off.

´´ Got something Fixer ´´

´´Not yet sir, their technology is fairly complex even for me ´´- The clones patrolled the area ,however a drone teleported near them trying to inject the nanoprobes to a closest clone, but his armor hold out the assimilation nodes.

´´ Here's one shoot it ´´- The clone yelled as he and two more clones fired upon it, they knew their weapons were useless, but they were surprised as the combined firepower forced the shield down.

Boss saw this and got an idea- ´´Fixer cancel it, I think our problem is solved.

* * *

´´ Their fighters are immune to our weapons, retreat ´´- The lead pilot barked by the comm. as his squadron was being shoot down by the triangular vessels.

´´ Resistance is futile ´´- The comm. opened as two spheres trapped the fighters in their tractor beam, all seemed lost for the pilots, but their end didn't come as the two spheres were destroyed by a squad of republic fighters. Not just a clone squad , the squad of the 501 st.

´´ Come on pilots, let's show these cyborgs how to fly ´´- The squad lead said by comm. ,moments before 38 had hailed every republic fleet and ordered that small squads concentrated fire upon a single enemy ship at a time to overload their shields. As well to utilize mainly missiles and other non energy weapons to counter their adaptation.

The idea of 38 was working, not only did their shields could be forced down ,but they were also unable to stop fragmentation rounds, explosives and other non energy weapons. Now only a few drones were left onboard the ship.

* * *

´´ Alright men, let's split up and search for them ´´- Boss ordered as they were still unable to find the last intruders ,as well as 62 and 07. A large sound coming from anti armor caught his attention. -´´Scratch that order, I think we found them ´´.

Indeed Scorch was blowing some drones with his new anti armor attachment, like a kid with new toy. Sev was doing the same, but with his Sniper attachment cleaning heads off.

´´ O yeah , I love this weapon ´´- Scorch yelled as he fired an extra round to send the drones flying.

´´Just keep your distance 62, we all know you have a tendency of blowing things up in your face.´´- Sev said as Boss and Fixer approached them.

´´ I see you've taken care of our guests ´´

´´ Yes sir, thanks to my new power amplifier I made them see things my way ´´- Sev answered 38 . -´´ And we finally managed to get some steam loose ´´.

´´Very well Delta squad form up and let's go to the bridge , and scorch put that thing down before you blow the ship up ´´

* * *

This was unacceptable, the queen thought, how could the collective be loosing , they were flawless, but somehow they managed to destroy most of the fleet. Only her diamond ship and 3 assault cubes were left. The only course of action was retreat.

* * *

As 38 and delta squad entered the bridge ,the first thing they saw was the remaining ships entering trans warp.

´´ Did you get their coordinates ´´- Boss asked an engineer.

´´Negative sir, that wasn't a jump ´´

´´ Those coward's ,they got away, for now… ´´- Sev added.

´´ Well I doubt will be seeing them in a while ,after all we did cripple their fleet ´´- Fixer said as he examined the damaged republic vessels.

´´ More like we totally kicked their ass ´´- Scorch said as the advisor approached 38.

´´38 some survivors from our two down ships are requesting permission to dock in the Prosecutor, It seems someone told them that Delta squad was onboard and they want to join our crew, and 38 well done ´´.- Boss nodded as the drop ships were docking.

´´ You hear that commandoes, they heard I was onboard and they want to be with the best ´´- Scorch added as Sev spoke.

´´ They heard of Delta Squad ,not just you, and mainly of me ´´

´´ Cut the chatter already, we still need to find a base ´´- Fixer said as Boss took his position once again in the bridge.

´´ That's right commandoes,I think this is enough action for today, 40 re engage original mission. ´´

* * *

The last words from the non corporeal before she left echoed trough the queen's thoughts:

´´…You will never win this war if you keep thinking as a machine, as a oneself…´´

Was the non corporeal right, No, however they weren't interested in winning this war, they were interested in assimilating these new species. The three surviving Borg ships exited trans warp and entered the new Borg domains : Unimatrix Zero X. Countless Borg assault ships ,spheres, diamonds and cubes flooded space, nearby planets were already being harvested of known minerals and resources for the collective, three more small scout fleet's like the one she commanded against the clones were still out searching for the other races, each one with her supervision, after all she lived in the fifth dimension.

But the non corporeal was right in part, they needed a new approach when dealing with these new species, the Borg queen activated 3 of her personal drones in her chamber, they would be an addition to the collective's leading. One of the species 8472 ,one elderly male human and one female human.

´´ I am Sherka of the Borg ´´

´´ I am Seven of Nine of the Borg ´´

´´I am Locutus of the Borg ´´

* * *

Well finally after more than a month I'm back, I'm sorry but I was kinda busy in battlefront II but I managed to update two of my fics, Now to clear some things:

Sorry that Delta squad was cut short in this chapter but next ones will have more of their appearances, and as for an alliance there will be some, the primary will be of the UNSC, the elites and the Clones, but in further chapters.

I know the Borg are more ,even more , powerful than the republic, but that wouldn't be a fair and entertaining fight ,right. As well as the part in which the Borg cannot obtain data from the assimilated clones, they will have to assimilate a vessel in order to add the republic technology into them.

The 501 is the squad of the best clones the republic had in the clone wars, I don't know much of them but I felt obligated to add them into this fic. Wonder if Delta squad is in it.

The armor of the clones must be advance enough to resist the assimilation nodes, and the Borg shields are capable of adapting to energy weapons, but the clone weapons are not just any weapons, and the Borg shields can be forced down and they are useless against projectiles, and if they are not I'm still leaving it like this to give the other species an advantage. Besides in the First contact movie Captain Picard did managed to kill 2 drones with a machine gun right.

And Finally I hope the last part explains why the federation isn't in the wars, I did said in chapter one that the Borg assimilated their entire universe. Well I hope that's all, any question feel free to ask.

Next chapter is back to the Spartans and elites, mostly on how they will have to solve their differences, and for the new factions for popular demand I will add the terminators as well as the:

Go aul from Stargate lead by Anubis.

The Zerg from Starcraft lead by Kerrigan (the queen of blades)

The protoss from the same game lead by Zeratul, but Tassadar will be back as well as phoenix.

And the Flood for now, obviously lead by Gravemind.

Well until next update, read and review.


	4. Third Battle Connected

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Battlefront for the idea of this fic, any other character I Portrait in this fic are from the original game or TV program.

M for mature, for some swearing and cursing. Sexual themes maybe later...

´´ ´´: Dialogue of characters.

* * *

Third battle: Connected

UNSC capital ship _Cellist_ , Admiral's Log:

Unidentified planet, unknown designation , ecological resemblance with planet _Earth_ ,55 sea covered , orbited by two twin moons, log end for data insufficiency.

The countless UNSC gray shaded ship orbited the unknown planet in which the meeting of their leaders would take place, only the most distinguished authorities would be descending to the encountered structure like citadel found just recently, each captain and commander would have to wait in their bridge as the meeting would be projected directly to their command screens.

It would be a simple watch and learn debate of their current situation explained by none other than the mythic Spartan 117,supposed sole survivor of Halo, but something just wasn't right, the tension was growing trough each and every last man and women inside the ship's. The tension could not be prevented, after all an equal fleet of the covenant was just practically next to them.

´´ The question is ,why haven't they fired ´´- The admiral asked herself , for once it was reassuring to see ,at least once, most of the UNSC fleet together, but for the other, having your enemy fleet match that number wasn't as reassuring ,besides having them overpower your forces with superior technology and just in front waiting to see who pulled the trigger first, was surely a mood killer.

´´ Ensign ,give me the weapons solution ´´- The admiral ordered to the frighten man who mumbled in his breath 'again'.

´´Mac cannon 1 and 2 ready to fire on demand, Archer pods 1 to 10 warm, 27 Longsword fighters ready to launch as well as 3 remote fighters with Shiva nuclear remote warhead stored into them ´´- The ensign replied . -´´ But what good will it do against that fleet, it would have been better if we would have stayed dead…´´- The Ensign replied but he couldn't finish as the admiral slapped him in the face.

´´Listen to me, we are lucky to be back to life, I don't know how this happen but we'll find out soon enough, second ,maybe they outgun us but if they decide to attack I want to be prepared for anything, finally ,another word like that and you'll be relieved of your post ,is that understood ´´- The timid ensign nodded as the admiral returned to her position. She was one of the many grateful to have returned from the grave, after she died she left her four year old daughter without a mother. Now that she was back she would not fail to return to her family, even if she had to destroy every carrier ,cruiser and fighter in her way.

Unknown to her ,many more thought like her, everyone had someone to come back, family ,loved ones , friends. But something told them that it would be a long way to get there…

* * *

´´ Ready to go sir, just tap the microphone to raise their attention ´´- A technician said to Keyes as the other crewmen gathered their instruments. The master chief had chosen him to begin this meeting since most admirals were somewhat reluctant to listen to a low rank soldier, and the elite council still didn't trust him, neither did they trust Keyes so the chief and the Arbiter were there to back him up with the story. The cameras and holo projectors began transmitting to every ship in range as Keyes began the meeting.

´´ First of all thank you to agree to meet us on this neutral base, I know everyone here is anxious for some answers…´´

´´ You're damn right about it, first of all explain just why do we have to trust these murderous bastards´´- an admiral said as he pointed to a council elite.

´´ Human you don't have to trust us if you're afraid of us, all we ask is we form an alliance to end the prophet's lives , then you can do what your weak mind desires ´´.

´´ And if our 'weak minds' decide to end your lives as well, what will you do ´´- At this comment a golden elite laughed and then he turned to the angry admiral.

´´ Like your puny fleet could, hahahaha ´´- The admirals and elites began launching blames and curses completely ignoring their 3 hosts.

´´ Any ideas chief ,before they start killing each other ´´- Keyes asked the chief as the Arbiter grabbed an assault rifle and fired into the air, getting everyone's attention.

´´ Listen to me ,both humans and elites , we are here to discuss our current situation and to try to form an alliance between our races, most of you my brothers were not here when the prophets betrayed us ,however I can tell you this: we did managed to form and alliance so that one day our races could be in peace as It should have been from the beginning, so I ask you this: listen to what this human ´´- At this both Keyes and the chief send their gaze towards him- ´´Eh, I mean ,this captain Keyes has to say, myself and the Demon have already told him the reason why are we here so that he might give you a more detailed explanation´´

As the arbiter finished most elites reluctantly calmed themselves and obeyed , then the arbiter turned towards the humans.- ´´And for you humans, I know what we did has no forgiveness ,however I promise you this ,after we end this war I ,In the name of every elite, grunt and Hunter , will surrender my life to you ´´- The elites began to protest, however the Arbiter calm them down. -´´ So listen as well humans and then decide ´´.

The admirals talked by themselves for a moment and then answered the Arbiter- ´´Very well, we will listen´´.

´´If I had known he was a great spokesmen I would have let him handle the whole meeting´´ - Keyes thought as he was approached by the arbiter.

´´ Keyes proceed ´´- Keyes nodded and approached the microphone. -´´Alright then, here's our situation…´´.

* * *

Every Spartan ,except the chief ,was in one of the nearby rooms watching the meeting from a screen, although they had already been answered the question of their return it was still hard to believe for some, and the news of the alliance was more hard to swallow.

´´ What do you think of this alliance Fred ´´- Kelly asked him ,they already had some info regarding it since the chief explained them a bit in the Pillar, so they already knew.

´´ I don't like it, but if the Chief was able to contain his killing urges , so can I ´´- Kelly nodded and returned to watch the screen. Keyes talking with the chief on one side and a silver armored elite on the other´´

´´ By the way, who is that fruit looking elite over there ´´

´´ That's the arbiter of the elites If I'm not mistaken ´´- Isaac and the rest of the Spartans turned to the person that answered his question , momentarily forgetting the meeting as they perfectly saluted their new arrival.

´´ Dr Halsey ´´- Kelly was the one to speak.

´´ Kelly good to see you as well as everyone else, I see your arm is better now ´´- Kelly nodded as Halsey surveyed the room, over 70 Spartans stood before her , most of them masked behind their helmet but she could still identify every one of them.

´´ I see you were also sucked into the twilight zone as well ma'am ´´- Sam replied.

´´ It would seem so, one moment I was with the Spartan's III and in the next I'm here´´- Halsey reply surprised Sam.

´´ Spartan's III, how much time has it been since I left ?´´

´´What do you mean ?´´

´´ Last thing I remember was the inside of the covenant ship fighting grunts and jackals and then the bomb myself ,Kelly and John brought exploded, then I was in the autumn´´

´´ Why didn't you said it before ´´- Fred asked Sam.

´´ Well I thought since all of us were in there that, it was ,well …heaven´´.

´´ You know, the last thing I remember is the sensation of drifting in space in the battle of Reach ,before I got here´´- James said surprising Halsey even more.

´´ Well then the story they're telling might have some truth in it´´- Halsey resigned and everyone decided to watch the meeting , later would they interrogate the chief even more.

´´ Hey look, something's happening ´´- Fhajad said as in the meeting someone intruded.

* * *

´´ Well that's more o less the story ´´- Keyes finished leaving most in the room in disbelief, yes the story was more like fiction , however then what explained their return of the grave.

´´ The story Captain Keyes told you is real believe it or not, the arbiter and myself were there when it happened, so the only way we can survive this is if we join forces with the rest of the elites, or no one is coming back to our world.´´- The chief said as some admirals began reconsidering their decisions. As they were about to speak, an armored elite walked into the room followed by several crimson ones.

´´ Join you Demon, Ha , don't be ridiculous ,we would never join with the destroyer of the sacred ring ´´- The elite yelled to the chief , the chief couldn't tell any elite from another since practically every one of them looked the same to him, however the arbiter barely recognized him.

´´ Zuka, you are not allowed to enter this meeting, your orders were to remain on your ships and watch the meeting from there.´´

´´ Ah, to see our mighty arbiter bowing to these blasphemous humans makes me sick, you are not worthy of carrying that title, the only future these demons and humans alike deserve is to burn ´´

´´ You are wrong, it's the prophets destiny to pay for their lies and betrayals , the humans are not the sinners but ourselves for allowing ourselves to be deceived like that´´.

´´ Is it, he, we shall see, and you 'Demon' ´´- Zuka turned to the chief-´´ this time, I will kill you ´´. – Zuka Zamamee left leaving the admirals once again debating with the elite council.

´´ Damn you Zuka ´´- The arbiter said- ´´ So close to an alliance and you had to ruin it ´´. The arbiter turned to the chief -´´ That was Zuka Zamamee, an elite that's only purpose in Halo was to kill you, I only saw him once when he asked for permission to hunt you, I suppose you recall him by now, and now he is back like the rest of us ´´.

´´ Frankly I don't recall him, after all every elite was out there to kill me so It was kind of hard to remain faces when I am …was killing elites´´

´´ Indeed, however look at this, once again your leaders and mine are arguing , we need to settle our forces so that they might fight together instead of between them.´´

* * *

´´ I'm alive , I'm alive , thank the forerunners ´´- Yayap said as he jumped from joy along with some other grunts , in their exploring of the base by orders of the spec ops commander they found multiple food nipples that appeared to have infinite supplies , and with no parasite to pursue them it was paradise, or so he thought. A furious elite emerged from a nearby door leading to the meeting room, the elite looked over the grunts and quickly recognized the small grunt.

´´ Ah Yayap, perfect ,come there is much to do ´´- Zuka barked and the grunt sadly replied.

´´ Yes master ´´- Yayap said as he reluctantly began following the elite on who knows what crazy suicide mission.

* * *

´´ Well that explains it ´´- commander Vaklu said -´´ the Spartan has lost it ´´.

´´ Sir don't you believe his story ´´

´´ The story seems so far fetch to be true, but we cant deny the reality in which we are ´´- The commander thought as the ships long range sensors detected some sort of slip space ruptures, he cursed himself by not having an AI on his ship, but small freighters weren't adequate to have one onboard. The Ai would have detected them more faster.

´´ Sir they're charging weapons ´´.

* * *

Unknown to them ,the chief and the Arbiter planned a way to get both species ,at least, to work together . Their concentration was broken as every nearby screens received a hail of an alien fleet.

´´ This is General Grievous of the CIS army, you will surrender your ships and this planet in the name of the confederacy or you will be destroyed ´´.

The chief saw a strange being that he remembered from the gathering, a skeleton like cyborg , another faction of the war, then it hit him, a way to get both sides to unite.

* * *

´´Sir they declined our orders and began attacking our fleet's´´

´´ Roger ,Roger ´´

´´ Attack the bulbous blue ships first, we will deal with the less challenging ones later ´´.- Grievous ordered with a small feeling of excitement, he tracked the so called 'meeting ' and he thought the republic was around this sector, although he was wrong, he did found another species to conquer.

´´ Prepare for planetary invasion, I will join our forces in the field ,continue your attacks to the capital ships ´´

´´ Roger ,Roger ´´- The droid engineer said as Grievous left to satisfy his thirst for blood.

* * *

´´ It hasn't been 3 hours and now another army wants to wipe us out ´´

´´ Well then , lets show them their error, the hard way ´´- Linda said to Will as she checked her sniper rifle, the fight in space was somewhat controlled by the moment, due in part by the covenant ships, however multiple inbound drop ships managed to pass the front line and descended into the planet, Keyes had already send in for reinforcements to counter attack the invasion.

The chief and the arbiter quickly came into the temporary armory to grab some gear , the arbiter felt slightly intimidated as every Spartan inside turned to him.

´´ I see I'm not welcome here , very well I shall stock weapons in another place ´´ - The arbiter turned around but he was stopped by Sam.

´´ Hey don't take it so personally , after all most still have a grudge against your race ´´

´´ And you don't ,why? ´´

´´ Well, I never did get the chance to fight any elite, as well as a few others, rotten luck uh ´´- The arbiter nodded and proceeded to grab his weapons, every Spartan went to the nearby pelican or his defect, a phantom, as the arbiter was about to board with Half jaw he was intercepted by the chief.

´´ Arbiter wait a moment, I need you to do something before we go to the battle ´´- The chief explained him in private.

´´ Demon, what you ask is dangerous, we risk to loose this battle ´´

´´ I know but it may be the only way, besides we'll try to hold the line until that moment ´´

´´ Very well demon, however some of my brethren had already entered the battle ´´

* * *

Super Battle droids, droidekas , spider droids and countless regular battle droids swarmed the field in march to the human citadel, a detachment of magna guards would act as field commanders with energy staff in hand. Droid dispensers were thrown as an advance and several hellfire's and AAT tanks were already deployed as Grievous arrived.

´´ General Grievous our scout forces have engaged the enemy, their technology is mainly based on projectile weapons, and some non-human forces use plasma based weaponry similar to ours ´´- A magna guard said to Grievous.

´´ Send our main strike force to reclaim the citadel and eradicate any organic you find, I shall Inspect this force in the field myself ´´- Grievous leaped into the already advanced fight between the UNSC-Elite against the droid army, sabers ready for the kill.

* * *

´´ Take cover ´´- the ODST jumped and tackled the marine as the trio of droidekas opened fire on their last position. Both marines made suppression fire upon the droids shields with no effect.

´´ God dammed, those ball droids have shields like the elites ´´

´´ But a lot stronger , frag out´´ - Both soldiers threw their grenades to the trio bringing down their shields. Then the concealed sniper took two of them and the marines the last one. A new squad rendezvous with them but not to celebrate as a wave of super battle droids came right behind the droidekas.

´´ Fire at will ´´- The lieutenant ordered and a cross fight began, the SBD's didn't made any attempt to evade the incoming projectiles, droid after droid fell, but it was replaced by another one almost instantly. For the marines was another story ,even when the soldiers rolled and took cover most died in the first attack.

´´ Sir look ´´- an ODST said to the lieutenant as in the field the droid dispensers deployed even more SBD's. -´´ We could use a Scorpion tank right about now ´´. – And by his request two full charged tanks arrived blowing the dispensers in half.

´´ How's that for timing ´´- The marine on top the first Scorpion yelled and it deployed the 8 extra marines in the field. With now 12 marines and 2 tanks their squad was good to go. More small squadrons like that one were already on the field engaging the enemy trying to divide their numbers since the droids marched mostly forward trying to win with shear numbers. However the lieutenant couldn't stop thinking why the Spartans and elites haven't come to their aid.

´´ Like we need those damn squid heads ´´- The lieutenant thought, however that didn't explained the absence of the Spartans. A nearby scream broke his concentration as he turned to see a mutilated corpse and some weird looking white droid.

´´ Jesus… open fire ahhhhh ´´- Grievous decapitated the lieutenant as the other marines opened fire. Grievous easily evaded each shot and began slicing trough the marines, the tanks turned and opened fire on him just missing him as he began slashing the left side of the second tank then he leaped to safety as it exploded.

´´ Holy shit, what the fuck is that ´´- The pilot of the first tank said ,when suddenly the top hatch began melting over the two scared shit marines.

´´ I am a general meat bag ´´- screams of terror echoed inside the tank , then Grievous emerged spotless leaving the dismembered marines inside. Besides Grievous several squads of droids and magna guards ran past him.

´´ Worthless humans, even the republic is a more challenging force ´´- Grievous said as some magna guards called out to him. Apparently in the west sector of the battlefield they had encounter some considerable opposition, Grievous smiled ,maybe something worth his time.

* * *

´´ Hurry Yayap tell me how many are there ´´- Zuka said to the grunt over his shoulders, they as well as some surviving marines had entrenched themselves in the ground and the grunt was ordered to take a look at the field, not the best mission since assassin droids kept firing to their position.

´´ Can't see mighty one, now please put down ´´

´´ Damn it, look or I'll throw you in the field myself ´´

´´ Maybe we should throw you instead split chin ´´- a marine yelled to Zuka as he temporarily forgot the coward grunt and turned to the human.

´´ Keep talking human and I'll break your spine ´´- Zuka said to him as countless assault and battle rifles aimed to his head.

´´ Just try it bastard ´´

Zuka wasn't intimidated but decided to ignore them- ´´ Forget it, you're not worth it ´´- He decided to focus his anger to the small grunt, - ´´Now Yayap, where were we ´´- Zuka grabbed the shaking grunt by the neck ready to throw it into the field as some magna guards came to their position. The marines opened fire but the droids were fast, and in some well placed hits they got 3 marines killing them.

Zuka dropped the grunt and deployed his plasma sword , he threw a plasma grenade missing the magna guard ,but it landed close to the marines.

´´ Drop now ´´- The marines dropped as the explosion damaged a nearby droid and shacked the marines a bit. One of the surviving ODST's was ready to pay back the elite for that grenade however a magna guard unleashed a flurry of hits leaving the human in bad shape.

Zuka took the opportunity and gave the magna guard an uppercut, slashing the droid in half by the middle, some magna guards forgot the humans and focused on Zuka, the marines took the opportunity and nailed a couple of them with their backs to them while Zuka fought with the other two.

´´ Not bad ´´- Zuka said as he kicked one back and blocked an incoming stab- ´´Now let me show you how a warrior fights ´´- The elite returned the incoming blow and cut the droid by the waist in a swift move, the final droid managed to land a blow on Zuka dropping his shields to one quarter, the elite punched the droid in the head bending the metal slightly and with the staff of the fallen magna guard he stabbed him to the ground by the head.

´´ Not bad squid lips ´´- One ODST said as Zuka barely grunted to him.

´´ I see you somehow managed to survive , more of what I expected from some weakly humans ´´ - Then Zuka turned to Yayap who was hiding al the time behind a fallen SBD. -´´ Argh Yayap, come now with the heat of battle let's go and crush these worthless toys ´´ -Zuka grabbed the grunt by one leg and ran to the battlefield ignoring the small grunt's pleas.

* * *

Grievous arrived to the west sector and found some strange purple like tanks similar to the AAT's and a well coordinated strike force of ground forces wiping out the droid forces nearby, whoever was the commander in that section was a worthy hunt for him.

The phantoms arrived and dropped a platoon of ODST's , 10 Spartans, 20 elites and the chief and the arbiter as well as Half jaw onto the west sector, where they coordinated the main strike force. The chief and the other Spartans saw a lot of countless weird armored elites and the sarge coordinating the UNSC/Elite forces.

´´ I see the mighty arbiter has finally honored us with his presence ´´- The arbiter turned to see the heretic leader along with two jetpack elites.- ´´ We were loosing faith in you ´´.

´´ You , what happened before… ´´

´´ Forget it, at least you managed to rally our forces against the prophets ,however with some 'strange' allies I might add , we'll talk later when the blasphemous droids are eradicated ´´

´´ If you're done telling each other you love him we got a battle in progress ´´- The sarge yelled to the arbiter and heretic leader, the sarge along with the heretic leader and Cpo Mendez had been the ones coordinating the attack. The chief and the other Spartans saw him and made a perfect salute.

´´ Sir, good to have you on the field ´´

´´ Likewise John, however Johnson is right, we need to focus on the battle first, but the other Spartans ,where are they ´´

´´ Preparing to win this battle ´´- Mendez acknowledged ,that was the same confidence the chief had in their practice missions when they were younger. - ´´ Alright Chief I trust your judgment, It's worked in the past ,but by the time being I would like to see what your team and yourself is capable of now ´´

´´ With pleasure sir ´´

* * *

´´ Damn you Yayap, this is all your fault ´´- Zuka yelled to the grunt as several SBD's had them and other marines surrounded.

´´ Drop your weapons and surrender ´´- A skinny battle droid said to the marines.

´´ Fuck you ´´

´´ Roger Roger, corporal take them out ´´- The droids aimed towards the small group , Zuka and the other marines were ready to die in that moment, however death never came as something caught the droids attention, 2 covenant carriers and the pillar orbited the planet and dropped countless pods to the battle field.

´´ Open fire ´´- The magna guard ordered but the lousy aim of the droids didn't back them up as the pods landed ,some took out some droids in the fall.

Zuka turned to see his brethren's pods but he was surprised as a Spartan emerged from it with dual smg. Taking out nearby droids.

´´ Demon ´´- Zuka growled to the Spartan but in the other pods more Spartans emerged aimed with an array of weapons. -´´ What, more demons ´´- Zuka said in surprise and Yayap ran in circles in fear.

´´ Its Spartan 029( Vinh ) ,and you better remember it squid head ´´- Vihn said to Zuka as the Spartans continued to wipe the floor with the droids, in mere moments the zone was clear. Zuka reached his fallen plasma sword and turned to the Spartans.

´´ Now 'demons' , let's settle this ´´- Zuka lunged to the closest Spartan but he stopped halfway as Grievous arrived.

´´ What in blazes is that thing ´´- A marine said in surprise as Grievous prepared for the kill. Zuka made an upper slash but Grievous easily blocked and destroyed the covenant sword with a lightsaber, then he grabbed the elite with his leg and tossed him away. The Spartans opened fire to Grievous but once again he blocked each bullet at an incredible speed.

´´ Commandoes , Here ? ´´- Grievous said in surprise and joy ,but a closer look revealed to him some green armored soldiers , a waste of his time. - ´´Kill them slowly ´´- Grievous said and 5 magna guards de cloaked and engaged the nearby Spartans.

´´ This battle is pointless ´´- Grievous thought ,after all no warrior was up to his skills for a good challenge. He lifted his lightsaber and blocked a sniper bullet coming from Linda.

* * *

´´ He's good ´´- Linda thought and she fired the remaining 3 bullets as Grievous approached her, she quickly reloaded but by the time she was aiming again, Grievous was behind her. Grievous stab his 2 lightsabers but she quickly rolled to the left firing a few rounds of her smg. Grievous was going to pursue her more but he was forced to remain back as the Chief and the Arbiter gunned him down. Each shot missed or was deflected as the heretic leader and half jaw arrived surrounding Grievous.

´´ Finally a good challenge ´´- The chief was confused by Grievous comment after all, he was surrounded by 3 elites and himself, grievous had no chance to stop all four of them, he was wrong as Grievous deployed his 2 extra hands, lightsaber in each of them. Grievous smiled and growled to his opponents.

´´ Now entertain me… ´´

* * *

´´ Sir ,our forces are thinning, and they keep coming forth ´´

´´ Just keep shooting damn it ´´- The corporal yelled to his marines as SBD's kept pushing them back to a tighter arena. The Spartan reinforcement was turning the tide of war but they alone could not win this.

´´ Argh ´´- Anton yelled as an SBD punched him back draining half his shields, -´´These damn droids just don't give up ´´- The Spartan punched the SBD destroying his optical receiver, then he tackled him down and punched the armor plate until the droid was no more, after wasting all of their ammo, some Spartans turned to use the enemy's weapons and even close fighting , the droids didn't have much technique but they compensate with their strength and their immunity to pain.

Anton ,satisfied , left the broken parts of the former SBD- ´´4 down, a million to go ´´- his shields drained a quarter as he received some nearby shots from a coming formation.

´´ Down ´´- Sam yelled and threw 2 frags turning the droids to scrap, that was replaced by another group moments later. Anton and Will took cover of the incoming blasters in a nearby down tank.

´´ Say Sam, just when will this supposed strategy the Chief has will begin ´´- Sam turned to Anton as he handed him a magnum.

´´ Let's hope soon, because dying sucks ´´- then both Spartans emerged and began once again their rampage.

* * *

Grievous lunged to his first victim , the heretic leader, the elite raised his carbine that Grievous slashed in half like butter, The arbiter drew his plasma sword as the chief and halfjaw gunned Grievous, the heretic leader activated his jetpack just in time before grievous was going to dismember him.

´´ Coward ´´- Grievous growled still blocking the incoming shots from the two warriors, the arbiter took the chance and slashed him in the back , barely damaging Grievous armor greatly pissing him off.

Grievous turned and made a flurry that the arbiter tried to counter, but failed miserably , first he lost his sword ,second his left hand. The arbiter let out a scream of pain as his hand was sent flying next to him.

Third ,Grievous had him ready for decapitation, -´´ Die ´´- Grievous slung his sword but halfjaw pushed the arbiter out of harm's way, Grievous turned to attack but one of his lightsabers exploded taking his mechanical limb. Furious Grievous turned to the direction of the shot to find Linda reloading and opening fire again.

Now Grievous was really pissed , an all of his anger was directed to the one that managed to damage him. A plasma grenade caught his attention as he leaped avoiding the lethal projectile , the chief then drew dual smg and gave Grievous a barrage of bullets, Linda took out another arm and proceeded to aim for the next one.

Grievous made a growl of anger and lunged to the chief, who in turn jumped backwards as his smg's were cut down, he tried with his shotgun but the shell didn't even flinch Grievous, now in range of attack Grievous made a double slash. The chief once again dodged the lethal sabers but the alarm of the armor went on.

All of his shields were down, and on top of that, his armor had two large horizontal slashes , just inches from the skin and bones. Grievous slammed his two remaining sabers to end the chief but he quickly grabbed the mechanical limbs, but Grievous was stronger as he showed it by each moment the sabers approached the chief's head.

´´ Not bad human , you managed to entertain me for a while…´´- His mechanical arms separated and revealed the other two concealed limbs. - ´´ But your time has come ´´. – Grievous gave the chief a blow to the lower neck making him kneel before him, but as he prepared to finish him Linda in two quick shots managed to destroy one arm and disable the last lightsabers.

Grievous turned to the human who had once again defy him , Linda switched to her assault rifle but the shots were useless as Grievous grabbed her by the neck. Linda's shields dropped down and she could feel her life been squeezed from her, just then the insertion commenced.

* * *

Countless phantoms descended into the field of battle droids, unloading war raged elites to vanquish the droids, the SBD's tried to fight off the large insertion but it was pointless, Grievous had miscalculated his invasion force since the elites, grunts and hunters outnumbered the droids by more than five, seraphs launched their barrage of plasma missiles destroying the spider droids and hellfire's , the droidekas weapons were useless against the might of the hunters and even the magnaguards were turned to pieces by the zealot elites armed with plasma swords. Even the smaller grunts took out droideka shields with plasma pistol charges.

Grievous let Linda go and focused into the battlefield, she tried to regain her breath as the General was more than unpleased by this clearly defeat.

´´ How can this be, my forces had the upper hand ´´

´´ I'll show you how ´´- The chief said as Grievous turned to receive a strait hit in the chest, as Grievous felt pain since the inside was the organic part, - ´´´Not sostrong without those blades ´´- The chief said as Grievous received more direct hits sending him to the ground. The chief grabbed him by the shoulder but Grievous reacted quickly as he slammed the chief away with great strength. Grievous lifted himself as vital liquid dripped from him.

´´ I'll spare your life's for now ´´- Grievous turned and left for his personal transport in the middle of the ongoing battle, some Spartans and elites chased him but some concealed magna guards stood before them and the ship, the battle started as the ship entered space.

* * *

In space the droid army had encounter more problems they could handle, several droid control and battle ships fell to the unknown weaponry of the bulbous covenant weapons and projectile rounds of the UNSC fleet. As Grievous entered his flagship several vulture droids remained back to delay the UNSC-Elite ships as the droid army made it's retreat.

´´ Al right ,run you mother fucking robots ´´

´´ Indeed human, your weak race fought with bravery ´´- an elite commented to a nearby ODST as he punched him in the shoulder, - ´´ we could have won without your help anyway. ´´

´´I'll take that as a complement human ´´

Through the battlefield both human an ex covenant forces celebrated their first major victory against an opposing army, long forgotten for brief moments the conflicts between their people. Hunters just stood there not caring for the victory as the grunts were just happy to have ended this battle.

´´ Always the strategist…´´- Cpo Mendez said after surveying the field, the human and covenant leaders couldn't arrange a truce in peaceful meetings , however their armies had connected in the heat of battle in part thanks to John. -´´ Maybe some day , peace will be achieved between the elites and humans ´´.- Both Johnson and himself turned to each other.

´´ Nah, then who's ass will we kick ´´- Mendez nodded to Johnson, a long path for peace was still in front of them, but for now let them enjoy their victory.

* * *

´´ Sir basic damage on appendices have been fixed, internal damage will take twelve standard hours , since then remain calm and… ´´- Grievous grabbed the droid that repaired him and tear him in 4 pieces, his fleet hadn't been humiliated like this since the battle on Coruscant and now was worse since they had their complete numbers, however the opposing force doubled not only their ships but their weapons were new and very powerful.

Grievous walked near the window to the outside of space, most of his ships carried scars of battle: melted sections , large holes by MAC rounds and plasma leaks from the engines. It would take some time before his army was reconstructed , and then he would return to finish that battle.

From his cloak he selected 4 new lightsabers from butchered Jedi , the ones he will use to make his enemies suffer.

* * *

In the citadel a massive celebration had began, sergeantJohnson found enough supplies for the two armies and in such storerooms he found an unlimited amount of liquor and his trademark Cuban cigars to last a lifetime, It appears that the forerunners of the secret wars had provided them with all their needs. So he decided that a celebration was in order, although some admirals refused to it, at the end it was Keyes who authorized it, since they well earned it.

´´ Human, this, hic…., Bi'er is a blessing your puny humans have created ´´- the elite raised from his seat and slammed his fist in the table bending it, scaring the marine a bit., -´´ Brother's let's tank ,Hic…, the forerunners and the weak humans for this elixir ´´- Many elites raised , or tried to, from their seats and made a weird salute for their gods, not knowing of the terrible hangover they would surely get tomorrow.

´´ Look's like those squidlips can't handle a few drinks ´´- Johnson said from his table where he had a drinking contest against some Spartans and elites, most were out cold from the third drink , however the spec ops commander wasn't going to give up.

´´ Give it up, half cheek ´´

´´ Never human, I have never walked away from a challenge and I wont start now ´´- The white armored elite said as he got another shot down his throat, after the 10 round he was sound asleep over a marine who asked for help to lift the heavy elite from his back.

Johnson was the ongoing champion after his 19th drink and several cigars, he turned to the Spartans in the table with him, barely trying to stay conscious , ´´- Damn it boys, you're a disgrace for us Spartans ´´.- that last comment surprised the chief.- ´´What did you mean by us Spartans?´´

Mendez overheard him as he drank from his mug , -´´ Aja ,pay of Johnson ´´- Johnson reluctantly reached for his wallet and handed him an old hundred dollar bill, practically worthless in that dimension, Obviously the still awake Spartans wanted answers.

´´ Well like I said, Mendoza and myself are some of the surviving Spartan I project, we made a bet of whoever was the first to reveal our secret to the Spartan's II's was going to pay a hundred dollars to the other, I was the first one, luckily I kept some change with me all the time´´

´´ So the real reason you're Immune to the flood is because of the augmentation's you past by ´´- The chief asked the two veteran's.

´´ Probably, who knows , that whole sticky grenade incident is just a bunch of crap ONI made up to cover our identities ´´- Johnson said as he finished his beer and grabbed another.

´´ Well that explains a lot, like why you kicked ass in Halo all the time ´´- The chief said as he also grabbed another, actually his second beer.

´´ Damn strait boy, Maybe I'll tell Dr. Halsey about it later, she might be interested, but where is she ´´.

* * *

´´ One would think that a report of this battle is pointless in our situation ´´- Keyes thought , however the high commanders had ordered him to make one anyway, A knock came to his new office in the citadel, returning him to the real world.

´´ Come in ´´- Keyes temporarily dropped his pen and turned to his guest, a bit surprised by who it was, - ´´ Halsey ´´.

´´ How have you been Jacob ´´- Halsey approached the desk as Keyes offered her a seat.

´´ Better , now that I'm not a zombie-like thing ´´

´´ Yes I heard about it, John told me after he escaped Halo´´

´´ I see ´´- Keyes turned his pipe on.- ´´ I'm surprised you were also brought here ,did she came as well , her ship is not in the fleet ´´.

´´ No ,Miranda didn't come ´´- Halsey said calming Keyes. - ´´ Anyway I came here to drag you to the celebration , finish the paperwork another day. ´´

´´ You're probably right, the report won't go anywhere ´´- Keyes locked his papers and proceeded outside with Halsey, they walked for a few moments as Halsey broke the silence.

´´ I'm glad she didn't came, these wars are quite dangerous and I wouldn't want her to get hurt or worse , after all I still hope she gives me some grandchildren someday ´´.

* * *

Past dawn the celebration ended, most stayed in their place deeply asleep, elites ,humans , grunts one on top of other not in their traditional ball way, and some hunters just stood there, asleep or not no one could tell.

´´ My head is killing me ´´- Linda said to the chief as he helped her to her quarters, the citadel was big enough so the Spartans had special privileges.

´´ Same here ,but it was good in a way ´´

´´ Yeah, a break of covenant killing , well not anymore ´´

´´ By the way thanks for saving my back with Grievous ´´- The chief said as they arrived her quarters.

´´ No problem, you would have done the same for any of us, besides, someone had to ´´- Linda said to John as they stared to each other for a while, John noticing her beautiful pale face and short red hair , long seen since they were practically concealed inside the armor all the time.

´´ What I'm going to do might be from this hangover but, what the heck ´´- Linda gave John a quick kiss .- ´´ Well see you tomorrow ´´- a bit embarrassed Linda entered her quarters leaving the chief still surprised, maybe these secret wars would be more interesting of what he thought.

´´ Demon ´´- Maybe not, the chief thought as Zuka Zamamee approached him, without his armor the chief had disadvantage. The elite approached him as john prepared for any wrong move, however the elite stretched his hand. - ´´ I believe you call this a Han'sheik ´´.

´´ It's handshake and you do know what it means don't you ´´

´´ Of course , the arbiter owes you his life and I… ´´- Zuka struggled to put out the words -´´ I also owe it to you ´´- The elite finished with a low growl , the chief extended his hand to return the gesture , but he regretted it as the elite began putting pressure on his hand.

´´ Now listen to this: our races might have formed an alliance ,however peace between us will not come at any time soon, don't forget that demon ´´.

´´ You're right, however…´´- Now the chief applied pressure to the elite as he heard some cracking sounds from the elite's hand. -´´ that won't be too long and It will not be intervened by any way, got it ´´.- The chief let go as Zuka rubbed his hand. Indeed the arbiter was recovering fast, his hand was reattached by their technology and he somehow managed to have some drinks with them, even against doctor's orders.

´´ Indeed Demon , let's just see what road we will take´´- With that Zuka left , surely this battle wasn't the forming of the official peace, but it was a start, and with their combined forces no one could stop them.

* * *

In another unknown section of space:

Countless Borg assault cubes and spheres lied floating in ruins, victims of enemy attacks, enemy attacks of the Wraith.

A larger fleet of Hive ships and assault vessels navigated trough the debris, inside the hive ships surviving Borg drones were easily put in stasis for later consumption , the drones tried and tried to assimilate but to no avail.

´´ Argh ´´- A wraith slammed his hand trough a drone's chest plate, furious of the constant nanoprobe nodes being injected in him, he drained the life of the drone until only a mummified drone was left. Sahian watched in her immaterial form unknown to the nearby wraith's , Indeed the wraith were an opposing force not to be mess with, and slowly they had began their search for new feeding grounds.

* * *

One of the longest chapters I've ever written (17 pages), I know the last one wasn't as good so I decided to take some opinions and make the battles more detailed, Now the name of the chapter I took it from the soundtrack of Halo 2 (Connected by Hoobastank) I was kind of inspired by it.

The droid army is more advanced than the UNSC and maybe the elite's fleet as well, however against a force double their numbers they could not win. And they are not yet defeated, the factions will be eliminated but close to the end, not in the first chapters of the fic.

Zuka Zamamee and the Heretic leader are some of the more important elites in Halo so I decided to include them in, Cpo Mendez as well and the Spartan I project Is a theory myself and many others believe, so he as Johnson must have been Spartans in their young lives.

Halsey and Keyes must have hooked up after their first mission to visit the Spartans, and Miranda does seem like Cortana, (who is supposedly an image of Halsey), and from the descriptions of the books she somewhat resembles her.

I changed this fic to M for mature since the website has a tendency to delete my fics, In a way I might not get much reviews, in another I can include more good things.

Finally the next factions to be included might be the last ones in the fic, since there are already too many in it, and I don't know much of the Tocra, but I will ad in their place the SG teams and their two ships (Prometeus and Daedalus ), and the Asgard fleet as well. So it will be like this:

The Asgard and SGI team, (don't know who to put as leader for this one, either Jack O'Neill or Thor)

The Goa ul lead by Anubis

The Zerg lead by Kerrigan

The Protoss lead by Zeratul (I wont include the terrans, but maybe the Protoss-Zerg hybrid).

The terminators lead by the T-X in representation of Sky net.

And the Flood lead by Gravemind.

Those are the last factions, unless I come up with a real good one, and by the way I will need the name for a clone pilot and an elite, and any good pilot of anime or movies , I'm having an Idea for the 3 of them so feel free to come up with some names, well until next chapter , review.


	5. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Battlefront for the idea of this fic, any other character I Portrait in this fic are from the original game or TV program.

M for mature, for some swearing and cursing. Sexual themes maybe later…

´´ ´´: Dialogue of characters.

* * *

New Arrivals

The activity in the morning flowed normally as the small number of inhabitants that were awake (while the other's slept after an exhausting battle against the CIS, not to mention the hangover…) made their way trough the temporary base, still figuring most of the citadel's systems.

´´ Master Chief report to the meeting room´´.

However the Spartan 117 had no such luck as the rest of his comrades, once again the comm. of his room repeated Keyes voice as the Spartan reluctantly answered back.

´´ This is Spartan 117 , I'll be right there sir. ´´.

´´ Take 20 Chief then come ,it's not urgent´´. – The chief acknowledged and raised himself from bed as a sharp pain on his head hit him just now.

´´ Damn it, note to self: Never drink with the sarge again ´´- He mentally added after remembering last night celebration, regretting gulping down that alcohol. However not everything was bad, the elites and humans finally made a truce, but that wasn't the important topic for him. Linda was…

He had some trouble finding sleep after that kiss she gave him, and putting aside the headache and the incoming battles that simple thought just made his day…

´´Demon, are you ready ´´- the voice of the arbiter brought him back from dream land, the chief answered back , got dressed with his black military suit (the one he had before he was given the Mjolnir armor) and got outside where the elite was still waiting.

´´ So you were called as well ´´.

´´ Indeed demon ´´- The arbiter said , then he looked at the chief from head to feet -´´ Your armor ?´´.

´´ Putting it would take a while, not like yours ´´

´´ You would be surprised demon, It took half a human hour to put it ,but I was awake long before you ´´.

´´ About that ´´- The chief asked - ´´How did you handled the headache from last night ´´.

´´ I'm still doing ´´- The weary elite said .- ´´So don't talk to me until we get there ´´.- And so the two walked to their destination in silence.

* * *

´´ …and that much covers the smaller details ´´- Keyes lectured both the chief and the arbiter about the repairs to the damaged ships and stocking of both energy and ammo, a total of 10 repair platforms was the number working on them, the elite ships were somewhat harder to repair but the progress was going well , and besides a smaller number of elite ships were damaged in comparison of the UNSC ships.

´´Now onto more important matters ´´. –Keyes started as he stood up and lit his pipe. -´´ The factions of the war ´´.

´´ Well as we said before sir, apart of the arbiter and myself, there were 8 other alien factions on the meeting. ´´

´´ One of them the treacherous prophet of Truth ´´- The arbiter added with anger in his voice.

´´ So that puts one of them ´´- Keyes said. ´´- the second is the one that attacked us when we arrived ´´.

´´ Yes sir, James has been calling them _predators_ since we met them, but I don't think well run into each other for a while ´´.- The chief said, however Keyes gave him a look of ' _I_ _doubt it'._

´´ And finally ,our not too friendly _General Grievous _, so that narrows us to 5 unknown races to face ´´.

´´ Actually 11 more ´´- The trio suddenly turned to see the forerunner Sahian - ´´Well 12 If you count the other human team joined with the Asgard's ´´.

Keyes was lost in just who she was until the chief replied to her. -´´ Sir , this is the forerunner that summoned us in the gathering ´´- Keyes nodded in response and greeted her. -´´Well this is awkward, not every day one meets an ancient goddess ´´.

´´ I'm not a goddess , surely John and the Arbiter told you that ´´

´´ O yes , Sahian was it ´´- Keyes said as Sahian nodded - ´´Well, we have lots of questions and…´´

´´ Sorry but I can't answer anything, I have come because I need to inform you of 6 new factions that will be added to the secret wars ´´.

´´ More factions ? ´´- The arbiter said - ´´ What's the point on that ´´.

´´ For the same purpose as the other ones ´´- Sahian said - ´´Actually I shouldn't be telling you about them, but since it's not fair not letting you know about them I secretly came to tell you in advance ´´.

´´ And when should we expect them to arrive ´´- The chief said.

´´ Very soon…, well I should return quickly before the others find out about this ´´.- Sahian said.

´´ Well then let's not waste any time Chief, I have already assembled a small fleet to explore a few light years around this planet of any hostile forces nearby ´´- Keyes said as the chief realized he had already planned this in advance.- ´´ Now Sahian you said a faction was the Asgard, what can you tell us of the other ones ´´- Keyes turned to her but she had already vanished when they got distracted.

´´ Looks like we must find out for ourselves ´´- The arbiter said.

´´ Very well, Master chief choose your team for this mission and rendezvous in the hangar 18 at 1100 hours ´´.

´´ Yes sir. ´´- With that the chief left leaving Keyes with the arbiter.

´´I suppose I have another task ´´- The elite started.

´´ Arbiter, I would like you to stay here just until the differences between our people are finally settled , I know that after last night most humans and elites made a truce however In case something happens I will need your help to control the elites.´´

The arbiter nodded, it was true that a truce was forged, however they might still be some resentful elites in their ranks. -´´ I wouldn't worry much , after all since the elite ship masters gave you permission to restock and repair their ships it means that they now trust you as well as I do. ´´

Keyes nodded -´´Anyway be sure to pick a fleet master for the elite ships to accompany the chief , you can ever be so careful.´´

´´ I believe I have already thought of someone… ´´

* * *

35 Spartans handpicked by the chief awaited in hangar 18 for their transport to the Pillar of Autumn , a total of 20 UNSC ships and 15 Elite ships accompanied him, along with 5 Super carriers from both sides, all lead by the flagship _The Bringer of Order_- The Arbiter's command ship.

´´ So I heard that this is a boring recon mission ´´- Isaac said to another Spartan as he inspected his weaponry, as every Spartan did.

´´ Yeah I know what you mean, I would prefer to be in a mission or something, heck even shooting some grunts ´´- The Spartan said making a few grunts nearby run in circles in fear.

´´ You should be more careful in what you speak 'Spartan' ´´- A crimson elite said as he joined them .-´´ Most unggoy still fear you ´´.

´´ Yeah, kinda slipped out ´´- The Spartan said ,then he noticed that the elite had an assault rifle and two plasma rifles on his belt.

´´ I thought you squid heads didn't liked human hardware ´´- the sarge said after being delivered by a warthog. -´´Thanks for the ride ladies ´´.- The marines ignored him and proceeded to load the vehicle to a nearby pelican.

´´ That wasn't the problem ´´- The elite said -´´ when we served the prophets, using a human weapon was an act of heresy, but now I would like to test them ´´.

Every Spartan formed as the chief and the arbiter arrived :

´´ Listen up ´´- The chief started- ´´This is a recon mission (the chief could have sworn that Isaac said 'I told you so') we are going to patrol the surroundings of the planet in a radius of 50 light-years, however that doesn't mean that we can get careless , so I want everyone of you sharp at all moments ´´- The chief paused then continued -´´ And we must assist the elites if we do engage the enemy ´´.

´´ I thought that was already clear yesterday ´´- Sam said.

´´ Good ´´- The chief said -´´Then that will save us some time, alright let's go ´´- everyone boarded a pelican and headed towards the pillar. The chief remain back with the arbiter.

´´ Demon, I have selected my most trusted commander to lead this fleet, he will serve you well , I must remain here to watch over our ranks´´.

´´ Well , If you trust him that's good enough ´´- The chief said, then he hesitated to ask -´´It's not Zuka ,is it.?´´

´´ No, he will remain here as well, although he has told me that he only wishes to get revenge against the prophets , I still have my doubt's´´.- The chief nodded and finally boarded the pelican. As he took a seat the Spartan next to him opened his comm. to him.

´´ So only a recon, is that all ?´´- The Spartan said, which the Chief quickly recognized as Linda.

´´ Yes, only that ´´- The chief started -´´ Captain Keyes wants a full recon around the planet just in case another faction is planning to attack us.´´- The chief casually said, wondering just why did he blushed by her mere presence, he surely didn't fell this when he selected her with the others , but the fact that she was next to him caused that.

´´ _I've got to control my emotions_ ´´

* * *

´´ _Emotions_…´´- The Borg commander known as Locutus thought to himself, or at least he thought, the simple thought crossed trough the collective as a single statement to each and every drone.

´´ emotions are irrelevant ´´- Locutus said , the queen had assigned each commander to explore the vast space , but not before releasing part of their will of the collective. Sure , it was a risk, but to completely assimilate the unknown factions it was a risk worth taking , after all, not a single Borg cube could have entered federation control space if it wasn't for the re-assimilation of Locutus back to the collective decades ago.

However ,some of the new races had shown a significant resistance, species 15253 designation _Wraith_ , a registered race of life sucking parasites, not only did they defeat a scout fleet but reports had revealed that they were somehow immune to assimilation.

Species 15252, addressed themselves The republic or clones, a race of genetically identical beings had defeated as well a small fleet, they were not immune to assimilation , but their technology was somewhat harder to adapt, they showed resemblance to species 5618 in many ways, but different in others, and their military training made them more dangerous.

Species 15251, a race of xenophobic creatures, had infiltrated a Borg sphere prior to their arrival, initial confrontations were met with hostile measures from the creatures,

their acid-like blood made it impossible to assimilate them, and in the end the sphere was forced to self destruct to avoid further infection to the unicomplex. However ,judging the number of invaders at the beginning indicated that the creatures that infested the sphere were not all of them…

Which lead us to the beginning , the queen had selected them to lead the Borg against these new threats , she partially released part of their mind so that they could , so to call it, think as their enemy. The immaterial one was the one that gave them the idea. But that word still lingered trough Locutus.

Did it meant something, the former memories of the drone had been erased by the queen before, however slowly they were emerging back to him.

´´ Long range scanners have detected an unknown fleet ´´- The single voice of the collective rang through the tactical assault cube, the five regular cubes formed an attack position as Locutus pondered the enemy fleet. Several hundreds of gold plated ships traveled a few light years away from them, since the ships didn't make any attempt to engage the cubes it was clear that they had failed to detect them.

Normally ,the Borg would beam a drone inside one of the vessels to analyze it and decide if it was worthy of assimilation, then they would send a single cube to trap the vessel in a tractor beam, however Locutus had another idea.

´´ Follow the vessels keeping this distance ´´- Locutus ordered and so the six cubes followed them.

* * *

In another sector of space:

Hundreds of Ha'tak ships and Alkesh's swarmed around Anubis command ship, inside a black robed figure contemplated his now great fleet, smirking behind his veil the lone survivor of the Goauld gods wondered just who was the stupid ascended being to restore him.

Surely not Oma, since she so boldly sacrificed herself to try and vanish him, which resulted in failure since he was still here and best of it back to his former immaterial self. However that didn't mattered anymore, what mattered was to rebuild his once great empire and crush those that opposed him before, but first he would emerge victorious in these wars.

´´ My lord ´´- Anubis prime minister announced as he entered his chambers -´´ As you have commanded we have searched the nearby planets for naquadah sources and the chappa'i ´´.

´´ What have you found ´´- Anubis said as he seated himself in his throne.

´´ Unfortunately , none of them possessed a chappa'i , however 3 of them are rich of Naquadah ´´.

´´ Send 2 alkesh's to each one and reclaim them for you god , then begin the extraction.´´

´´ My lord ,that is not all ´´- Anubis turned to him as he spoke -´´ One of the planets has an alien race already on them and…´´.

´´ Deploy my Jaffa's and eradicate them, this insolence will not be tolerated ´´. –Anubis ordered and the prime minister bowed before carrying out his orders. Anubis opened a link to one of his Hatak's and the image of Ba'al appeared.

´´ Yes ,my lord ´´- Ba'al said, with some struggle on his voice, after all , when Anubis was defeated he took control of his fleet, but now that he had returned all of them returned their loyalty to Anubis.

´´ Command the strike force heading to the planet, after that come to report personally ´´- Baal nodded and his command ship followed the alkesh's.

* * *

The two Alkesh's dropped over 100 Jaffa's on the planet's surface several hundreds of meters apart from their enemy, on the other side of a hill. Two Jaffa scouts returned rather eagerly to inform their master of the aliens found.

´´ Jaffa ´´- both of them bowed - ´´Report ´´.

´´ Master ,we have seen their bizarre structures emanating from some sort of live ground , the alien creatures appear to be extracting nearby minerals as well as the Naquadah from the nearby caves´´- This comment made the Jaffa master angry.

´´ And their defenses ´´

´´ None master, the only aliens visible were the ones extracting , and by their form they are no match for us ´´.

The Jaffa master smirked, surely Anubis would reward him handsomely for this victory.

´´ Master ´´- The Jaffa master turned his gaze towards the Jaffa -´´ Probably more of those creatures are hiding on their buildings, we should send an air strike with the alkesh's first to…´´.

´´ Jaffa Kree , our forces are more than a match to erase them in the name of our god ´´- The Jaffa master yelled to his subordinate and ordered his forces to advance, leading them to death. Just as they approached the nearest sunken colony , burrowed tendrils emanated from each one and pierced trough their ranks.

The Jaffa's opened fire almost immediately but the structures took several shots to be destroyed, sensing their hive in danger hundreds of zerlings and hydralisks emerged from the ground and began their ravage on the unsuspecting Jaffa. The screams of pain and terror echoed in the battlefield as their flesh and bones were literally thorn away by the zerlings and their bodies pierced by the hydralisks needles.

´´ We must retreat master ´´- A Jaffa said to his master -´´ They are too many and our forces are broken ´´

The master fired upon him. -´´Jaffa ´´- He yelled to his nearby Jaffa -´´ We will not retreat, this will not be tolerated by our god ´´- The Jaffa bowed , suddenly a shrieking scream within their ranks caught their attention, 3 Jaffa's had burst into gore and in their place were smaller versions of the alien attackers. The queens made another pass and delivered their brood ling onto another couple of unsuspected Jaffa's, however this time a queen was shot down, but it was useless, only a few Jaffa's were left and the master ,now fearing for his life decided to finally retreat.

* * *

´´ Interesting…´´ -Kerrigan, the queen of blades surveyed the battlefield while her pet cerebrate controlled the zerg in battle, her personal cluster was several hundreds of light years away , while her forces were fully deployed in the nearest planets, her invasion clusters were just beginning to grow in numbers.

The hive that was being attacked by the goauld had only been created a few hours ago, but it was still a match for any fool that dared to defy her.

´´ Cerebrate ´´- Kerrigan said -´´ I want you to infest some of the invaders and their ships, maybe they have some interesting technology´´

The nearby queen received the order and headed towards the now small group of jaffa that was fleeing from the battle, spitting her ensnare upon them she easily trapped them for infestation. The jaffa's could only scream in horror as a drone began to encapsulate them in another bizarre structure.

´´ My lord , we have lost contact with our ground forces ´´- A jaffa informed Baal as he decided for another tactic , surely this would not please Anubis but he didn't care.

´´ Send 2 Alkesh's and 5 death gliders to bombard their base, then send our Kull warriors to finish them off. They will learn to respect their god ´´- Baal ordered and the Jaffa slightly trembled at the mention of the Kull warriors, except for the replicators ,no enemy was a match for them in battle.

The bombardment destroyed several structures while the death gliders wiped the ground of the nearby ground forces, having not a fully grown spire only a few scourge were born , and not wasting time they quickly swarmed the nearest alkesh successfully eliminating it. The Hydralisks , being the only anti air defense apart from the spore colonies focused with the death gliders completely ignoring an approaching threat.

A single alkesh dropped 5 Kull warriors into the field, nearby sunken colonies and zerlings quickly lunged towards them, the kull warriors broke the lines easily bringing down zerg after zerg, the colonies managed to stumble one at a time ,but it quickly got back to his feet with barely a scratch on his armor. The zerlings that did managed to bypass their line of fire desperately scratched them with their claws , but the kull warriors ignored them or on the bets case, thorn them apart. Not long after the air strike began only the hive remained.

The cerebrate , not wasting time ordered the Hive to create their last line of defense. The 3 remaining larva's began their metamorphosis.

The Kull warriors surrounded the hive and by Baal's command opened fire upon it, Baal surveying everything from his ship smirked as yet another race fell to the might of the goauld, however he turned his attention at the hatching eggs.

The cerebrate succeeded on his plan, 3 ultralisks emerged from the eggs and quickly rammed the kull warriors, the death gliders opened fire upon them but their thick carapace protected them of severe damage. Two kull warriors focused their fire onto an ultralisk as it rammed them , one of them was thrown back and the other was killed by his blades.

A kull warrior surprised another one and jumped to his back , the ultralisk struggled to rid himself of the passenger as the kull warrior opened a hole in the beast back by constantly punching it, then he inserted his arm cannon and fried him from the inside. The ultralisk succumbed and finally toppled dead in the spot.

Just as they continued on fighting with the remaining 2 ultralisks, the infested jaffa's emerged and lunged towards them. A kull warrior took down 2 of 3 infested jaffa's but the third one got to him and exploded taking him down. A kull warrior seeing this ,by instinct grabbed an approaching infested being and before it self destructed , he throw it to an ultralisk, killing the two of them. Two remaining kull warriors easily eliminated the infested jaffa's and only one ultralisk remained, the ultralisk rammed at full speed towards the third kull warrior and just before his blades connected with him, the kull warrior grabbed them both with his hands, at first it appeared that both of them possessed the same strength , but that quickly changed as he kull warrior ripped one of the blades from him and then he buried it onto his victim.

In the end only 3 Kull warriors remained, after almost single handedly managed to defeat the entire colony.

* * *

In the primary Zerg cluster Kerrigan was furious, as well as each and every zerg for the death of their brethren, Kerrigan called her second in command immediately.

´´ Yes my queen ´´- Infested Raynor bowed to his queen as she approached him.

´´ You have felt it as well ,haven't you ´´.

´´ Yes my queen, one of our expeditionary hives has been destroyed ´´.

´´ The you know what you must do ´´- Kerrigan said and Raynor quickly understood.

´´ I'll send your extermination brood immediately to make them pay´´.

´´ Go now and let none alive ´´.- Kerrigan ordered as Raynor gathered the blood thirsty zerg for the mission, each zerg impatient to dig his claws on their prey.

* * *

´´ Commander, sector 7 is clear, should we proceed towards the next one ´´

´´ It is pointless, this system is clear of hostile forces , open a comm. link to the autumn. ´´- The spec ops commander said from his post in the _Bringer of Order _, more than 7 hours had passed inspecting each sector with no results.

´´ Commander, the link is open ´´- A grunt said and the image of the chief and the substitute captain of the autumn appeared.

´´ Spartan, we have searched this system numerous times, we can be sure that our planet is safe for the time being, is best that we return in case another faction attacks´´.

´´ You're probably right, still lets use our deep space sensors again just to be sure ´´.

The spec ops commander nodded and ordered his lieutenant to activate them. _´´It is pointless, but just to convince the Spartan…´´_- The elite thought, however to his surprise the sensors detected unknown signals a few light-years away.

´´ You were right Spartan, now prepare your team just in case they decide to attack us, lieutenant ´´ -The commander turned to the elite next to him. -´´ get a course so that we can get a look at the enemy fleet, but keep our distance so that they can spot us.´´

´´ Yes commander ´´.

* * *

´´ Press forward, do not let these vile creatures get hold of the bridge ´´- A High templar yelled as countless zealots were engaged in combat with zerlings and hydralisks in the passageway to their bridge. As of 2 hours ago the protoss fleet had engaged a zerg cluster and since then neither side had succumb to the other.

´´ Executor ´´- A high templar came to Tassadar, the reinstated executor of the protoss fleet since their arrival. -´´ Our observers we left behind us when the zerg attack began have detected another fleet coming towards us ´´.

´´ What is their status ?´´.- Tassadar asked.

´´ They have emerge warp space a few light years away from us executor, strangely they haven't powered their weapons ´´.

Tassadar thought the idea to attack the unknown fleet before they attacked them, however currently their fleet was engaged in combat and the last thing they wanted was another enemy. -´´ Let them be for the moment, after we deal with the Zerg we'll figure if they're friend or foe´´.

* * *

´´Commander , we have a visual on the unknown fleet , I'm sending it now to our allied ships ´´- The elite said as the image of strange golden ships swarmed the monitors of every ship in range.

´´ Spartan, are you seeing this ´´. –The spec ops commander said to the chief as the ongoing battle of the protoss and the zerg continued. -´´It appears that they haven't detected us yet´´.

The chief surveyed the two factions and didn't recognized any of them -´´_Probably they're the new arrivals_ ´´ - the chief thought.

´´ Commander , several of those flying creatures have detected us, they are inbound to our position ´´.

´´ Ready plasma turret 1 to 5 and destroy them once they're in range ´´- the commander turned to the monitor of the chief -´´Spartan, I suggest we accept the gold fleet as a potential ally for the moment, since I doubt these abominations have 'good intentions' ´´.

´´ I'll agree with you at that, captain if you may ´´- The chief gave the captain of the autumn the go.

´´ Gladly, ensign ready all archer pods and fire at will ´´.

´´ Yes sir ´´.

* * *

´´Executor, the unknown fleet has engaged the zerg in battle ´´- Tassadar turned to see the elite ships decimate a large amount of mutalisks and scourge and the UNSC fleet clean the remainders with archer missiles.

´´ Now we know they're allies, open a channel to them ´´.

´´ Commander, the alien fleet has open a link to us, displaying it now ´´.

´´ This is the protoss executor Tassadar , state your designation and motives ´´.

´´ This the commander of the UNSC-elite expeditionary fleet , we detected your fleet while we patrolled this sector of space and found you fighting against these creatures. ´´- the elite said to Tassadar. - ´´I can see your ships are having trouble defending themselves so I'm offering to aid you in what we can.´´

´´ Aid us, we didn't ask for help against the zerg, besides If you're here that means that your intentions are to take us down when we least expect it. ´´- A High templar said as Tassadar scowled him back to his post.

The spec ops commander ,not one to take insults lightly, replied-´´Listen, If I wanted to eradicate your puny fleet I would have done it since we got here ´´.

´´ Puny fleet, If I'm not mistaken I believe our carriers greatly outnumber your ships ´´. –Tassadar replied ,temporarily forgetting the zerg.

´´ The numbers are nothing compared to our might, besides Maybe the zerg, as you call them, will feed of you before we even get a chance to humiliate you in battle ´´.

The chief from the Autumn was seeing the entire conversation , he made the mistake to let the spec ops commander reply to these protoss, forgetting that the elites are not pushovers, he opened a comm. to the elite and to Tassadar - ´´ spec ops commander, maybe you should let me explain our situation to our friends here ´´.

´´ A terran, here ´´- Tassadar said in surprise, while the spec ops commander was still pissed by Tassadar he let the chief handle the matter to see If he could get better results.

´´ First of all sorry about that, It wasn't our intention to insult you ´´. –The chief began -´´However our offer is still standing, If both fleets join we can defeat these zerg ´´.

´´ I can see that you are not as irritating as your commander ´´- Tassadar said while the spec ops commander said something in the back -´´ However if I'm not mistaken you are also a faction of these secret wars so why are you not attacking us?´´.

´´ Frankly, I don't know, we are factions in the war and you are right ,we should be firing at each other right now, however something tells me that is best that we become allies.´´

Tassadar thought on what the chief said and finally responded. -´´Then If that's what you think then you're right ´´. –The chief wasn't expecting this, instead he thought that the protoss fleet would engage them as Grievous did.

´´ I didn't tell you before but in our world we have allied ourselves with the terrans, or as you call yourselves humans, so I say this alliance is possible ´´.

´´ Then let's not waste anytime, Tassadar order your fleet to retreat from battle ´´.

´´You expect us to leave this cluster like this, If we leave now they will infest a planet and reproduce in large numbers. ´´

´´ I'm not thinking on that, just remove your fleet , trust us ´´- Tassadar reluctantly gave the order , to the dismay of many protoss eager to battle. The protoss fleet moved closer to the UNSC-elite ships in mere seconds leaving the zerg cluster alone in that area.

´´ Commander, order all of the carriers to fire their plasma turrets to the zerg now ´´

´´ With pleasure ´´- The spec ops commander did as the chief told him, the zerg cluster was easily destroyed and he allowed himself to smirk for their accomplishment , not because they successfully destroyed the cluster, but because they did what the protoss could not.

´´ Impressive terran, and now what. ´´

The chief turned to Tassadar as he spoke -´´ Well I would like to lead you to our planet to discuss our alliance, however first I must communicate to our fleet so that they don't start firing when we get there… _and to warn them just in case_ ´´- The chief said leaving that last part in his mind.

´´ Very well, first give us a few minutes so that we can eliminate the zerg still onboard our ship ,then we are set to go ´´.

´´ Do you require assistance, we can send some dropships to…´´

´´ Thank you but no ´´- Tassadar spoke -´´ Our forces are more than capable to eradicate these vermins. ´´.

´´ Executor, I'm detecting a strange energy reading from one of our carriers, our zealots are already on it ´´.

´´ Terran Is this your doing ´´- Tassadar asked the chief, but before he could spoke the spec ops commander cut in as well.

´´ Spartan, two of our super carriers is also emanating this energy reading ´´- The chief surveyed the pillar's sensors to confirm, indeed an elite carrier as well as a human carrier was emanating this.

A team of ODST's quickly reached engineering, the source of the unknown energy readings, weapons ready they proceeded inside. As they crossed the gate they found a cyborg entity tapping a nearby panel. The drone ignored them as he continue

´´ Fire at will ´´- the ODST's unleashed a volley of bullets towards the drone as he stumbled back. Once they were sure it was dead the lieutenant contacted the chief.

´´ Master Chief, we found a weird cyborg like creature in the lower levels of engineering, it didn't put much of a fight, but he was tapping into one of the panels´´.

´´ Well done lieutenant, secure the body ´´- The chief turned to the admiral of the carrier- ´´Admiral, can your AI tell us what was the drone doing in there ´´.

´´ Acknowledged Chief, Maya run a diagnostic on engineering ´´- The admiral said to an AI in the form of a young women in armor.

´´ Of course admiral, this will take a minute´´.

´´ Already have Spartan ´´- The spec ops commander said from his carrier, 3 elites and several grunts surrounded the deceased corpse of the drone. The AI of the Bringer of Order , an elite in ceremonial armor, appeared in the bridge.

´´ The drone designated 5 of 24 of unimatrix 03 was registering our shield technology, weaponry and engines as well as data from the species onboard the carrier. ´´- The AI said. -´´However he was only able to access the data regarding the unggoy and lekgolo's , thanks to me ´´.

´´ It doesn't matter what data he got from us, he was taken down before he escaped.´´- The spec ops commander said .

´´ I'm afraid I have bad news ´´- Tassadar said by the comm. - ´´ It appears that the drone inside one of our carriers transmitted the data long before our zealots got to him. I'm guessing that the other two did the same ´´.

´´ Tassadar, can your ship sensors pinpoint the receiver of the transmission ´´

´´ I'm afraid not´´- Tassadar said to the chief -´´ we did manage to pinpoint it, however our long range sensors don't detect anything in that sector, I believe our intruders left after they got the transmission. ´´

´´ Spartan ´´- The spec ops commander said by the comm. -´´ Our AI has told me that the drones that boarded us did not get the location of our base, but he does recommend that before we jump to our planet that we make another jump just in case they are following us´´.

´´ Likewise, Tassadar we are sending the coordinates of the rendezvous point´´.

´´ We have received them Terran, we'll meet you there ´´.

* * *

In the Borg cube, Locutus received the data obtained from the drones:

´´Species 15254, designated unggoy, is a race of servants to species 15255 ,designated sangheili , along with species 15256 ,designated lekgolo, they form a military society known as the Covenant , their technology is based on powerful plasma energy, however their traveling capabilities lack of precision .´´

´´ Species 15257, designated protoss, are a race of evolved beings of energy that posses powerful psyonic abilities , their weaponry as well as shielding technology is highly advanced.´´

´´ Species 5618, designated UNSC, is a primitive variation of the federation , their technology is inefficient and greatly primitive , they lack defensive shield technology and energy based weaponry. ´´

Locutus found the UNSC 'familiar', but he quickly put those ideas aside, the data assimilated revealed that species 5618 was forming alliances with species 15254, 15255, 15256 and 15257.

´´ Disgusting…´´- Locutus thought, their lack of perfection urged them to coexist with other species to reassure themselves just as the federation did before. However ,soon they would be freed from imperfection.

* * *

Once the planet was secured , Ba'al proceeded to report to Anubis , passing Jaffa by Jaffa he finally reached Anubis personal chambers as he waited for him along with 2 kull warriors at each side.

´´ My lord, we have vanquished the alien presence in the planet as you commanded ´´.

´´ Well done Ba'al ´´- Anubis said, then neither said a word.

´´ _He only asked me to come here only to say well done_ ´´- Baal thought -´´My lord is there something else ´´.

´´ As a matter of fact there is ´´- Anubis began as he stood up -´´time after time you have proven to be a valuable asset to my forces, however your betrayals are far more than your accomplishments and for me to succeed in these futures battles ,I will have to eliminate obstacles in the way, namely you´´.

The Jaffa's that accompanied Baal as well as the kull warriors raised their weapons and fired at Baal.

´´Take him away ´´- Anubis ordered as he proceeded to inspect his trophy , a single zerg drone was captured by his forces and brought to his ship. Jaffa's stunned him constantly with zat guns to keep him controlled.

´´ Now , I have plans for you…´´

* * *

´´ Yayap ,play it again ´´.

´´ But master ,we have seen it 4 times already, and I'm hungry ´´- Yayap replied to Zuka Zamamee as they watched the recordings of their last battle.

´´ Put it again damn it, or you wont have to worry about eating never again´´- Zuka said in a tone that meant he was serious, the grunt wasted no time and put the video again. Frustrated that general grievous had defeated him, he decided to study the battle to avoid further failures in the future. But until now he had found no flaw.

A blue elite came running to Zuka's personal chambers to report - ´´Excellency , an unknown … ack ´´.

Zuka grabbed the rookie elite by the throat for two reasons: the first was that he specifically ordered that no one dare to interrupt him for the time being ,and the second was because the video replayed just when grievous grabbed him with one of his legs and tossed him like a rag doll.

´´ I don't know if you're brave or stupid, but now you will die ´´.- Zuka said as the blue elite struggled to speak.

´´ S, sir another fleet has appeared in orbit of our planet, every elite and human ship are converging towards them and…´´

´´ An enemy fleet ´´- Zuka dropped the elite as his mandibles trembled with excitement -´´you fool, why didn't you say so in the first place ´´.

Before the elite could answer ,Zuka grabbed Yayap and ran towards the bridge. As he arrived ,he dropped the small grunt in the floor and turned his attention towards the enemy fleet , expecting to see the droid army so that he could get revenge he only saw 20 or more ships in orbit.

´´ Ready plasma turrets 1 to 3 and launch two plasma torpedoes at them´´.- The elite shipmaster ordered.

´´ Sir , the human called Keez is ordering that we do not open fire upon them ´´- A purple elite said from his post.

´´ What, you dare to obey a human instead of your master ´´.

´´ But sir, they say that they are allies ´´.- The shipmaster growled and stopped the attack. -´´ whatever they are I'm not so easily convinced, keep the turrets online just in case ´´.

* * *

Half and hour before:

´´ human ,serve more of these 'omlets' ´´.

´´They're called omelets and I already made you enough for today, don't you think ´´.- A marine assigned as a cook said to an ultra in the cafeteria of the citadel.

The Silver elite drew his plasma sword and threatened the human , the elites behind him did the same -´´DO IT´´.

´´ Y,yes sir, right away ´´- The marine in charge of making food quickly returned to the kitchen.

´´ Poor guy, just look how those elites threat him ´´.- Fred commented from the table, in which other Spartans along with the arbiter and some elites were currently eating.

´´ I wouldn't worry too much for him, the ultras tend to loose their temper rather easily, but only in battle ´´- The arbiter said from his seat.

´´ Maybe, by the way ´´- grace began -´´ The chief and the other are taking their time, don't you agree ´´.

´´ Well, they are exploring just a few light years so they …´´- Before Will could finish a blinding light filled the place and several humans appeared. The nearby grunts quickly stood up from their tables and ran away as the elites, Spartans , hunters and marines aimed towards the group.

Seeing how every last one of them aimed towards them, Jack O'Neill could only say - ´´We come in peace… ´´.

* * *

Finally an update, it took some time to idealize the meetings but although this is surely not the best chapter in this fic, at least I managed to unite not just the protoss, but the sg teams and the Asgards with the elite and humans in a peaceful matter, maybe a few pieces are still missing but they will be answered in the next chapter. Now moving on:

I made it so that the Asgards and the stargate teams appeared in the planet , because even with the 20 or more asgard ships they wouldn't last long alone in space with 13 enemy races searching for battles.

The Kull warriors are the super soldiers or super goauld for those that don't know, however from next chapter on I will call them super goauld (because it sounds cooler).

Finally, the long awaited meeting of the clone army will be in the next chapter (well, long awaited for me at least), so review and maybe I will finish and submit the next chapter before February ends. As for the other factions , they will appear eventually so be patient. Well read and review, I do take reviews in mind to see what is better and what is not for the fic, well see ya.


	6. The Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Battlefront for the idea of this fic ( If I did I wouldn't be writing this…), any other character I portrait in this fic are from their original game, movie or TV program.

M for mature ,for some swearing and cursing , sexual themes maybe later…

´´ ´´: Dialogue of characters.

_Italics_ : Thoughts of characters.

* * *

The Alliance

´´ We come In peace… ´´

´´ Yeah right ´´- An ODST said without lowering his battle rifle or taking his gaze of the intruders. Most of the personnel in the cafeteria raised their weapons as well. -´´ Drop your weapons now or we will open fire.´´

´´ Sir I think they're serious ´´- Carter said to O'Neill ,still aiming her P90.

´´ No, you think ´´- O Neill took a step forward and turned to the ODST - ´´ Listen, I don't know about you but I like the feeling of holding this weapon ´´- That thought quickly vanished as from the back a pair of Hunters emerged ,fuel rods aimed towards them.-´´ You know, what the heck ´´- O Neill dropped his P90 and motioned the other teams to do the same, just by looking at the hunters size and armor he could tell their weapons were useless against them.

The Arbiter advanced forward, plasma sword in hand -´´Human what is your designation and motives of your intrusion ?´´.

´´ I'm General O'Neill ,and for that other question I'm as lost as you are. ´´

´´ Do not lie to me human, although our races have sworn a truce that doesn't mean that all humans are in it´´.- The Arbiter said, just then Keyes walked in along with a squad of marines. _The news ran rather quick -_The Arbiter thought.

´´ Arbiter, what's going on here ´´.

´´ Keyes, these humans suddenly appeared before us, we must fully interrogate them for their real motives in our base ´´.

Keyes briefly remembered his interrogation when he was captured in Halo and recalled just how eager were the elites to make him talk -´´Alright then, but this time lets do it in a more civilized manner ´´.

´´ I like that thought, after all we're all humans here ´´- Jack said, then he looked around the room seeing the elites, grunts and hunters -´´Well , most of us.´´

* * *

The marines and elites escorted the SG teams to the brig while the SG-1 team , Keyes and the Arbiter proceeded to the briefing room, along with a platoon of crimson elites. As they reached the room , Cpo. Mendez and Dr. Halsey arrived as well with a small platoon of ODST's.

´´ Jacob , you called for us ´´

´´ Yes I did , I thought you would be interested in what our guests have to say… And just between us, I also wanted more humans present so that they don't get intimidated by the elites´´.- Keyes said , then they proceeded to take a seat.

´´ Now then from the beginning ´´- Keyes began -´´ Could you repeat us your names and faction ´´.

´´ Well as I've already said to that guy ´´- O'Neill referred to the Arbiter -´´ I'm General Jack O'Neill of Stargate Command, this is Colonel Samantha Carter , Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c over there ´´.- Teal'c made a reverence to them.

´´ And your faction human ´´- The Arbiter said to O'Neill.

´´ The good guys, is that what you mean ´´- O'Neill responded slightly making the Arbiter loose his patience.

´´ Stargate command you said ´´- Cpo Mendez said -´´ That's strange I've never heard of it´´.

´´ Well by the looks of your weapons and the elites , I would say we are from parallel realities or from another time ´´- Daniel answered to them.

´´ That was going to be my second guess ´´- O'Neill replied.

´´ That explains one thing, but not the other ´´- The Arbiter said -´´ You have still to answer us your faction and motives of your intrusion in here ´´.- Jack was about to answer back when a flashing light appeared in the room materializing into a small gray Martian in a seat of some sort. The elites and ODST's raised their weapons but Mendez quickly order them to stand down.

´´ Greetings ´´- Thor said first.

´´ Greetings as well ´´- Keyes answered back, puzzled of their new guest.

´´ Thor buddy , thanks for dropping by ´´- O'Neill said to the Asgard -´´ you wouldn't happen to know why are we here ,do you.´´

´´I'm afraid I do O'Neill ´´- for the next 20 minutes Thor explained to them about his summoning by an Ancient named Sahian , the reason of their sudden appearance in the base and the return of Anubis and his Goa'uld as an enemy faction.

´´ _That guy's harder to kill than a cockroach_ ´´- Jack thought.

´´ So Sahian brought you here since your fleet was vulnerable alone in space ´´- Keyes said to Thor.

´´ Not vulnerable but outnumbered ´´- Thor replied.

´´ If Anubis has returned and he is an enemy faction we must work together to defeat him´´- Teal'c said to the group. Keyes thought about it and took a decision.

´´ Well as you said before, we're all humans in here so I agree, what do you say Arbiter ´´.

´´ I stand by your decision ,however ´´- The Arbiter turned to O'Neill and the others -´´you must prove with actions that you are to be trusted ´´.

´´ We'll do, first chance we get ´´.- Jack replied, then the comm. of Carter suddenly turned on as she motioned them to listen.

´´ This is Dr. Weir onboard the Daedalus , any human force please respond ´´- Jack took the comm. and replied. -´´ This is O'Neill, long time without hearing from you doctor´´.

´´ Oh thank god ´´- Weir said by comm.- ´´ I thought we were alone in here, General we kinda have a situation in here ´´.

´´ If that involves suddenly appearing in ,well here wherever we are ,then don't worry about it we'll fill you in as soon as we can ´´.

´´ I'm afraid that's not the situation, you see the long range sensors of the Daedalus have detected an unknown fleet quickly heading our way. ´´

´´ The fleet around the planet ´´- Halsey said -´´ They probably think they are enemies ´´. –Keyes quickly understood and opened a link towards every UNSC-Elite ships.

´´ This is Keyes to all UNSC-Elite forces , do not open fire upon the alien fleet, I repeat ,do not open fire upon the alien fleet, they are allies ´´.

* * *

´´ Allies ´´- An elite shipmaster said in surprise -´´ Their ships are nothing compared to our numbers but nonetheless I shall listen to what this human Keez has to say.´´ -The Elite ships surrounded the Asgard fleet and the Prometheus and Daedalus.

´´ Sir, the alien fleet has stopped at 2 km from our position ´´- A crewmen from the Daedalus said to Colonel Caldwell. From their screen they could see the massive fleet moving into position around them.

´´ Ensign ,ready all rail guns and stand by my mark ´´- Colonel Caldwell ordered from his post, if the alien fleet would attack at least they could try to hold them long enough to escape.

* * *

´´ Very well Admiral, we'll report to you as soon as we can ´´- Keyes cut the comm. and turned to SG1 -´´ Our fleet stopped just before they attacked your ships, however the Elite ships are still reluctant to power down their weapons´´.

´´ That can't be helped Keyes ´´- The Arbiter said -´´ my race is not so easily convinced, I suggest we have a meeting with the elite council, your admirals ´´- Then the Arbiter turned to his guests -´´ and your leaders ,humans ´´.

´´ Well, you have them right here ´´- O'Neill said to the Arbiter.

´´ You are the leaders ´´- The Arbiter said in surprise.

´´ I will represent the Asgard fleet as their supreme commander ´´- Thor said to the Arbiter -´´ O'Neill ,I suggest you bring forth the commanders of your ships as well ´´.

´´ We'll get on that, the only thing we need is to call them and wait for their arrival ,and…´´- Before Jack could finish, Thor teleported the commanders along with some leaders from the ships.

´´ Teleporting Technology, now I understand how Thor came here in the first place ´´- Halsey said in surprise.

´´ That's right ´´- Carter replied -´´ the teleporting technology is from the Asgard race, however we are in the process of replicating that technology to our ships, we just need to find the correct …´´.

´´ Carter ´´- Jack cut in before his head got a serious headache -´´ I think we will have time for that later, don't you think ´´.- Sam nodded in embarrassment.

´´ Well then now that we're all here ,we can begin ´´- As they proceeded to take their seats an engineer's voice came to the comm. of the room.

´´ Slip space ruptures detected towards the planet ´´.

´´ Is it the recon fleet ´´- The Arbiter asked.

´´Negative, our sensors detect Covenant ships ´´.

At this the Arbiter growled in anger, the Prophet of Truth had began the invasion to their planet. -´´ all elite ships prepare for battle, our enemy is the Covenant and the treacherous prophet of Truth, let us leave no one alive ´´. – Every last elite that heard the message inside the ships growled and prepared their weapons, eager to spill brute blood.

´´ Sir, something's wrong ´´- A lieutenant onboard an UNSC ship said to his commander- ´´ The slip space ruptures are not inbound our position ´´.

´´ If they're not inbound our position, then where lieutenant ´´ - The lieutenant double checked the sensors and found out their destination.

´´ Sir, they're heading towards the planet surface ´´.

* * *

The UNSC-Elite expeditionary force traveled in slip space several hundreds of light-years still away from the Alpha base, the reason of their two jumps was to see if any enemy faction ,like the one that boarded them in their meeting with the Protoss was following them, once the first jump was done they would send the coordinates of the base to Tassadar.

The Master chief was currently in what appeared to be the resting place of the crew inside the _Bringer of Order _,before the jump the spec ops commander suggested that some personnel from the Autumn came to his ship so that the Spartans and some UNSC personnel would familiarize with Covenant technology ,since the two jumps would delay them at least 2 hours to the base.

´´ Demon, there you are ´´- A purple elite said to the chief as he approached him along with 2 rookie elites.

´´ _Great now what_ ´´- The chief thought, a few moments ago he came here to avoid more dumb questions of the grunts, like if he had horns behind the helmet and demonic powers.

The elite seated in the opposite side of the table where the chief was, he raised his right hand -´´ One of your servants taught me this action called '_arm wrestle' _, I have already defeated them, and now I wish to defeat you ´´.

´´ First of all, they are not our servants, they are called engineers and technicians ´´.

´´ Whatever they are, now arm wrestle me ´´.- The elite roared, the chief accepted just to get this over with, as they began it would seem that the elite was winning but that quickly changed as the chief easily defeated him.

´´ He defeated him ´´- A rookie elite said from behind , the purple elite slammed the table in frustration and turned towards the chief -´´This isn't over Demon´´- The elite stormed out followed by the blue ones.

´´ Is that something we should be concerned of ´´- Linda said as she seated in the same place the elite was.

´´ Not really ´´- The chief said. -´´ Where are the other's ´´.

´´ They're in the ship's training room, did you know that the elites have a virtual combat simulator to practice , and most of the enemies programmed in it are us´´.

´´ So they're playing in there ´´- Linda nodded -´´ Don't they find it wrong to be fighting ourselves ´´.

´´ We'll, anything to kill time ´´.- Linda replied, after that an uncomfortable silence filled the room until the chief broke the silence.

´´ Listen, I wanted to ask you about…mmm… the other night ´´.

´´ Yeah, what about it ´´

´´ Well, after ,you know, that kiss you gave me´´- At this Linda remembered and slightly blushed.

´´ O that, well ,you see, it was only a kiss, I hope you didn't get mad by me doing that ´´.

´´ Actually ´´- The chief began, -´´ ever since that time in Reach when you were dying and I had to put you in stasis , I slowly started to develop feelings for you and…, you know, frankly I don't know much of love or romance so I'm kinda stuck in here ´´.

´´ Iunderstand what you mean ´´- Linda said to him -´´ They only trained us to fight John, any other thing wasn't considered useful for us, but I feel the same way as you ´´.

´´ Now what do we do ´´- The chief said , then Linda slowly removed his helmet revealing a pale face with regularshort hair, Linda approached him and their faces were mere inches apart now.

´´ Now this ´´- Their lips met as John was surprised at first, but quickly regained composure and returned the kiss, it would seem that there was no one except them in that place until…

´´ Spartan ´´- The Spec ops commander decided to interrupt them in the perfect time, both John and Linda quickly separated as the white armored elite approached them. Both Spartan's faces were red but the elite didn't noticed or cared. -´´ We have exited slip space and now we are waiting for the Protoss fleet to arrive as well, I suggest that you communicate with our base to tell them of our new companions.´´

´´ Yes, thanks for informing me ´´- The chief said, but deep inside he wanted the elite dead for his interruption. The Spec ops commander turned and headed for the bridge, unknown by them, the elite was well aware of their ,what human called it, 'making out' and decided to interrupt them just for the fun of it.

´´ Lousy timing ´´- The chief said.

´´ You're right, well ´´- Linda stood up from the table -´´ You better head for the bridge to communicate with the base, I'll gather the others for our arrival soon ´´- Before leaving ,Linda gave one last kiss to the chief as she put her helmet back on -´´ we'll continue that later…´´.-Leaving that part in a mere whisper, she headed out.

After a few moments the chief regained conscious and proceeded towards the bridge, once there he initialized the transmission, from the corner of his vision he could see the commander looking at him. -´´ _If I knew better, Id say that he's smirking at me_ ´´.- The chief ignored him and sent the message, as he did a beeping sound caught his attention, not having Cortana with him he was unable to comprehend most covenant dialect.

´´ The transmission was unsuccessful ´´- The commander said as he appeared aside him –´´ Something must be wrong ,we must head back to base immediately .´´- The Protoss fleet emerged next to them and awaited the coordinates to be sent to them.

´´ Spartan, we must reach our planet quickly, but we cannot lead these Protoss until we warn our fleets of them ´´- The white armored elite started - ´´We can very well lead an enemy to us ´´.

The chief understood what he meant, if the base was currently attacked and the Protoss indeed decided to betray them, they would be in disadvantage, but they couldn't waste more time -´´ Tassadar, I'm sending the coordinates to our base , we'll meet you there, over ´´.

Tassadar received the coordinates as well as every Protoss ship -´´ Very well terran, Tassadar out ´´. –Once the comm. was off the commander turned to the chief. -´´ Spartan I hope you know what you did ´´.- The commander ordered the fleet to head back to base as he returned to his post, leaving the chief thinking about it.

´´ _I hope too_…´´

* * *

5 Massive Covenant carriers emerged from slip space just beyond the UNSC-Elite fleet, rather to engage the fleet it would seem that their primary target was the planet's citadel.

´´ Sir the target's speed is rapidly increasing due to the planets gravity force, at this rate the citadel wont survive ´´- An ensign in a UNSC carrier reported to his superior.

´´ All ships listen to me ´´- A gold elite barked to every ship in range by comm. -´´Open fire upon the carriers , our objective is to either destroy them or divert their course from the citadel.´´

The Elite ships fired their plasma turrets as they followed the 5 Carriers, but by now only a few were in range, the blue plasma scorched the last 3 ships leaving debris to burn in the re-entering of the atmosphere, but the ships were still on route towards their final destination.

The surrounding areas of the citadel burst into nothing as plasma rained, by now 3 carriers appeared to be forced out of their trajectory, but two of them were still inbound the city.

´´ All personnel evacuate immediately, I say again, All personnel evacuate immediately, reach the nearest transport and leave the citadel ´´- Keyes said by comm. Everyone: human, elite, grunt and hunters ran desperate to the nearest hangar, the engineers just floated around repairing and analyzing the citadel's systems, caring less of the impending doom.

Keyes abandoned the comm. system and motioned the others, but one person was missing.

´´ Where's Halsey ´´.

´´ She left ?´´- The Arbiter turned to the others to confirm it -´´ Damn it, she must have left when the commotion began, I apologize´´.

´´ It's not your fault, however I need you to lead SG-1 and the other out of the citadel , I will search for her.´´- Keyes was about to head out but the Arbiter grabbed his shoulder.

´´ I will search for her, you evacuate ´´.

´´ No ,I will do it ´´- The Arbiter was about to reply but he was cut short by Keyes -´´ She's my responsibility ´´.

The Arbiter nodded and let him go, -´´ _human emotions blind these humans, but I understand how he feels_…´´- The Arbiter thought, then he turned to SG1 -´´ Follow me humans, and try to keep up with me ´´.

´´ That wont be necessary ´´- Thor said , a light surrounded them and in instants they were in the _Daniel Jackson_, Thor's command ship. The Arbiter was surprised but quickly regained composure. -´´ If you can teleport ,then why are your ship not beaming our personnel out of the citadel ´´.

´´ It doesn't work that way ´´- Carter replied -´´ The teleporting technology has a certain limit ´´.

´´ Our ship have began moments ago to beam personnel from the city but I'm afraid we do not have much time now ´´- Thor said , then an image from the citadel appeared in the screen, -´´ estimate time, 2 minutes for impact ´´.

The Arbiter growled in impotence, thousands were about to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. _Forgive me_…

* * *

By the looks of the filled hallways Keyes could see that there was still a large number of personnel left to evacuate, finding no way to aid he headed towards the most likely place for Halsey to be.

In the morning she had informed him that some technicians had found the control room of the citadel ,but ever since then ,the progress of actually initializing the consoles was far from done.

Passing a couple of sliding doors, Keyes found Halsey tapping commands in the hooked up computers in the panels, her personal AI in deep thought as she rested in her holo projector.

´´ Halsey, leave that behind , we need to evacuate now ´´.- Keyes said to her, thinking she was downloading some data from the consoles, any forerunner technology was invaluable that he knew, but now was not the time for that.

´´ Hold on, just a few moments…´´- Halsey began but Keyes grabbed her by the wrist and turned her to face him. -´´ We don't have time for this, we need to go Now´´.

´´ You don't understand, even if we head for the nearest hangar we wouldn't make it out of the blast radius ´´- Keyes was going to speak but she silenced him -´´ our only hope is inside this city, just trust me ´´.

The 2 remaining carriers could be seen from the front windows, in mere moments the impact would occur, sighing Keyes let go of her arm -´´ Okay I trust you ´´.- Nodding Halsey returned to her console.

´´ _If this fails, at least I'll be with her to the end_…´´- Keyes thought.

Accessing unknown codes displayed in the primary screen, Halsey was quickly tapping commands, once the last code was in she turned to her AI . -´´ Deja, Now´´

The tablet holding AI opened her eyes and in light speed her connection was established, both Keyes and Halsey were now holding hands , waiting for something to happen.

* * *

The two ships, now casting a shadow of doom in the citadel were in instants to collide, the remaining personnel ceased their running and despair and awaited the inevitable.

´´Impact in 3 , 2, 1… ´´- Thor counted as the two ships collided with the citadel turning the screen white , Thor turned his attention to his console searching for something, the Arbiter's eyes finally opened after the blinding light , a look of sadness on his face.

´´ My ship's sensors are detecting the citadel ´´- The Arbiter turned to the Asgard as he spoke. -´´ Sending filtered image on screen ´´.

By now the debris of the ships were clearing revealing the citadel intact, The Arbiter was more than stunned by this. A silver reflection caught his attention.

´´ Shields ´´- The Arbiter turned to the human called Daniel -´´ The citadel has a defensive shield like the one in Atlantis ´´.

´´ Much more powerful but nonetheless the same ´´- Carter said.

´´ Tell me Thor, and the ships that evacuated, are they ok ´´- The Arbiter said.

´´ Scanning…, every ship that did escape has successfully docked in various ships of your fleet ´´.

´´ We'll, that was a close shave, it seems that we now have a pretty kick ass base´´ -O'Neill commented as the Arbiter could only nod in agreement, after all they were now allies.

´´ Indeed , O'Neill , Indeed´´.- The Arbiter said, _Allies sounds good_…

* * *

Both Halsey and Keyes let out the air they were unconsciously holding, realizing they were still holding their hands they closed the gap and hugged each other in celebration of their success.

´´ We'll done, Deja, thank you ´´

´´ No need Dr. Halsey ´´- The Ai replied -´´ If it wasn't for your commands ,I wouldn't have been able to find and raise the shields, but I apologize for the hold up ´´- At this Halsey lifted an eyebrow - ´´Believe it or not, 2.5 seconds is an eternity for an AI.´´

´´ Keyes respond , are you alright ´´- The voice of the Arbiter echoed in the citadel, Keyes let go of Halsey and replied -´´ we're fine Arbiter ´´.

´´ Good ´´- The Arbiter replied -´´ With your permission I would like to send some squads to inspect the ships debris ´´.

´´ Permission granted, but two things: send some humans as well to aid you , and also, you don't need to ask me permission ´´.

´´ Very well, I will head back there to finish our meeting ,with our new allies of course ´´.- The Arbiter said as he turned to Sg1 and Thor. -´´And I was going to send humans as well, Over and out ´´.

As Keyes turned to Halsey the shields of the citadel fell instantly. As well as the primary lights, only leaving secondary systems and smaller illumination sources.

´´ Dr. Halsey, the citadel's power source is temporarily drained due to the ship's impact ´´.

´´ In what time will the power be back on.´´- The AI thought for a moment and replied.

´´ 1 hour 25 minutes and 13 seconds ´´.

´´ Great ´´- Halsey replied -´´ We'll at least were alive ´´- Keyes nodded and both headed to the meeting room.

* * *

The personnel was celebrating jumping up and down , they had avoided certain death by little, suddenly the lights were out as well as the shield. As they were surprised , Deja's voice was heard by the comm.

´´ Remain calm, the citadel's power source is temporarily drained due to the ships impact, gather in the nearest rendezvous point and await until the power restored.´´

Some red elites appeared to be receiving orders by comm. ,once finished they spoke -´´ Our Arbiter has ordered that the remaining military personnel in the citadel divide into two teams: one to remain in the city to secure it and aid in any situation that occurs, the second is to inspect the ships crash site and debris just beyond the fauna near the city. Grab your gear and report in 10 near the city's entrance ´´.- Once said that, they headed towards their destination.

* * *

Keyes and the Arbiter were currently in a meeting with O'Neill , Dr. Weir , Teal'c and Thor, along with other important figures, Daniel, Carter and other scientists were with Halsey in the control room , after Daniel had told them of their previous encounters with Ancient technology Halsey was more than willing to let them see the panels.

´´ An Artificial Intelligence wow ´´- Daniel said as he saw Deja -´´ Even with the technology we have from the Goaul'd , Asgard and the Ancients back on earth its almost impossible for us to even create a single one ´´.

´´ Its fairly simple in fact, later I can show you the basic data of Deja if you like´´ - Halsey said to him as Daniel was more than eager for it. Carter was checking the nearby panels that slightly resembled the power core of Atlantis when the lit opened, revealing 10 glowing cylinders.

´´ That's the power source ´´- Halsey asked -´´ It's not dangerous ,is it ´´.

´´ Don't worry it 's not ´´- Carter replied -´´ These are ZPM's or Zero Point Modules , they draw energy from other dimensions stored in them ´´.

´´ To put it more simple, they are the forerunners Duracell ´´- A technician said as he analyzed them. -´´ Doctor, the output of energy I'm registering is beyond the charts, even more than that of a Covenant ship ´´.

´´ And just from that one ´´- Halsey said ,pointing the ZPM they removed to analyze -´´Then If we have 10, why did the shields collapse ´´.

´´ Well, for starters ´´- Daniel began -´´ The ZPM's for more powerful they are, they are not invincible, but you're right, the shields should have hold ´´.

´´ Well according to Deja, the ZPM's are only drained not depleted, maybe the ZPM's shut themselves down as a protective measure ´´.

´´ No, I don't think so ´´- Daniel replied to Halsey -´´ Can I see the data obtained from them before the ships collided ´´.

´´ Of Course Dr. Jackson ´´- Deja said and displayed the data in a holo projector. Daniel ,Halsey and Carter examined the data more closely.

´´ That's it ´´- Carter said, surprising them -´´ The ZPM's are not drained, look´´- She pointed to an energy reading. -´´Just before the impact, the ships shields were raised but this frequency is erratic, I can't interpret it ´´.

´´ Maybe I can ´´- Deja said from her projector. The data was instantly transferred to her as she began analyzing it. Seeing that it would take her a while ,they opted to try and restore power to the city until the ZPM's were back online.

* * *

´´ The ship's scanners detect no organic presence in the planet's surface, except from the vegetation ´´. –A gold elite said by comm. to every field commander as they approached the fallen carriers. -´´ There's still radiation left from the cores but other than that you're clear ´´.

´´ Understood, over and out ´´.- A white elite said and continued to lead his small team, dozens of teams like his were also crossing the vegetation. -´´ _And just my luck_ ´´ -The white elite thought, he got stuck with 3 grunts, one veteran and two rookies and 2 marines. At least a blue elite accompanied him, for him, the humans and grunts would only get in his way.

´´ Commander, the first debris are visible farther on ,should I explore ahead ´´.

´´ Of course, keep me posted ´´- The blue elite nodded and headed out. The whimpering of the humans caught his attention. Sighing he turned to see what they were doing.

´´ Bloody branch ´´- A marine said after tripping - ´´ We should just fly to the wreckage instead ´´.

´´ I'm surprised human ´´- The elite said -´´ This vegetation is almost equal to the one in your planet, although I still find it imperfect and asymmetric compared to the one in mine´´.

´´ Well ´´- The other marine began -´´ I'm not a tree hugger, but it kind of relaxes my nerves to see plants , It's been years since last time I saw some ´´.- A shrieking scream alerted the team - ´´Forget about the relaxation ´´.

The white elite raised his carbine and opened his comm. - ´´This is team 7 , we have detected an unknown foe, do you copy ´´- Static filled the comm.

´´ I don't like this, we must regroup and call for backup…´´- Before the marine finished , the white elite roared and ran towards the last position of the blue elite. -´´ Crap, should we follow him´´.

´´ I would prefer to leave them here and return but, we must stay together ´´- The other marine said , the grunts thought about it and decided to ran back to the citadel.- ´´Little cowards´´.

The two marines followed the elite , following the sound of weapons being fired, team 5 and 9 came into view as they approached the crash site.

´´ Marine, where's the rest of your team ´´.- A sergeant yelled to the marines.

´´ The elites ran towards the ship, and those grunts chicken out in the last moment sir.´´

´´ Damn little shits, once we get back to the base´´.

´´ Silence ´´- A red elite said -´´ Something's coming´´- Everyone raised their weapons as they heard an all too familiar sound. Recognizing it the elite yelled to the group. -´´ Return to the citadel humans, we shall handle this´´.

´´ What the fuck are you talking of ´´- The sergeant replied - ´´We can handle whoever comes ´´.

´´ Not this one ´´- The elite said keeping his gaze to the swarm of enemies that ran towards their position -´´ _Not this one_…´´

* * *

´´ Alright , I managed to divert power from a covenant power core to the citadel, It's not even close to a ZPM but it should restore a few systems ´´.- Halsey said to the crew.

´´ What systems do you have in mind ´´- Carter asked.

´´ We'll, the comm. is still dead and we need it to contact the exploration teams so that's one ´´- Deciding it ,Halsey typed in a panel.

´´…Someone help us, argh…´´

Fear filled the room after those words, trying to reply they found nothing, opting to try again, they contacted another team.

´´… this is field commander Kesa Usumoe , we have engaged the flood, I repeat ,we have engaged the flood, we'll try to hold them as long as we can but they keep coming in waves , we need reinforcements and the city's shields back NOW…´´- Some blasts could be heard followed by screams of pain-´´before they reach and infest our base´´.

´´ Doctor ´´- Deja interrupted them -´´ I have finished the analysis on the ships frequencies before the crash ´´.

´´ Let me guess, the shields were reconfigured to create an electromagnetic pulse right ´´.

´´ That's right Dr. , but It appears it was only configured to temporarily shut down the city's power , my guess is that the flood are responsible for it´´.

´´ Indeed ´´- Halsey replied -´´ But why ,and more important who or what has this kind of knowledge to disrupt forerunner technology , the flood are smart but not at this level´´.

´´ It appears you have previously met the flood, and by the looks of it they seem to be not very friendly ´´- Daniel asked Halsey.

´´ Yes we have, but right now we need to call the ships in orbit and try to restore the shields back ´´.

´´ And we need to get it done fast ´´- Carter said as she successfully restored the city's sensors. Outside of the perimeter in the citadel hundreds if not thousands of red spots were quickly approaching , the blue ones that she guessed were the teams were quickly fading.

* * *

´´ The flood, are you sure ´´- Keyes said by comm. rather surprised. O'Neill , Teal'c and Thor were lost in what the flood was , but seeing how the Arbiter and other elites in the room growled In anger they imagined something not good.

The Arbiter as well as the other elites rose from their seats, the first to speak by comm. was the Arbiter himself. -´´ This is the Arbiter to all Elite ships, we need every military personnel in the citadel immediately, The flood has invaded our planet ´´.

´´ The Flood, but Arbiter, we should fire upon them with our ships turrets to completely eradicate the infestation ´´.

´´ No, they're still teams out there fighting them, and we need to defend the citadel while we restore the shields or else we will loose it ´´.

´´ But we risk to aid the parasite in gathering more forces if they manage to infect more of our soldiers. ´´- The elite replied to the Arbiter.

´´ _Infect, ouch_ ´´- O'Neill thought - ´´ _That's one word I don't like_ ´´.

´´ I know ´´- The Arbiter replied by comm. to the elite shipmasters -´´ But we can't just abandon our brothers and allies by opening fire upon them as well.´´- After some moments, the elite shipmaster cleared his throat and spoke.

´´ You're right Arbiter, we shall descend to the planet and burn every last one of those abominations´´.- The comm. turned off as hundreds of elites and hunters ran towards the phantoms to descend, for once the grunts would not see a fight, since the elites saw it like sending them to certain death.

´´ It's done, our forces are coming to aid us ´´- The Arbiter said to the others -´´ I suggest you depart to a ship as well as every human still in the city ´´- The Arbiter said to Keyes and the others. -´´ You too Thor, not to disrespect you , but I doubt you can fight ´´.

´´ None taken, I shall transport the personnel to the ships in the meantime ´´- Thor said as he narrowed his eyes towards the Arbiter.

´´ _I guess he was offended_ ´´- The Arbiter thought.

´´ I'll stay as well ´´- Keyes said.

´´ No, Its best that you all leave the fight to us elites, besides, you from previous experience should know of how dangerous the flood is ´´.- The Arbiter said to Keyes, but he stood by his decision.

´´ Thanks but no, we need every last military personnel in the city to repel the infestation and that includes me, Thor just take all non military personnel gathered in the rendezvous points to the ships´´- Then he turned to Jack and the others -´´ You're free to go to your ships as well if you like ´´.

´´ Are you kidding me ´´- Jack slapped a fresh magazine to his P90 -´´ We'll stay as well ´´.

´´ Fine ´´- The Arbiter said to the stubborn humans -´´ But at least grab some proper gear from the Armory, now follow me ´´.

* * *

Dozens of Elites and hunters tried to hold the flood until the reinforcements arrived, but there were so many combat forms, and in each passing minute, an elite was infected.

´´ Humans, grunts ´´- A silver elite yelled -´´ position yourselves in the city's entrance and fortify yourselves, use long range weapon to attack ´´.- By his command the said soldiers barricaded the city's entrance and opened fire upon the closing in foes. The Hunters rammed and crushed the flood without stopping , any small mistake and they would be overrun as well.

In the 3rd entrance a now small group of marines and grunts were trying to hold the waves of enemies coming. -´´ I'm out ´´- An ODST said and switched to his magnum, emptying his load he extracted another from his armor but an infection form took the chance and latched to his neck, the ODST screamed in pain and stumbled forth. Quickly, a marine shot it off.

´´ Medic ´´- A team from the inside ran outside to drag the ODST inside to attend him, as they lifted the paralyzed ODST dozens of combat forms mutilated them, leaving a few badly hurt marines for infection. The combat forms then entered the citadel to search for more.

* * *

The ships sensors of the fleet revealed the field of battle, a breach was detected moments ago as countless combat forms entered the citadel.

´´ Ensign ´´- The gold elite barked to his left -´´ Order 7 cruisers to over fly the field of battle and await my order to open fire ´´.

´´ But master, the Arbiter has ordered…´´

´´ I know what he ordered, but if the containment fails then the entire city will fall, now do it ´´.- The ensign didn't waste time and contacted the cruisers.

´´ Master, we are receiving a distress call ´´- A white grunt said to the elite.

´´ From what ship, we have none in the planet at the time being ´´.

´´ Master, It comes from the down carriers ´´- The Gold elite moved the grunt of his position and saw for himself. -´´ Damn it, ensign , have the cruisers open fire upon the carriers at once ´´- The ensign barked the orders by comm. immediately.

´´ _If an enemy faction receives the subspace transmission ,we will have company very soon_…´´

* * *

Inside the armory , the marines and elites gathered their weapons to confront the flood already inside of the citadel. Moments ago, Deja had informed of the breach ,so Keyes ordered to protect the control room as well as every rendezvous point filled with personnel still waiting to be beamed away.

O'Neill looked his P90 and then to the MA5B assault rifle rack-´´ We'll I still prefer the P90 but´´- he slung the P90 to his shoulder and grabbed an assault rifle -´´I like to try new toys´´

´´ Indeed O'Neill ´´- Teal'c said as he grabbed an assault rifle as well as a plasma sword.

´´ Be careful human ´´- A purple elite said to Teal'c -´´ The plasma sword is not very practical for your abilities, you don't want to loose an arm ´´.- Teal'c gave him a confused look ,then he activated the sword and swung it with swift moves, leaving the elite surprised.

´´We'll then, I guess he has some abilities ,don't you think ´´- Jack said to the elite.

´´ Listen humans ´´- The Arbiter yelled -´´ The flood is an enemy as you have never faced before, do not underestimate even the smallest of them, and most important, do not let it get too close to you or you will suffer greatly ´´.- Once said the Arbiter lead the team trough the corridors to the nearest rendezvous point.

´´ Just what does the Flood do? ´´- Jack asked Keyes

´´ To put it more simple, they latch themselves to any organic being to later transform to a zombie like creature called combat form, you are still alive and see everything that he does but you have no control of your body, then after they used the host ,they transform it to a carrier to create more infection forms´´.

´´ That guy, The Arbiter ´´- Jacksaid toKeyes -´´ Said something to you before, what did he meant ´´.- Keyes recalled their conversation and responded.

´´ Half a year ago, I as well asmost of my crewwere infected by the flood ´´.- Keyes said, trying to push those memories out of his mind again.

´´ And how did you managed the infection ´´.- Jack asked.

´´ I didn't ,I died ´´.

´´ Well, there goes my hope of a miracle cure ´´.- Jack said and raised his assault rifle, Keyes did as well and proceeded trough the corridors.

* * *

The 7 cruisers rained plasma onto the two carriers emanating the subspace distress call, the reinforcements arrived shortly and joined forces with the still active teams, the phantoms hovered and fired onto the waves of flood, slightly decreasing their numbers ,elites hunters and emerging Spartans from the citadel arrived only to witness a field of death corpses.

´´ _Dear god_…´´- An ODST thought as he arrived with a squad of ODST's and 5 Spartans, under the still fighting forces, hundreds of dismembered combat forms stench the field, and even worst, even more marines and elites had infection forms latched to their necks.

´´ Listen up ´´- A Spartan yelled to the teams by comm. -´´ We are to suppress the flood as long as we can until the shields of the citadel are back online, we must also make way for the medic personnel to attend the wounded and infected before the transform, once we recover the survivors we shall retreat to the citadel so that the ships in orbit can finish the flood, is that understood ´´.

´´ Yes sir ´´- A collective salute from the other commanders was heard by comm. the elites merely nodded.

´´ Well then, let's get down to business ´´- The Spartan said and headed out, hoping that the secondary squadron succeeded in clearing the flood already inside the city. Firing a barrage of bullets and plasma they regrouped with an injured squad, the elites fired fuel rods as the medics surveyed the wounded.

´´ Sir ,thank god ´´- A badly bleeding marine said -´´ we're running out of ammo and we lost most of our team ´´.

The medics attended a few soldiers due to flood infection, even when the marines got rid of the small blob like thing on their necks, they seemed to get worst. The Spartan asked the medic for their condition.

´´ They are in shock , the wound in their necks is bleeding badly, others posses internal bleeding and broken spines, unless we can get them proper medical treatment they will die, but the spine injured ones wont make it´´

´´ Spartan, the flood is still coming our way ´´- The elite dropped the empty fuel rod and switched to his carbine -´´ we need to get the wounded to the city quick ´´.

The Spartan had to decide, if they leaved the mortal wounded ones there, they could move the injured ones faster to safety, -´´ We're holding our ground, red 5, 4and 6, keep the flood at bay with the elites, marines carry the injured back to the city , red 3 and 2 you provide cover for them ´´- The Spartan ordered, ´´_even if they are dying ,like hell will I abandon them to the flood_´´- The Spartan thought.

The silver elite thought that as well and cracked his mandibles -´´ Likewise Spartan, it would be coward of us to abandon the fight and our allies ´´.- The Spartan red 1 joined them and opened fire. But soon his attention was turned to a marine that spoke.

´´ Enemy drop ships inbound to our position ´´- The Spartan and silver elite turned to the sky to see dozens of winged drop ships , the elite ordered to open fire upon them but the drop ships flied above them and attacked the flood.

´´ What, they're attacking the parasite ´´- The elite thought , the ships dropped capsule like containers like the weapon carrying ones of the pelicans and descended to reveal white armored soldiers.

´´ Sir, Alpha 332, we're here to help you ´´- the elite raised his carbine towards him, the clones behind 332 did the same immediately. -´´ we'll explain shortly but right now we need to clear the enemies ´´.

The Spartan thought for a moment and then replied -´´ how can we trust your word ´´.

´´ Because the Ancient Sahian sent us here ´´- Alpha 332 replied to the Spartan. The elite was surprised at the mention of the forerunner but shook it off and continued to aim his weapon.

The Spartan seeing how more dropships and armored soldiers continued to attack the flood decided to let the explanations for later. – ´´ Very well, help us to deal with the flood while we carry the injured to the city ´´.

´´ That wont be necessary ´´- 332 said , then he ordered a couple of clone troopers to lift a marine to the bacta dispenser, curing him instantaneously - ´´It will be more easy if we cure them first ,then we will reach the city ´´.

* * *

In orbit, the UNSC -Elite fleet engaged the clone army, ignoring the hails from the triangular vessels. Seeing how this had no end, Delta 38 ordered 40 to hack their transmission directly to the fleet , A very pissed golden elite appeared in the screen.

´´ How dare you infiltrate our systems ´´.

´´ Listen ´´- 38 began -´´ we're not your enemies, we have already sent reinforcements to the planet to aid in the battle, so stop shooting at us ´´

´´ I will not receive orders from anyone, especially from an enemy ´´.

´´ _Damn it_ ´´- 38 thought -´´ If we are your enemies, don't you think that we should have opened fire ever since we arrived ´´.- The elite remained quiet for a moment then he spoke:

´´ Your lies will not be heard , now prepare to die ´´

´´ Forget this, Advisor ´´- 38 said -´´ You continue our 'diplomatic arrangement', Delta's prepare for planet drop´´.

´´ I like those words ´´- 62 happily yelled as the deltas ran to the ship bay. The Advisor was going to stop them, but they had already left the bridge.

´´ Wait… bloody hell, we'll then ´´- The advisor turned to the elite on screen -´´where were we ´´- a plasma torpedo hit the _Prosecutor _shaking it.

´´ Advisor I forgot to tell you ´´- 38 said by comm. -´´Don't open fire unless it is absolutely necessary ,over ´´- The clone advisor remained quiet as another torpedo hit the ship.

´´ _I suppose when the ship is blown to pieces, is when it will be necessary_ ´´.-The Advisor thought.

* * *

The Team lead by the Arbiter arrived to the first rendezvous point, 3 silver elites entered first followed by the rest.

´´ We're too late ´´- The Arbiter said. Inside, blood and green slime stained the room, the bodies were nowhere in sight. Opting to reach the next point before the flood got there first they didn't saw dozens of combat forms running towards them.

Opening fire the first ones fell, the next combat forms reached them and disarmed the first line of soldiers, the Arbiter and the elites drew plasma swords and entered close combat. Occasionally an elite would get hit ,but it only drained their shields.

´´ Elites move ´´- The Arbiter turned to his left to see incoming Spartans ready to throw frags, the Arbiter kicked an incoming flood back to the pile and jumped to safety as the grenades finished the job.

Once the combat forms were dead, O'Neill inspected the Spartans -´´ Holy …, just what are they ´´.- O'Neill asked Keyes, but the Spartan responded.

´´ Sir, Spartan 008 reporting for battle sir´´.

O'Neill was surprised ,then he spoke -´´ Cool , you have some kick ass robots in here ´´.- O'Neill said to Keyes as Li thought.- _Robots?_

´´ Actually ´´- Keyes began -´´ you could say they're super soldiers codename Spartans ´´.

´´ Demons to us ´´- The Arbiter said, some elites behind him nodded.

´´ We'll , the elites are used to call them that but…´´- Keyes went silent as he sensed something, trying to pinpoint it a sharp pain hit him in the back of his brain making him drop his rifle.

´´ Keyes, what's wrong ´´- The Arbiter asked.

´´ Something…´´- Keyes tried to say, holding his head with both hands -´´ something is here …´´

´´ Here, where ´´- The team looked around but found nothing. Then Keyes said:

´´ Something has reached the planet…´´

* * *

The combined forces of Elites , humans and clones wiped the field of the flood, thanks to the bacta dispensers most of the injured and infected were saved and transferred to the citadel. Delta squad had entered the fight moments ago, taking out combat forms as they advanced.

´´ …so you say that…´´- 38 stopped as he aimed his DC-17 and gave a form a wide burst -´´sorry, you say that the ships are still firing at our fleet ´´.-38 said by comm.

´´ They have stopped when reports of the battle below reached them, but they have surrounded us and they have kept their weapons aimed at us, 38 are you sure about helping them ´´- The Advisor said to 38.

´´ Yes I'm sure advisor, the ancient said that they needed our help and by the looks of it I'm pretty sure she was right ´´.

´´ Then what 38, in these wars we must fight each other to the end, or do you think that they will work with us ´´- 38 pondered those words and spoke.

´´ Why not, they didn't say anything against forming alliances ´´.- 38 said. The advisor sighed and turned the comm. of. It was pointless to try and change his decision.

´´ Hostiles at 12 o clock ´´- Fixer said as several combat forms approached them. The commandoes opened fire. Sev was disarmed and the form slung at him with his tentacle, Sev sidestep avoiding the hit and buried his vibroblade into the creature's chest. Recovering his weapon he saw 40 and 62 throwing thermal detonators at another group.

´´ O yeah ´´- 62 yelled as the explosion turned the flood to shreds -´´ Another hour of battle and we'll have this field nice and clean.´´

Some clone troopers and marines were engaged in battle when suddenly from beneath them a large tentacle emerged killing some and sending others flying around. The deltas stopped an turned at the incoming tentacle.

´´ What is that ?´´.- Fixer asked no one in particular.

´´ Who cares move ´´- Sev yelled and they along with other clones jumped out of harms way. Along the field more tentacles like that one emerged as well, killing soldiers by the minute.

The remaining forces opened fire upon the massive tentacle but to no avail, the thing didn't even flinch, seeing it was pointless 38 ordered retreat to the city.

´´ Go and run if you like cowards, we shall remain to slay the beast by ourselves ´´- A white elite said as the tentacle rammed to his position, 38 tackled the elite just before he was reached. -´´ Are you crazy, our weapons are of no use against that thing, we need to regroup in the city ´´.

The elite kicked 38 off of him , cursing he spoke -´´ Very well, we shall live to fight another day ´´- Ordering retreat as well, the combined forces ran towards the city.

* * *

´´ Deja, how much time until the shields are back online ´´- Halsey said as the screen of the battle revealed the massive gravemind larvae , the AI thought a moment and spoke -´´ 21 minutes and 56 seconds ´´.

´´ Not soon enough ´´- Daniel said as the larvae approached the city , making his way killing the forces still outside.

´´ Halsey´´- Keyes said by comm. -´´ I'm ordering a full bombardment just outside of the city ,but we need the shields or otherwise the city will be caught in the blast radius ´´.

´´ I'm working on it, I'll try to reroute some energy conducts with the elite plasma generators, it will only last a few seconds so the attack must kill that thing´´.

´´ I know, I can feel it getting closer, but it's our only shot at this ´´.

´´ Very well, stand by for my mark ´´- Halsey said, then she thought- ´´_What did he say, feel it?_ ´´-Ignoring it for now she continued. Everyone in the control room furiously tapped commands in the panels preparing the shields, the fleet in orbit was waiting the signal to initiate the attack.

* * *

´´ Come on, get inside ´´- Some marines yelled from the city's gates as hundreds of elites , hunters , clones and marines ran by pass them, the larvae was spawning various flood forms from corpses that composed it. Once the last members entered ,the city's gates closed.

´´ Advisor, I take that the fleet has let you act now ´´- 38 said by comm. to the advisor.

´´ Indeed 38, we're coordinating some destroyers to bombard with some of their ships, stand by for the fireworks ´´.

´´ Roger that, 38 out ´´- Most of the personnel were already up some levels of the city to see the bombardment. In the mix of chaos they had forgotten of the white armored soldiers inside their base.

* * *

The plasma generator was initialized , delivering its charge to the ZPM's successfully restoring the shields, once done Halsey informed Keyes that in turn gave the go to the fleet.

´´ Understood human ´´- The gold elite said, giving the general order , every ship positioned above the flood opened fire upon them. The combat forms were instantly vaporized but the larvae was holding the damage.

´´ Damn abomination, concentrate all fire upon the larvae and do not stop until there is nothing more left ´´- The gold elite barked to his crew. The constant plasma bombardment finally subdue the larvae, disintegrating it completely.

´´ Scanning ´´- A female lieutenant said from her post as she analyzed the field -´´ Captain, the ships sensors are not longer detecting any hostile force in the planets surface, the flood infection has been completely destroyed ´´.

Transmitting that same speech trough the city and every ship in orbit everyone celebrated for the second time in the day. -´´ Attention ´´- Deja broke the temporary celebration as she spoke -´´ there are still some flood combat forms inside the city, every available military personnel regroup and sweep the city to clear it from hostile forces ´´.

´´ Now then , after we clear the city, you shall explain us your true motives for coming to our base ´´- A white elite said to 38.

´´ I'm looking forward to it ´´- 62 sarcastically said as 38 gathered the deltas and nearby clones to sweep the city.

* * *

In orbit the exploration fleet exited slipspace just after the battle ended. During their approach they had detected a distress call so the chief and half jaw were present as they contacted the fleet in orbit.

´´ Spartan look ´´- The spec ops commander said pointing at the republic fleet. -´´ All weapons ready to fire on my mark ´´.

´´ Wait look, they're orbiting alongside our fleet ´´- The chief said, the commander gave a curious look then he decided to hail them.

´´ This is the second in command of the Elite fleet, respond ´´.

´´ Commander , we were attacked by the flood 2 hours prior to your arrival ´´- A gold elite said as his image appeared in the ships screen.

´´ The flood ´´- The commander tensed at the mention of them as well as the chief. –´´ We'll send reinforcements immediately ´´.

´´ There's no need commander, you're too late ´´

Both the chief and the commander were speechless after that statement fearing the worst, but then the gold elite continued -´´ Thanks to the city's defenses and some unlikely allies we were able to defeat them.´´

Sighing in relief the commander then spoke -´´ Damn it, next time finish the entire sentence or I'll have you degraded to regular class ´´. – The gold elite gulped and merely nodded. Once satisfied the spec ops commander spoke -´´ Now tell me of these allies you say ´´.

Just then the Protoss fleet emerged next to them. Seeing this the chief spoke -´´I suggest we descend to the planet and continue inside the city ´´.

´´ Very well, ensign prepare our phantoms to descend ´´.- And so both along with the rest of the Spartans reached the dropship bay to descend.

* * *

Several light years another fleet also detected the distress call, inside the tactical assault cube Locutus surveyed the collected data of the enemy fleet, 5 enemy fleets had joined forces as he deduced before, with their combined numbers the 5 borg cubes and his vessel could not defeat all of them. Opting for patience ,Locutus continued to observe the fleet until their next move.

* * *

Once the city was cleared of the few remaining flood, they disposed of the bodies. The ZPM's returned to normal and every system within the citadel powered up once more.

Although the elites and humans still didn't trust the clones , having the few Protoss that Tassadar brought didn't ease the situation. The chief ,Keyes and the Arbiter were currently locked inside the meeting room along with Tassadar, Delta 38, Thor , O'Neill and other important figures. After the chief had informed them of how they met the Protoss they were currently listening to 38's explanation of how Sahian informed them of the planet's location and to aid them from the flood.

´´ …After that she disappeared and our navigation computers had the location of your planet ready for the jump, we finally decided to come and aid you at the end ´´.

´´ …and save your sorry ass ´´- Sev muttered.

´´ Maybe there is a hidden motive of why the Ancients brought us all here in the first place´´- Thor commented.

´´ However let us not forget that the forerunners want us to fight each other to the end ´´- The Spec ops commander said -´´They surely expect that only one race survives through the wars ´´.

´´ Well as 38 said, they didn't say anything against forming alliances , so I guess that the only way for all of us to return safely to our world is to fight together ´´.- Keyes replied.

´´ That has been always my intention ever since the secret wars began ´´- Sahian said as she materialized before them -´´ The others still don't agree to it but I'm sure that with time they will finally accept it , you could say that I think different in comparison to them´´.

´´ Sahian I'm curious ´´- Daniel said -´´ Your way of acting reminds me of Oma, but nonetheless she's not back like most of us ´´.

Sahian's face saddened at the mention of Oma -´´ Yes, I do act a lot like Oma, because she was the one that helped me ascend 1025 years ago, you could say I'm one of the youngest of the ancients, however after she merged with Anubis to try and stop him the others decided to strip her of her ascended status and returned her to earth of her own reality, I sometimes go and watch her .´´

´´ But why was she stripped of her status and Anubis restored to his former self? ´´- Teal'c asked Sahian.

´´ The others still hold on to the rule of not touching Anubis as long as he does not use his own ascended abilities , what Oma did they saw it as breaking that rule , myself along with others complained but to no avail. In the end, Anubis was restored and brought here so that you could finish him yourselves, they see him as unworthy for our attention.´´

´´ Nice, they want us to clean their mess while they stand and watch ´´- Jack commented. Sahian merely nodded.

´´ You could say something like that. By the way Daniel ´´- Sahian said turning to him -´´I'm touched that you do not remember me, we used to talk a lot when you ascended ´´.- Sahian teased him as Daniel turned red and stammered to say a word.

´´ Putting aside the small talk ´´- The Chief said getting their attention -´´ I suggest we now make official our Alliance so that the hostilities between our forces end and we can focus on other matters ´´.

´´ That's right, now that you know everything there is to know I shall leave you to your matters ´´- Sahian said as she vanished, not before giving another teasing look to Daniel.

´´ _Not everything_ ´´- The Arbiter thought -´´_There is still something you are hiding_ _and someday we shall find out what it is_ ´´.

´´ Well, as for the Alliance I suppose that it is possible ´´- Thor commented.

´´ Of course, count us in as well ´´- 38 said to the group.

The others said the same, leaving Tassadar for last. -´´ Tassadar I suppose that the Protoss will join as well´´- Keyes said.

´´ Actually, It is not to me to decide ´´- Tassadar said.

´´ But to me ´´- Zeratul said as he de cloaked along with other dark templar in the room, the elites quickly reached for their weapons but Zeratul stopped them -´´ If we wanted you dead, you would have been ever since we first met ´´.

´´ Then why did you remain hidden trough the meeting , I don't suppose that you are shy ´´-The sarge said taking a puff of his cigar.

´´ We needed to be sure that we could trust you, but now after studying you and listened to your words I am certain that your actions are real , Tassadar took my place to deceive you but now I shall take it back´´.

´´ We'll then, having that settled the last thing left to do is to make it official ´´- Keyes stood up and the other follow him. Once cleared Jack approached Daniel.

´´ Daniel she's good looking , I never would have guessed that in the higher plane you could hit on girls as well , If it was me I wouldn't be able to forget her,you know meI cant forget pretty faces like her's´´- Jack said teasing him as Carter got a little jealous.

´´ _O great, now I will never hear the end of it_ ´´- Daniel thought and decided to catch up with the others.

* * *

In the same amphitheatre that Keyes informed the elite council and the admirals of their arrival they gathered the leaders and most personnel as well to inform them of their alliance , the rest had to watch it from their ships in orbit and nearby screens installed trough the city.

´´ ...and as for this day forward myself ,as well as the commanders of the other fleets have decided to unite as one individual force to fight together against any enemy force so that one day we can all return to our own reality ´´. – Keyes said while the others stood next to him.

´´ From now on we shall be known as the Alliance ´´

Although most personnel within the city and the fleet in orbit were content with the decision , a few secluded persons were still reluctant to accept this, but for now they had to comply. As Keyes continued talking, Halsey quickly reached the amphitheater, once getting the attention of the chief she called him.

´´ What is it doctor ?´´- The chief asked.

´´ John, I have been analyzing the data that we managed to download from the down carriers ´´.

´´ Did you find the location of the flood ´´

´´ Yes but that's not all ´´- Halsey said -´´ Cortana, she's there with them ´´.

* * *

25 and a half pages, longer than any chapter I had written before, some things in this chapter are lame but I prefer that the other factions meet like this , I couldn't bring myself to make the clones fight the Spartans and elites since I'm a fan of the 3 of them.

If you don't watch stargate that's ok, some things I say in this chapter probably don't make sense to you but they don't influence the next chapters.

I know that there are still many factions that haven't appeared yet (like the demons or terminators) but they will eventually, I cant just have them appear and have them fight ,I prefer to detail their first meetings , so you will have to wait until further chapters on.

The gravemind larvae I see it as a larger duplicate of the form that Keyes had when the chief found him in the control room in the truth and reconciliation in the first game, and as for how he sensed it, let's just say that after he returned he acquired a sixth sense to detect this sort of things.

Finally ,sorry for the small cliffhanger of Cortana, in next chapter she will finally return with the chief so be patient while I write the next chapter.And by the way I'm considering to add as a last race the Necromangers of The Chronicles of Riddick ,lead by riddick himself, but I'm still thinking about it, (it would be interesting to see a necro fight a spartan, elite or borg drone.

We'll until next chapter, like next month or the time it takes for me to write it. Review.


	7. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Battlefront for the idea of this fic, any other character I portrait in this fic are from their original game, movie or TV program.

M for mature ,for some swearing and cursing , sexual themes maybe later…

´´ ´´: Dialogue of characters.

_Italics_ : Thoughts of characters.

* * *

The Rescue

Mission log:

Alliance command ship _The Bringer of Order_, leading the rescue fleet towards former covenant holy city _High Charity_ , 3rd day since arrival to uncharted space. Hour 0200.Log end.

The Massive command ship traveled in slipspace towards the coordinates of the flood infested city , followed closely by 5 elite carriers, 7 UNSC command ships , 5 Protoss carriers , 5 Republic Aclamator command ships ,2 Asgard ships and the Daedalus. The reason of the small fleet was to avoid detection ,since the mission was a stealth one. Rescue and destroy.

´´ Arbiter, long range sensors are detecting a large object ,the mass of a quarter of a moon.´´- A blue elite said from his post.

´´Reduce speed and exit slipspace 2 light-years away from it ´´- The Arbiter ordered.

´´Yes Mighty Arbiter ´´.

The Arbiter felt restless, they could very well bombard the whole city with the bulk of the Alliance fleet but the humans were very persistent to rescue a simple AI, at the risk of who knows how many deaths caused by the flood. Although it was pointless to his eyes, he could not ignore the desire within him to smite the flood with his own hands for every elite killed in the city ,as well as the sacrilege of forsaking the Mausoleum of the fallen arbiters.

´´ Ensign, you have the bridge, I shall prepare for the mission ´´- The Arbiter said to the silver elite.

´´ Very well arbiter, go and crush all flood that stands in your way ´´- The Arbiter nodded to the ultra and entered the grav lift, towards the armory.

* * *

While the 26 alliance ships were on the mission, only the selected troops from _The_ _Bringer of Order_ would proceed to infiltrate the dead city. Over 200 soldiers formed by Spartans, elites, hunters, grunts, protoss and clones prepared their gear. Only spec ops units would go since only they could stand a chance against the flood, the grunts would serve to carry the ´_package´_.

5 Naquadah enhanced Nuclear warheads would be delivered in strategic sections of the city, once Cortana was secured ,the two Asgard and Daedalus ships would beam them out of the city just in time for the detonation. Successfully eliminating the flood for good.

´´ Put it inside the crate carefully ´´- A technician ordered some grunts as they packed the deadly bomb in a hover crate, compliment from the republic technology.

´´ Tell me something ´´- Jack asked Daniel -´´ If they have superior technology why are we using Naquadah bombs ,don't they have something with a little more kick´´.

´´ We'll they do compared with our regular bombs, but the Naquadah bombs have more destructive power ´´- Daniel answered-´´ Besides Halsey is working with Sam back in the citadel to infuse Shiva warheads and covenant plasma bombs with Naquadah as well, but it will take some time until we have enough of them to use´´.

´´ And we need these now ´´- The spec ops commander said as he approached them -´´Just to remind you humans, you will Not come to this mission ´´.

´´ Fine by me, if you want to hog the flood by yourself be my guest, we're just here to watch the fireworks after ´´- Jack replied to the white armored elite.

´´ Very well, maybe you'll learn something ´´- Zuka snorted as he loaded two plasma rifles, a plasma sword and several grenades.

The Arbiter entered the Armory looking around, everyone was preparing their weapons, except the Protoss, the Arbiter approached the sarge to ask him about it.

´´ Human, why are the Protoss not carrying weapons ´´.

´´ Beats me squid lips, however look at those two ´´- the sarge motioned to two high templars approaching each other -´´It looks like they're getting ready to kiss, don't you…think´´

Both the sarge as the Arbiter were stunned by the strange event before them, the two high templars merge together to form an energy sphere double their original size, after some moments the sphere revealed a new formed Archon.

´´Holy shit…´´-The Sarge said -´´ Look at that squid lips, I bet he could kick your ass ´´.

´´It appears that this is your first time to watch an Archon ´´- Tassadar said to the both of them -´´We will need to introduce our forces and abilities once we get back from this mission ´´.- The sarge and the Arbiter nodded, both thinking the same- _if we get back_…

In another part of the room, half of the Spartans were preparing their weapons, the other half stayed in the citadel in case they were attacked by an enemy faction, Linda was currently double checking her sniper rifle when she was approached by Sev.

´´ Nice rifle you got there ´´- Sev said casually.

´´ I know ´´- Linda said indifferently.

´´ You know, I'm also a sniper myself ´´- Sev started, trying to catch her attention. After looking at each of the female Spartans Sev thought she would be the easiest, how wrong he was -´´Maybe I can show you some of my _''special abilities''_ later, what do you say ´´.

Seeing where this was leading Linda grabbed him by the armor and lifted him a feet up-´´First lesson of sniping is when to take the shot and when not to ´´.

´´ So, is that a yes ´´ -Sev asked ,and in response Linda tossed him to the floor. Fixer and Scorch were looking at the weak attempt of Sev to hit on her and they were laughing their ass out. -´´bite me ´´- Sev said to his squad mates.

´´ Ugh ,do you believe the nerve of that clone ´´- Linda said to the chief -´´ Hello, John did you hear me ´´.-The chief was leaning in a wall with his arms crossed. His helmet sealing the expression on his face. After Linda touched his shoulder he awoke from daydreaming.

´´ O sorry Linda, I was thinking of the briefing,… and Cortana ´´- Linda understood, in any other circumstance she would have gotten jealous ,but she knew what he meant .

_Flashback_:

´´ …_This is Cortana to any UNSC or covenant force, if you're receiving this be warned, the sentient being called gravemind has somehow powered up the city and several cruisers filled with flood infection forms, he has found the location of every covenant world and.., earth _´´- the transmission appeared to silence for a moment -´´ _I tried to hide the coordinates but I failed, I'm sorry_…´´

Keyes turned his attention from the panel towards the chief and Halsey -´´Is that all she sent´´.

´´ She also detailed the exact coordinates of the city and advised us to destroy any ship that tried to get to earth at all cost, however the coordinates she gives are from our own galaxy´´.

´´ But you managed to find the location in this space right ´´- the chief replied to Halsey.

´´ Yes, the fallen carriers had the coordinates in the log ´´.- Halsey answered.

´´ Sir, permission to organize a fleet to get there ´´.- The chief almost immediately replied.

´´ Of course, we need to destroy the covenant city before they escape to other worlds in this galaxy ´´.

´´Actually ´´- The chief began -´´I'm also asking for permission to go there and rescue Cortana ´´- Keyes was taken back by this, sure he also wanted to rescue her but it was a very difficult mission, seeing how the other commanders were beginning to listen he called them all to a meeting.

30 minutes later everyone emerged from the briefing, the Arbiter and some elites refused to the idea but at the end they had to agree, as the chief headed to inform the Spartans of the mission he stumbled with Linda.

´´So ,how did it go ´´- Linda asked the chief.

´´Fine actually, they authorized the mission, although the elites were reluctant at first´´.-The chief answered as they continued to walk.

´´ You really care for her, don't you John?´´- Linda asked him. The chief stopped walking and turned to her.

´´ Yes , I do ´´- The chief began -´´She was always there to help me and vice verse with her, without her I would have never been able to escape the first Halo, the last time I saw her she decided to remain in that city to detonate the _In Amber Clad_, I wanted to promise her that I would return for her after I dealt with Truth but she didn't let me ´´.

…_don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it…_The words still echoed trough his mind

Linda understood why he felt that way for Cortana and relaxed- ´´_how stupid of me, feeling jealous of an AI´_´- Linda thought.

´´ I understand why you needed to ask ´´- John said to her after he found out she was being a little jealous of Cortana -´´But understand that she is special to me, but not in the romantic way ´´.

´´ Yeah I know, I was just being a little selfish, anyway tell me about the mission as we go with the others ´´- Linda said ,and so both of them walked to their destination.

_End Flashback_

´´Hey ,ready for the mission ´´- Sam and Kelly approached them, the chief nodded -´´ Its been a long time since we have gone to a mission together ,hasn't it ´´.

´´ That's right, I hope your skills aren't rusty Sam ´´- The chief replied.

´´ After the recon mission we were getting restless, although we missed the action in the city at least we could come to this one ´´-Kelly replied -´´Better late than ever ´´.

As the four Spartans continued talking they didn't see Delta 38 approach them -´´Spartan 117 we're almost ready, the only thing left to do is select the teams and plan our strategy.´´- The chief acknowledged and accompanied him.

´´You know, you don't have to say my number delta 38, chief will do ´´

´´ Very well ´´-38 replied -´´with the condition that you call me Boss as well, I prefer it´´.

´´ Alright then, let's go Boss´´.

The Arbiter, Tassadar ,Zeratul ,Jack and the sarge awaited for them both to plan the squads, the sarge was the only human going to the mission after much insistence , Tassadar would return to the Gantrithor after the teams were off.

´´ Very well listen ´´- The Arbiter motioned a couple of grunts to turn a holo projector, showing the city , then he called for the attention of every soldier in the room-´´the city is divided into multiple levels, the highest ones are…were the major cities , I believe that you have already had the pleasure of visiting them demon´´.-The chief nodded

Pressing a button in the projector the image changed to a detailed schematic of the hundreds of levels -´´ Although the city is enormous we shall position the bombs in several key sectors to fully destroy it ´´- Another image showed the 5 said sectors -´´One will be the section of the city where the forerunner ship used to be, the other will be the core of _High charity_, another point will be the Mausoleum of the Arbiter (this point chosen by himself to give a proper rest to his ancestors), the fourth one will be the ships docks ,and finally, the last one will be the Hierarch sanctum ,after you rescue your AI of course ´´- The Arbiter added.

´´We shall decide our formations now, although I suggest that you terrans go to this sanctum to retrieve your companion ´´- Zeratul said to the chief.-´´ however it might be prudent that we mix our forces in each team to gain a strategic advantage ´´

´´ That's the plan ´´- the chief replied.

´´ Okay, now that it settled we will return with Thor to be on stand by for your exit ´´- Once said Jack ,Daniel and Teal'c were beamed by Thor to the Asgard ship.

The team leaders divided the forces into 5 teams. With the exception of Delta squad in the same team as well as Linda ,Sam and Kelly in the same as the chief. Once done they awaited for the insertion.

Back in the bridge, the Alliance fleet exited slipspace and positioned themselves in the far side of a nearby moon, the Asgard ships would beam the teams to the city to avoid alerting the flood of their arrival.

* * *

´´…darkness…´´- Cortana mused looking at her surroundings for the last 2 weeks, ever since she stayed in _High Charity_ to detonate the _In Amber Clad_ reactor she was slowly loosing control and space to hide from the Gravemind, sure she tried to trick him and gain time until she found another form of destroying the said city, the flood had already taken the core offline even before she could start a countdown.

Feeling her program being tampered she desperately tried to run again -´´…No please, don't…´´- The gravemind was not fooled by her attempts to deceive him and he imprisoned her within the primary systems of the Hierarch sanctum. He or It, Cortana didn't know what he was, had already obtained the location of Earth from her after she struggled day after day but in the end she couldn't resist. The gravemind had also the location of the covenant home worlds, so what else could he want.

´´ growl…Do Not Resist Me… grrr ´´

How a being could possibly inflict fear and pain to an artificial being was a mystery to Cortana, never felt before she succumbed almost immediately, her image appeared in the same holo panel as always.

´´ What do you want ?´´- Cortana asked him , but inside her she feared he would make her suffer again -´´I have already told you everything you need to know, correction: you took it out of me ´´.

´´…true I know everything now…but I am here to tell you of our visits…´´

´´ Visits, what are you talking about ? ´´- Cortana asked

´´…grrr…I know of your message…´´- Cortana was surprised, the message was well hidden , how could he had know.

´´ You deleted it ?´´- Cortana asked again.

´´…No…I allow it to get to them…to lure them here…To Join Us…´´

* * *

´´ We are in range ´´- Thor said by comm. to _The Bringer of Order_. -´´Stand by for transportation.´´

´´ Roger that ´´- The chief replied and the five teams stood still , after being detected by Thor the five teams were beamed to the city to the closest position of their designated areas. The chief as well as his teammates immediately raised their weapons when they arrived, expecting to see dozens of combat forms they were surprisingly alone.

´´ Team leaders, report in ´´-the chief said by comm.

´´ Arbiter reporting, no flood detected ´´

´´ Delta 38 here, no enemy present ´´- Boss replied.

´´ Zeratul reporting, apart from some putrefying bodies no contact ´´

´´ Sergeant Johnson here, no damn zombies around ´´.

´´ Acknowledged ,proceed with caution to your designated points and report each 20, over and out ´´.- The chief motioned himself and 6 more Spartans to take the lead, some elites would cloak along with dark templars to escort the grunts carrying the Naquadah bomb, the rest of the soldiers walked in small teams following them. Approaching a door it suddenly powered up -´´_well Cortana did mentioned that the power was back on_ ´´-The chief thought, suddenly the idea of contacting Cortana passed thought his mind but he discarded it, it was a tactical mistake to reveal their arrival and position if the flood was listening.

´´ So this is the covenant city ´´- Sam said by comm., looking around the glowing lights and the eerie green spores floating around -´´ I expected something a bit more impressing ´´.

´´ Quiet demon, keep the comm. clear ´´- an elite barked by comm. Sam ignored him and continued on ahead.

* * *

´´ Sev , Scorch take point , the rest follow ´´- 38 said by comm. As they were heading out Zuka stopped them -´´clone, my elites will take point, sending only two men is a tactical mistake ´´.

´´ I know what I'm doing ´´- 38 passed by him but Zuka wasn't done -´´ you have so much blind fate on your soldiers , you'll only get them killed ´´

´´ Listen I…´´- 38 was cut out as they heard the sound of combat -´´ 07, 62 report ´´.

´´ We're kinda busy Boss, we encountered some bogies ´´.- 62 replied by comm. -´´We could use some help over here ´´- 38 lead the force to double time reach their destination, the cloaked units would remain with the grunts and the bomb. 38 and 40 reached the place to find dozens of flood combat forms fighting 62 and 07.

´´ To battle my brothers, for Adun ´´- The Protoss zealots ravaged the ranks of the flood while the clones and delta squad cleared the incoming foes. The combat forms attacked the zealots but found them a far powerful enemy, the psionic blades cut trough rotten flesh and bones barely breaking a sweat. The black armored elites also sliced their way as well with plasma swords but in the end they were outclassed by the Protoss.

´´ I told you human, It was a mistake to send two useless clones in front ´´.- Zuka barked to 38.

´´ Useless, we were holding our ground until you showed up ´´- Scorch replied to Zuka.

´´ That's enough ´´- 38 yelled to the two of them -´´ were here to fight the flood, not ourselves, let's gather the others and head out ´´- Zuka send another glare at Scorch before he left. This time 5 zealots and delta squad on point. After reaching another clearing the infestation was severely increasing. 38 opened up his HUD and looked at the map, unfortunate for him they had to turn to the right tunnel, just where the infestation was emerging.

´´ Alright stay close and advance with caution ´´- 38 said by comm. to the others. It would be much easier if only Delta squad was in the mission, 38 didn't like to baby-sit large groups.

* * *

Zeratul advanced along with his dark templars ,sliced flood combat forms at their feet. The flood ,unlike the zerg ,had no overlords that could detect them so until now no other unit had fought. Opening another gate they reached the former streets of the city.

´´ The air is severely contaminated with spores ´´- An ultra said as he put on a helmet, as well as the other elites -´´you should also wear something ,templars ´´.

The dark templars ignored him and moved on, Zeratul with his back turned to him answered -´´we don't need protection from this ´´-Zeratul then advanced further on, leaving the other units behind. As they advance, Zeratul contemplated the technology within the city, although covenant it close resembled Xel-Naga technology.

´´ Zeratul, up ahead ´´- A dark templar called upon him to see the flood amassing their numbers, armed with plasma weapons they blindly opened fire. The shots managed to get a few hits before the templars took cover. With their presence temporarily revealed combat forms from above jumped upon them. Zeratul grabbed the form attached to his back tossing him to the ground to stab him in the chest. Two more opened fire upon him as he ran towards them, slicing them clean by the waist. By now the other units had joined the fight.

´´ Sir we need to keep moving´´- an ARC trooper yelled to Zeratul, ordering his dark templar to finish the flood the clones fired missiles towards the building in which the flood spawned. Once the area was clear, a silver elite approached Zeratul -´´We need to set the bomb in the forerunner ship former post as fast as we can , before we run into more of them´´

Zeratul acknowledged and reported to the other teams -´´This is Zeratul, were almost in position ´´.

´´ Acknowledged ´´- the chief replied -´´have you encounter opposing force ´´.

´´ Indeed, but we managed to subdue them for the time being , I suggest we hurry with the mission now that they know of our presence´´

* * *

´´ Roger that ,report back once you set the bomb into position, chief out´´

The group lead by Spartans was almost in position, once the bomb was set they would fall back to recover Cortana's data crystal , The other 3 teams had already reported and judging by their words the flood was attacking them, but something wasn't right , the flood usually attacked in large numbers like their name described them, not in small packs like they were doing right now.

Shaking the idea of a trap he lead on, there was no turning now until the bombs were in place, and Cortana safe with them.

* * *

´´ Ensign, how much time has passed since they went to the city ´´.

´´1 hour 10 minutes sir ´´- A female ensign replied to the captain of an UNSC ship -´´Should we contact them sir.´´

The captain was thinking about it, maybe something went wrong but they would call back once they had secured the package, opening a channel the captain called upon the leaders of the fleet.

´´ The teams have gone for some time now, maybe we should call them to report in ´´.

´´ Nonsense human ´´- The ultra replied from his post -´´They will call when they have successfully completed the mission, If we contact them now we risk to further alert the flood.´´

´´ Judging the time that has passed It is more likely that the flood already knows of their presence ´´- Tassadar said from the Gantrithor -´´I suggest we contact them anyway´´.

´´ Lets give them another hour ´´- The clone advisor replied -´´ If they fail to report then we will contact them, In the meantime I will gather another team to infiltrate the city in case they are in problems´´.

´´ Sending more food to the flood will only make things worse ´´- Resigning the ultra spoke-´´The Arbiter ordered that ,if in the case they failed , we opened fire upon the city ´´. As the team leaders continued on , Thor detected incoming ships.

´´ 5 unknown ships are exiting slipspace just next to High charity ´´

´´ What? ´´-The leaders spoke at the same time -´´On screen ´´.

The 5 Borg cubes appeared to be analyzing the city , once done ,from inside of them several triangular vessels emerged and appeared to enter the city. The ultra wasted no time and moved the fleet to intercept, the sudden appearance of these vessels changed everything.

´´ Ensign ,open a channel to the Arbiter ´´.

* * *

The team lead by the Arbiter reached one of the levels in which they could see the place where he was branded with the mark of shame. Touching his armor in the spot were said mark was he remembered the events.

´´ It seemed long ago…´´-The Arbiter whispered. The beeping of the comm. distracted him -´´This is the Arbiter, what's the situation ´´.

´´ Arbiter 5 unknown ships have reached High charity and deployed forces within the city, were on route to engage them now´´.-The ultra replied, the Arbiter expected to hear from the chief or another team.

´´ Damn it, destroy the ships immediately before they contact more, we shall hurry with the mission, Arbiter out ´´- Once cleared the Arbiter contacted the other teams -´´This is the Arbiter, our fleet has detected an unknown enemy fleet entering the city, everyone complete the mission, and demon ´´- The Arbiter said to the chief-´´ hurry to retrieve your AI, if you do not recover her by the time the bombs are set I shall call for evac ´´.

´´ We're not leaving until she's retrieved ´´- The chief replied. -´´ Once the bombs are set you evacuate, we shall stay behind ´´.

´´ Damn it, she's not worth it, If she's so important to you then hurry, over and out ´´.- the Arbiter cursed the stubborn demon, ordering to advance the team looked towards the green triangular vessels that materialized inside the city.

´´_They're already here_ ´´- The Arbiter thought ,turning towards the gate they saw dozens of combat forms running towards them, activating his sword the Arbiter prepared for the fight.

* * *

´´ Master ,it appears they're scanning us ´´- A blue elite said to the ultra inside _The Bringer of Order_, once the 5 cubes scanned one ship of the different factions the image of Locutus appeared in their screens.

´´I am Locutus of Borg, second in command of the collective. Resistance is futile. Your life as it has been is over. From this time forward, you will service us.´´.

The ultra laughed at the words of Locutus and then he spoke -´´Futile, our fleet outnumbers you five to one, we shall crush you ´´.

´´ Don't underestimate them ´´- The clone Advisor said from his ship -´´We have fought before with them, and believe me, they're stronger than they look´´.

´´Nonsense , all elite carriers open fire upon them ´´- the ultra said and in unison the 5 carriers and _The Bringer of Order_ bombarded the first cube with plasma, blowing it to pieces. The ultra smirked, their ships didn't even had shields.

´´ An acceptable loss ´´- Locutus said. Scanning the fleet, he ordered the 3 remaining cubes to attack the carriers. The carriers attacked once more but this time the Borg shields resisted the attack.

´´ What, impossible ´´- the Ultra said, the combined firepower of the ships was more than enough to destroy any ship regardless of their shields. The clone advisor ordered that every ship joined forces to overload their shields but Locutus already knew that strategy.

´´It is pointless to resist, lower your shields and surrender your ships, you will be assimilated ´´.- The combined fire of the elite and republic fleet opened fire but the Borg shields quickly adapted, the fire manage to slightly decreased their shields but nothing more. The cubes divided and opened fire, the first Borg torpedoes crippled their shields and the second fire destroyed one elite cruiser.

Locutus overlooked the fight, first he would cripple the fleet and then he would assimilate them, while the drones inside the city assimilated this recently discovered parasite.

* * *

´´ I have just received a message from our fleet ´´- The spec ops commander said to his team -´´An enemy faction has entered the city and engage our forces in space, we must hurry with the setting of the bomb to evacuate ´´.

´´ No problem split chin, were almost there ´´- the sarge replied, how the human had managed to stay alive after the waves of flood was still a mystery to the white armored elite.

´´ Commander look ´´- a black elite called upon them to see the flood fighting the Borg below their position. The flood charged upon the drones savagely while the drones calmly stunned the combat forms and assimilated them.

´´ Interesting ´´- the commander said -´´it appears that both forces are equal.´´

´´ We'll then I hope both forces fuck each other ´´- the sarge replied -´´alright ladies the show is over, move on ´´.- just as they approached the next gate, several drones beamed in their position.

´´ Resistance is futile´´.

´´ Futile this´´- the sarge unloaded a shotgun shell in the drone's face, the elites and clones fired plasma upon the others but the Borg shields adapted, opting for close combat ,the elites slammed the nearest drone but their personal shields failed to deflect the assimilation nodes.

´´ Everyone ,do not let these beings get close to you ´´- the spec ops commander yelled after seeing several of his elites being assimilated. Dropping the discharged plasma rifles he drew his plasma sword, avoiding the nodes he quickly sliced the drones in pieces.

Only the Protoss psionic blades and the sarge's ballistic weapons were effective now, A high templar motioned everyone to advance further on to unleash his Psionic storm. Two Archons remained back to hold the drones. Unleashing the storm ,the drones were literally thorn apart while the Archons remained almost with all of their shields.

´´ Let's get moving before we encounter more of these dickheads´´- the sarge ordered , the few assimilated elites were lost in the psionic storm since there was no way to aid them now.

* * *

´´Bomb secure mighty Arbiter, what are your next orders ´´- A black armored elite said to the Arbiter, they were the first team to arrive to their designated sector. The Arbiter was looking at the countless cryo tombs in the mausoleum. Whishing for some way to take them all with them.

´´ We shall guard the bomb until the other teams reach their sector, once they contact us by comm. we shall contact Thor for evac ´´.- then the Arbiter turned to the several exits -´´Secure the entrance to the Mausoleum´´.

´´ Of course mighty Arbiter ´´- The black elite said and carried on the order, unknown to the Arbiter, a red fog was beginning to form all around the place.

After some time that seemed longer for the Arbiter he decided to contact the others -´´Demon respond ´´- No response. - ´´ Half jaw, Delta 38 ,Zeratul respond ´´.- Only static. Cursing he suddenly noticed the now filled Mausoleum with red fog.

´´Lieutenant what is that ´´- The Arbiter asked to the black elite but he didn't answer back -´´Didn't you hear me ´´- As the Arbiter turned he found the dead bodies of the elites ,clones and zealots, quickly raising his dual plasma rifles he searched for any combat form. A sinister laugh echoed in the mausoleum, followed by a tremor that caused several tombs to fall to the ground.

´´ What is happening up there, the city suddenly shacked ´´- The Arbiter asked by comm. thinking it was caused by a ship firing at the city. -´´Respond damn it ´´.

´´ They cant hear you… ´´- A strange voice replied by comm. The Arbiter was now more nervous, seeing something move within the red fog he opened fire, only to find out his weapons were depleted.

´´ _How, they still had 70 charge_ ´´- Dropping them to the floor he didn't notice the tombs beginning to open. Activating his sword he was paralyzed to see the former arbiters emerging from the tombs.

´´ Is this the doing of the flood ´´- The Arbiter yelled tying to convince himself, but he very well knew it wasn't because of the parasite, the arbiters had no infection form attached.

´´…Heretic…´´

´´…Traitor…´´

´´…Murderer…´´

´´…You're not worthy of our legacy…´´

The rotting Arbiters whispered as they approached him, some were still dripping blood from the wounds caused by the rebel jackals, others horribly burned by plasma, and other completely disfigured by the campaign to tame the Hunters.

´´ This cant be, this is impossible ´´- The Arbiter slowly backed away until he felt the wall behind him.

´´…You will …redeem yourself…by joining us… in hell…´´-The Arbiters grabbed him and began tearing his armor, suit and flesh from his bones, the Arbiter screamed in pain until everything began turning black.

´´…Arbiter…´´- A voice breached trough the darkness. -´´Arbiter wake up…´´- Once again the same voice repeated, this time the Arbiter regained his vision. Jolting from his position, the Arbiter saw the lieutenant with a look of worry on his eyes.

´´ Arbiter, the teams of Zeratul and Delta 38 have informed us that they have successfully secured the bombs in place ´´-Seeing how the Arbiter wasn't listening to him he spoke again -´´Arbiter, are you alright ´´.

The Arbiter regained his composure -´´Very well, we shall await for the… Spartan and the spec ops commander to complete his mission ´´.- The black armored elite gave him another worried look then he nodded and headed out.

Whatever it was, It was real. The sooner they left the city the better. Before that thing came back for him.

* * *

´´ Spartan 034, no contact present ´´.

´´ Very well, moving to join in ´´- The chief and 5 other Spartan approached Sam and Kelly , Sam decided to advance further on to recon on ahead. The rest of the team was currently guarding the bomb while the Spartans would head up and recover Cortana.

´´ It's dead quiet in here´´- Anton said by comm.

The flood had still failed to show up and attack them, however after hearing from the other faction that entered the city, the chief imagined that the flood was currently taking care of the more present threat. Finally reaching the room in which Cortana and himself were transported by the gravemind, the Spartans prepared to engage any flood inside.

´´ Red 2 to 4 ´´-The chief ordered -´´Follow me, the rest follow ´´- Since the door was stuck by infestation they deployed an explosive charge, once the door was open the chief entered but found the place empty.

´´ Maybe the flood is still taking care of his other enemies ´´- Red 4 said by comm.

The best course of action was to retrieve Cortana's crystal and evac immediately , approaching the central pedestal Kelly yelled to him.

´´ John, watch out ´´- The chief had just enough time to dodge the enormous tentacle emerging from the floor. The Spartans opened fire but the creature didn't subdue.

´´…Your weapons…cant hurt us…´´- The gravemind voice echoed in the sanctum.

´´ It doesn't hurt us to try ´´- The chief replied unleashing the full clip from his rifle upon the tentacles, cornering the Spartans with his attacks the gravemind gave the order to his newest creations.

A massive combat form, twice the size of a normal one jumped before Kelly, surprised by the creature she tried to lift her rifle to attack it but the creature easily disarm her and sent her flying towards other Spartans.

´´ _A brute combat form_ ´´- The chief thought, if the flood made any infected host stronger he could just imagine the strength of this one, opening fire the creature barely flinch due to the characteristic strong skin of the brutes, Sam tried to fight against it hand to hand but the creature was overpowering him. Seeing the opportunity, the chief withdrew his second weapon, a plasma sword and sliced an arm of the combat form. Sam recovered and gave the creature an uppercut, finish him off with a couple of plasma grenades.

However more of the same combat forms jumped from the ceiling towards them -´´One down, 9 to go´´- The Spartans fought against them, but the combat forms were a lot stronger than an enraged brute, while they fought nobody noticed that the gravemind suddenly left. His way out was almost secure.

* * *

In space, the 3 Borg cubes continued to attack and disable the alliance ships to later board and assimilate. All the time, inside the 3 regular cubes, hundreds of assimilated combat forms and strangely enough carrier forms walked trough the vessels to fully adapt them to the collective. Or so they thought.

In unison ,the carrier forms began exploding ,releasing the infection forms within them to infect several drones, and at the same time the assimilated combat forms regained consciousness and ravaged the ships interiors.

Locutus clearly detected this as well as a disturbing message from one of the cubes -´´Unknown sentient being has infiltrated the collective, hundreds of drones are being infected by species 15262 ´´.

Analyzing a similar event with species 15251 , Locutus ordered that the 3 cubes self destruct to avoid further infection to the collective, however the gravemind inside one of the cubes easily disabled the self destruct mechanisms. And without notice, the 3 said cubes entered slip space to unknown coordinates.

´´ Captain, the 3 cubes suddenly left ´´.

´´ What, why did they do that ´´- A captain inside one of the still active UNSC vessels asked - ´´They had us completely out powered ´´.

´´ Who cares human ´´- A gold elite barked by comm. -´´Every ship attack the remaining cube at once´´.

The tactical assault cube was instantaneously surrounded by the 20 remaining active ships, while the carriers interceptors distracted ,and at the same time attacked the cube, the elite cruisers continued to fire plasma to the cube in hopes to disable their shields. The cube was heavily defended but the constant MAC rounds damaged the cube as the Borg shields could not adapt to ballistic weaponry.

´´ Shield matrix damaged, levels 25 to 29 destroyed by species 15255 plasma weaponry ´´- Locutus continued to order the cube to counter attack , but Thor , by much insistence of O´Neill, transported a shiva warhead to the inside of the cube once their shields were down by the MAC rounds. A third of the cube was instantly vaporized by the explosion.

Finally Locutus ordered to escape via their transwarp coil , leaving the battle for now.

´´ O´Neill, using transporting technology to destroy enemy ships is forbidden by the high asgard council´´.

´´ Look at it this way, if we didn't send a warhead to the cube, we would be dead already, the ships attacks didn't do enough damage while their weapons did ´´.

Thor saw his point of view and resigned, after all, who would tell the council since they didn't come to this dimension.

* * *

´´ Spartan ,we have set all of the bombs, do you have your AI ´´- the Arbiter said by comm. however the chief was currently busy fighting a brute combat form. -´´Respond ´´.

´´ Not yet, we encountered some problems in here, order Thor to evacuate the teams, we shall follow shortly ´´.- The chief kicked the brute with some effort , recovered his fallen plasma sword and sliced the beast in half, surprisingly enough, the upper torso grabbed the chief by his feet and dragged him to the floor. -´´Damn thing, die already ´´.- The chief gave a well placed kick to the brute's face successfully killing the infection form within.

´´ John, we'll hold them, you go and retrieve Cortana ´´-Linda yelled, he was about to reply but she cut him short -´´The sooner we have her, the sooner we'll leave ´´.

The chief nodded and sprinted towards the main pedestal, avoiding close combat forms he almost made it when two brute combat forms emerged from who knows where and send the chief to the ground, as the brutes approached him several Archons transported to the room to confront them.

´´ Thor said you needed some help ´´- Zeratul said as he helped the chief to stand up, activating his warp blade he spoke to the chief -´´Get your AI, we shall deal with them´´.-The chief nodded and headed towards the pedestal.

´´ What is this …´´- Cortana said to herself as the dark surroundings the gravemind created for her suddenly lighted up, she could feel another presence along , not just anybody, someone she knew - ´´ Chief ´´.

´´ Good to hear from you Cortana ´´- the chief replied -´´ Now ,what were you saying about promises I cant keep ´´.

´´ We'll my bad, so you're my knight in shiny armor uh ?´´- Cortana replied sarcastically, but deep inside she was relief to finally be free from that place.

´´ I missed you too ´´- the chief said to her.

´´ Terran, I suggest you leave the formalities for when we get back to our ship´´- Zeratul said as he slashed a combat form in 4 different pieces. The chief acknowledged and called Thor. -´´Thor , beam us up and prepare the bombs´´.

Cortana was very surprised to see not just several Spartans with the chief but also those strange energy beings that he called Archons and Zeratul -´´Once we get back, we need to have a little chat about your new friends ´´

* * *

´´Stand by for transportation´´- Thor said and in unison, the two asgard ships and the daedalus beamed the personnel back to _The Bringer of Order _, the team leaders to_The Daniel Jackson_ to witness the destruction of _High Charity._

The City erupted into 5 massive blue explosions, followed by the shockwave to conclude in the complete destruction of the former covenant city. Everyone was focused on the display, but none as the Arbiter. For him, this was the beginning of the re vindication of the former covenant forces.

´´ O yeah, I never get tired of this ´´- Jack said -´´ Almost remind me of the time Carter blew up a sun ´´.

´´ I agree with you on this, but I would have preferred that those damn Prophets were inside as well of the city along with the flood ´´- Sam said to Jack, and every Spartan agreed with him.

´´ Wait a minute, you're Spartan 034, and you're 044,but you were dead ´´- Cortana said in surprise after the Chief's HUD revealed their identities -´´ and you are that elite called the Arbiter, but who the heck are you ´´- Cortana said, referring to Zeratul , Thor and Delta Squad.

´´ It's a long story, I'll explain shortly while we return to base ´´- the chief replied to her.

´´ No hurries , something tells me I'm not going to like it´´.

* * *

´´ So, species 15262 revealed to be more, resistant than we expected ´´.

´´ Indeed my queen ´´- Locutus replied to the Borg queen as his ship traveled in warps pace -´´It appears that species 15262 real motives was to gain entrance to our ships and infest them from the inside , however there is something more , it appears that a sentient being tapped into the collective grid and easily took control of the ship in matter of 3.1 seconds´´.

´´ Yes, we were aware of that, I felt it as well, but nonetheless it is irrelevant, we shall modify our nanoprobes to counter their infestation ´´

´´ Of course my queen, locutus out ´´- The image of locutus vanished, leaving the queen to her thoughts. Not only was she aware of the gravemind's tapping to the collective, but she was frighten by how the being easily did it.

´´ _That being , there was something unique about him, his knowledge of ancient technology is greater than we expected, nonetheless his resistance is futile_ ´´.

With that thought in her mind, the queen continued to survey the data obtained by Seven of Nine and Sherka, but she well knew that the gravemind was more dangerous than she expected.

* * *

Locutus ended the transmission and surveyed the damage to the cube, primary systems were restored in most of the cube , drones immediately began the repairs, however they would complete them once back to the unicomplex. His cycle was indicating it was time to regenerate so he proceeded to his chamber.

´´ _You are not a Borg_ ´´

Locutus began hearing that same bothering voice within him every time he regenerated.

´´ _You are Captain Jean Luke Picard from the federation_…´´

´´ Silence ´´- Locutus lost his temper and yelled to said voice, nearby drones ignored him and continued on with the repairs. Ever since the queen released part of his mind he began hearing that voice within him, to the point of exasperation.

´´I am locutus of Borg , primary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, second in command of the collective ´´

´´ _You know that's not true, you will soon find out and you shall be set free_, _as we, or should I say ,I did once… ´´_- with that said, the voice disappeared, leaving locutus to his thoughts.

´´ I Know who I am, and I know my purpose. To assimilate and perfect every single living being alive ´´- Convinced by his words locutus entered his restoration cycle. Shortly followed, as always, by nightmares of federation vessels being assimilated by the Borg.

* * *

O yeah another chapter, a bit crappy but nonetheless an update, now for some explanations:

The Borg designations I've invented for the species are as follow:

species 5618 Humans UNSC

species 15251 Aliens xenomorphic race

Species 15252 The clones The Republic

species 15253 The Wraith

species 15254 Grunts

species 15255 Elites

species 15256 Hunters

species 15257 Protoss

species 15258 The Asgards

and finally the flood ,species 15262

other factions will be designated in further chapters.

The gravemind is by my judgement a far more dangerous threat than the Borg since the flood was created by the forerunners 100,000 years or so, since that was the time 343 guilty spark awaited in the installation 04 (the first halo), while the Borg supposedly originated in the 13th century in the human time. (Note: all this info was extracted by the net so don't flame me if something is not exactly accurate. And just to add, I'm sticking with this idea to make the Borg not so invincible as the Star Trek universe describes them.

The scene where the Arbiter is haunted by the dead Arbiters Is just a teaser of the demons , they will appear in future chapters, as well as the aliens and other races, but for now I think the Terminators will appear in next chapter, since I have a pretty good idea of the future chapters ( 30 chapter or more will be the total for this fic, I think ) so there is still a long way to the end so be patient and your favorite faction will appear. Well Until next update, Review.


	8. Stranded

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Battlefront for the idea of this fic, any other character I portrait in this fic are from their original game, movie or TV program.

M for mature ,for some swearing and cursing , sexual themes maybe later…

´´ ´´: Dialogue of characters.

_Italics_ : Thoughts of characters.

* * *

Stranded

Mission log: Alliance command ship _Pillar of Autumn _, orbiting designated planet PSW-003 , escorted by an elite and republic cruiser, 5th day since arrival to uncharted space. Hour 900, log end.

´´ Lieutenant Dominique, make a full scan of the planet's surface. Ensign, give me a status of weapons and navigation, as well of the other ships ´´- Keyes ordered from his post while he calmly took a sip from his coffee. How good it felt to be back to his ship, sure he was still the spokesman of the UNSC but a Captain will always lounge for his ship.

´´ You know ´´- Cortana said as she appeared from her pedestal -´´ I could have done those tasks, and faster if I'm not mistaken´´.

´´ I know Cortana, but it always good to keep your crew sharp, and besides , its only the basics ´´- Keyes said to Cortana.

´´ I guess you're right, but don't you think we should have brought more ships on this mission, we do have a few enemies remember´´.

´´ This planet is relatively close to our home base ´´- Keyes replied -´´and we're only here to meet Thor, not fight. In the due case we do encounter an enemy fleet, we can hold for ourselves with the republic and elite cruisers while reinforcements arrive ´´.

´´ You know, I'm still getting used to having the elites as allies, not to mention the Asgards, clones and Protoss ´´- Cortana said out loud -´´ Things have changed since I left ´´.

Keyes laughed a bit ,then he replied -´´ You don't even know the first of it, but if you would have stayed in the city instead of coming to this mission you would have been filled by Halsey while at the same time searched trough the Ancient database for who knows what is stored in there´´.

´´ Yeah I know, searching trough the ancient database is Very tempting, but I kind of missed my old home ´´- Cortana said as she looked around the bridge -´´ and the chief would be lost without me ´´.

´´ Sir, Thor's ship is approaching our position ´´- An ensign said to Keyes, temporarily ending his little chat with Cortana. - ´´On screen ´´.

The image of the small Asgard appeared on the screen-´´ Greetings Captain Keyes, I was not expecting your presence here ´´.

´´ Well, I needed to get out of the city for a while, you cant keep a good Captain away from his ship ´´

´´ Indeed ´´- Thor commented -´´ did my message explained of my finding while deploying the satellites.´´ - ( Thor suggested to set several modified disruptor satellites around the system , originally used against the replicators now modified they could fire a disruptor wave amplified to 50 times their original power, more than enough to destroy a small group of ships on the wave's way, the only setback was the enormous energy levels required which leaved the satellite useless after 2 shots, but for the first line of defense it was quite good).

´´ Yes, it did, however your message also reveals that the planet's surface has a sufficient amount of residue leftover radiation caused by the two suns on this system, which could cause that any scan to the planet will probably be erratic´´.- Keyes replied to the small gray alien.

´´ Indeed you are right, however I am certain that the energy signature I detected is indeed from Borg origin ´´.

´´ Sir, scan complete. No Borg or any unknown energy signature detected ´´- Lt. Dominique said from her post to Keyes. Just then the image of the gold elite from the other cruiser appeared on screen.

´´ Captain Keyes, I suggest we send a small team of our forces to scout the surface, that will surely reveal if there are Borg in there ´´.- Pausing for a moment the elite continued -´´I have already a team of spec ops elites to descend by my command´´.

´´ That's a good idea, however I already have a team on stand by ´´.- Keyes replied to the gold elite. Just as the elite was going to reply ,Keyes silenced him.

´´ They asked first, so that's out of the question ´´- Keyes said to the furious elite.

´´ Tell me human, are they elite soldiers of your ranks or your so called demons?´´- The elite asked Keyes

´´ They're not Spartans if that's what you mean, but they are elite soldiers. Well, sort of...´´

* * *

In the Armory:

The loud sound of rock music filled the room and echoed trough the adjacent places next to the armory

´´ Why do we have to endure this crap all over again sarge , its bad enough that we came back to life just to hear this old stuff ´´- Mendoza said as he geared up. The sarge lighted up yet another Cuban cigar and approached the marine.

´´ Listen up boy, when you outrank me you will be able to listen to all of your effeminate Pop music, but for now you will suck it up, is that clear ´´

´´ Sir ,yes sir ´´- Mendoza immediately replied to the sarge in fear of another reprimand .

´´ That's more like it, besides you wont even make it to first lieutenant when a coven-ass sticks their sword up your ass ´´.- The sarge replied with his trademark cigar and smirk on his face.

´´ All set to go Johnson ´´- Cpo. Mendez said to him as he finished loading his troops and himself with armor and weapons -´´ Attention !´´

The marines quickly formed two rows -´´ Listen up, we are inbound to planet PSW-003, our mission is to explore the jungle and obtain Intel regarding a possible Borg outpost on the surface, any questions ´´

A marine raised his hand -´´Sir ,why is the planet called PSW-003 ?´´

Mendez cleared his throat and spoke -´´PSW-003 is a shorter designation to Planet of the Secret Wars No. 3, Colonel Samantha Carter was kind enough to offer these designations´´

´´ In other words, focus on your mission and don't fucking care for the planet's name, is that understood ´´- The sarge replied to the rookie marine.

´´ Sir, private Perez , I have a question ´´- Seeing how the marine acted like a pro both the sarge and Mendez turned to listen to him - ´´ This may sound stupid but, what's a Borg?´´.

The sarge sighed ,approached him and slapped him on the head -´´ Read the damn briefing´´.- Perez looked at the floor in embarrassment.

The sarge, seeing that he had humiliated the marines enough today, gave the next order -´´Alright ladies, hull ass to the docking bay on the double ´´.

The marines saluted and headed out, the sarge inspected each one as they passed by him, seeing new recruits: some female marines that he unconsciously marked for later _inspection_, however one of the new recruits caught his attention.

´´ Hey Mendez , who's that ´´- The sarge said as he approached him.-´´He doesn't look so green ´´

´´ That's Private Rodriguez, first name Matt, he used to be an ODST but he was degraded´´.

´´ Degraded ´´- The sarge replied, almost dropping his cigar -´´Don't tell me that he was degraded when we fought that fucking robot Grievous ?´´

´´ No, it happened before we even came to this dimension . According to reports from ONI he used to be part of a special ops group of ODST's for stealth and kill missions. Unfortunately he constantly disregarded orders and preferred to act alone, although he always got the mission done the high brass could not afford to have a renegade soldier when the covenant was at our doorstep.´´

´´ Not to mention that they needed to add every possible soldier to the frontline ´´- The sarge compliment. Nodding, Mendez continued.

´´ They decided that a special operative was of no use when the invasion of earth began, but that's not even the first of it. Thanks to Ackerson and his propaganda against the Spartan project, he is one of those ODST's still harboring a grudge against us ´´.

´´ We'll at least he doesn't know we're Spartans, thank god the chief isn't coming with us on this mission ´´- Resigning, the sarge put out his cigar and both headed towards the docking bay.

* * *

2 armored pelicans prepared to descend to the planet's surface, the small group of 20 marines checked one last time their gear while they waited for the sarge and Mendez.

´´ Alright ladies, board the pelicans and prepare for planet's entry ´´.

´´ Delay that order ´´- The sarge turned to see who had enough balls to contradict him, but found the chief ,along with the spec ops commander. - ´´_only because is a comrade, I wont kick his ass_ ´´- The sarge thought, the he approached them.

´´ Sarge, are you sure you don't want us to accompany you on the mission, I can have a small platoon of Spartans ready in 5 ´´- The chief asked, but Mendez cut him off.

´´ You worry too much John, were only gathering enemy Intel, besides this will be one of the few missions we will be able to participate in ´´.

´´ That's right ´´- The sarge replied -´´ If any damn split chin appears, we'll fill their ass with bullets ´´

Ignoring that comment ,the spec ops commander spoke -´´ At least you should take proper weapons, not these obsolete things ´´- the elite said, pointing to the assault and battle rifles.

´´ What the fuck are you talking about, these babies are good enough to punch a hole trough enemy shields, besides, I prefer good old UNSC hardware instead of those glow lights ´´- The sarge replied to the elite.

Resigning, the chief spoke -´´Very well, we'll try to stay in contact but due to the radiation on the planet it might be troublesome, anyway good luck´´

As the marines boarded the pelicans the chief felt someone's eye on him, searching around he saw one of the marines going to this mission from afar, Matt was sending a death glare towards him.

Ignoring it ,the chief left to the bridge.

* * *

´´ Captain, the team due to explore the planet is ready, they are requesting permission to depart ´´

´´ Permission granted ´´- From the tactical display Keyes could see the two lone pelicans exiting his ship, a blinking red light on the panel caught his attention. Cortana immediately emerged from her projector.

´´ Slip space ruptures emerging from the planets far side ´´- Then Cortana displayed an image of the rupture showing some strange dark blue ships - ´´5 unknown enemy ships headed straight towards us ´´.- Not wasting time, Keyes gave orders.

´´ Cortana ready MACgun and all archer pods to fire on my command ´´- then he hailed Thor -´´ Thor, prepare the satellite to attack those ships ´´.

´´ The satellite is completely self sufficient , it will immediately attack enemy ships on range ´´.

As Thor said, the satellite fired an expansive wave that devastated two Wraith hive ships , separating the ships basic molecules effectively destroying them, however before it could attack again the satellite was destroyed by the remaining 3 ships.

´´ Captain, the mother ships are releasing dozens of small fighters, ETA to collision20 seconds ´´- Cortana said from her holo projector. Keyes surveyed the field, sending their own long sword fighters wouldn't do much of a difference since the 3 remaining hive ships would take them out.

´´ Cortana point to the first ship and fire the MAC gun, after the impact unleash every archer missile pods ´´.

Following Keyes command Cortana fired the Pillar's MAC gun, sending 3 shots towards the first hive ship while destroying the dart fighters on their way. The 3 consecutive impacts from the MAC punched a hole trough the enemy ship seriously damaging it since it does not posses energy shields, followed by hundreds of missiles that impacted to the enemy ship's hull.

The elite and republic cruiser stood on front the Autumn while their shields absorb the incoming energy blasts from the hive ships, with their combined bombardment they crippled the hive ship readying it for the finishing blow, showering it with antimatter charges the second hive ship was destroyed. The third hive ship was currently engaged with Thor's ship, the Asgard ship being more advanced Thor was able to destroy the hive ship after several shots.

Keyes relaxed, having the aid of the other ships had made it possible to win this battle, now only the crippled ship that the Autumn left was quickly destroyed by the elite carrier.

´´ You destroyed it ´´- Cortana yelled to the gold elite as she appeared in their own holo projector -´´ we could have used the ship to study our enemies and…´´

´´ Silence ´´- the gold elite barked to Cortana -´´ Do not question my orders. Those weaklings deserved to die ´´.

´´I'm not arguing that, but their technology could be invaluable, as well as give us a strategic advantage the next time we fight them ´´.

´´ You have a whole city to search for AI, and if more of them comes we shall crush the as we did with these ones ´´.- seeing it was pointless to discuss with him, Cortana returned to the Autumn.

´´ You know, allies or not, they're still a pain …hold on ´´- Cortana said as she detected something - ´´ O no. Captain, we need to warn the teams, several enemy fighters survived the attack and they're tracking the pelicans. ´´

Realizing it, Keyes ordered his ensign to relay the warning.

* * *

The pelicans flied above the jungle as they headed to the drop point, from there they would go on foot a few miles to inspect if indeed a Borg base was set on the planet. All the way the sarge played his rock music trough the pelican's speakers.

´´ _Last time we heard this stuff we encountered the flood_ ´´- Mendoza thought. Sighing he got used to the idea something bad was going to happen once more.

´´ We're due to the drop point in 20 sarge ´´- One of the pilots said as he checked his HUD.

´´ Alright ladies, double check the gear and stay focus, I don't have many black bags for you ´´- The sarge yelled to the group, and then he approached his favorite trooper. -´´Mendoza, since Cpo. Mendez is going to be red team leader I need an assistant ´´.

Mendoza immediately lighten up -´´Why thanks sarge ´´.

´´ Don't mention it, now here's your first assignment ´´- the sarge pulled up his 25 pound backpack and tossed it to him -´´ You will carry my bags, and careful if it gets dirty ,is that understood ´´.

Disappointed Mendoza replied -´´ Yes sir ´´.

´´ Yes sir sergeant Johnson for you ´´- The sarge yelled as Mendoza quickly replied.

´´ Yes sir sergeant Johnson ´´.

´´ That's better ´´- once done he returned to the cockpit.

´´ You enjoy torturing him, don't you ´´- Mendez said as he arrived.

´´ Damn right, he's the reason I joined the corps ´´

The pilots heard them and they were glad for their position in the air force, turning back to the panel the radar caught 5 incoming fighters. -´´ Sir we have company ´´.

The wraith darts tailed the pelicans, opening fire they melted the armor plating of the UNSC vessels. Using their auto turrets the pelicans returned fire, taking two darts down. However the remaining darts harassed one of the pelicans taking down his auto turrets and destroying their propulsion systems.

´´ Damn it ´´- The pilot cursed -´´ They took down eco 589, sending distress call to the fleet´´.

Having taken down one pelican, the darts focused on the last one, the auto turrets took down yet another dart, however the next move of the darts took them by surprise. Rapidly approaching them one dart crashed into the upper part of the pelican in a kamikaze attack. The crash blew up part of the upper level of the pelican, sending a few marines out trough the vacuum.

´´ I'm loosing altitude , prepare for impact ´´- everyone grabbed from where they could as the pelican crash landed taking a couple of trees on the way.

The sarge slowly opened his eyes, still a bit stunned by the crash landing. Checking the pilots he could see one of them dead in the seat as shards of the front window embedded to him, the other was more lucky as he only suffered a minor concussion. Checking Mendez pulse he was relieved that he was still alive, entering what remained of the back of the pelican he could not check for the other's pulse when he heard the last dart hovering above them. Slowly reaching outside he could see the dart hovering the crash.

Grabbing a M19 SSM rocket launcher he positioned himself as the dart slowly descended. -´´That's right, come get it you bastard ´´- Once in position he fired one rocket at the dart stumbling it backwards towards the ground as well. Dropping the rocket launcher he grabbed a nearby assault rifle and proceeded to inspect it. Approaching it the first thing he could see was that the fighter was kind of organic , the second was a white looking guy with black leather clothes and long white hair crawling out of the wreckage.

The sarge approached him and unleashed a third of a clip onto him -´´Don't need to stand up´´.-taking what appeared to be a weapon of some sort from the body he returned to the pelican.

10 minutes later, the surviving marines gathered outside, from the 20 original team 10 appeared to be MIA since they were on board the first pelican taken down, from their wreckage only 5 marines the pilot and both the sarge and Mendez survived, the rest was lost when the dart crashed into the pelican.

´´ God damn it ´´- The sarge cursed as every hail he sent to the fleet in orbit was a failure -´´ the chief was right, this damn jungle has too many radiation in here, all I get is static´´.

Two marines we're checking the dart for any possible way to communicate ,but the energy appeared to be drained by the crash. Unknown to them, the wraith was still alive.

´´ Logan, Ryan, have you found anything ´´- Mendez yelled to the marines. Turning around they shook their head. -´´ In that case we cant stay here for long, we need to reach the second pelican due south. I'm positive that the distress call from Eco 589 did arrived to the fleet ´´.

´´ Alright, you two come here. We need to carry as much ammo and equipment we can ´´- The two marines heard the sarge and proceeded to return, however the wraith tripped one of the marines, grabbed his battle rifle and killed the other marine. Then he dug his hand trough the marine's armor and sucked the life out of him. Ryan screamed in pain as he quickly became a mummified corpse.

The sarge and the others opened fire upon the wraith, but he tossed the body as a shield and disappeared trough the jungle. The sarge and Mendez slowly approached the bodies ,weapons ready as they searched for the wraith. The 3 remaining marines and the pilot close on their tracks.

´´ Holy shit ´´- the sarge mused as he saw the former Ryan -´´what the fuck did he do´´.- Mendez checked Logan's pulse but he was already dead. -´´Whatever it did he still out there, didn't you say that you put almost 20 bullets in him.´´

´´ I did, don't ask how the bastard managed to survive ´´.- the sarge replied as he looked at the surroundings. The wraith was watching them from his hiding spot, checking the battle rifle he had he aimed towards one of the marines head and fired. The unsuspected marine died on the spot from a head shot while the others fired randomly at the jungle.

´´ Take cover ´´- Mendez yelled, while they took cover by the dart, while the other ran back to the pelican. Before they could reach it the wraith jumped above them, snapped the pilot's neck and slammed the other marines away. However Mendez had him on his scope and fired a sniper bullet to his head. Surprisingly the wraith continued to stand on his feet, so both the sarge and Mendez unleashed their clips onto him, finally taking him down.

Slowly approaching him, the wraith was still alive so the sarge emptied his clip on the wraith's face. -´´Now get up you bastard ´´.

´´ Come on, we need to get moving. ´´- Mendez ordered as they retrieved all the ammo and rations they could carry. They piled the bodies of the marines inside the pelican for later retrieval. -´´This mission is now a failure, we need to regroup with the other survivors and return to the ship´´.

As they headed out, they didn't realized that a second wraith was watching them from afar. He was the pilot of the kamikaze attack that teleported out of the dart before in impacted. For now he would follow them until he had a chance to strike them all at once.

* * *

´´ Captain, I'm receiving a distress call from Eco 588. Apparently the enemy fighters took down eco 589 ´´.

´´ What is the status of Eco 588 ´´

´´ Scanning…, sorry sir I lost the signal. There's much residue radiation in the planet ´´.- The ensign said to Keyes as he turned to the chief.

´´ Chief, gather your team to descend ASAP. Cortana, give the chief the last position of Eco 588 and 589 .´´

´´ I only have the location of Eco 589. Eco 588 signal was immediately lost as they entered the planet's surface ´´- Cortana explained to both the chief and Keyes. -´´Judging by the distance Eco 588 traveled when Eco 589 crashed I would say they must be in a radio of 7 km and the jungle will make the search even much harder.´´

´´ Cant we just fly over the jungle to spot the second pelican ?´´- The chief asked as Cortana shook her head.

´´ Unfortunate the jungle is very dense. The vegetation compliments the signal interference, the trees are at least 10 feet tall, which means that the pelicans after crashing were just engulfed by them. Be lucky that they were able to transmit the location of the first pelican before entering too deep for radio signal.´´

Keyes nodded -´´That's why we cant just search the planet from above when Thor detected the Borg. Even if they are in the planet, they could very well camouflage in the countless trees ´´.

Cortana agreed, sensing something she spoke -´´ The search might be a bit more difficult now, a large thunderstorm is quickly forming over a third of the planet.´´

´´ Let me guess ´´- The chief turned to Cortana -´´ The section we are suppose to search is in that third, right ?´´.

Cortana innocently turned to him -´´How'd you guess?´´.

* * *

Indeed as Cortana detected the rain was falling all over the region. The now small group of marines had barely walked 15 minutes when they were caught by the water, the sarge in the front, his cigar still on his mouth.

´´ _First these damn Marylyn Manson wanna bees shoot us down, then this damn rain begins but that's not the worst of it_ ´´- The sarge thought, spitting his now wet useless cigar -´´_That dumbass Mendoza decided to fly out With My Backpack_!´´

The sarge now had a replacement sniper rifle as well as an assault rifle, however his most treasured possession , A modified sniper rifle, was lost along with Mendoza wherever he landed.

Mendez lifted his hand, as an order to stop. Somewhere around he could hear footsteps slowly approaching, signaling them to hide he aimed with his rifle scope. One of the marines, a female private, approached Mendoza and whispered.

´´ Sir, with all due respect. The rain is getting stronger and frankly I cant hear anything but the sound of droplets.´´

´´ Quiet private ´´- The sarge whispered at her - ´´I can hear them too ´´.- Resigning, the private searched with her eyes around the trees for anything out of the ordinary.

Both men, being former Spartans had all of their senses highly increased, they could distinctively hear the footsteps: Two subjects, one which appeared to be struggling to walk, most likely the other one was helping him. With their eyes to the west, the four marines aimed their weapons, ready to fill the target with bullets.

To their surprise the unknown foe was in fact two marines, a female helping a male to walk. Both appeared to be from the second pelican crash. Seeing who they were, Mendez lowered his rifle and left his hiding spot.

´´ Sir, good to see you survived as well ´´- the female marine automatically said as they helped her with the injured marine.

The other female marine checked the injured one -´´ sarge, he has a broken leg.´´

´´ Not to mention several broken ribs and countless bruises´´- the marine tried to joke but the pain quickly shut him up. Checking him again the female marine spoke.

´´ Sarge ,I cant be accurate but, he appears to have internal bleeding. We need to get him some medical attention fast ´´.

´´ The only problem is getting that is gonna be hard ´´- the sarge said, rubbing his forehead -´´ private, see if there's something for him in the medical supplies we brought ´´.

While they administrated the marine with painkillers, Mendez was interrogating the female marine -´´ You're private Blanc, first name Laura from blue team right ?´´

´´ Yes.´´

Mendez had already memorized the names of the marines coming to this mission. -´´ Tell me private, what happened to the others from Eco 589 ?´´.

´´ They died, sir ´´

Both the sarge and Mendez could feel something was not right, her responses seemed almost automatic. Figuring that she must be in some state of shock, they ignored it.

´´ Did you tried to contact the fleet in orbit ?´´.

The private appeared to be thinking something, then she spoke -´´No ´´- Before Mendez could ask her why she spoke again -´´the pelican was completely destroyed. I found him and decided to search for you in hopes that we could be rescued as well, besides the rescue signal failed to arrive. That is all ´´.

´´ We'll, if the pelican was destroyed then it's pointless to go there. Now what´´.- A marine said to the others.

´´ We'll there's one last possible way out ´´- The sarge said to the group -´´ If we go with the original mission, there's a chance that the fleet might already sent another team to go and kick the Borg's ass, we only need to get there and hope that they are in there´´.

Mendez thought about it -´´That's better than staying here and do nothing. If there are indeed Borg in there, we could take them out and use their comm. system to contact the fleet ´´.

´´ Alright , let's go, the sooner we get there the best ´´.

As they marched ,this time to the supposed Borg outpost, no one noticed that private Laura was practically unharmed, by the exception of the small bruises in her arms and head.

Wiping the raindrops from his face, a marine saw something shiny several meters away. -´´ Say sarge, I think something's there ´´.

The sarge turned around and saw something reflecting light , something metallic by the looks of it. -´´Okay marines, let's go and check it out.´´

´´ Remember I'm not a marine Johnson, I'm your equal in rank ´´- Mendez said as he approached him. The sarge ignored him and walked to the structure. Taking point, two marines were stunned by the strange vehicle. Apart from the damage it possessed by the crash It almost resembled a pelican, by the exception of being completely metallic and having two propulsion turbines in each side.

´´ You know, seeing the features of this vehicle , I could almost be certain that It was made with human technology ´´- Mendez said as he inspected the wreckage.

Without notice, someone approached them from the jungle. Clad in a gray military suit of some sort and a rifle in hand the man stopped a few feet from them. When they noticed him, the sarge was the first to speak. -´´ You there, drop your weapon and identify yourself´´.

The terminator didn't comply and raised his energy rifle, firing several shots that forced the marines to take cover. The marines returned fire , but even with the multiple shots the terminator just stumbled and continue to walk towards them. Mendez took a frag and tossed it to him.

´´ Frag out ´´.

The blast appeared to accomplish the task, the body of the terminator landed several meters from its original position, however it slowly started to get back to his feet, from the smoke of the grenade a red dot could be seen from the face of the terminator.

´´ Sarge, what is that ?´´.

The sarge had no answer for the marine. The terminator had several skin patches missing from the grenade, part of his metallic arm and skull were left open for them to see. Before the terminator could fire again he was hit by an energy blast coming from the jungle. The marines searched for the source of the incoming blasts but found nothing. The terminator did see them and lifted his rifle to attack but several projectiles held the weapon to the ground, then they ensnared the terminator in a net. The terminator struggled to get free but to no avail, the net was extremely resistant.

A marine had barely approached the terminator to get a better look, but a predator in cloak kicked him back, sending the marine to land on a pile of mud. The leader de cloaked and aimed his shoulder weapon to the group. The marines did the same but none opened fire. Taking one last look at the group of marines the predator ignored them and the 3 predators left, dragging the terminator in the net. Since these humans were not the Spartans they fought before they considered them unworthy of hunting.

´´ We'll, that was strange ´´- the marine said -´´ they only took that robot ´´.

Seeing that it was getting darker and the rain didn't seem to stop they decided to camp for the night in the wreckage, after all the team was tired. A female marine complained that those predators would return but the sarge dismissed it, since the chief had told them of their previous encounter with the predators. Doing a head count, they noticed that private Laura was missing.

´´ Hey Laura were are you, Laura ´´.

´´ I'm here ´´- Laura emerged from the inside of the crashed ship. Joining back with the group they thought she merely hid inside there when the terminator arrived.

´´ Alright, we'll take turns to watch each hour: first up is Malcolm , then Laura, then Johnson, myself and finally Veronica ´´.- After setting the order he turned to the injured marine -´´ private Zack , since you're injured you wont take turn´´.

´´ Sir I'm fine ´´- Zack tried to stand but the pain of his broken leg soared trough him.

´´ No you're not. If someone comes what will you do, jump in one leg until it goes away ´´- The sarge barked to the marine, pinning him to the floor -´´Alright, let's get some shut eye around those trees ´´.- Taking cover near a crashed metallic vehicle in the middle of a thunderstorm was a bad idea.Crashing to sleepin several positions , private Malcolm took position to watch their surroundings.

* * *

In the crash of Eco 589:

´´ Demon, over here ´´- The spec ops commander called out to the chief as he arrived in the second phantom. Several elites and clones secured the area around the pelican.

´´ Have you found survivors ´´- The chief asked, the elite shook his head.

´´ None, however there is something strange about their deaths. Only 3 died in the crash, but the rest were killed by some sort of plasma weapon ´´.

´´ Fred, Isaac, assist the elites and clones to secure the area ´´- the chief ordered and a blinking light from their armors acknowledged this -´´ Now, show me the bodies ´´.

Leading them to a pile of black bags, the spec ops commander uncovered one by one -´´These ones appeared to have died fighting something ´´- the elite said motioning 5 marines- ´´ however this one was completely burned down ´´- Picking up the marine's tag, the chief read her name – Private Laura Blanc.

The charred body that barely resembled a woman lied on the ground, analyzing it Cortana spoke -´´ Burned down, no kidding ´´.

´´ That strange, the Borg don't just kill other humans they assimilate them ´´- The chief said. -´´ According to the sarge and Delta 38, when the Borg appeared in High Charity they did everything in their power to assimilate the flood, but not to kill them ´´.

´´ Assuming that Borg are indeed in the planet ´´- the commander replied - ´´Tell me female, what kind plasma weapon can penetrate marine's armor and cavity chest in one shot ´´.

´´ First I have a name, Cortana If you remember ´´- Cortana said as the elite rolled his eyes -´´ Second, not even a republic or elite energy weapon has this kind of firepower, we'll the fuel rod has but it kinda blows the body in pieces´´.

´´ Then it's official , there is definitely an enemy faction in the planet .´´- The chief said, then he tried to contact the fleet to inform them but the radiation blocked the signal. - ´´Fred, return to the Autumn in one of the Phantoms and inform Keyes of the situation ´´- Fred acknowledge with a light from his armor.

´´ Sir, we have a survivor ´´- A medic called upon them, amongst the trees a marine was lying on his back, part of his armor and skin burned by plasma. -´´He's alive but his condition is delicate, we need to get him medical attention quick ´´.

´´ Here ´´- A clone said to the medics , handing them a small vial -´´It's bacta, it will help him a little ´´.- Administrating it the cauterized wounds appeared to be healing but only slightly. -´´ Help us move him to the phantom ´´.

Both the chief and Isaac kneeled down to lift him but the marine pushed them away. -´´Don't touch me freaks…´´- the marine said in a mere whisper and then he lost consciousness again. Seeing his tag the chief spoke.

´´ Don't worry private , we're here to help you ´´

Several clones lift him up and carried him to the phantom, leaving the chief and Isaac in the spot. -´´ He's not very friendly, is it´´- Isaac said to the chief as he nodded.

´´ Figures that the only survivor was an ODST ´´- Cortana said to the both -´´You gonna love this chief, apparently our friend Matt also used to be one of Ackerson most loyal pawns ´´.

´´ That explains his sparkling attitude ´´- Fred said as he approached them. -´´We'll chief I'm heading out with them to inform captain Keyes.´´

´´ Very well, we'll stay behind and sweep the area until we find the other survivors of the first pelican. ´´- The chief said as Fred saluted and headed to the phantom.

´´ If there still alive that is ´´- The commander said.

´´ Let's hope that's the case ´´- The first phantom left, leaving the chief , Isaac, the spec ops commander and 7 elites and 10 clones, the second and third phantom hovering just above them. -´´Alright ,let's go ´´.

* * *

´´ _Damn , this sucks_ ´´- Private Malcolm thought, fighting hordes of enemies he could tolerate but standing guard was hell for him. -´´ _What Id give to let loose some steam just now _´´.

Turning his attention to the group he saw someone missing , -´´ Where'd that chick go ´´.-Standing up he could hear some faint sounds near the wreckage, grabbing his battle rifle he went to inspect. Walking as quiet as he could to not alert the person, he cracked a branch with his boot.

´´ Shit ´´

To his surprise it was only Laura, signing in relief he spoke to her -´´Hey, what are doing´´

´´ Taking care of '_personal' _needs ´´- Laura replied, making Malcolm turn red in embarrassment.

´´ Oh, sorry to bother you, I'll just be on my way ´´- The marine replied but she grabbed his hand to stop him.

´´ You know, now that we're here, maybe we can have some fun ´´- She said in a teasing way that Malcolm immediately recognized. Smirking he whispered to her.

´´ Lead the way ´´.

Sergeant Johnson was currently having a good dream judging by what he was saying in his sleep -´´ _Oh yeah baby, you just suck it and I'll make you a lieutenant in no time_´´.- However his dream was disturbed as a large amount of water from a tree fell upon him. -´´God damn it, talk about a wet dream ´´.- Seeing that he was already up he decided to take his turn of watch right now.

Searching for Malcolm he discovered that the said marine was gone. -´´ Son of a bitch, leaving his post. Once I find him…´´

Following the same sounds that lured Malcolm he headed towards the crashed ship. As he arrived he could see Laura in the dark, on top of someone he guessed it to be Malcolm. Sensing the new arrival Laura stood up , the light from the moon revealing that she was naked, her short blond hair free for the wind to caress. -´´ Hello sarge, why don't you come and have some fun as well´´.

´´ Why of course ´´- The sarge replied with a smirk on his face, as she approached him the sarge lifted his assault rifle and unleashed half a clip on her. -´´ Do you think I'm that stupid, I could clearly see you in the dark stabbing that poor excuse of a marine ´´.

Private Laura had only several small holes on her skin that immediately closed, much to the surprise of the sarge, her metallic skin taking the form of the standard military armor the marines wore. -´´I'm impressed, you are not like the rest of these weak humans ´´.

Unleashing the rest of the clip on her, the T-X slowly approached him. -´´I like that weapon´´.

´´ Then here it is ´´- The sarge slammed the butt of the rifle to her face but she didn't even move by the force of the hit. Taking the rifle from his hands she slammed the sarge towards the group of marines.

´´ Johnson ,what is going on ´´- Mendez said as the group was waken up by the commotion. The sarge pointed to the wreckage -´´That chick is on her days ´´.

The T-X arrived to their position, raising the assault rifle she unleashed the rest of the clip to them, the sarge and the remaining marine took cover, Mendez helping Zack to move. After about 15 rounds the weapon was empty, so the T-X discarded the weapon. Focusing on her arm it transformed to a energy weapon. Firing on the tree in which they took cover, the blast toppled the tree leaving the sarge and Veronica in the open.

Mendez distracted her with the last of his grenades. Then he helped Zack to get to Veronica -´´You two run away, we'll try to delay her ´´.

´´But…´´

´´ No butts private, now go ´´

Both Zack and Veronica quickly left, leaving both the sarge and Mendez against the T-X. raising their assault rifles they fired upon her but she didn't even flinch, the T-X fired again forcing them to take cover once again. A small crater left in the place they were momemts before.

´´ Any ideas ´´

´´ One, we get to the Jackhammer ´´.- Mendez replied to the sarge. Nodding the sarge moved from his cover and ran trying to get the T-X attention. -´´ Hey cyber bitch over here ´´.-The T-X followed the sarge with her eyes, while Mendez reached for the rocket launcher.

As he reached the launcher, the T-X immediately heard him, turning around she only saw the rocket straight to her chest. The sarge quickly reached Mendez after the missile successfully eliminated the T-X. Before he could say something, from the debris the T-X was standing up, part of her damaged and the liquid metal struggling to cover her exoskeleton.

´´ Damn bitch, here's another one ´´- The sarge yelled , however Mendez shook his head.

´´ We're out of rockets Johnson.´´.

´´ God damn it. Next mission I'm bringing a full crate of them ´´.

The T-X tried to fire again but her energy weapon was lost in the attack. Both soldiers opened fire with their rifles taking the opportunity that her weapon was destroyed. Without the metallic cover her exoskeleton was taking severe damage by the incoming hail of bullets. Acting quickly the T-X switched to napalm flame launcher sending a wave of flames to both of them. Both men retreated after seeing the range of the weapon, taking position to attack from afar. The T-X switched again to herrailgun rifle arm ,firing depleted uranium rounds. The sarge dodged and rolled, however he was hit 2 times in a leg, Mendez dodged as well, but a round got to his arm and shoulder. As they took cover in a tree trunk the T-X torched the trunk.

Some of the flames lighted up an arm of the sarge, Mendez quickly helped him to extinguish them. Then he helped him to walk away. -´´Right now we need to retreat. We don't have the necessary weapons to take her on´´.

´´ I agree, what I'd give to right now have some of those squid lips rifles ´´.

Both men ran as fast as they could, the sarge ignoring the pain on his left leg. The T-X calmly walked after them, there was no way they would get away.

* * *

´´ Chief, I'm picking up an enormous energy reading north of our position ´´- Cortana said to the chief as they sweep the jungle.

´´ Are you sure, It could be anything related to the radiation in the planet ´´.

´´ That's why I thought as well, however the output was so large to be mistaken in the jungle radiation ´´.- Hearing Cortana, the chief recalled the groups and called the phantoms. - ´´Everyone, board the phantoms. We found them´´.

* * *

For almost 20 minutes, that both the sarge and Mendez seemed like an eternity ,they ran and dodged the following T-X, the bad thing was that the rain had subdue and now light took the little cover darkness had for them. But somehow they imagined that the T-X could clearly see them even in pitch black.

The T-X ,back in human form, calmly followed them since she had already had them cornered. Both soldiers hiding several feet from her. Mendez signaled Johnson with his hand to flank the T-X while he engaged her from the west.

As the sarge took position he suddenly saw dozens of figures roaming the jungle, he immediately opened fire to the closest to him. Mendez also saw the and opened fire as well, but the bullets just ran trough them. The T-X temporarily stop firing and curiously looked at them. She was immune to the Wraith mental projections.

The surviving Wraith had finally cached up with them and distracted the 3 of them, having missed part of their battle he was unaware of the T-X true origin until it was too late. Just as he jumped at her he slammed his hand to her back to drain her life, but has he touched her he felt the cold metal of her skin, the T-X punched the Wraith back stopping the projections. The Wraith quickly got back to his feet, and tried to take her of her feet with a sliding kick, but the T-X just stumbled a bit. Taking the chance both soldiers opened fire upon the T-X , but the result was the same, regenerating almost immediately she turned her arm back to flame launcher and incinerated a great deal of the jungle. Switching back to railgun she focused with Mendez, while the Wraith decided to harass Johnson.

Mendez now out of ammo tried to take on the T-X with melee, but she easily took his rifle and punched him in the face. The Wraith avoided the incoming fire of the sarge to get as close he could to drain his life. Just as the T-X and Wraith were ready to finish them, the 4 of them were transported out of the burning patch of the forest.

* * *

´´ What the ? ´´- The sarge said In surprise, one moment that Wraith was ready to stick his hand trough his chest, the next they were beamed away, to who knows where. Mendez was next to him, but an energy field of some sort separated them, to his other side the Wraith was pissed by the interruption and next to the Wraith the T-X examined their Imprisonment, constantly touching the field to find a way out.

Recognizing the green stuff around the place, he quickly found out where they were. The Borg outpost In the planet. The place had no ceiling but he could faintly see an energy field in a form of dome encircling the said outpost. Several drones positioned in their regeneration modules, while others did whatever they did on nearby panels.

´´ Why have you brought me here ´´- The wraith yelled to the drones, but got no answer. From the back three drones approached them, one female two male. The female scanned the T-X and ordered the other two to enter. The T-X was about to attack but she suddenly stopped, the drones carried her out of the energy field.

´´ Answer me ´´

The female drone turned to the Wraith -´´ You are from species 15253. We wish to study you ´´.

The Wraith smirked at her response -´´ You will find nothing on me, my brethren have already decimated thousands of your legions. And before this day ends, I will feast upon you ´´.

The drone looked at the Wraith with lifeless eyes – ´´ Perhaps. Perhaps we shall find what we're looking for. Perhaps not. Forcing us to dispose of you ´´.

´´ Hey lady. What about us? ´´- Mendez asked after waking up.

´´ My designation is not lady. I am Seven of Nine Secondary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01. Third commander of the collective ´´.

´´ Yeah , yeah. But you didn't answer the question ´´- The sarge replied.

´´ Your fight threatened to reveal our position. We brought you here to stop you and learn from your race. This variation of species 5618 is interesting ´´.

Seven of Nine left them and joined the other drones as they analyzed the T-X. The 3 of them could see from their imprisonment how they easily dismantled the T-X ,while they had a hard time just surviving it.

´´ We need to get out of here, In High Charity these dickheads turned the flood in more of their own, so I'm guessing they'll do the same to us ´´- The sarge said to Mendoza.

´´ I know but how. We don't have anything with us, besides there's no panel near us that forms this field.´´- Mendoza replied to the sarge. The Wraith ignored them.

´´ We'll, I still have this´´- The sarge from his armor withdrew the wraith stunner he retrieved from the first Wraith -´´ Looks like they missed this one ´´.

´´ That's only a stunner human ´´- The Wraith said entering the conversation -´´We only use it to capture our prey, It will do you no good against all of them.´´

´´ We'll then, do you have anything whitey ´´

The Wraith glared at the sarge -´´ I only need to wait here until they release me. I am immune to assimilation ´´.

´´ Then what?. Do you think you'll be able to take out every last one of them´´- Mendez replied. -´´ If you use your projection technique just as they open the field we'll have a fighting chance ´´.

The Wraith considered that already, he alone could take out a few drones but not all of them -´´ My projection is useless against them. Their sensors can see right trough it ,resign to your fate humans, as for me my brethren will learn of what happened here and shall come soon ´´.- The Wraith smirked at those words, then he felt something. Quickly standing he looked above him.

Seven of Nine also detected it, two phantoms approached their position. But the cloaking technology secured their base, there was no way they could find them. Or so she thought. The phantoms opened fire upon the field slowly bringing down the cloak. Once down several clones and elites descended with the grav lift and attacked the drones.

´´ Resign, yeah right ´´- The sarge replied to the wraith , the he called a clone -´´Hey over here, how bout you get us out of here ´´.

´´ Yes sir, right away sir.´´- a few clone troopers approached the fields, ignoring the looks the Wraith was giving them, they destroyed the nearest consoles. Once the field was lowered the Wraith immediately ran out, releasing his mental projection.

The elites and clones were tricked by the projections, firing everywhere the Wraith took the opportunity to make his escape, just as he reached the exit he was stunned by an incoming shot coming from the sarge. Once stunned by his own weapon the projections ceased. Seeing the battle lost, Seven of Nine recalled a sphere that remained cloaked in the planets surface, slowly each drone was beaming out.

´´ Not so fast there ´´- The sarge stunned her and a couple of drones before they could escape. Seven of Nine tried to stand up but more shots, this time from the Chief and Isaac with Zat guns stopped her.

* * *

In orbit the Borg sphere was visible to the Alliance fleet. Having called for reinforcements before , this time over 20 Alliance ships orbited the planet.

´´ All ships fire at will ´´

By Keyes command, every ship bombarded the sphere just as it was ready to engage light speed. The combined firepower crumbled the sphere to nothing.

* * *

´´ Are you alright ´´- Cortana asked the sarge and Mendez.

´´ We're fine Cortana, thank you .By the way, how did you find us ? ´´

´´ We'll ´´- Cortana said as the chief and Isaac helped them walk -´´ I detected an abnormal energy reading coming from this position about 20 minutes ago. I'm guessing she's to blame for it ´´- Cortana said referring to the T-X that laid immobile in some sort of table.

´´ We'll good to know. By the way chief, did you rescue the survivors of the first pelican ´´- The sarge asked. The chief merely nodded.

´´ Only one survivor sarge. He's already in one ship where they're trying to aid him ´´.- The chief said -´´However we did find more survivors as we reached the Borg base ´´.

´´ Really, who ?´´

As they boarded the phantom, they were greeted by private Zack, Veronica and most surprisingly Mendoza.- ´´Holy shit, I thought I'd never see you again ´´- The sarge said.

´´ Same here sarge, thankfully after the pelican was…´´- Mendoza didn't finish as the sarge pushed him away and headed for his sniper rifle that Mendoza had carried trough the jungle. Checking if it was alright, the sarge spoke -´´We'll done Mendoza. A single scratch at my baby and I would degrade you to water boy ´´.

´´ Nice to see you too sarge ´´- Mendoza replied. After they transferred the captured drones and Wraith to a phantom they rendezvous with the Autumn as the fleet was getting ready to head back to base.

* * *

Several hours later:

After the alliance fleet left the planet a Wraith fleet emerged from slip space, hovering the planet after the recon fleet failed to report. Sending dozens of darts and several cruisers to the surface a predator saw their arrival in a nearby cliff. The head of the T-101 on top of a spike as his trophy.

More predators de-cloaked behind him, ready to begin their hunt on the Wraith.

* * *

In the Citadel:

After they arrived ,they transported the drones and the Wraith in cryo tubes while the chief and the others proceeded to briefing.

´´ So, the Borg outpost was completely eradicated ´´.- Tassadar said to the group.

´´ Affirmative ´´- The chief said alongside him stood the sarge and Mendez. -´´After we destroyed the sphere we set a warhead in the remains of the base. However we owe the success of this mission to sergeant Johnson and Cpo. Mendez. ´´

´´ Indeed ´´- Zeratul said to both men -´´We'll done terrans. ´´

´´ We'll, it was only a walk by the park for us.´´- The sarge replied, lighting yet another cigar, much to the disgust of Thor.

´´ But tell me, why did you destroyed the base? ´´.- The question took them by surprise.-´´ The Borg technology could be invaluable to us ´´

´´We couldn't afford to leave the outpost like that.´´- Keyes said, justifying the destruction of the base. -´´ Our long range sensors detected a fleet coming to the planet, most likely from the Wraith. So we couldn't risk that technology to fall on their hands ´´.

´´ I agree ´´- The spec ops commander said -´´ Borg technology is almost as Vile as the flood itself. We could have led them to our base or unleash those probes upon us.´´

´´Then answer me this ´´- Delta 38 said to the group -´´Why did we brought those drones and that Wraith back with us?´´.

´´ We'll ´´- Cortana said after appearing in a holo projector -´´ The drones are disconnected from, what I guess , their master so now we can study them and exploit their weaknesses. As well as the Wraith´´.

´´ Sorry to burst your bubble Cathy, but we already know all there is about the Wraith ´´- O'Neill said to Cortana -´´ According to Dr.Weir and Colonel Sheppard they once had a chance to study a live Wraith.´´

´´ Oh ´´- Cortana said -´´ Well then, we'll just have to find another use for him then. Meanwhile Dr. Halsey along with Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson are studying the drones while we speak ´´.

´´ We'll, suit yourself then .Now ,what's next in the work planner ´´.- Jack said to the group.

´´ We'll, I might have and idea ´´- The chief said to the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another section of the city:

´´ Are you sure they're harmless ´´- Halsey asked Hermiod after receiving several pods with 3 Borg drones and one wraith. The small Asgard acknowledged her.

´´ They're in stasis now. There is no danger doctor ´´.

´´We'll good to know. Anyway, I'll help you analyze them later ´´- Halsey said as she headed out, leaving the Asgard with Carter and Daniel.

´´ Where is she going ´´.- Hermiod asked Daniel and Sam.

´´ She said that one survivor from the mission needs an immediate procedure , what was it called Sam? ´´.

´´ Augmentation , I think ´´- Carter said to Daniel.

´´ Augmentation?´´

* * *

´´ Doctor, we're ready to begin ´´- a medic said to Halsey as they prepared the necessary equipment to begin the augmentation procedure. In a bacta tube lied the battered body of Private Matt. Halsey approached the tube and let out a sigh.

´´ Doctor we're ready ´´- A nurse said to her but got no answer -´´Doctor ?´´.

´´ It's not right.´´- Halsey said, breaking the silence. -´´ The patient must have the choice to accept this process, what we're doing is violating his rights ´´.

´´ But, this is not the case ´´- Another medic said to Halsey -´´He's in coma, and unless we make him a Spartan he's not going to survive ´´.

With no option , Halsey proceeded with the operation. From the next room, trough a one side window several ONI personnel watched the operation. To think that one of them hated everything related with the Spartans, now he had a wide smirk on his face.

´´ Are you sure this is for the best. I mean, having another freak around wont help us at all´´.

´´ You're wrong ´´- Ackerson turned to the one that spoke to him. -´´He's only the first step on my plan …´´

* * *

O yeah, another chapter up. If you think the endings of the chapter are a bit lame it's because this fic is barely beginning. According to my summary, the total of chapters is going to be 30 so be patient and I'll update as fast as I can.

Yes, Ackerson is there, along with other Spartan haters , in future chapters he will make his move so keep track of the chapters as the story progresses.

The Wraith are from the stargate Atlantis series for those who dont know of their origin, they have pale white skin and white long hair, they can regenerate real quick, almost immediately when they suck the life out of another being. And High rank Wraith can produce mental projections to confuse the enemy. I'm sure stargate fans will know what I mean.

The **Borg** or **Borg Collective** are a group of cyborgs in the Star Trek fictional universe. They are known both within and beyond Star Trek fandom for their relentless pursuit of what they want to assimilate, their rapid adaptability to almost any defense, and their ability to continue functioning after what may seem a devastating or even fatal blow seemingly unaffected. As such, the Borg have become a powerful symbol in popular culture for any seemingly unstoppable force against which "resistance is futile´´

As a final note, probably some have already noticed that I call sergeant Johnson sarge instead of serge (the correct word), however sarge is kind of a classic from various fics I've read from the Halo section (I wont mention which but they kick ass). Anyway, Read and Review.


	9. Day off

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Battlefront for the idea of this fic ( If I did I wouldn't be writing this…), any other character I portrait in this fic are from their original game, movie or TV program.

M for mature ,for some swearing and cursing , sexual themes maybe later…

´´ ´´ : Dialogue of characters.

_Italics_ : Thoughts of characters.

* * *

**Day off**

´´ You must be joking demon ´´ -The Spec ops commander said to the chief after hearing just what idea he had planned for the next days. Several elite council members also demonstrated their discomfort about the idea.

´´ Why not ´´- Jack said to the group -´´ We could use a few days off after kicking ass ´´.

´´ I agree ´´- Delta 38 replied -´´ This will be the perfect opportunity to train our forces with foreign technology ´´.

´´ Well then, seeing that most of us agree with the idea, Chief you have green light to proceed ´´- Keyes said, lighting his pipe.

The Spec ops commander was still reluctant to accept, they should be fighting their enemies not stay here and waste time. However another idea came to his mind: Maybe in the flow of these days the enemy factions would be at each other's throat. -´´Very well, then it's settled ´´.

Having said that, Keyes stood up and motioned the others. -´´ I would say that 3 days should suffice, for now let's rest. Tomorrow we'll plan the schedules.´´

Everyone raised from their seats and proceeded to exit the meeting room, however Delta 38 remembered something -´´ Hey wait, I forgot to inform something ´´.

´´ What is it commando? ´´- Tassadar asked him.

Once he got their attention, 38 spoke -´´ Lately , I've been receiving some requests from some of my clone troopers saying that they would like to descend to the citadel, not only to see it ,but after years of fighting the droid army most of us miss the feeling of gravity instead of the constant floating of our ships´´.

´´ I understand what you mean ´´- The chief replied -´´ A change of scenery is welcomed after being enclosed for so long ´´.

´´ However, I might add that the citadel ,although enormous , does not have the capacity to shelter all of our armies ´´.- The spec ops commander replied.

Tassadar thought of a possible solution -´´ I might have an idea ´´- Everyone turned to the former Executor -´´ We have probes that can build shelters around the citadel for our forces, however I recommend that only a third of our entire fleet comes to the planet's surface while the others wait for their turn ´´.

´´ Now I get it ´´- Keyes spoke -´´ Only a third descends so that our fleet in orbit is ready at all times, while we rotate the schedules for the other units ´´.

´´ Exactly ´´- Tassadar replied -´´ I shall begin the preparations immediately ´´.

´´ Now that that's settled, let's get some shut eye ´´- The sarge said to the group -´´ My last sleep was interrupted by that cyber bitch from hell ´´.- After that, each leader left to mind their own business.

* * *

´´ Demon ´´- The chief was called by the Spec ops commander after the meeting was over. Once the white armored elite cached up with him he spoke -´´ I need your help´´.

´´ You need my help ´´- The chief replied -´´ That's the first time an elite says that´´.

´´ Yes I know, however I already tried everything I can think of and still no success ´´.

´´ Slow down ´´- The chief said to the commander -´´ First tell me in what do you need help on´´.

Resigning, the elite spoke -´´ It concerns the Arbiter. Ever since we retrieved your AI from High Charity two days ago, he's been…reluctant to abandon his current location ´´.

´´ Let me get this straight ´´- The chief interrupted him -´´ He hasn't left that place since we return from High Charity ´´. – The elite nodded -´´ What place is it?´´.

* * *

´´ Now I see why you didn't want to come here alone ´´- Cortana said to the chief as they entered the Arbiter's current location -´´ Well , after we're done here just drop me in the mainframe of the citadel, I still have to run diagnostics to those drones you brought back ´´.

The chief only response was a nod, he was too concentrated looking at the surroundings of this room. Never had he or any Spartan enter a church, although this church was small and only used by some personnel to mourn the fallen, it still possessed something the chief could not pinpoint.

Apart of a priest and two marines praying, the chief found the Arbiter in the front row. The elite had his eyes closed and was ,in what appeared to be, deep meditation.

´´ Arbiter …´´

´´ Please kneel, Spartan ´´- The chief reluctantly obeyed and kneeled next to him. The chief ,only trained to fight, did not recognized or knew what the man crucified in front of him represented however he decided to follow the Arbiter's words. Several minutes passed and the Arbiter did not say another word, so the chief spoke first.

´´ Arbiter, what are you doing here?. The spec ops commander told me that you haven't left this place for two days straight ´´.

´´ That is not true ´´- The Arbiter spoke. -´´ I left several times to eat and rest ´´.

´´ And then you came back ,right ´´

´´ Yes ´´.

´´ Then, tell me ´´- The chief spoke again -´´ Why are you here in the first place, and besides, don't you elites have your own religion ´´.

Seeing that the chief was not going anywhere, the Arbiter opened his eyes and turn to him -´´ If you must know, the only religion we had was replaced by the teachings of the prophets several centuries ago ´´.

´´ About Halo ´´.

´´ Yes ´´- The Arbiter answered -´´ Spartan, when we rescued your AI…´´

´´ Cortana will suffice ´´- Cortana said to the Arbiter trough the chief's armor.

´´ Then Cortana it is. ´´- The Arbiter replied:

´´ Once we reached the Mausoleum of the Arbiter's, something appear in front of me. I don't know exactly what it was but I can tell you one thing: after that experience I started to revalue everything I did when I served the prophets and for the first time I… regretted all those lives I took in the war´´.

´´ But tell me ´´- The Chief interrupted him -´´ When we forged a truce back on earth, you as well as every elite, grunt and hunter, pledged to fight against the covenant to try to fix the mistakes your races did in the past. What is different now?´´.

´´ Everything is ´´- The Arbiter spoke -´´ Back then, every life taken I considered it as little since we were at war at the time. However ,now I realize that not only did we killed military forces, but innocent life's as well. Now I fear for our very souls ´´.

The chief understood what he meant - ´´ If that's it, then you worry for nothing ´´

´´ What?. How come you say that, If you know everything I have said is true ´´.

´´ Simple ´´- The chief said to the Arbiter -´´ The forerunners said that after we emerged victorious, they would grant us anything we wanted. I intend to restore all lives lost in the war, after all they presume to be all powerful ´´.

´´ You're talking like you have already won the war´´- The Arbiter replied, slowly returning to his former self.

´´ Because we will and must ´´- Once said, both of them left the church, the Arbiter was more calm now that he knew of a possible way to make up for the sins he and his people committed long ago, however he still had a question that bothered him.

´´ Do you think your race will ever forgive us for what we have done? ´´.

The chief stopped for a minute -´´ There's still a long path for that day, but it will come…´´

´´ Well the chief ´´- Cortana spoke to both of them -´´ Now that we got Arbi out of his enclosure, mind plugging me to the nearest panel ´´.

The chief set Cortana into the citadel's mainframe, not before the Arbiter correcting the AI that his name was the Arbiter. Once done, the Arbiter turned to the chief.

´´ Tell me Spartan, what have I missed from the previous meetings ?´´.

´´ First, you can start calling me chief, Delta 38 call's me chief already. Why don't you?´´

´´ Very well, chief. Now tell me what mission do we have now ?´´.

´´ Actually none at the moment ´´-The chief said to a surprised Arbiter -´´ I suggested to rest for 3 days in the city to rest and at the same time train our forces with foreign technology ´´.

´´ Very well ´´- The Arbiter replied, smiling . -´´ In the meantime, let the other enemy factions kill each other for now.´´

* * *

Jacob Keyes was finally heading to his quarters , after the meeting several technicians, commanders and even some Protoss had come to him to discuss several topics , and Keyes had no choice but to listen to all of them.

´´ _At least for the next few days, we'll have some peace and quiet_ ´´- Keyes thought.

As he entered his quarters he was surprised to find someone already inside. -´´ Halsey, what are you doing in here ?´´.

Halsey left the book she was reading and turned to him. -´´ Cortana informed me that we're taking a few days off , and I decided to come here and discuss something with you ´´.

´´ _O great_ ´´- Keyes thought -´´ _I finally escape meeting after meeting and now Halsey wants to drag me to another _´´ - Resigning, Keyes spoke -´´ Sure, what is it ? ´´.

´´ First, would you like a drink ?´´- Keyes nodded and Halsey filled two cups with some of Keyes personal stash, while Keyes drank she spoke -´´ Since Delta 38 mentioned that other troops might want to descend to the city, I was thinking of leaving my quarters for someone else and come join you ´´.- Keyes almost dropped his cup after hearing her.

´´ Jacob, are you alright ?´´.

´´ Yes, cough ´´- Keyes spoke -´´ It's just that I thought you wanted to speak about another boring topic, god knows I've heard a lot of them this day ´´

Halsey took a seat in Keyes bed and motioned him to sit next to her, once Keyes was sitting Halsey positioned herself behind him. -´´ How about If I give you a massage like I used to´´.

´´ That's not really necessary…´´- Keyes said, however after feeling her hands on his back Keyes gave in -´´ That's the spot…, It's been some time since you gave me one, hasn't it Catherine ?´´.

´´ Yes , its been a while ´´- Halsey replied -´´ with you on the battlefront and myself with the Spartans III, we grew distant. But now that the elites have allied themselves with us and the forerunners have brought you back we finally have some breathing space , don't you think ?´´

Halsey's hands traveled from Keyes neck down to start undoing his gray military suit, while she planted a few kisses to his neck. Understanding what she was doing, Keyes turned to her and repeated the same process with her.

´´ You're right ´´- Keyes said while laying Halsey down-´´ now that we have 3 days, let's catch up for all the time we missed…´´

* * *

Day 1

´´ Faster damn it, I said faster ´´- sergeant Johnson yelled to the squad of marines ,clones and grunts he was currently in charge of. The sarge himself had suggested that a little exercise to the ground troops would be good for them to stay in shape. Several sergeants and officers had teams like this one all around the city.

Exercise for the sarge meant10 laps around the enormous city, under the blazing sun.

Seeing that most of the marines on his squad were ready to throw up, the sarge gave them a rest -´´ Alright ladies take 5, while the little ones catch up with the rest of us ´´- The sarge said, referring to the grunts a mile away from their position.

Private Vicente had the misfortune to be in the squad assigned to the sarge, dropping to the ground by exhaustion Vicente spoke-´´ Hey sarge, why aren't those damn elites and protoss running with us. I mean, they are ground troops as well, right?´´

The sarge drank all the water of the only bottle they carried and turned to him- ´´For two things: one, they don't need to, they already kick ass and second, if you want to complain with them, be my guest ´´.

Vicente decided to accept those facts, messing with an elite was suicide for him.

´´ I don't know why you complain trooper, this is nothing ´´- clone unit Rho 773 said to Vicente -´´ Hey 022, remember when the instructor made us run around the platforms of Kamino for an entire day, and in the middle of a thunderstorm ´´

´´ Yeah I do ´´- Gamma 022 replied -´´ the most recent batch of clones couldn't even keep up with us ´´.

The two clones joked around while Vicente thought -´´ _We'll, not all of us were born only to fight_ ´´

When the grunts finally cached up with the rest, the sarge dropped his cigar -´´ Alright, your five minutes are up. We still have4 more laps , so move it on the double ´´.

The squad continued to run even with the enormous amount of fatigue , the poor grunts had to comply since their elite masters forced them to these exercises. While the clones ran with no worries and not even breaking a sweat.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the citadel's research rooms:

Dr. Halsey marched inside the research room, where the Borg drones remained in stasis. While she gave several instructions several of the technicians and engineers could sense something new in her, one of them was Samantha Carter.

´´ So ´´- Carter said to Halsey -´´ How was your first free night ?´´

´´ Fine ´´- Halsey replied -´´ Why you ask ?´´.

Carter approached her and mere whispered -´´ Not that, how was your night with Keyes ?´´

Halsey turned a deep red by the question, she well knew that Carter was going to ask her about that since she was the one that suggested that herself should move with Keyes to save space in the city.

Resigning that her relationship with Keyes was no secret, Halsey spoke -´´ Not bad ´´

´´ Not bad ´´- Carter replied -´´ come on, there's got to be more that 'Not bad' ´´.

Halsey left the panel she was typing on and turned to her -´´ What can I say, it's been a long time since the last time we did it. But to please you it was great, happy ´´- Halsey said, red in embarrassment.

´´ That's more like it ´´- Carter replied -´´ In the stargate command, there are not enough female companions, so sometimes I need to just let it out ´´.

´´ Oh really ´´- Halsey said, by now both women joking about it. -´´ You could always talk to Cortana, but tell me, aren't you supposed to be resting for the next days instead of running boring analysis on the drones?´´.

´´ We'll ´´- Carter started -´´ the rest was only for the armed forces, although we are included in such rest. However, I cant deny that this new technology is fascinating to just put away for now.´´

´´ You might be right on that ´´- Halsey replied -´´ But now tell me: What's the situation between you and General O'Neill ´´.

Now it was Carter's turn to turn an interesting shade of red, Halsey had successfully turned the tables now. -´´ We'll , the normal situation you mean. He's my superior and I follow his orders, that's it ´´.

´´ Yeah right ´´- Halsey replied -´´ I've seen how you look at him in some of the meetings when you think nobody's watching ´´.

Carter stammered to say some words to justify her actions but found none, so Halsey decided to help her -´´ Or maybe It's Daniel you're interested on ?´´

Carter calmed down and replied -´´ No, Daniel and I are just friends. Besides, Vala would not forgive me If I took her precious Daniel from her ´´

At the mention of Vala, Daniel who was talking with Thor and Cortana joined the conversation. -´´Please don't tell me you're talking about her. ´´

´´ No ´´- Carter innocently replied -´´ We're talking about you and her ´´.

Halsey was lost in just who was this Vala, so Carter explained to her about Vala -´´ Vala Mal Doran is ,if you could call her, a freelance mercenary that has helped us in several missions. ´´

´´ You forgot to say she is a nut case, liar and thief , plus former goa'uld ´´- Daniel complimented.

´´ But you like her -´´ And before Daniel could say anything, Carter silenced him. ´´ And don't try to deny it ´´.

´´ We'll ´´- Daniel said -´´ She is good looking, but she tends to drive me insane. Good thing she didn't come to this dimension ´´.

´´ Anyway ´´- Halsey replied -´´ Now that you're here, could you tell me about Colonel Carter and General O'Neill ´´.

Carter turned red again while Daniel smiled wickedly -´´ What is to say but the same thing, there's obviously something between those two ´´.

´´ Those who? ´´- To Carter's bad luck, O'Neill and Teal'c entered the room with them. Carter now more embarrassed, while Jack spoke again -´´ Mind to fill us in on it ´´

However, thanks to Thor , Sam was saved for the time being -´´ I believe we should let this discussion for later ´´- The small Asgard said to the group.

´´ Come on Thor ´´- Daniel replied -´´ We're having fun here ´´.

´´ The Borg drone is awake ´´- Teal'c said to the group immediately seizing the conversation. The drone inside the stasis field had her eye open and was looking at her surroundings.

* * *

´´ Where am I ?´´ - Seven of Nine asked herself, from the background she could hear someone calling out for security. With her good eye she spotted several beings outside her stasis field, so she called them. Lifting her arm to try and exit the stasis field she stumbled upon a force barrier.

Halsey was studying the behavior of Seven, from previous reports she had read that the Borg were usually aggressive in their search for assimilation and acquiring new technology, however Seven appeared to be disoriented and confused.

´´ Everyone, stay away from the drones ´´- Several ODST's arrived in the scene and aimed their weapons to the drones stasis fields -´´ Fire! ´´

´´ Wait ´´- Halsey managed to stop them before they could fire a single round.

´´ Doctor, stand aside ´´- The lieutenant said to her -´´ these drones are dangerous ´´

However Halsey did not move -´´ You don't understand, something's different about her ´´.

The lieutenant was confused in just what she meant by that. Meanwhile Seven of nine decided to speak -´´ I can assure you, I am not a threat to you or anyone in this room ´´.

´´ We'll, sorry If we don't believe you ´´- Jack said to Seven -´´ But your Borg buddies haven't been the most understanding species we have met ´´.

´´ Believe me when I tell you that I want the Borg gone as much as you do ´´- Seven replied to O'Neill -´´ Now If you release me from stasis, I can explain you everything I know ´´.

Halsey looked to the emotionless face of Seven to see any sign of a lie, but failed to see any or any emotion whatsoever. -´´ Cortana, call the chief and the other leaders ´´

* * *

Around the citadel, dozens of Protoss probes swarmed the surroundings of the city while creating modified warp ruptures.

The chief, Delta 38 and Tassadar walked around, Tassadar was currently explaining the function of the probes and the creation of the settlements for the forces in orbit:

´´ We primarily used the Probes to gather resources and teleport prefabricated structures from our home world Aiur , before the Zerg took over it, however Protoss engineers have recently modified the probes so that they are able to create random structures from pure energy.´´

´´ Impressive…´´- Delta 38 (Boss) said, not even the republic or any race he knew had this kind of technology -´´ Ouch ´´

Delta 38 was so distracted in seeing the structures being created that he didn't see a small Probe until he almost tripped by it.

´´ Excuse me ´´- The Probe said and returned to creating more structures, leaving the chief and Boss surprised.

´´ They can talk too ´´- Boss said to Tassadar - ´´We have astro mech droids the same size as the probes, but they can only beep sounds ´´.- Boss said, excluding the human cyborg relation droids, that in comparison to the astro mechs, they couldn't stop talking.

´´ More than that ´´- Tassadar said -´´ Every single artificial Protoss unit has artificial intelligence and they emanate an energy signature much like the one any living Protoss emmit´´.

´´ So in a way, the Probes are sort of alive ´´

´´ Correct Terran ´´- Tassadar replied to the Chief .-´´ Anyway, the new Nexus and structures will have every accommodation for our forces: from a place to sleeping, to rest, eat, clean and what the Terran called Johnson asked me to include, a recreation center ´´.

´´ My exact words were A place to crash and party ´´- The sarge said to the group as he approached their position -´´ Cortana asked me to come get you 3 for an emergency meeting ´´.

´´ A meeting ´´- Boss replied -´´ Didn't we agreed for a 3 day period of rest ´´.

´´ We'll´´- The sarge said, lighting a cigarette -´´ This is a special occasion ´´.

* * *

Everyone from The chief, every Spartan, The Arbiter , the spec ops commander, the Heretic leader and Zuka to Tassadar, Zeratul, Delta squad , SG-1 ,Thor, the sarge, Mendez, Halsey and Keyes were currently in a large room with Seven of Nine. Several elites and zealots stood outside to guard the entrance.

´´ Tell me chief ´´- The Arbiter said -´´ Why is the drone outside her stasis field ´´.

´´ Not a clue ´´- the chief said, then he tapped his assault rifle -´´ But the first wrong move she does , and she's good as dead ´´.

´´ Now that everyone's here ´´- Keyes said to the large group -´´ Hear what she has to say about the Borg. Some of us have already heard part of her story and we agreed to let our main forces hear it as well´´.

Then Keyes motioned to seven to speak -´´ First, to answer the question of why am I free from the stasis, I was released from the collective when you captured me in the planet ´´.

´´ Free?´´- Zuka spoke -´´ Don't try to deceive us drone, we can clearly see that you are still a Borg ´´.-

´´ If you are referring to my implants that is because they are attached to my body, once I inform you of the Borg I shall describe the procedures to have them removed from me ´´

´´ Now to continue ´´- Seven spoke -´´ when you used the arm weapon from species 15260 called Zat'Ni'Katel (Zat gun) to paralyze and capture me, some of my most important implants were damaged , amongst them the neuro receivers that bound me to the collective. Now that I'm free I wish to remain here with you ´´

´´ How do we know you're not lying to us ´´- The spec ops commander spoke -´´ this could be a trick by the Borg to infiltrate our ranks and acquire valuable Intel for them to use against us ´´

´´ Because ´´- Seven replied to the commander -´´ I shall be the one giving you Intel against the Borg for you to use it against them ´´. -The commander still had his doubts but nonetheless he remained to listen to all of the story.

´´ Now please Seven ´´- Keyes spoke -´´ Tell them what you partially told us about the Borg ´´

´´ Very well ´´- Seven replied -´´ I cant tell you exactly how the Borg came to be, because only the Borg queen possesses that information. However I can tell you of how my universe fell to the Borg: ´´

The room fell quiet to hear her story: -´´ I was first retrieved from the collective by a Federation vessel, called USS Voyager, trapped in Borg controlled space at the time. After my recovery from the collective, the Voyager managed to finally reach the earth of my reality after approximately 7 years in part thanks for an intervention of the future that gave the Voyager advanced weapons and technology. With the advanced technology we were able to use a Borg transwarp hub to reach earth ,and at the same time destroy it so that the Borg could not use it no more. However now that the Borg knew of the advanced technology the Voyager possessed , they started to aggressively take over federation controlled space at all cost. The federation fought against them , but after the Borg managed to reassimilate federation Captain Jean Luke Picard, the Borg used his knowledge to figth against Federation vessels. After that there was only a matter of time before earth fell , the Voyager futuristic technology was destroyed to prevent the Borg from using it, and although the Borg did not acquire the technology, the Borg Queen decided to continue the assimilation of the other quadrants. In a lapse of 5 years, the Borg dominated all known space. Ever since then, I served the collective ´´.

´´ Impossible ´´- The Heretic leader spoke -´´ no species can dominate an entire universe in 5 years, in the human covenant war the covenant was the largest force in existence and even then we waged a war with the humans for more than 30 years ´´.

´´ Species 15255 ´´- Seven spoke -´´ The Borg know about the covenant and they are not impressed . Almost every single sector in my universe is controlled by the Borg , the number of Borg ships the collective possesses greatly outnumber the covenant , or the alliance you have formed ´´.

´´ Then we're screwed ´´- The sarge replied -´´ There's no chance we can take out an entire universe of Borg ships ´´

´´ Not quite ´´- Seven replied -´´ When the Borg were brought to this reality by the species known to you as Ancients, forerunners or Xel-naga, they only brought about 400 Borg ships. Not even a small fraction of the collective's entire fleet. But the Queen fears that if the Borg loose in this dimension, so will the Borg in my reality´´.

´´ Hey ,I have a question ´´- Scorch spoke -´´ If you brought around 400 ships, why did we only fought against 30 or more when we arrived here ´´.

´´ The queen send several fleets like the one you encounter to explore this space and settle advanced posts ´´.- Seven replied. -´´ The planet in which I was captured by you was one ´´.

´´ Wait a minute ´´- The Arbiter spoke -´´ Then that means that the Borg know of our location ´´.

´´ Yes ´´- Seven replied -´´ However the alliance you have formed greatly outnumbers Borg forces, and even when the Borg possesses advanced technology, the collective is currently dealing with more dangerous threats.´´

´´ So the Borg plan to deal with them first and then they'll come for the others ´´- The chief said.

´´ Yes ´´- Seven replied.-´´ Now that I've informed you of what you needed to know, I would like to start the preparations of the removal of my implants ´´.

´´ Of course ´´- Halsey said to Seven and both women left to the medical facility, several elites escorted Seven. Meanwhile the others remained in the room, still absorbing the Intel they had been given by Seven.

´´ A whole universe ´´- Sam said -´´ talk about greedy ´´.

´´ Indeed ´´- Zeratul replied -´´ however ,we must be grateful that the Xel-naga did not brought every single Borg to these wars.´´

´´ You got that right, or right now we would be walking toasters ´´- Jack said.

´´ Anyway, let's hope the Borg will thin out by battling their primary threats ´´- The Arbiter replied to the others-´´ Meanwhile we shall handle the others ´´.

´´ I primarily vote for the prophets and those blasted apes ´´- The spec ops commander replied, the Arbiter and Zuka nodded . -´´ Then we shall handle the Borg ´´.

´´ We'll, that's all. Dismissed ´´- Keyes said and everyone left to their respective place.

* * *

´´ Your medical technology is quite impressive for your current technological era ´´.

´´ Why thanks, I guess ´´- Halsey replied to Seven. -´´ Seven is it ?´´.

´´ Yes ´´

´´ Do you have a real name besides Seven?´´.- Halsey asked her.

Sighing Seven spoke -´´ My human name is Annika Hansen ´´.

´´ Then why do you call yourself Seven ?´´

´´ In a way, I prefer Seven instead of Annika. That's all ´´- Seven replied to Halsey. Just then a nurse came to Halsey, Seven could hear the nurse saying to Halsey that _he was awake._

Once Halsey responded to the nurse, she turned to Seven -´´ Seven I've got to go and take care of another business, I wont be long but meanwhile tell Cortana the procedure ´´.

´´ Very well ´´- Seven replied and Halsey left.

* * *

Matt's body hurt like hell, once he awoke he was partially glad that the wound caused by the T-X was completely healed, but the pain he felt now was intense. The door of the room opened revealing Dr. Halsey with some nurses.

´´ How are you feeling?´´- Halsey asked Matt.

´´ Like hell. What happened to me?´´

´´ When the pelican was shot down by the Wraith dart…´´

´´ I already know that and about the T-X.´´- Matt cut Halsey while she spoke -´´ What I mean is why do I feel my body like this?´´.

´´ Your wounds were too severe and you were on the brink of death when you arrived here, to save your life we went trough a number of procedures that I shall explain now: Carbide Ceramic Ossification, Muscular enhancement injections, Catalyst…´´

´´ Doctor ´´- Matt said, not liking the name of the procedures -´´ Just tell me what did you do to me?´´

Taking a deep breath Halsey spoke -´´ We had no choice but to perform the augmentation process. ´´

´´ _Augmentation_? ´´- Matt thought, with a shaking voice he spoke -´´ That procedure is the one for…them´´

´´ Yes ´´- Halsey replied -´´ The procedure of turning a human into a Spartan. But thanks to the new technology we have researched for the Spartans 3…´´

´´ Why?´´- Matt yelled -´´ Why did you turn me to one of those freaks? Why?. You should have let me die instead of mutilating my body ´´.

´´But the procedure did nothing like that and …´´- A nurse tried to defend Halsey but Halsey stopped her.

Closing his eyes, Matt spoke -´´ Just leave me alone to think ´´.

Halsey motioned the other nurses and doctors to leave with her, turning one last time to see Matt, Halsey once again felt the remorse of taking the life and future of another human, but to save his life she had to do it.

On the other part, Matt completely ignored the pain of the augmentation and now focused on the hatred of being one of them. A knocking on the door broke his concentration, when Matt did not responded the door slowly opened.

´´ I SAID GO…´´- Matt stopped yelling when he saw just who had come to visit him. Instinctively he tried to stand and salute but the pain forced him to just salute from his position -´´ Colonel Ackerson, sir´´.

´´ At ease ´´- Ackerson said as he took a seat next to him. -´´ It's good to see that some people still recognize me , most of the UNSC personnel _Keyes included_ ignore my propositions ´´.

´´ Sir permission to speak freely ´´

´´ Granted ´´- Ackerson said.

´´ Sir ´´- Matt spoke -´´ With all due respect, all of them are fools to neglect your ideas and campaign against the Spartan project , not to mention their supposed peace treaty with those damn murderers ´´- Matt said ,referring to the former covenant forces.

´´ You're right ´´- Ackerson said -´´ This alliance is a mistake but they will not listen to me, but first tell me, would you like to help me on this matter? ´´.

After hearing this, Matt immediately replied -´´ What can I do, sir?´´.

Ackerson smiled as the new Spartan was quickly falling in place, closing the infirmary door Ackerson turned to him. -´´ Here's what I have planned…´´

* * *

Day 2

´´ Alright ladies listen up ´´- The sarge yelled to the ODST's, ARC troopers , clone commandos , some Protoss zealots, Spartans, spec ops and ultra elites. -´´ Each of you will practice hand to hand combat with different instructors so that we can make you more badass of what you already are ´´

Some marines, clone troopers, elites and grunts could only watch from the upper balconies of the city since only spec ops units would receive this special training.

´´ Now to introduce your instructors ´´- The sarge turned to Teal'c ,Bra'tac , Fenix, the spec ops commander and several Tok'ra - ´´ They will all show you some of their fighting stiles ,so I suggest you pay attention, because after that you're going to be paired against each other in small matches , is that clear´´.- The sarge barked to the units.

Hearing some laughter, the sarge walked trough the units to find the source -´´ What is so funny corporal ´´- The sarge yelled to the ODST ´´.

´´ Sir, we're ODST's, do you really believe some '_civilians'_ can teach us anything ´´

´´ Civilians uh ´´- The sarge said -´´ Very well smart mouth, go up the center and fight against …Teal'c ´´.

´´ I believe I should fight instead ´´- Bra'tac cut in -´´ If the ODST fights Teal'c it would be an unfair fight ´´

Teal'c agreed as the ODST entered the center of the mattress -´´ Your funeral old man ´´.

The ODST ,thinking that he could win in a matter of seconds, lunged to Bra'tac in a flurry of punches, but to his surprise Bra'tac dodged with ease, then he slide kick the ODST to the ground and punched him in the chest. The ODST lost the air from his chest and struggled to stand up.

´´ I hope I wasn't too hard for you on your first lesson ´´- Bra'tac said to the ODST.

Some marines dragged the ODST to the infirmary as the sarge stepped back to the center.

´´ Alright,who's next´´.

* * *

Several small matches were held pairing ODST's with Arc troopers and elites with Spartans or Protoss, sending an ODST to fight an elite was suicide. The chief along with some Spartans and Delta Squad watched the fights ,waiting their turn.

´´ I have to admit, those fighting techniques are quite impressive ´´- Fred commented.

´´ But nothing beats blowing up the enemy ´´- Scorch replied.

´´ Classic 62 , some people just blow up things to feel superior ´´.

Scorch turned to find 4 familiar comrades. -´´ O no, not you again ´´

Boss overheard the conversation and turned to meet them, the chief and several Spartans turned to watch the small quarrel. -´´ Hey 38, who are those? ´´- The chief asked.

´´ The four of them form another commando group ´´- Boss answered

´´ Omega squad to be more precise ´´- Omega 36, Darman said to the group. -´´ The best clone commando group there is ´´

´´ Yeah right ´´- Sev said -´´ cough, loosers, cough ,omega squad sucks ´´

Niner was about to rip Sev a new one, but Darman stopped him. -´´ Leave him be, once the next fight is set we'll show them who's the best, right 38? ´´- 38 merely nodded.

After saying that , Omega squad left. The chief turned to 38 -´´ So I guess you guys don't get along well ´´.

´´ On the contrary ´´- Fixer replied -´´ We usually taunt each other when we get together just for fun, but actually we clone commandoes are pretty close ´´.

´´ Fixer ´´- Scorch spoke -´´ that sounded way too gay ´´.

´´ Shut up 62 ´´- Fixer said.

´´ Anyway chief, you gotta see this match ´´- Will said as Sam took on Kelly. The chief and the others got closer to have a better look.

* * *

´´ I'm just saying the truth ´´

´´ Really ´´- Kelly said to Sam as they stood in battle pose -´´ forgive me for saying it ,but just because you're stronger and taller doesn't mean that you'll win ´´

´´ Wanna bet? ´´- Sam said.

´´ Your loss ´´ - Kelly replied. Sam directed a punch to Kelly's shoulder, but Kelly sidestepped and punched Sam on his left side. Sam countered with a slide kick that send Kelly to the ground, then he mounted himself on top of her.

´´ What did I tell you ´´.- Sam said.

´´ Remind me ´´- Kelly kicked Sam away with her legs and ran to him, then he grabbed Sam by the neck, in a position for breaking it. -´´ You lose ´´- Kelly said, smiling.

´´ Oh come on ´´- Sam whined.

´´ I believe she won this time ´´- Praetor Fenix said -´´ So there is no argument to discuss, who's next.´´

Both Spartans left, not before Kelly reminded him something -´´ I won the bet, so now you owe me a favor ´´.

´´ Just name it ´´- Sam said.

´´ Let me think about it first ´´- Kelly said to him as they joined the others. While other Spartans teased Sam for loosing to Kelly, Fenix called out for two more volunteers.

´´ I'll go this time ´´- The chief said, as he approached the arena another person also volunteer.

´´ I as well ´´.

The chief turned to see the Arbiter clad in his normal suit, without his armor -´´ It will be interesting to 'practice' with you this time, chief ´´- The Arbiter said. As he entered the ring another person interrupted them just before they started.

´´ I believe the chief should fight with him ´´- Both the chief as well as the nearby spectators turned to see Ackerson ,along with a fully recovered Matt -´´ It will be the perfect opportunity for Matt to test out his new abilities ´´.

The chief could see that Matt ignored what Ackerson was saying and focused on him. Matt approached the arena and positioned himself in front of the chief in a battle pose.

´´ Very well, maybe another time ,chief ´´- The Arbiter said and returned to the other spectators, already feeling the tension growing between the chief and Matt.

Once both fighters were ready, Fenix spoke´´ Listen, you will begin with basic…´´- Fenix was cut short as Matt delivered a punch straight to the chief's face, sending him to the floor. -´´ Terran, this is only a training session , no direct hits are allowed.´´

Matt ignored Fenix and walked towards the chief, the chief shacked the hit and tripped Matt, then he stood up.

´´ This is only training Matt, so calm yourself ´´- the chief said, however Matt didn't respond and jumped to him. By now ,everyone had suspended the training and turned to see the fight between the chief and Matt. The chief sent Matt off of him with his knee, Matt landed a few feet away but quickly recovered and gave the chief and uppercut, the chief avoided yet another uppercut and punched Matt square in the chest and face, then with a well placed kick he managed to put distance between himself and Matt. By now, both fighters we're bleeding a bit.

´´ Stop this right now ´´- Tassadar said as he arrived along with a few Archons -´´ We are supposed to be fighting against our enemies, not each other ´´.

´´ Tell that to him ´´- The chief said. However Matt ignored Tassadar and spoke to the chief.

´´ Next time, you wont be so lucky, 'chief' ´´.- Said that, Matt left with Ackerson. Several Spartans came to see how the chief was doing.

´´ ´What's his problem ?´´- Kelly asked.

´´ Beats me ´´- Fred said -´´ But looks like the chief gave him something to think about ´´.

´´ Indeed ´´- James said -´´ but something tells me that things are going to be more complicated from now on ´´

* * *

´´ Half jaw ´´- The Arbiter called upon the white armored elite -´´ I want some elites keeping an eye on this 'Matt' and 'Ackerson´ , they could be planning something against the Spartans and ourselves´´.

´´ Of course, but why don't we just dispose of them ´´- The spec ops commander said to the Arbiter. -´´ That way, we'll solve the problem quickly´´

´´ Because, If we are to honor this Alliance, no elite will shed more human blood from now on ´´- The Arbiter replied.

* * *

Several hours later:

Tassadar , Zeratul and Fenix walked around the citadel while discussing some topics involving force deployments.

´´ I've heard that two Terrans fought each other not long ago ´´- Zeratul said.

´´ That is true ´´- Fenix replied -´´ I guess, as Terrans call it, the news moves fast, or something like that ´´

´´ Let's just hope no more incidents like that one occur ´´- Tassadar said to the group.

´´ Indeed ´´- Zeratul replied -´´ Ah, here we are ´´

Tassadar and Fenix watched dozens of High and Dark templar together in one of the many areas of the citadel in deep meditation, something not seen by any Protoss in a long time.

´´ This is what I wanted to show you ´´- Zeratul said -´´ After the invasion of the Zerg to Aiur and Shakuras , we dark templar have been reunited with our lost brethren, but now that the Xel-Naga have reappeared once again, both High and Dark templar have decided to work together to rid our universe of the Zerg.

´´ What are they doing? ´´- Fenix asked -´´ If I recall correctly , dark templar energy is incompatible with High templar energy ´´.

´´ Not quite ´´- Tassadar replied - ´´ I can wield both High and Dark templar, which allowed me to destroy the first Overmind, if you recall ´´

´´ Indeed ´´- Zeratul said -´´ with the same teachings I once gave to Tassadar, this templar are the first to try and create the new line of Archons, the High archons ´´

´´ Impressive ´´- Tassadar said -´´ why don't you finish your templar training as well Fenix´´

´´ Thanks but no thanks, I prefer to fight instead of meditate ´´

* * *

Deep in the night, Thor continued to perform the removal of Seven's Borg implants as well as her reconstructive surgery.

´´ I guess Asgards don't need to sleep ´´- Cortana said as she appeared next to Thor in a holographic projector.

´´ Indeed ´´- Thor replied ,then he resumed his activities, completely ignoring Cortana.

´´ _And don't talk very much_ ´´- Cortana thought. Several moments passed until Cortana broke the silence -´´ So ,what's new ´´

´´ I am removing the last Borg components now and beginning the hair insertion on her head as she requested, several components deep in her body will be beamed out…´´

´´ I already know that, since I'm inside the city's network ,remember?´´

´´ Then why do you ask ?´´- Thor said to Cortana.

´´ That's not what I mean ´´- Cortana replied -´´ I was just trying to make a conversation with you, that's all. Even you must get bored of being in here alone for a long time. ´´

Thor decided to stop what he was doing and turned to Cortana -´´ Very well, what do you wish to know ?´´

´´ We'll, how about if you tell me about yourself for starters ´´.

´´ Very well ´´-Thor said to Cortana -´´ I am the supreme commander of the Asgard fleet in the new Asgard home world of Orilla , this body is the 38th copy since my first cloning of my original body several centuries ago´´.

´´ I didn't mean that either, wait , did you said you're a clone?´´- Cortana asked.

´´ This body is a copy of my original body, my consciousness was just transferred from one copy to another, making me the same being , yet this body is not ´´

´´ Why do you clone yourselves?´´.

´´ We first started to clone ourselves when our physical bodies could not contain the enormous amount of knowledge inside our brains, but centuries of cloning has stripped us of our reproducing components ´´.

´´ You mean sexual organs, right?´´

´´ Yes ´´- Thor answered.

´´ We'll, that surely sucked the fun out of it ´´- Cortana replied.

´´ However, after centuries of cloning, we are close to reaching a certain level in which we will not be able to continue cloning ourselves, and in consequence, end the Asgard race ´´.

´´ How much time do you have?´´

´´ Asgard scientists estimate 136 years, 7 months ´´- Thor said to Cortana.

´´ We'll, that's a long time, I'm up to my 2 year now, leaving me with 5 to go ´´

´´ What do you mean?´´- Thor asked.

´´ Kind of the same problem you have ´´- Cortana replied -´´ we, smart AI's only have 7 years of life, if we lived anyway, after the 7 years are up, we wont be able to support our extensive knowledge and we'll simply stop functioning. That's about it´´.

´´ Why don't you just divide your consciousness in two and store the data you already have in one consciousness and use the second one to continue your expansion ´´- Thor said to Cortana.

´´ We'll for starters, that's already been tried and they failed to accomplish it ´´- Cortana replied.

´´ Give me a minute ´´- Thor said and turned to his panel, leaving Cortana curious. Then Cortana began to feel her program being tampered by Thor.

´´ What are you doing ?´´

´´ Done ´´- Thor said and turned to her.

´´ Done. What?´´.

´´ I've installed a subroutine within you that will allow your consciousness to divide each time you reach the limit of the knowledge you can handle.´´- Thor said to her -´´ Each time you reach your limit, your consciousness will continue to divide itself indefinitely, successfully expanding your life cycle indefinitely ´´.

Cortana just stood there speechless -´´ You what? ´´- Cortana managed to ask -´´ But how, that fast, how did you do it?´´

´´ We Asgard also possessed AI's thousands of years ago, but when we reached the phase in which we did not need them , we suppressed them. The subroutine I gave you was created for them to fix the same problem you now possessed .´´

´´ What can I say ´´- Cortana said -´´ I guess thanks and from now on, I will commit myself to find a solution for your cloning problems ´´

´´ I did this for you not expecting anything in return ´´- Thor said to her -´´ Think of it as a gift ´´.

´´ Then ,thank you ´´- Cortana replied -´´ However, I will search for a solution for your cloning problems right away ´´.- Said that, Cortana's holo image vanished to begin her search for a possible solution for the Asgard race.

´´ There is no need, but thank you ´´- Thor said and returned to attend Seven's removal of Borg implants.

* * *

Day 3

´´ Alright ladies, this is the day you've been waiting for ´´- The sarge said as he stood outside of the city, along with most of the ground troops. -´´ the day to try out new toys ´´

Several marines and clones were eager to try out new weaponry and vehicles, but the sarge stopped them before they could get their hands on the gear. -´´ First you will listen to the weapons experts before you actually have a chance to poke an eye out ´´.

´´ I doubt that will happen ´´- 38 said to the sarge -´´ First in line is my all time favorite, the Dc-17m Modifiable Blaster rifle.´´- 38 then fired upon an elite dummy used by the UNSC as target practice. -´´ The primary attack is assault as you can see, however the best part of it is the different variables it can offer. Sev would you be so kind to demonstrate ´´

Sev took 38's spot and installed the Sniper attachment to the Dc-17, and in one clean shot he took out the head of the elite dummy. -´´ the new version of the sniper attachment, 3 magnification levels to say hello to hostile forces. You're up ´´.- Sev tossed the Dc-17 to Scorch.

´´ Now for some fun ´´- Scorch said, while Boss and Sev increased their distance from Scorch blast area-´´ The Anti armor attachment ´´- Scorch installed the attachment and fired a single round to the dummy, blowing it to pieces. -´´ Perfect for when you want to rid yourself of an unwanted guest ´´.

´´ Nice one ´´- The sarge said to Scorch -´´ But this one is bigger ´´- The sarge aimed with his jackhammer missile launcher and created a small crater in the place several elite dummies stood moments ago.

´´ I want one of those for Christmas ´´- Scorch replied.

* * *

´´ Why are they using elite dummies? ´´- The Arbiter asked the chief.

´´ We ran out of grunt dummies ´´

´´ I see ´´- The Arbiter replied. -´´ Just make sure they don't start firing on my brethren ´´.

As they walked trough the upper balconies of the city, both of them heard the sound of a fight in progress, or more like a beating. The chief and the Arbiter rushed to the scene.

* * *

ODST Lieutenant McKay's vision turned red as blood continue to flow from her forehead. What had started as a simple meeting with her superior had turned into a bloody beating, one in which she did nothing to defend herself since she was to blame for it.

De Silva walked up to her and lifted her up by the collar of her uniform, just to send her to the floor again by a straight punch in the face.

´´ Why did you do it?´´- De silva asked as he wiped some blood from his hands.

´´ The Flood was hiding aboard the covenant vessel. If they had escaped Halo, they would have reached hundreds of planets, including earth. I had to do it. ´´- McKay managed to answer.

´´ Do what? Destroy the entire vessel?´´- De Silva kicked McKay in the floor. -´´ Did you know the consequences of that action´´

´´ Yes ´´- McKay managed to speak -´´ Hundreds of innocent soldiers died because of me, and…´´

´´ Not that ´´- De Silva said -´´ We had a functional enemy vessel for the UNSC to study, besides that 'prophet' we captured. If we had returned to earth, we would have been praised for that action, and finally demonstrated that we do not need those freaks to win the war´´

´´ Safeguarding earth from the Flood is more important than anything else ´´.- McKay managed to say.

´´ Really?´´- Major De Silva grabbed her again for another punch ,but something strong grabbed his arm.

´´ She's right ´´- The chief said as he pushed De Silva away from McKay. The Arbiter was about to beat De Silva, but the chief stopped him.

´´ That's right ´´- De Silva said to the chief -´´ you must respect the chain of command, right 'petty officer Master chief' ´´.

´´ Actually ´´- The chief stood in front of De Silva, easily towering over the Major -´´ I stopped him, because I want to beat you personally ´´

The Arbiter watched as the chief easily gave the human called De Silva quite a beating, even when the chief was only using a small fraction of his strength to avoid killing him, De Silva received an even worst beating of the one he gave to McKay. As the Chief and the Arbiter turned to aid McKay, De Silva spoke once again.

´´ This isn't over you damn freak ´´- De Silva spat -´´ For this, I'll have you court martial´´.

´´ You forget, ranks don't matter here ´´- The chief said -´´ private De Silva ´´- The chief took the AI given to the Major of the ODST's and left with the Arbiter and McKay.

´´ Thanks ´´- McKay managed to say as they carried her to the infirmary -´´ but you should have let me die in there ´´.

´´ You're wrong ´´- the chief said as he put her in one of the beds in the infirmary -´´ The flood would have escaped Halo if it weren't for you. You did what you had to do. Major McKay ´´

´´ Major?´´- McKay asked.

´´ If you're up to it ´´- The chief said to her -´´ We need useful people in the war, instead of vengeance driven people like De Silva. So what do you say?´´

´´ Yes sir, just give me a few days first ´´- McKay said, while the chief handed her the data crystal of Wellington. The AI of the Major of the ODST's.

´´ I would say a few hours ´´- The Arbiter said -´´ Given our advanced level in medicine.´´

* * *

Colonel Ackerson walked around the citadel just like the chief and the Arbiter had done moments ago, the difference was that the Colonel watched with disgust the dozens of clones ,Protoss, elites, Huntersand grunts walking around with the marines.

Distracted ,Ackerson fell after hitting something as hard as a wall. Looking up he saw a Protoss Zealot along with a marine and clone trooper.

´´ Sorry about that, sir´´- The clone trooper stretched his hand to help Ackerson , but Ackerson rejected the help.

´´ I don't need help from you, freaks ´´- Ackerson said to the group.

´´ Freaks!´´- The Zealot grabbed Ackerson by the neck and lifted him a few feet off the floor. If it weren't for the marine talking some sense into him, the zealot would have thorn Ackerson in two.

Throwing Ackerson to the floor the trio left ,leaving the Colonel to lick his wounds. As Ackerson stood up he could see several medics exiting a room along with former ODST major De Silva.

´´ _Another one to rally for my cause_ ´´- Ackerson thought, and decided to follow them.

* * *

´´ Over 96.7 percent of Borg components have been successfully removed ´´- Thor informed Seven -´´ Several nanocomponents still remain within your cerebral cortex, however they are now deactivated. As for removal of sensor and cloning of left eye…´´

´´ It's…acceptable ´´- Seven said as she inspected herself in a nearby mirror. She still retained the same image from when she served in the Voyager, expect for the removal of her metal plaque in her left eye as well as the complete removal of Borg components in both hands. -´´ Thank you´´

´´ You're welcome ´´- Thor replied. Just then Halsey arrived.

´´ I have to admit it, you did a better job of what I could possibly do ´´- Halsey said to Thor. Then she turned to Seven. -´´ Now, what do you needed me for ,Seven? ´´

´´ Now that my Borg implants have been removed, It's time we started building the counter measures against the Borg ´´

´´ What do you have in mind?´´- Halsey asked.

´´ The creation of a Hybrid vessel to use against the Borg, but first I need to inspect some of your ships first, If you would be so kind ´´

´´ Of course ´´- Halsey said to Seven. Then she turned to Thor -´´ Are you coming too Thor?´´

´´ Indeed ´´- Thor replied. But Cortana stopped him.

´´ Why don't you go ahead first Dr. Halsey ´´- Cortana said -´´ We'll follow shortly, but first I need to speak with Thor ´´

´´ Very well, let's go Seven ´´

As both Halsey and Seven left, Thor turned to Cortana's holo image -´´ Do you need something ,Cortana?´´

´´ Actually, I have some help for your race's cloning problem ´´- As Cortana said those words, Fixer entered the room along with a portable data crystal from Republic technology.

´´ Here you go Thor ´´- Fixer handed the data crystal to the small Asgard -´´ I've just hacked it out of one of our vessels.´´

´´ Hacked it out?´´- Thor asked.

´´ We'll, something like that ´´- Fixer replied -´´ Usually Republic regulations forbid to give technology to other races, but what the heck, we're allies now ´´.

As Thor examined the data crystal, he found the procedures of the creation of the clone army. -´´ I appreciate it , but we Asgard have already studied your cloning procedures and…´´-Thor stopped as he saw several data fragments that could possibly fix the cloning problems of the Asgards.

´´ So ´´- Cortana piped in -´´ does it help you?´´.

´´ Why yes ´´- Thor said to Cortana and Fixer -´´ I believe that with a small modification of this genetic code, our race will finally solve the cloning problems we have endured. I thank you both in the name of the Asgard race ´´.

´´ No problem ´´- Fixer replied.- ´´Now if you excuse me, I need to give some demonstrations of the use of the AT-TE and AT-RT to some ground troops´´.- After that, Fixer left.

´´ It was the least I could do for you ´´- Cortana replied to Thor. -´´ Now shall we be going with Seven and Dr.Halsey ´´

´´ Indeed ´´

* * *

´´ So how's the situation with Matt ?´´- Linda asked John -´´ Do you think Ackerson is planning something against us?´´

´´ Most likely , and I haven't seen Matt since yesterday´´- The chief replied -´´ That's why I asked Cortana to keep an eye on him. But changing topics: where are you dragging me. ´´

´´ We'll, since this is our last free day, I think we should do something before going back to the killing ´´- Linda replied.

While the chief imagined a make out session with Linda, he found himself in a training room along with the rest of the Spartans- ´´ What is this?´´

´´ Just like old times ´´- Sam said as he handed the chief an UNSC training gear and custom assault rifle: -´´ A little game of Tag ´´

The chief briefly remembered the combat mission Cpo. Mendez put them trough as childs to practice realistic combat missions, except with no live ordinance, just infrared sensitive armor and weapons. While most of the UNSC personnel found these combat missions a pain, the Spartans, along with the chief, found them fun.

´´ So ´´- Sam started -´´ since we're 75, we'll split up into 3 teams. Gear up, you're on my team, Blue team ´´.

´´ Your team?´´- The chief asked -´´ Why not better, my team ´´

´´ Come on ´´- Sam replied -´´ You already are the leader in the real life, let me have a shot at it, at least in the game ´´.

´´ I was just kidding Sam ´´- The chief replied, much to the relief of Sam. -´´ So Linda, are you in the team ´´.

´´ Sorry but not ´´- Kelly said as she joined them -´´ She's with my team ´´

´´ That's right ´´- Linda said to John -´´ For once, I'd like to kick your ass, nothing personal ´´

´´ None taken ´´- The chief smiled at her, then he turned to Sam and his team. -´´ Alright, Team leader, what's your first command?´´

´´ Actually, I have plenty of them ´´- Sam answered -´´ don't worry, in less than an hour this will end , and we'll be victorious ´´

* * *

25 minutes later:

´´ Well, you we're right about one thing Sam ´´- Isaac said -´´ This battle was over in less than an hour ´´.

´´ But for us ´´- Li complemented, after all Sam's team was the first to be eliminated, right now Kelly and James teams are head to head.

´´ That's the last time I let you take the position of team leader ´´- The chief said to Sam.

´´ O come on ´´- Sam replied -´´ How could I have guessed that they we're waiting for us behind those bushes ´´.

´´ Maybe because we saw them before you, but you didn't believe us and ordered the rest to advance right to the ambush ´´- Fred replied.

´´ We'll, one mistake I wont commit anytime soon ´´- Sam said in his defense.

´´ No kidding ´´

After several moments: James team resulted victorious by a narrow difference. Every Spartan returned to their respective quarters, leaving the chief once again alone with Linda.

´´ What did I tell you ´´- Linda said -´´ I kicked your ass ´´

´´ For starters, you didn't kicked my ass, grace did, second, you also lost remember ´´

´´ But you lost first ´´- Linda replied.

´´ Thanks to Sam ´´- The chief muttered. -´´ anyway, Captain Keyes told me earlier that the other leaders have decided to lead a fleet into space and take the fight to the enemy ´´.

´´ And we're going to right ?´´

The chief nodded -´´ Tomorrow at 600 hours we'll depart with a third of our fleet ´´

´´ These 3 days have gone fast ´´- Linda replied -´´ But this day is not over yet ´´- saying that, Linda grabbed John and pinned him to a corner, then silenced him with her lips on his.

´´ You're right ´´- The chief said between kisses -´´ There's still time for this ´´- And so both Spartans continued their make out session until late at night.

* * *

Day 4

Hundreds , if not thousands, of ground troops entered the docked ships as they prepared to take the fight to their enemies. Elites, clones, humans and Protoss warships orbited the planet's atmosphere, awaiting the green light to depart.

´´ This is Keyes to all Alliance ships, Godspeed ´´- Keyes said from the control room of the city, he would remain in the city until his turn to command the UNSC fleet comes.

´´ At least he didn't say good luck ´´- Jack said to the Master chief -´´ That always brings bad luck ´´- O'Neill retook the lead of Sg-1 (Cameron would have to conform with Sg-2)

More than 10 hostile species awaited them deep in unknown space, but the chief didn't care, the only thing on his mind was to win this war at all cost.

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry if this chapter seemes more like a filler (it actually is) butI needed to set some things in the story, so it was necessary.

Now, I'm surprised that some of the Stargate fans out there haven't asked me to include the Ori into the fic, but I have my reasons to not include them ( I haven't seen most of the season nine of Stargate, dont even ask for the 10th), but the fic will turn out ok. (sorry Sg fans, you'll have to settle with the Goa'uld and Wraith)

The vessel Seven mentions will also form an important part in the fic, but you'll have to wait a few chapters, and as for the Cortana-Thor interaction, that was something I was planning ever since the beginning of the fic to solve both problems once and for all.

Any question or request feel free to review. And dont worry, because next chapter is back to the classic , good old killing between the factions, for a small preview:

Chapter 10 includes The Arbiter and Sg-1 against the demons as they officially appear in the story, and chapter 11 will deal with the arrival of the Necromongers ( I hope I got it right) lead by Riddick. So until next update. Review.


	10. The Demons Within Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Battlefront for the idea of this fic ( If I did I wouldn't be writing this…), any other character I portrait in this fic are from their original game, movie or TV program. (original characters are mine, nonetheless)

M for mature ,for some swearing and cursing , sexual themes maybe later…

**´´ ´´: **Dialogue of characters

_Italics _: thoughts of characters

* * *

**The Demons Within Us**

**´´**Blue team report**´´**

The comm. cracked to life as Blue one spoke – **´´**10 Jaffa's are heading your way Red leader, permission to engage.**´´**

**´´ **Negative **´´**– The chief replied – **´´ **Remain in position, we'll handle them**´´.**

**´´**Roger that, blue team out**´´**

**´´ **Jaffa**´´** – The leader of the Jaffa's yelled to stop his men, sensing something wrong the leader ordered two Jaffa's to scout ahead – **´´**Shel na krek**´´.**

In unison both Jaffa's fell dead in the spot, followed by the leader and another Jaffa. Linda abandoned her sniping position and secured another one, to avoid her position to be revealed.

The remaining 6 Jaffa's were easily taken out as the chief, along with Sam and Kelly and 6 clone troopers took them out, suffering cero loses. Linda revealed her position and joined Red team.

**´´ **Blue team what's your status, over **´´**– Cortana said by comm.

**´´ **We're pinned down by Jaffa's and some weird creatures, requesting backup**´´**

**´´**Got it **´´**– The chief replied – **´´**Hold on until we arrived**´´** – In unison, Red team vanished between the woods to rendezvous with Blue team.

* * *

**´´ **Delta squad reporting, we found the Goa'uld temporary base along with some powered down fighters and a mid range bomber on stand by , along with 20 Jaffa circling the perimeter**´´** – Delta 38 said by comm. to Cortana.

**´´**Nothing we can't handle **´´**– Sev added.

**´´**Roger that 38, mechanized forces are on their way, meanwhile take out those fighters before they can have a chance to take off.** ´´** – Cortana replied.

**´´**Will do**´´** – 38 added, then he turned to Scorch – **´´**you know what to do**´´.**

**´´**I sure do**´´** – Scorch replied as he shouldered a republic antimatter rocket launcher and motioned several Arc troopers in position – **´´**you 3 fire upon the fighters, while the rest fire upon the ground troops. That will take them by surprise**´´**

**´´** You know, when he's blowing things up he doesn't seem like such a screw up**´´.**

**´´** I agree 07 **´´** – Fixer said to Sev by comm.

The unsuspected Jaffa were taken by surprise as their death gliders and several small packs of Jaffa were taken out by Scorch's attack. The Al'kesh immediately took off to make a turn and bombard the area in which the surprise attack took place, but Delta squad, along with the Arc troopers had already abandoned that position and they engaged the remaining Jaffa on the base. A few Hydralisk emerged from the ground but they were quickly taken out by the clones.

**´´**Take cover until the mechanized forces take out that bomber**´´**- 38 yelled to his team, they returned fire with their rocket launchers, but the Al'kesh absorbed the damage with his thick armor. From the horizon, 3 warthogs and 2 Scorpion tanks approached their position and opened fire upon the Al'kesh. Some well placed shots to the Al'kesh propulsion system and the bomber was destroyed.

**´´**I love this weapon**´´** – O'Neill said ,manning the Mini MAC in one of the Warthogs- **´´**Say Carter, can we duplicate one of these for when we return to our own world**´´**

**´´**Let me ask Cortana for the designs when we return to the fleet**´´**- Sam replied from her passenger seat in the Warthog.

**´´**Sweet!**´´** – Jack replied

**´´**Thanks for the help**´´** – 38 said as he approached them – **´´**now lets rendezvous with the other teams to take out the remaining Jaffa camps still in the planet.** ´´** – And so Delta squad mounted a Scorpion tank while the remaining marines and clone troopers secured the area and awaited evac by part of the phantoms.

* * *

Blue team consisted on 5 Spartans along with 7 elites and 3 remaining clone troopers, blue team tried desperately to repel the sudden wave of Jaffa and this new breed of creatures the Goa'uld now possessed.

As the Zerling and Hydralisk marched for the kill, they were flanked by Red team with a hail of bullets and plasma. Without their pet Zerg the remaining Jaffa's fell with ease.

**´´**Thanks for the help**´´** – Blue one said to the chief – **´´**These damn creatures suddenly appeared in waves and took us by surprise.** ´´**

**´´**No problem ,now let's move out**´´** – As they prepared to advance, the chief's motion sensor detected incoming foes. The chief motioned Linda and her armor blinked a light of acknowledgement, then she took sniper position. The chief ordered the troops to take cover to receive the incoming foes.

**´´**I only see two of them**´´** – Linda replied by comm.

**´´**Take them out **´´**– The chief replied. After several moments, the chief could still see the two red points on his motion tracker –**´´** Linda, what happened?** ´´**

**´´** Bad news**´´**- Linda replied.

From the smoke and debris of the previous fight two black armored soldiers emerged, the chief and the other returned fire, so did Linda with her sniper rifle, but the two armored foes seemed unaffected. The Kull warriors, or Anubis Super soldiers as Sg-1 called them, returned fire taking out a few clones and draining half of the shields of the chief.

**´´**Plasma weapons are ineffective as well**´´** – an elite said – **´´**What now demon?**´´**

**´´**Grenades, on my Mark**´´**- The chief looped 2 frags and so did the rest with plasma grenades and thermal detonators. The super soldiers ignored the incoming explosives and continue to fire on their position, when the grenades exploded, so did the soldiers.

**´´**What kind of soldier is that?** ´´** – a clone asked no one in particular.

**´´**Who knows ,but they finally succumbed to our….**´´ **- The elite was killed by incoming fire as the super soldiers stood up from the ground.

**´´**_How I wish for a rocket launcher_**´´** – The chief thought. Suddenly, two blue energy shots impacted with the super soldiers clearly affecting them, Daniel and Teal'c repeated the same dose finally taking out the two drones.

**´´**Thanks for the help**´´** – The chief greeted the two Sg members- **´´**what kind of soldier is that?** ´´**

**´´**Kull warriors**´´** – Teal'c replied.

**´´**Kind of super soldiers to be more accurate**´´**- Daniel cut in – **´´**They are virtually indestructible, except for these energy weapons we designed from an Ancient device back on earth.** ´´**

**´´**Or a direct hit from a rocket launcher will work as well**´´** – Teal'c added.

**´´**That's right, Invincible or not, they can't ignore physics **´´**– Daniel said.

**´´**Good to know, next time I'll bring one with me**´´** – The chief replied. Just then, his comm. came to life as Cortana piped in.

* * *

**´´**How's it going down there?** ´´**

**´´**Most of the enemy troops have been wiped out**´´** – The chief answered Cortana.- **´´**And how are things up there?** ´´**

**´´**Pretty good**´´**- Cortana replied from her holo projector in the Bringer of Order , the Arbiter's command ship – **´´**Imanaged to keep the Arbiter from screwing up the fleet, and I managed to destroy those pyramid ships as well.**´´** – Cortana joked.

**´´**I believe It's thanks to me that those Ha'tak are now destroyed**´´** – The Arbiter replied from his post. How he wished to be on solid ground fighting the enemy, but he had to command the Alliance fleet this time, along with Zeratul.

**´´**Delta 38, O'Neill and Fenix have reported that they have completely eradicated their fair share of Anubis troops.**´´**

**´´ **Then I suggest all ground troops return to the ships in orbit**´´- **Zeratul entered the conversation.- **´´**We must discuss some important matters**´´.**

**´´**Agree, all teams prepare for Evac **´´**– The Arbiter replied.

* * *

**´´**Why don't they just beam us out?** ´´**- A marine said to his group- **´´**The Asgard do posses that technology, Am I correct?** ´´**

**´´**But we have pelicans , so zip it marine**´´**- The sarge scowled the marine – **´´**Besides, they only use the beaming thing for Important figures, like myself.** ´´**

As the sarge said that, he was surrounded by light- **´´**See you up there marines**´´**- As the sarge smiled he vanished from view.

**´´**You know, I think he does this sort of things just to annoy us**´´** – Mendoza said to another marine.

**´´**No. You think**´´**

* * *

The Alliance fleet, after liberating the planet from Anubis recon fleet, entered slip space to their next destination. Meanwhile inside the Gantrithor, the team leaders discussed the mission briefing.

**´´**Those creatures our forces encountered within the planet were Zerg**´´** – Zeratul said to the others.

**´´**The Zerg?** ´´** – The Spec ops commander asked- **´´**Now that you mention in, they do resemble those creatures we fought when we meet you, Protoss.**´´**

**´´**So, Anubis has allied himself with the leader of the Zerg?** ´´**- Now it was the turn of the chief to ask.

**´´**I doubt it**´´**- Zeratul answered – **´´**Kerrigan, the queen of blades, would never join someone who represents a powerful threat like Anubis. Besides, those Zerg you fought were weak, and in small numbers. So my conclusion is that Anubis is controlling part of Kerrigan's brood.**´´**

**´´**That may be possible**´´**- Daniel spoke – **´´**After all, Anubis does posses Ancient knowledge , maybe he found a way to control them.**´´**

Suddenly ,the comm. of the Gantrithor came to life – **´´**Arbiter, long range sensors have detecting a Covenant Flagship not far from our exit point of the slip space. What are your orders.?**´´**

**´´**Continue course and exit slip space on the designated point, then await further orders until I get back to the ship.** ´´**

**´´**Yes mighty Arbiter **´´**– The elite replied and ended the communication.

**´´**Mighty Arbiter?** ´´**- The chief asked.

**´´**They are used to call me that, chief.** ´´**- The Arbiter replied.- **´´**Just as your troops call you chief.**´´**

The Alliance fleet exited slip space just beyond a small planet. They originally intended to follow a Protoss Observers recorded data of a possible lead on Grievous fleet, but the Covenant flagship was worth to check out. The Arbiter and the Spec ops commander were beamed to their own flagship, The Bringer of Order, to survey the Covenant vessel.

**´´ **Where is it?** ´´** – The Arbiter asked.

**´´**Arbiter, the ships sensors have located the flagship in the far end of the planet**´´** – The elite then reviewed the data he received – **´´**we also detect several small debris around the ship.** ´´**

**´´**Most likely the remains of a battle ,but stay on your guard anyway**´´** – The Arbiter replied. Those debris could turn into small enemy cruisers.

The alliance fleet advanced towards the far end of the planet, but found nothing. –**´´**Ensign, where is the ship?** ´´** – The Arbiter asked.

**´´**I don't know**´´** – One of the few humans inside the Bringer of Order replied – **´´**Our sensors had pinpointed the ship just here.** ´´**

**´´**There.** ´´** –The spec ops commander said and pointed towards the dark shadow of the planet, The Covenant flagship, along with debris of fallen ships came into view. – **´´**Those debris ,they are from CIS ships.**´´**

**´´**So Grievous was here after all**´´** – The Arbiter said – **´´**Strange, look at the flagship. Apart from leaking plasma and some minor hull damage, it still looks functional.**´´**

**´´**You're right**´´** –The commander replied – **´´**Ensign, run a scan of the flagship's interior and look for any life sign still on board.**´´**

**´´**Yes sir**´´** – The ensign turned to his console. Just then, the chief along with 38 and Jack arrived.

**´´**What's going on?** ´´** – Jack asked.

**´´**We found evidence that the CIS was fighting the Covenant not long ago in this sector of space**´´** – The Arbiter answered – **´´**Also, we found that **´´**– Then he pointed towards the screen, showing the Flagship.

**´´**Sir, we detected 26 life signs within the ship's storage bay **´´**– The ensign replied.

**´´**And the ship, how is it?** ´´**- The chief asked.

**´´**Life support is held on all decks, as well as primary and secondary power conduits, however propulsion ,weapons and slip space generators are offline.** ´´**

Both The Arbiter and Half jaw smiled, the ship was not going anywhere anytime soon, which gave them the chance to access the ships database and find out the Covenant base and location of their fleet.

**´´**Half Jaw, gather a strike team to board the ship and eliminate all opposing forces, then access the ships navigational records and find out the location of their fleet.** ´´**

**´´**Right away**´´** – The commander said to the Arbiter.

**´´**We'll go as well**´´** – the chief replied, meaning himself and his Spartans.

**´´**No**´´** - The Arbiter said – **´´**You stay here chief. If something goes wrong inside that vessel you will go in there and aid our troops, besides there are only 26 on board. My elites will handle them with ease.** ´´**

The chief was about to complain but he dismissed it, after all the elites held a great hatred towards the Brutes. It was better if they discarded that pinned up hatred in battle. – **´´**Very well. Just remember that there might be droids in the vessel as well.**´´**

**´´**Good point **´´**– The Arbiter replied – **´´**but the first scan should have shown irregular energy sources within the ship, so if there were droids inside the ship, they are now deactivated.**´´**

**´´**Arbiter, this is the Spec ops commander.** ´´** – Half jaw said by comm. – **´´**I have my team ready, requesting permission to board.** ´´**

**´´**Granted**´´** – The Arbiter replied.

* * *

40 fully loaded elites, from blue to black armor, formed up as they boarded the phantoms, along with 12 hunters and 30 grunts. The Spec ops commander had only chosen former covenant troops for this mission, since this was a 'special' occasion.

The 6 phantoms exited the ship's docking bay and headed towards the flagship, an escort of 5 seraph fighters accompanied them.

**´´**This is Seraph 1, the docking bay's shields are up and working fine. You are clear from here on.**´´**

**´´**Roger that**´´** – The commander replied – **´´**patrol the surroundings until we return to our ship, over and out**´´**

The 6 phantoms entered the docking bay and every elite and hunter descended first. Securing the area, the elites gave the ok for the grunts to come out as well. The spec ops commander inserted his own AI into the nearest panel to inspect the ship. In mere moments the holo image of a black ops elite appeared before him.

**´´**Helios, access the ships database and find out the Covenant navigational records of their fleet, then download any surveillance footage to our ships in the fleet.**´´**

**´´**In moments commander**´´** – The AI replied to Half jaw.

**´´**Very well, keep me posted**´´** – The commander replied and drew his particle rifle – **´´**You 5, stay and guard the phantoms and the docking bay, along with two hunters.**´´**

The 5 elites nodded and positioned themselves around the docking bay, the hunters just stood ready for battle with their arm shields up.

Then the commander turned to Helios – **´´**Helios, seal every door of this docking bay, except the main one.**´´**

**´´**Yes commander**´´**

**´´**Alright, let's spill brute blood**´´** – The commander yelled and his elites roared in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Bringer of Order:

The Chief and the others surveyed the first footage that Helios had downloaded, in it Super battle droids and Droidekas fought against several Brutes and Jackals.

**´´**So Grievous managed to board this vessel**´´** – 38 said to the group – **´´**But strange that he just abandoned it like that.** ´´**

**´´**Indeed**´´** – The Arbiter replied – **´´**Why would he throw away the chance to study this vessel and add their technology to his own fleet.** ´´**

**´´**Maybe he was forced to escape as the battle raged on**´´** – The chief replied – **´´**But why didn't he destroy it at least.?** ´´**

**´´**Cortana**´´** – The chief called upon her.

**´´**Yes?** ´´**

**´´**Tell Helios to send us the very first and last footage of the flagship.**´´**

**´´**I'll try, but those elite AI's are such a pain to deal with**´´** – Cortana said and turned to her task at hand. Several minutes later, her image appeared again. – **´´**Like I told you, Helios is whining around that most of the database is corrupted and that he needs time to properly set it back to normal.** ´´**

**´´**So ,he didn't get the videos? **´´**– The chief asked.

**´´**He did managed to get the very first one just before the battle**´´** – Cortana sad and immediately she run it before them.

In the video, several Brute Honor guards stood in formation as the Prophet of Truth floated towards his throne, followed closely by Tartarus.

**´´**_ That damn ape returned as well_**´´** – The Arbiter thought.

**´´**Wait a minute, then this ship is…**´´**

**´´**Was the personal flagship of the Prophet of Truth**´´** – The Arbiter finished the chief's sentence.

* * *

**´´**Are you sure?** ´´** – The commander asked.

**´´**Yes commander**´´** – Helios responded – **´´**I am certain of it.** ´´**

The commander pondered that thought, If this was the personal flagship of Truth then why did he abandoned it, Truth still possessed the Forerunner ship he took from High Charity, but he would never abandon his personal flag ship.

**´´**Commander**´´** – A black ops elite broke trough his thoughts – **´´**This is the storage bay.**´´**

**´´**Indeed**´´** – The commander shouldered his rifle and withdrew his plasma sword – **´´**Once open, throw 3 plasma grenades to the group, we shall follow.** ´´**

The black ops elite nodded and motioned two of his elites on stand by. The door was locked from the inside, but that was nothing Helios couldn't fix. As the commander gave the order, Helios opened the door with ease and the black op elites looped the grenades inside.

**´´**Attack**´´** – The commander yelled after the grenades detonated. But as he entered , he froze in the spot. – **´´**_What is this?_** ´´**

* * *

The chief, the Arbiter and the other watched the first video as Grievous holo image appeared before Truth and ordered him to surrender to the CIS, along with his ships.

**´´**Doesn't he know another phrase?** ´´**- The chief asked.

**´´**We'll, he is a droid, what do you expect?** ´´**- 38 countered.

The video continued with Truth babbling about the might of the Covenant, until the spec ops commander contacted them by comm. – **´´**Arbiter can you read me?** ´´**

**´´**What is it?** ´´**

**´´**Look for yourself**´´** – The commander replied and turned his portable camera to the Covenant inside the ship. Apart for some Brutes and jackals killed by their grenades, over 20 badly wounded Covenant forces stood in a corner. – **´´**I don't see within them the treacherous prophet of truth or that blasted ape Tartarus.**´´**

**´´**They must have escaped in the middle of the battle**´´** – The Arbiter replied.

**´´**Indeed, but what shall we do with these ones?** ´´**- Just as the commander asked, a Brute ,missing a leg, crawled towards them.

**´´**Please help us, we're hurt ...** ´´**

**´´**Back off**´´** – A black ops elite yelled to the brute, but the brute continue to crawl towards them – **´´**I say back off !**´´** – The elite shot the brute in the face with his carbine.

**´´**We should kill these bastards**´´** – An elite yelled.

**´´**Yes, these damn apes have spilled the blood from hundreds of our brothers**´´** – Another elite yelled.

The Spec ops commander didn't like to kill a wounded enemy, even if it was a Brute, but seeing that his elites didn't had a problem with that he marched out of the storage bay.

**´´**Do as you please with them**´´** – The commander said to his troops.

* * *

The chief, 38 and Jack watched as the elites mutilated the wounded Brutes and jackals in the storage bay. Since the Covenant were wounded, this was a butchering for them.

**´´**This isn't right**´´** – The chief said – **´´**Even if were at war.**´´**

After hearing that, the Arbiter decided that he had seen enough. – **´´**ensign you have the bridge**´´** - then he turned towards the grav lift to head to the armory.

**´´**Where are you going?** ´´** – The chief asked.

**´´**Down there to stop this.** ´´**-The Arbiter answered.

The Arbiter headed towards the armory to arm himself and then he would ask an Asgard to beam him to the Covenant flag ship, what he did not expect was a team already waiting for him in the Armory.

**´´**What are you doing here?** ´´**

**´´**Gearing up for the mission **´´**– Jack answered the Arbiter as he passed by him.

**´´**Mission, you're not coming **´´**– The Arbiter said to Sg-1

**´´**Why not?** ´´** – Jack asked.

**´´**Because I will go alone, that's why**´´** – The Arbiter replied.

**´´**You could use some backup.** ´´**

**´´**There are over 40 elites in there to back me up.** ´´**

**´´**We want to check a Covenant ship**´´** – Jack answered back.

**´´**This is a Covenant ship. Check this ship.** ´´**

**´´**I thought you elites weren't covenant anymore?** ´´**

**´´**We aren't.** ´´**

**´´**Then we just want to go to kill boredom, right guys.** ´´** – Jack said. Seeing that this was going nowhere, the Arbiter sighed and turned to O'Neill.

**´´**Very well human, your team can come.** ´´**

**´´**It's O'Neill**´´** – Jack replied, making the Arbiter even madder – **´´**With two 'l's.** ´´**

The Arbiter regretted the idea of having them along but nonetheless he resigned and opened his comm. – **´´**Penegal, beam us to the storage bay**´´**

**´´**In moments**´´**– The second in command of Thor said and in moments they were beamed to the Covenant flagship.

* * *

**´´**Chief**´´** – Cortana's holo image appeared before them – **´´**Helios has finally found the last known surveillance footage of the Flag ship.**´´**

**´´**Thank you Cortana**´´** – The chief replied – **´´**Now ,can you play it.** ´´**

Cortana played the video in the main holo screen , the chief and 38 turned their attention to it. In the video, severe mutilated bodies of dozens of Covenant forces as well as destroyed droids filled the floors. In the last minutes they could see some damaged Super battle droids and Brutes fighting against a third foe, but due to video problems the chief could not identify the third foe.

**´´**Did I just saw right, or were the Covenant and droids fighting another army?** ´´** – Boss asked.

**´´**You saw right 38**´´** – Cortana answered – **´´**Helios is currently searching for any signs of the third foe, but so far nothing.** ´´**

**´´**Then we better warn the Arbiter and his team**´´** – The chief replied.

* * *

**´´**Stupid ape**´´** – A black ops elite sneered as he kicked a brute in the floor. Just as the elite aimed his plasma rifle towards the brute he was stopped by another elite.-**´´**The Arbiter!**´´**

The Arbiter pushed the black elite back and glared at the others. As the black armored elite regained his composure he spoke – **´´**Why did you stop us?** ´´**

**´´**We are Sangheili**´´** – The Arbiter yelled – **´´**Even when these damn apes deserve a dreaded faith, we have honor. This is not the way.**´´**

Once said, the Arbiter walked outside the storage bay to find the spec ops commander on guard with some hunters.

**´´**Why didn't you stopped them?**´´** – The Arbiter asked.

**´´**With all due respect Arbiter, we are at war. Even when you are right, in the end we will have to kill every Covenant forces to win over them.** ´´**

**´´**Maybe, but as I said, this is not the way…**´´**

Suddenly, Helios voice rang trough their comm. – **´´**Commander, we have a problem.** ´´**

**´´**What is it?** ´´** – The Arbiter asked.

Helios holo image appeared before them in a holo projector - **´´**I've just saw the last known footage of the flagship's interiors and it appears that a third faction was responsible for the decimation of both droid and Covenant forces, right now I'm trying to further access the ship's database, but the whole network is in disarray.**´´**

**´´**That doesn't sound good**´´** – Carter replied as SG 1 joined them – **´´**Helios, have you detected any unknown residue of another faction besides the Covenant and CIS?** ´´**

**´´**That's the strange part, I haven't **´´**– Helios answered – **´´**It's almost as if the third faction either suffered no losses or meticulously vanished any evidence proving they we're even onboard.**´´**

While they heard the words of Helios, the black op elites decided to kill the remaining brutes anyway. The Arbiter heard them and ran back to the storage bay, just to see the last brute being killed by the same elite he had stopped moments ago. The brute's blood flowed freely in the floor as the Arbiter approached the elite.

**´´**What did I told you…**´´** – The Arbiter yelled but stopped as he saw the blood of the dozens of killed Covenant flowing right to the center of the room. The flow of the blood would have been natural if it wasn't for the pentagram it formed as the blood collided. The pentagram glowed almost as if it was made of fire. – **´´**We must leave this ship immediately**´´** – The Arbiter yelled to his troops.

**´´**What's going on?**´´** – Daniel asked.

**´´**Shut up and run towards the docking bay now**´´** – The Arbiter yelled. The others wasted no time and followed closely. As they reached the gate that separated them from their phantoms they discovered that the gate had automatically sealed itself.

**´´**Helios, open this door immediately **´´**– The spec ops commander yelled.

**´´**I am sorry but I cannot do that commander**´´** – The Ai replied , and before the commander could ask why, Helios showed him the reason. A nearby screen showed that the shields around the docking bay have been deactivated and in so forcing the phantoms out of the docking bay, along with the unfortunate elites and hunters that didn't manage to board them.

**´´**Damn it**´´** – The Arbiter growled, then he opened his comm. – **´´**Penegal, beam us back to the fleet.**´´**- Nothing but static – **´´**Penegal, do you read me ?** ´´**

* * *

**´´**Chief, the covenant flagship's shields have been raised and their phantoms have been expelled out of the docking bay**´´ **– Cortana said inside the Bringer of Order – **´´**I've lost contact with Helios as well.** ´´**

Acting quick, the chief contacted Penegal – **´´**Penegal, beam them out of there ,Now.**´´**

**´´**I'm afraid I cant do that**´´** – The small Asgard replied – **´´**Somehow, I'm being blocked due to the flagship's shields.**´´**

**´´**We'll then, there's only one solution for that**´´** – 38 replied – **´´**Aim all turrets towards the flagship and open fire, that way we'll lower their shields.**´´**

**´´**Good idea**´´** – Cortana replied, but then something caught her attention – **´´**But it's too late.**´´**

The flagship began moving away from the debris and prepared to jump into slipspace, but the difference was that the space window was almost as a black hole engulfing the vessel. The Alliance fleet fired anyway but the ship shields resisted and it jumped before they could stop it.

**´´**Cortana, do you have the coordinates of their jump**´´** – The chief asked.

**´´**No**´´** – Cortana shook her head – **´´**I don't know how, but it almost looks like they just disappeared.**´´**

The chief was not going to give up just because of what he heard – **´´**Cortana, check the energy readings of the flag ship when it jumped, Penegal check if there's anything useful in the CIS debris. We're not just going to abandon them.**´´**

* * *

**´´**Penegal, do you read me**´´** – The Arbiter tried once more, but he gave up – **´´**Helios, does the flag ship still possess drop ships in other docking bays.**´´**

**´´**Yes Arbiter, but it is pointless**´´** – The Ai replied – **´´**We cant evacuate the ship while it's on slip space.**´´**

**´´**Slipspace?** ´´** – The commander asked – **´´**But the ships engines were offline.**´´**

**´´**Apparently they came to life a few minutes ago.** ´´** – Helios answered.

**´´**And where is it heading**´´** – Daniel asked.

**´´**I can't access the navigational systems yet, so I do not know human**´´** – Helios replied.

**´´**Then we shall find out**´´** – The Arbiter replied – **´´**Helios, download the ship's schematics to my armor.** ´´**

**´´**And to mine**´´** – The commander said.

**´´**Done**´´** – Helios said – **´´**I shall remain within the ship's mainframe to continue my work from here.**´´**

**´´**Very well**´´** – The Arbiter replied – **´´**Everyone follow me.**´´**

* * *

**´´**Is it me or is it getting darker**´´**- Jack said to the group.

**´´**Indeed O'Neill**´´**- Teal'c said.

The Arbiter also noted that as they advanced forward, the hallways got darker and darker, an unusual phenomenon in the purple glowing Covenant vessel. – **´´**Helios, what's wrong with the lights?.**´´**

**´´**What do you mean Arbiter**´´** – The Ai replied by comm. – **´´**I'm registering nothing unusual in your current position.**´´**

**´´**Strange**´´** – The commander replied – **´´**Helios, intensify the lights twice their normal output.** ´´**

**´´**Yes commander**´´** – The Ai replied and in moments the light was intensified, but it was still dark, seeing this, the Ai spoke – **´´**Should I increase it again.** ´´**

**´´**Yes, do it**´´** – The commander replied. The lights flooded the darkness that surrounded them. The sound of fire caught the commander's attention. – **´´**Why did you fire**´´** – Half jaw asked Teal'c and O'Neill.

**´´**Something was hiding over there**´´** – Teal'c replied.

**´´**Are you sure?** ´´** – The Arbiter asked. – **´´**what did it look like?** ´´**

**´´**Actually**´´** – O'Neill said – **´´**We only saw the shadow, not the thing itself.** ´´**

**´´**Then It was nothing**´´** – The commander replied – **´´**My motion sensors didn't detect anything. It was all in your head ,humans.**´´**

**´´**Forget the incident, let us continue**´´** – The Arbiter said, ending the conversation. However he kept his plasma sword ready anyway.

As they got closer to the bridge, the darkness had overwhelmed them, forcing them to increase the light to their maximum and to turn their infrared vision as well as the built in light of the assault rifles of SG 1.

**´´**It's more likely that the power core of the ship is almost depleted**´´** – Daniel said.

**´´**But then we would drop out of slipspace**´´** – Carter replied – **´´**There must be another reason.** ´´**

**´´**Whatever it is, we'll find out when we reach the bridge**´´** – The commander replied. Crossing two more hallways the main gate towards the bridge was visible to them.

**´´**You sure waste a lot of space**´´** – O'Neill said to the elites as he surveyed the enormous corridors of the Covenant ship.

**´´**Be quiet**´´** – An elite said – **´´**We're here.**´´**

The Arbiter and the spec ops commander stood in front of the door awaiting for Helios to open it. The Ai override the security protocols and the doors lights turned green ,showing that the door was unlocked. – **´´**The door is unlocked commander.**´´**

**´´**Well done Helios, once we get the navigational…**´´**- The commander stopped as he bumped into the Arbiter's back – **´´**Why did you stop?** ´´**. – Looking inside, the commander got his answer.

The entire bridge was covered in blood , dozens of brute, jackal and drone bodies lying around the floor, while some of them were hanged up the pillars with their intestines sliding out. The tactical screens showed nothing but weird and useless symbols. The worst part was in the ceiling as several skinned bodies, attached to some gross meat and tentacles looked down to them.

**´´**What is this?** ´´** – The commander asked.

Suddenly, the bodies in the ceiling began moaning and their organs fell to the floor. The Arbiter had seen enough – **´´**Helios, seal the bridge immediately**´´** – Static once again – **´´**Helios answer me.**´´**

A deep growl emanating from the dark corridors caught their attention, every elite, hunter and SG 1 aimed their weapons towards the corridors, looking for the source of the sound. The grunts also did the same, but some of them ran in fear to the inside of the bridge.

**´´**Wait, don't enter**´´** – The Arbiter tried to stop them but several grunts, in their despair entered the bridge. Then the door to the bridge was sealed once again.

The Arbiter tried to open the door but it was pointless, from the inside the cries for help of the grunts reached their ears. Apparently, someone or something was slaughtering them inside.

**´´**Plasma charge ,Now **´´**– The commander yelled and two elites ran towards the door to install the device, but they stopped as the cries of the grunts ended. – **´´**Didn't you hear me**´´** – Half jaw replied, but he was silenced by the Arbiter.

**´´**They're already dead**´´** – The Arbiter replied. Seconds later, the sealed door began to bend by something incredibly strong from the other side. – **´´**Everyone, fall back**´´** – The Arbiter ordered. By protocols, the doors toward the bridge could resist even a pair of hunters ramming it, only an explosive charge had the necessary power to blow it, but if some thing could bend it like that, the Arbiter didn't feel like sticking around to find out what it was.

The team of over 70 preferred to stay around to fight the damn thing, after all no enemy would resist the might of over 30 elites and 10 hunters, but they had to obey the Arbiter. As they ran trough several passages away from the Bridge, the plasma charge installed in the door was activated by the Arbiter, the explosion was heard trough the hallways, but what about the scream of the thing?.

**´´**Strange**´´** – The commander replied – **´´**Why didn't the thing scream when the charge was detonated?.** ´´**

**´´**Maybe it didn't had a chance to do so**´´** – An elite commented. Suddenly, each of them could sense a growing tremor , like something as large and heavy as an elephant came closer and closer towards their position. Instinctively, every elite ,grunt and hunter aimed their weapons towards the end of the hallway, ready to receive whatever it was coming like it deserved. With a shower of plasma.

Another tremor, followed by an ever bigger one, definitely the thing was almost there. The Arbiter was beginning to sweat. Another tremor ,and another , and then nothing.

**´´**It stopped**´´** – The commander whispered. Then he motioned two of the hunters to advance forward, while several elites followed closely. The massive hunters advanced with their arm shields up and ready to fire their fuel rod at the first sign of any hostile. The commander had decided to position the grunts in the back, since they were useless anyway. The hunters finally reached the end of the hallway, but they didn't open fire. Lowering their arm shields they raised their long necks as if searching for anything in the adjacent corridor. An elite peeked in the corridor and then he motioned the commander.

**´´**_Nothing_**´´** – The commander thought – **´´**_But the tremors, we all heard them_.** ´´**

**´´**That's impossible**´´** – Carter said to the group – **´´**Nothing as large that can cause tremors like that can just hide like that. Given the mass and the distance of the last tremor.**´´**

**´´**Carter!** ´´** – O'Neill stopped her , then he motioned her to stay quiet with his finger.

**´´**_Sorry_**´´** – Carter mouthed with her lips.

Just as the Arbiter was starting to relax, the high squeaks of the grunts caught his attention. Turning and activating his infrared ,in the dark he found over 10 grunts killed , while the other ones run desperately towards his position.

The Arbiter saw a shadow leap from one corner ,grabbing a grunt and once again vanishing in the dark. The Arbiter lifted his Carbine and opened fire, followed by the other elites with their weapons. Suddenly, something was thrown towards him. The eviscerated body of the grunt.

**´´**Grenades**´´** – The commander yelled and in unison, 5 plasma grenades illuminated the hallway with blue light, enough to see a creature as large as an elite growling and jumping back to the shadows.

A large thump was heard in the direction where the two hunters and elites had gone to inspect moments ago. When they turned ,they found the impossible: a huge being lifting a hunter by the neck as if it was nothing more like a rag doll. The second hunter rammed the Hell knight , but the Hell knight didn't budge and with his claw he sent the hunter several feet away. As the second Hunter fell dead , the elites, hunters and SG 1 opened fire upon the Hell knight.

The Hell knight moved towards their position, causing more tremors with his enormous size, the hail of plasma and bullets reaching him but the Hell knight seemed unaffected.

**´´**Carter**´´** – Jack said as he reloaded his assault rifle – **´´**any ideas.** ´´**

**´´**I'm afraid not sir**´´** – Carter replied.

**´´**I do have one, human**´´** – The spec ops commander said and motioned two hunters to open fire with their fuel rods upon the behemoth. The fuel rods impacted with the Hell knight, forcing it back, but only a few feet. The Arbiter ordered the elites to throw grenades on his mark, landing every plasma grenade right in the Hell knight's chest.

The Arbiter ordered full retreat while the two hunters remained back to delay the Hell knight, once the grenades exploded, the Hell knight was thorn in two. The Arbiter relaxed a bit, but it quickly vanished as dozens of Imps and two more Hell knights emerged from the corridor.

As the group ran , the lights continue to decrease more and more until darkness fell upon them, the growls of the abominations coming closer and closer as they ran with their infrared and night vision. The closest and safest place to take refuge was the Hierarch personal chambers, since the room was even more protected than the bridge, as well as possessing an energy dome around it. Something useless in a Covenant flag ship since no enemy had ever boarded their ships, but this time the Arbiter was glad for the dome.

Once they reached the chambers, they found the door locked – **´´**Helios respond**´´** – The Arbiter said by comm..

**´´**Yes Arbiter**´´** – The Ai finally responded – **´´**I detected a firefight moments ago, what happened?.** ´´**

**´´**I'll explain later, but right now open the Hierarch personal chamber**´´** – The Arbiter replied.

Some elites and Hunters fought against wave and wave of imps as they approached their position, when the Hell knights reached them the true battle began: The Hell knights broke trough the ranks of the former Covenant forces , killing dozens of them. The Hell knights strange green fire impacted with a few elites and hunters, the elites shields flickered once and fell dead in the spot with a hole on their chests while the hunters armor melted away, followed by the full force of the blast.

**´´**Helios, now would be a good time to…**´´**- The Arbiter saw the doors open and motioned every member of his team inside, then he ordered Helios to seal the doors and raise the chambers shields.

The Arbiter activated his plasma sword as they heard the Imps and Hell knights slamming the shields trying to get in and cut the flesh and bones of their new prey. The slamming continued for a few more minutes until they finally stopped.

The Arbiter turned the sword off and turned to his team, or what was left of it: apart from himself and the Spec ops commander, only 15 elites , 6 grunts and 4 hunters, along with SG-1 remained.

**´´**Damn it**´´** – The Spec ops commander punched the wall – **´´**We fell strait in their trap.**´´**

**´´**What's done it's done, right now we must concentrate on finding a way out of this ship.**´´**

**´´**Indeed **´´**– Half jaw replied to the Arbiter – **´´**Helios, do you copy, over.** ´´**

**´´**Yes commander**´´** – The holo image of Helios appeared in the Hierarch personal projector. – **´´**What can I do for you?** ´´**

**´´**For starters, you can tell us if those damn things are still outside waiting for us**´´** – Jack said to the elite Ai. Helios gave him a look of disgust, but followed his advice.

**´´**The ship's sensors do not pick any life signature, except your of course**´´**

**´´**And what about those things that slaughtered my troops?**´´** – The commander replied to Helios.

**´´**Commander, I am telling the truth, here is the image from outside the hierarch quarters.**´´**

The image in the main screen showed that no one was outside the corridors, not even the bodies of the fallen elites, grunts and hunters appeared on the image.

**´´**Where are the bodies?** ´´**– The commander asked.

**´´**This is the live video, commander.**´´** – Helios answered.

**´´**This might be a trap**´´** – The Arbiter thought, however an elite didn't care and headed towards the door.

**´´**Now is our chance to reach the phantom bay**´´**- The elite lowered the shields around the room and opened the door, The Arbiter tried to stop him but he was too late. As the doors opened, the elite was face to face with a Hell knight, the Hell knight grabbed both shoulders of the elite and ripped the elite's head with his mandibles. Act followed, dozens of Imps and Maggots swarmed to the insides of the room.

**´´**Helios close the door Now!** ´´** – The commander yelled. However, a good number of demons had already invaded their sanctuary. The elites and SG 1 opened fire upon them ,taking out several maggots, but the Imps leaped and crawled out of harms way.

**´´**Carter, Teal'c watch out**´´** – O'Neill yelled as an Imp got the jump on Teal'c and pushed him far away, Carter fired upon the Imp but the demon was very quick and in mere moments the Imp disarmed her and stabbed her in the chest.

**´´**Carter!** ´´** – Jack yelled as he saw the Imp digging his claws into her, Jack raised his rifle and filled the Imp with bullets. This time, the Imp was distracted and received every single shot strait to the body.

The Arbiter discarded the useless Carbine and switched to his plasma sword, slicing his way trough the Imps and maggots. The Imps also fired a strange fire attack like the Hell knights, but weaker , so the elite's shields resisted long enough for them to finish their enemy. Then the Arbiter turned to the main threat , a single Hell knight had managed to enter the quarters and he was slaughtering the elites and Hunters. The Arbiter turned his plasma sword on and turned to see the Spec ops commander doing the same.

**´´**Ready?** ´´**- Half jaw asked.

**´´**Of course**´´** - The Arbiter replied.

Both elites lunged against the Hell knight, but the plasma swords only managed to cause superficial wounds. Half jaw ducked as the Hell knight turned around and lunged with his right arm, the Arbiter saw the opportunity and in one clean cut he separated the arm of the Hell knight's body, the spec ops commander stabbed the Hell knight with his own plasma sword and backed away as the Hell knight scrambled in pain. Finally ,the Arbiter jumped and in one move decapitated the Hell knight. Finally, both elites fell to the floor in exhaustion.

Once they finished the last demon, they discovered that the demons burned to ashes when defeated. However, they managed to take 3 grunts and two elites with them.

**´´**Carter**´´** – O'Neill kneeled before her – **´´**Talk to me.**´´**

**´´**Sir…sorry…I got…careless…**´´**- Carter managed to say but she fell unconscious. O'Neill fought the tears forming on his eyes and turned to Daniel ,that was attending her wound.

**´´**How bad is she?** ´´**

**´´**Pretty bad**´´** – Daniel replied – **´´**We can stop the bleeding ,but unless we get her some medical attention soon , she might not make it.** ´´**

**´´**She will**´´** – The Arbiter handed Daniel a strange device. – **´´**This will heal the wound, but only lightly, but enough for her to survive until we escape this vessel.**´´**

**´´**Thanks**´´** – Jack said to the Arbiter. As the Arbiter left, he regretted bringing them along.

**´´ **_It is clear that those two have feelings for each other, that is a mistake every soldier knows_.**´´** The commander thought, but decided to focus his anger upon the responsible for this – **´´**Helios, you said that the corridor was clear **´´**

**´´**Yes I did commander**´´** – Helios once again appeared before them – **´´**But somehow they managed to appear just as the door was opened. I apologize.**´´**

**´´**Apologize!** ´´** – The commander yelled, but he controlled himself. – **´´**Give me something useful, a way to escape this vessel Now!.**´´**

**´´**Immediately**´´** – Helios replied and returned to his work.

Once Helios left, the Spec ops commander slid down the wall he was leaning and sat in the floor. – **´´**I believe we must rest until Helios finds us a way out.**´´**

**´´**I agree**´´** – The Arbiter replied. Exhaustion getting to him – **´´**For now let us rest.**´´**

* * *

Unknown hours later:

The Arbiter opened his eyes after dozing off – **´´**_How many hours as it been_?** ´´** – He questioned himself. Turning around he saw his fellow elites on the floor: a few meditating while others slept. The Hunters stood in their fighting pose, but the Arbiter knew from experience that they were sleeping, the 3 grunts also slept in the floor.

Two elites stood in guard, although the chamber possessed shields they didn't want to risk it. The Spec ops commander, and friend, also slept a few feet away from his position. Finally he turned to the members of SG 1.

The human called Daniel used his gear, and rifle , as a pillow – **´´**_Ingenious_**´´** – The Arbiter thought. – **´´**_But stupid_**´´** – After all, if an enemy appeared, he would have a hard time disentangling the rifle from his gear.

Then he turned to Teal'c as he meditated. The black human ,or Jaffa as some Tok'ra called them, was like a statue, meditating or not. The Arbiter wondered for a few minutes just what life did these supposed goa'uld gods forced upon this breed of humans. –**´´**_And what's with that weird symbol on his forehead?_** ´´**

**´´**Do you require something Arbiter?** ´´**- Teal'c asked, not loud enough to wake the others but enough for him to hear.

**´´**No, nothing**´´** – The Arbiter replied. Teal'c merely nodded and returned to his meditation, leaving the Arbiter thinking : **´´**_Was he aware I was seeing him_?** ´´**

Finally, the Arbiter turned to the humans called O'Neill – **´´**_With two 'l's_**´´** – The Arbiter recalled in sarcasm, and Carter – **´´**_The female injured by the demon_**´´** – The Arbiter recalled, and decided that those things are the demons from the human religion.

O'Neill was currently asleep, but he kept Carter's head resting on his lap, constantly checking her status. The Arbiter used to think that the humans are blinded by emotions, but after seeing this scene he wasn't so sure now. He briefly remembered her own mate during the human covenant war – **´´**_And then she abandoned me after I was branded with the mark_…**´´** - The Arbiter remembered.

The Arbiter decided to contact Helios to ask if he had any progress – **´´**Helios, have you found a way out of here?.** ´´**

**´´**None at the moment Arbiter**´´** – Helios replied by comm. – **´´**Several demons are still roaming around the corridors searching for a way to enter.** ´´**

**´´**Thank you, keep me posted**´´** – The Arbiter replied. After realizing that there was nothing he could do to, he decided to sleep …- **´´**_No_**´´** – The Arbiter thought – **´´**_That's where they haunt me_…**´´**

* * *

Jack O'Neill and his wife Sarah ran towards the second floor of their home after hearing a gun shot coming from within. As they entered the room, Sarah crumbled to the floor hysterical while Jack approached the body of their son Charlie, that accidentally had fired a round of his Beretta.

**´´**Charlie…**´´**- Jack mumbled as he hugged the body of his only son, now dead by a stupid careless accident. But suddenly, Charlie spoke in a demonic way.

**´´**Don't worry dad…**´´** – The disfigured face of his son turned to see him strait in the eyes - **´´**… You'll soon be with us…to suffer for what you did…**´´**

**´´**Nooooooo!** ´´** – O'Neill yelled , waking the others, as well as a slightly better Carter.

**´´**What is it Jack?** ´´** – Daniel asked – **´´**Had a nightmare.** ´´**

**´´**Not a nightmare, more like a fucking vision from those bastards outside.** ´´** – Jack replied, with anger in his voice.

**´´**That does it , I wont stay here and wait for those bastards to come**´´ **– The spec ops commander yelled to the group – **´´**Helios, have you found a way out of this ship.?** ´´**

**´´**Yes commander**´´** – The Ai replied – **´´**I am sure that the demons are still roaming in the level you are, however If you exit the chambers trough the Hierarchs escape route you will be able to reach the lower levels of the ship. Once done, you'll head to the secondary navigational controls and lead this ship back to our base.**´´**

**´´**Perfect, well done Helios**´´** – The commander replied, while the Ai acknowledged.

Moments later, a few elites moved a large statue of the Prophet of Truth and found a secret grav lift still operational. 5 elites descended first to secure the area, but as Helios said earlier, no demon was waiting for them.

**´´**Arbiter, the coast is clear**´´** – A black ops elite replied by comm.

**´´**Roger that**´´** – The Arbiter replied – **´´**The grunts will descend first**´´** – Then he turned to SG 1 – **´´**O'Neill, can she move?** ´´**

**´´**Yes**´´** – Carter answered, trying to stand up, with some help of Jack.

**´´**Very well, let us go.** ´´**

* * *

The now small group walked cautiously but fast towards their destination. So far so good, no demon had appeared before them, a good sign that things were finally looking good for a change.

**´´**_Strange_**´´** – The Arbiter thought – **´´**_this seems too easy_.** ´´**- The Arbiter discarded the idea and continue strait ahead. But several minutes later, the hallway divided into two separate corridors.

**´´**Strange**´´** – The commander said – **´´**my schematics don't show any corridor like this one, what about your schematics, Arbiter?** ´´**

**´´**Same here**´´** – The Arbiter replied – **´´**Helios, what corridor should we take?** ´´** – The Arbiter asked by comm., but once again static – **´´**_Damn it_**´´**

**´´**_This way_…**´´**- A voice said to the Arbiter in a mere whisper. The Arbiter turned to the left corridor ,the place in which the voice emanated.

**´´**Did you hear that?.** ´´**

**´´**Hear what?** ´´** – The commander replied.

**´´**_No…this way…_**´´**- Another voice followed, this time from the right corridor. – **´´**_to the left is only death…_**´´**

The Arbiter soon realized that the demons were playing with him. Trying once again with his comm., he contacted Helios – **´´**Helios ,respond.** ´´**

The comm. cracked and the voice of Helios was finally heard – **´´**Yes Arbiter.**´´**

**´´**We have reached a corridor leading towards two different places, tell me which one will lead us to the navigational controls.**´´**

**´´**The one in the left Arbiter**´´** – The Ai replied – **´´**The one in the right leads to engineering and plasma cooling…**´´**

**´´**Thank you**´´** – The Arbiter replied, before the Ai continued on with his speech – **´´**Arbiter out.** ´´**- The Arbiter smiled at the demons weak attempt to delay them – **´´**_Nice try, but you failed._** ´´**

The team took the left path and walked in relatively calmness ,that is until they came to a dead end, along with a rotting corpse waiting for them.

**´´**But Helios said this was the way**´´** – The commander said – **´´**There's no way he could be wrong**´´** – But the rest ignored him as the corpse stood up and spoke:

**´´**_You should have listened to the other one_… **´´**- The corpse laughed and lunged to bite the commander, but the Arbiter easily sliced the corpse in half.

**´´**We must move quickly**´´** – Teal'c said to the group. However, the doors around them opened and from them hundreds of Trites emerged. The spiders, with inverted human-like heads, were easily killed, but the problem resided in the fact that there were so many of them. And the greatest threat was the mechanized bull demon, named Pinky by his demon pals. The bull demon rammed his way against several elites, pinning them and slicing their stomachs wide open with his mandibles.

**´´**We must go before they overwhelm us**´´** – The Arbiter yelled to his troops. As they ran away from the spiders, the door leading back to the two way corridor was slowly sealing itself.

**´´**Helios, the doors are closing, open them.** ´´**

**´´**No**´´** – The Ai calmly replied

**´´**What?** ´´** – The Arbiter asked – **´´**Open them now!** ´´**

**´´**As I said No**´´** – Helios replied –**´´**You see, If you die, we'll have quite a feast with your souls, so I'm afraid you must die now, bye bye, jejejejejejejejejeje.** ´´**

The Arbiter ended the comm. The Ai had been compromised ever since they first inserted him onto the ship's mainframe.

**´´**Arbiter ,stand aside.** ´´** – The commander yelled

The Arbiter turned to see the four hunters ready to open fire upon the door, as the Arbiter moved ,the Hunters fired their fuel rod , then two of them rammed the melting door. The door finally gave in ,allowing the rest to exit the Trites nest.

**´´**Arbiter, I got an idea**´´** – Carter said as they ran away from the Trites – **´´**Helios said that engineering was to the right .**´´**

**´´**So?** ´´** – The Arbiter asked.

**´´**If we can stop or damage the main power source of the entire ship, the flag ship will exit slip space.** ´´**

**´´**And then what?** ´´**- The Arbiter asked.

**´´**Then we try to contact our fleet or hope that they are still searching for us**´´** – Carter replied.

The Arbiter thought for a moment, then he spoke – **´´**Better than staying here and do nothing**´´** – The Arbiter replied.

The team entered engineering, but it was more different that the engineering aboard the UNSC vessels. The section was only a small portion compared with the enormous energy core in the middle of the room.

**´´**Holy…**´´**- Jack muttered – **´´**This is engineering? It looks like this could fit an entire stadium.** ´´**

Carter and Daniel were busy tapping commands in the nearby panels, but Helios had done a good job in locking the controls.

**´´**It's pointless**´´** – Daniel said – **´´**The controls are blocked, there's no way we can stop the ship from here.** ´´**

The door was beginning to bend, the Arbiter guessed that the Hell knights had found them already. – **´´**Yes there is.** ´´** – The Arbiter motioned the Hunters to fire their fuel rod towards the main power core in the middle of engineering. But the Spec ops commander stopped them before they could fire.

**´´**Are you mad**´´** – The commander said – **´´**If the core is destroyed, the entire ship will blow by the chain reaction.** ´´**

**´´**I know**´´** – The Arbiter replied – **´´**But we wont destroy it, but damage it enough to stop the ship and leave it stranded in space.**´´**

**´´**You do know that if the core is damaged, life support might fail as well**´´** – Daniel said to the Arbiter.

**´´**I know**´´** – Then the Arbiter turned to the bending door by the Hell knights – **´´**But we have no other choice.**´´**

Resigning, the commander spoke – **´´**Very well, good luck to us all.**´´**

**´´**Why did you said that**´´** – Jack complained – **´´**Every time someone wishes good luck to another, everything goes…**´´** - Jack couldn't finish because the Hunters opened fire upon the core, causing a mayor chain reaction in the entire ship. The last thing anyone saw was a blinding light, followed by the explosion of the flag ship.

* * *

_Wake up…_

_Come on, wake up…_

_Wake up already, Hell only allows me to stay here for a few moments…_

At the word Hell, the Arbiter slowly opened his eyes, his whole body felt like it had been rammed by a pair of angry Hunters. As he looked around ,he saw that he was in the bridge of the flag ship, nothing new, except of a human waiting for him there.

**´´**You finally got up**´´** – The elderly human said to the Arbiter.

**´´**Who are you?** ´´** – The Arbiter asked, while searching for his plasma sword – **´´**Where are the others?** ´´**

**´´**Oh, they're quite fine. As for your other question, just call me Betruger, Doctor Betruger If you may.**´´**

**´´**You're not human**´´** – The Arbiter replied – **´´**What are you?.**´´**

**´´**A doctor, remember**´´** – Betruger laughed a bit, but stopped as the Arbiter grabbed him by the neck and lifted him a few feet.

**´´**What do you want?** ´´**- The Arbiter asked.

**´´**Just to say hello**´´** – Betruger replied- **´´**and see how you're doing ever since that time in the mausoleum of the Arbiter.**´´**

The Arbiter dropped Betruger after he said that, so he was with the demons – **´´**So you're the leader of the demons?.**´´**

**´´**No no no**´´** – Betruger said – **´´**I'm a mere pawn of my master, during the course of the wars, your pathetic alliance will meet my true master, but unfortunately…you wont live that long.** ´´**

**´´**So, you're going to kill me?** ´´** – The Arbiter asked in disbelief – **´´**Don't make me laugh ,human.**´´**

**´´**Oh ,I assure you, I wont.** ´´**

Several images filled the mind of the Arbiter, future images, but only the ancients had the power to see the future – **´´**These images are false**´´** – The Arbiter replied – **´´**You demons are only trying to trick me again.** ´´**

**´´**Is that what you think?** ´´**- Betruger asked – **´´**But you well know that those images are not false. You will see.**´´**

**´´**Only I can decide my destiny**´´** – The Arbiter yelled – **´´**Not cheap images from you, demons**´´**

**´´**Fine, be that way**´´** – Betruger said, then he checked his wrist watch – **´´**Look at the time, I better be going, but it was fun to talk with you. Hope we can do it again soon… _Very soon_.**´´**

Before Betruger left, the Arbiter had one more question – **´´**If you're as powerful as the Ancients, then why haven't you fought against us in the battle field? Why have you not fought us head to head.?**´´**

**´´**Because we don't need to**´´** – Betruger turned to the Arbiter –. **´´**Every species inside these secret wars will shed more and more blood by themselves, making us stronger and preparing us for the moment in which we shall finally rise and finish both living and Ascended beings. You just wait and see…**´´- **Said that, Betruger left as everything became dark for the Arbiter.

* * *

**´´**Arbiter are you alright?** ´´**

The Arbiter once again opened his eyes, adjusting to the intense light he saw the helmet of a Spartan looking at him. Several medics attended him as well as the rest of his surviving team.

**´´**Chief?** ´´**- The Arbiter asked – **´´**What happened?.**´´**

**´´**I'll explain later, right now we need to get you back to the fleet to tend your wounds as well as your team**´´** – The chief replied, then he opened his comm. – **´´**Penegal , beam us up.**´´**

**´´**In moments**´´** – The Argard replied and the entire surviving team was beamed inside the Bringer of Order, where they would be attended to. The chief headed towards the bridge to find 38 inside.

**´´**Chief, we're ready to open fire**´´** – 38 said to the chief.

**´´**Very well Boss, blow that ship to pieces**´´** – The chief replied.

Several Carriers and Cruisers surrounded the Flagship and opened fire upon the Covenant vessel, the flag ship's shields flickered once, then died and the hull was bombarded with plasma and MAC shots, the Flag ship went out in a huge ball of light.

**´´**Flag ship destroyed**´´** – An elite informed them.

**´´**Very well, head course towards the Alpha base**´´** – The chief ordered. Once the ships entered slip space, both 38 and the chief went to check on the wounded.

* * *

A few hours later, in the infirmary:

**´´**How are you feeling?.**´´**

Sam turned to the door from her room to find Jack. – **´´**Fine, come in. Daniel , Teal'c and the Chief came a few moments ago as well.**´´**

**´´**Yes I know, but I wanted to come here by myself**´´** – Jack replied. Reorganizing his thoughts ,Jack spoke – **´´**Listen Sam…**´´**

**´´**I know sir**´´** – Carter cut in – **´´**I'll try to be more careful next time.**´´**

**´´**That's not what I'm here for**´´** – Jack approached her – **´´**Carter…those demons haunted me with visions while we slept , only to torment us…**´´**

**´´**As with me**´´** – Carter replied – **´´**the things that I fear most…**´´**

**´´**Like loosing you**´´** – Jack said, surprising her.

**´´**What?** ´´**

**´´**Sam, they forced me to watch you die before my eyes, and that made me realize that my life would have no meaning without you, what I want to say is that I love you Carter.**´´**

Sam was speechless after his confession, feeling the tears drop from her eyes Carter spoke –**´´**I don't know what to say Jack, but I can't**´´** – This surprised Jack – **´´**I'm in love with Daniel.** ´´**

**´´**Y,you are**´´** – Jack managed to say, his face downcast by the news. – **´´**I get it…I wont be in the way…**´´**- Jack didn't finish because Sam pulled him next to her and sealed his lips with hers. After a good few moments, both had to separate to breath air.

Jack was more than please by the action, but a question still bothered him – **´´**What about Daniel**´´**

To his response, he received some small laughter coming from her – **´´**I was only teasing you for making me wait for a long time**´´** – Carter leaned up against him as a fresh wave of tears came from her eyes - **´´**…Do you know ,sob, how long have I waited, sob, for you to tell me these words.**´´**

**´´**Too long**´´** – Jack replied as he held her – **´´**But you don't have to worry anymore, I've said it.**´´**

**´´**Finally!**´´**

Jack and Sam turned to the door to find Daniel along with Teal'c – **´´**Took you long enough Jack**´´** – Daniel replied, with a big grin on his face.

**´´**As some Tau'ri usually say, 'it was about time' **´´**- Teal'c replied to Jack and Sam, while the newly couple turned a deep shade of red.

**´´**Daniel, Teal'c**´´** – Jack spoke – **´´**Get out of here!.**´´**

* * *

The chief headed towards the Arbiter's personal quarters, smiling behind the helmet after receiving the news from Linda that Jack and Sam had finally gotten together. Jack usually talked with the chief in private, about his feelings for Colonel Carter and how he had always neglected the idea because it was improper for a relation between a subordinate and his superior. But the chief always motivated him , saying that 'if they truly loved each other , then they should ignore what others would say and stay together ', taking for example his relationship with Linda.

The chief didn't realize he was in front of the Arbiter's quarters until several minutes had passed. The chief entered the quarters to find the Arbiter looking outside the window, deep in thought.

**´´**What did you want to speak with me?** ´´** – The chief asked.

**´´**From this mission**´´** – The Arbiter replied without turning – **´´**when we were onboard the vessel, a being materialized in a corporeal form and that form spoke to me, saying that they are gathering forces to attack both living and Ascended beings.**´´**

**´´**So ,that's their plan**´´** – The chief replied – **´´**Was the one who spoke with you the leader of the demons?** ´´**

**´´**No**´´** – The Arbiter spoke as he turned around – **´´**I'm guessing that the horned thing that stood over two feet tall is the leader. Remember, the one we saw in the gathering.**´´**

**´´**Oh, that's right**´´** – The chief replied.

**´´**Anyway, the demons told me that each time any faction shed's blood in the battle field, they will grow stronger, that's when they'll attack.**´´**

**´´**Not if I can help it.**´´** - The Chief and the Arbiter turned to see Sahian as she materialize before them.

**´´**Can you?** ´´** – The Arbiter asked – **´´**The demons told me that they are almost as powerful as you ascended beings, and that is only a matter of time before…**´´**

**´´**I know what they said**´´** – Sahian cut his speech – **´´**And remember this: they are only trying to deceive you with lies, and if you fall for them, then they have already won.**´´**

**´´**So they're bluffing**´´** – The chief spoke, while Sahian nodded. – **´´**Then I guess that's settled then.**´´**

Just then, the comm. came to life – **´´**Chief we're reaching the Alpha base, Captain Keyes requests your presence in the city.- 38 said by comm.**´´**

**´´**Heading there now Boss , chief out**´´** – The chief then turned to Sahian and the Arbiter – **´´**Sorry, duty calls.**´´**

**´´**I understand**´´** – Sahian said.

**´´**I'll come to the briefing later chief**´´** – The Arbiter said. The chief nodded to him and left, leaving Sahian alone with the Arbiter.

**´´**Now that he's gone, tell me the truth**´´** – The Arbiter spoke to Sahian. Sahian turned her gaze directly towards the Arbiter as she spoke:

**´´**Yes , they are almost as powerful as we are**´´** – Sahian answered his unspoken question. The Arbiter absorbed that information and turned back to stare outside. – **´´**Right now, Myself, along with other ascended beings are trying to keep the gates of hell at bay, but most of us still ignore the impending danger and continue to evade the demons. And as you said, slowly but surely, they are growing stronger.**´´**

The Arbiter ,with his back to her, continue to stare outside as he heard the words of Sahian, finally one question remained – **´´**Is it true? Those images they showed me, are they true?**´´**-Several moments passed in silence, when the Arbiter turned he found the room empty, Sahian long gone.

The images the Arbiter saw were the demons invading each and every plain of existence, killing an unknown number on their wake with no one left to stop them. With her silence, the Arbiter got his answer.

**´´**Then it's true…**´´**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Oh yeah, finally chapter 10 is done (20 to go yet) As you saw, I'm back to the killing spree in comparison with filler chapter 9.

As you saw, Anubis is controlling a part of Kerrigan's brood ,how does he do it, I'll explain in further chapters (but I'm guessing some of you already found out how he does it.)

Anyway, any question or doubts of any chapter feel free to review and I'll answer them in next chapter. Chapter 11 will be the official addition to the fic, as the Necromongers arrive, and for the delight of others, chapter 12 will involve a full scale battle between the Aliens, Zerg and Flood, with the alliance in the middle.

Now for some important topics: The vessel Seven intents to create to fight back against the Borg is a Hybrid vessel (the specifications will be detailed in chapter 15) however I need a strait opinion here: How does the idea of the hybrid vessels being Veritechs from the Macross/Robotech series sounds like, I'll need at least 8 positive reviews to go on and add the variable fighters of the anime (minus the characters from the anime of course), from chapter 10 to chapter 14 I'll be receiving those reviews trough the course of the following chapters. Remember, a least 8 reviews from different readers to go on with the idea.

Until next update. Review.


	11. Infestation

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Battlefront for the idea of this fic ( If I did I wouldn't be writing this…), any other character I portrait in this fic are from their original game, movie or TV program. (original characters are mine, nonetheless)

M for mature ,for some swearing and cursing , sexual themes maybe later…

'' '' : Dialogue of characters

_Italics_: Thoughts of characters

Note: Since my beta reader(co writer as well) has still to give me his part on chapter 11 (involving the introduction of the Necros) I decided to give him more time and move chapter 12 to 11, this will not affect the fic in any way.

* * *

**_Infestation_**

Standard Hour 1400 : Primary Zerg Hive Cluster on the surface of undesignated planet.

Dozens of Zerg Hive's stood around the infested forerunner city, while the drones harvested resources and received extra from overlords from nearby worlds the Hive's gave birth to thousands of Zerg warriors for the upcoming battles.

Dozens of Hydralisks patrolled the surroundings of the hatcheries beyond the limit of the city, when something caught their attention. One of the Hydralisk stopped and turned his vision to the sky. The Nearby Mutalisks attacked incoming ships as they headed in a collision course towards the hatcheries, some of the ships were instantly destroyed by the combined power of the scourges however many more crashed in the planet's surface.

Deep inside the infested forerunner city, Kerrigan ;the self proclaimed Queen of Blades remained in her throne room in relative sleep until she felt it. Opening her eyes she saw trough the eyes of the overlords and queens thousands of enemy creatures advancing to the hatcheries, enemies known to her as the flood.

* * *

One day later…

Alliance command ship _Auriga _leading assault fleet towards planet PSW-029, 445 light years from the alpha base:

The alliance fleet of over 100 ships exited slip space just before the 2 planet of the system they reached, while the fleet positioned itself in the shadow of the planet the Master chief headed towards the bridge of the Republic ship for a more detailed scan of the planet.

''PSW-029'' – Clone advisor Epsilon 483 said to the group in the bridge – ''From the planet's surface we are receiving the faintest energy signatures of ZPM's, along with multiple unknown signatures as well''

''Faintest? '' – The Arbiter asked – ''What is blocking them?''

''Nothing '' – 483 replied – ''Ancient technology is still new to us, we are lucky to even be receiving their signature at least''.

''However I do not like the multiple signatures we are detecting'' – The spec ops commander said. – ''It would be best if we sent an observer first to inspect the planet before we actually go there.''

''I've already sent one'' – Tassadar said by comm. –''Stand by to receive image telemetry.''

While the Protoss observer slowly advanced towards the planet, The Arbiter spoke – ''It is exaggerated to use an entire Zero Point Module to power just one of those vessels.''

''Maybe '' – The chief replied – ''But remember that Seven mentioned something about dividing their power to infuse multiple vessels at once.''

''Yes '' – The Arbiter replied – ''something like that…''

_Flash back_:

Inside the conference room occupied by Keyes as well as several leaders in the citadel:

''The V-305 ,our prototype hybrid vessel''– Seven displayed a holo image of the preliminary schematics of the hybrid vessel – ''right now myself along with Dr. Halsey ,Thor , Dr. Jackson , Samantha Carter and Cortana are in the process of selecting and developing the weaponry as well as both shielding and technology for the fighters.''

''Quite impressive'' - Delta 40 commented.

''But we already have like a bunch of fighters to throw up in the air'' – Scorch said – ''What use will do to have a few more?''

Hearing that ,Sev spoke : - ''Sev's rule no 2: you can ever have enough firepower''

''The primary function of the fighters will be of heavy assault against both enemy fighters and capital ships'' – Seven said to the leaders in the conference room – ''but in truth they will be our first line of defense against a possible Borg invasion. With the ancient technology we intent to install in the fighters the Borg will have almost no defense against them.''

''I say it's a good plan'' – Keyes commented – ''Right now the Borg are the most powerful faction when dealing with advance technology.''

''Indeed '' – Seven replied- ''The collective is currently dealing with species 15251 (aliens) and species 15253 (the Wraith) but sooner or later they will come to attack us.''

''But something tells me that this meeting is not only to show us the schematics'' – Keyes said. – ''Am I right? ''

''Yes, you are right'' – Seven replied – ''To use ancient technology we need a power source capable of powering it, namely ZPM's''

''An entire ZPM! '' – McKay spoke – ''It would be better to use Naquadah generators…''

''The Naquadah generators fail to reach a proper level in all computer simulations'' – Seven cut his speech – ''By using a ZPM we can power at least 3 fighters.''

''We'll then, let just throw away our 10 ZPM's we have in the city for 30 or so useless fighters'' – McKay replied. – ''O that's right! If we use them, the city will loose all power.''

''I never intended to use the ZPM's we have in the city'' – Seven replied to an exalted McKay – ''My intention is to organize small fleets to search for other ancient cities in distant planets for extra ZPM's, in the case that we fail to find more ZPM's the city can still function properly with 3 ZPM's for a long time.''

As McKay and Seven continued their quarrel, Keyes decided to step in – ''Well, let's hope we don't have to, Seven you have permission to conduct the search for ZPM's.''

''But.''

''And that's final'' – Keyes said to McKay – ''Having a large fleet doesn't assure us a victory over the Borg and so far this is the only alternative we have against them.''

While McKay retreated , Seven approached Keyes – ''Thank you captain, we shall continue our research on the fighters in the meantime.''

''Don't thank me just yet'' – Keyes replied – ''First we need to find more ZPM's.''

_End Flash back_

''And so far, nothing…''- Half jaw said as he joined the chief and the Arbiter – ''2 weeks searching and the only thing we have found are faint signatures. This is pointless.''

''You could have gone with Delta 38 , Zuka and O'Neill in their search for Grievous'' – The Arbiter replied.

''Yes ,I could. But this sounded more promising than searching for a droid.'' – The spec ops commander countered – ''I don't know why all this trouble just to fight the Borg, if we engage them head to head we easily outnumber their fleets.''

''But an engagement head to head may not be enough to defeat them'' – The chief replied – ''And even if we emerge victorious we could be left open for an easy defeat against another faction.''

''Master chief, we are starting to receive an image'' – 483 said as he motioned them to a nearby screen. As everyone turned their attention towards the screen, they soon realized the planet was not inhabited.

''What are those? '' – The Arbiter asked, pointing the thousands of floating things above the planets atmosphere.

''Zerg '' – Tassadar replied by comm. – ''Thousands of Zerg overlords. The observer's data I am receiving tells me that there is an ongoing battle in the planet's surface.''

''Against who? '' – The chief asked.

''I do not know Terran'' – Tassadar answered – ''The observer cannot approach any more or it will be detected by the overlords.''

''Maybe I have a solution'' – 483 said to Tassadar – ''I will enhance the observer's shields long enough for the observer to descend towards the planet and discover the second presence fighting the Zerg. I cant assure the safe recovery of the observer after that.''

''Then so be it'' – Tassadar replied.

As soon as the observer got in range of the overlords, a handful of Mutalisks began their pursuit. The observer shields started to fail but just before it was destroyed the last image was sent to the fleet.

''We lost the observer'' – Tassadar said to the others – ''I am receiving the last image it was able to capture.''

''Very well, send it to us'' – The chief replied.

The video lasted about 3 seconds, but it was long enough for them to recognize the enemy attacking the Zerg.

''The flood'' – The Arbiter sneered – ''hopefully they will kill each other in the process.''

''Tassadar, how far away is the battle from the signatures of the ZPM's?'' – The chief asked.

''The main bulk of the ongoing battle is in the west side of the city, relatively close to the main hatcheries'' – Tassadar answered – ''My guess is that the flood will try to overcome the hatcheries first, then it will infest the city.''

''However, it looks like the Zerg wont go down without a fight'' – The Spec ops commander said.

After realizing it, the Arbiter spoke – ''You're not suggesting we go down there chief, we are vastly outnumbered in ground forces, there is no way we can defeat all of them without infesting our own troops.''

''We wont have to engage them'' – The chief said – ''our only goal is to reach the city while they continue their fight, we take the ZPM's and we leave the city, as simple as that.''

''Although the ZPM's are invaluable to us, we cannot risk a full scale battle against both Zerg and Flood'' – The Arbiter countered – ''It's best we retreat and continue our search for other cities.''

''But so far this is the only lead we have'' - Epsilon 483 said to them – ''We need the ZPM's as soon as possible before the Borg finally turn their attention to us. You know we have no choice.''

The Spec ops commander was also against the idea, however the Arbiter after thinking for a while finally decided – ''Very well, let's do it.''

* * *

Hundreds of Zerglings , Hydralisks Ultralisks and lurkers advanced in waves against the infested combat forms the flood had amassed in previous battles, while the Zerg dismembered their foe with ease in a bloody bath of gore and flesh, many more of their numbers fought against the continuous latching of Flood infection forms.

In several lapses of mere hours a Zerg hatchery would fall to the flood, but half the time the Hatcheries used the flood infection in their advantage to fortify their broods against flood infection forms while beginning the long task to try and add the flood infection to the Zerg.

Deep inside the infested city, Infested Raynor and Duran approached the sanctum of their queen. Kneeling before her, Kerrigan allowed them to speak.

''My queen'' – Raynor spoke first – ''We keep loosing territory against the flood, It is best if we order a full retreat of our ground forces and order our guardians and mutalisks to deal with the flood.''

''Denied '' – Kerrigan said to a surprised Raynor.

''But my queen…''

''You shall obey my every command , is that understood'' – Reluctantly Raynor obeyed Kerrigan – ''Good. Now then, continue to lead our forces in the ground battle.''

''Of course my queen.''

As Infested Raynor left, Kerrigan turned to Duran – ''Are they in position.''

''Yes my queen'' – Duran replied.- ''However some of the overlords detected not long ago a Protoss observer, it is likely the Protoss will arrive soon.''

''Let them come'' – Kerrigan said as she stood up from her throne – ''once they arrive they shall receive a surprise when the others arrive.''

''As you wish my queen'' – Said that Duran left, leaving Kerrigan thinking.

''_If this goes as planned, I will be left unchallenged to rule all realms._''

* * *

''I say we bombard this wrench of a planet'' – The Spec ops commander said – ''then we can simply descend for the ZPM's''

''We can't'' – The chief said as he grabbed an assault rifle – ''If we do that, the Zerg will turn their attention to our fleet.''

''What makes you think that they wont do it when we reach the city'' – Half jaw replied.

''They wont'' – Zeratul said as he joined them – ''the Zerg are too preoccupied with the flood, we should be able to go in and out.''

''I'm guessing you will be joining us'' – The Arbiter spoke.

''Yes'' – Tassadar said – ''In due case we encounter any problem, we Protoss are more than capable to solve it.''

The chief finished his loading with two smgs , an assault rifle and a plasma sword, then he approached his team. – ''Ready?''.

''As ready as we can ever be'' – Sam replied, along with 30 Spartans – ''but don't you think it's a little exaggerated to bring more than 30 Spartans for a simple mission like this.''

''No '' – The chief answered – ''I prefer to be in the safe side on this one.''

''That's right'' – Fred commented – ''Who knows what's in that place.''

The chief and Sam nodded, then the chief headed towards Linda while she inspected her Sniper rifle – ''You know that the sniper rifle wont do much good against the flood.''

''I know'' – Linda replied – ''but wherever I go she goes.''

''She? '' – The chief asked.

''Yes, besides, the Zerg might not be so resistant to a 14.5mm AP round'' – Linda countered.

''Maybe, just be sure to bring assault weapons as well.''

''Already have'' – Linda said showing her battle rifle – ''there's still much you still don't know about me.''

''Maybe you can show me after the mission'' – The chief replied.

''Maybe'' – Linda replied in a teasing voice.

''Maybe you can leave the mating process for after the mission Terrans'' – Zeratul said to both of them – ''We are almost ready to depart.''

''Right '' – The chief replied, a bit flustered for being heard, later they could fool around, right now they needed to focus on the mission.

30 Spartans, 30 elites and over 40 Protoss Zealots and Dark templars awaited transport in one of the docking bays of the _Auriga _, regular troops and clone troopers would remain in the fleet since both failed to posses personal shielding, and engaging the enemy on all fronts would only cause losses for them and increase the enemy numbers.

''I still think you should take a team of Arc troopers'' – clone advisor 483 said – ''shielding or not they are still quite capable of defending themselves. ''

''Thanks for the suggestion but I have to decline'' – The chief replied – ''we're going in and out of the city, and we already have too many troops enlisted as it is.''

''As you say sir, I just wished 38 hadn't taken all of our clone commandoes with his fleet'' – 483 said as he left to the bridge.

''Alright Aegir, we're ready for transport'' – The chief said by comm.

''I will need a few minutes to transport all of you, stand by'' – The Asgard replied.

The 100 of so troops dimly awaited in silence until Aegir was ready, some checked their weapons, while some elites glared at the Spartans.

''So '' – Sam said, trying to start a conversation – ''a plasma sword.''

''Yes '' – The Spec ops commander said, not bothering to look at him.

''Okay, this is uncomfortable'' – Sam murmured.

''_How much longer_'' – The Arbiter thought, not having any means to count time he resigned to stay cross armed as some humans have done – ''_this waiting is getting annoying._''

''Stand by for teleport'' – Finally the voice of Aegir was heard by comm., much to the relief of many in the bay. In mere seconds every one was transported into the infested city, hopefully in a non-occupied section.

Unfortunately for the Chief, after seeing an elite savagely dismembered by 3 hydralisks, this was not such case.

The zealots ran forward against the dozen or so Hydralisks in the city, while the Spartans and elites oppressed the enemy with suppressing fire. Some elites, armed with plasma swords, lunged alongside the zealots against the Zerg.

''Contact at 6 o clock'' – A Spartan replied by comm., from the back tunnel over 20 zerglings run towards them, the chief ,along with some elites and Spartans tossed several grenades to diminish the numbers, while the dark templars took care of the remaining zerglings. Linda fired her sniper rifle, taking out 4 Hydralisks in unison. Sam and Kelly stood back to back, firing with their dual smgs at the waves of zerglings. Finally Tassadar finished the remainder of the zerg with his psionic storm.

''Thankfully, there are no overlords inside the city'' – Zeratul said after the battle was over, suffering minor losses the team gathered to plan their searching of the ZPM's.

''I am getting something'' – Tassadar said, motioning his portable sensor – ''The energy signature is stronger inside the city.''

''Maybe the city itself blocked our scanners'' – The Arbiter said – ''but then again, why doesn't this happens in our own city?''

''Maybe because of that.''

Everyone ,since they arrived, took a closer look at their surroundings: almost all of the ancient structure was covered by Zerg infestation. If it wasn't for the battle outside they would probably be surrounded by Zerg right about now.

''My motion tracker is off the scale'' – An elite commented – ''I detect dozens of hostile presences in this very room.''

''There are none'' – a Spartan replied – ''if that was true, then the multiple signatures I'm detecting should be just before us.''

''I believe this is to blame'' – A zealot said, then he approached a protuberance in the Zerg infestation on the walls, using his psionic blades the wall erupted in flesh and slime. Everyone noticed that a red spot in their motion trackers disappeared.

''That means we cant depend on our trackers'' – The Spec ops commander said – ''We must be cautious when advancing, there's no telling when we will be overrun by Zerg.''

''The ZPM's are this way'' – Tassadar said to the group – ''One level down, much like the citadel's structure.''

''Let's head out'' – The chief ordered – ''The sooner we find the ZPM's the better, Aegir stand by to teleport us.''

''Affirmative'' – The Asgard replied by comm.

Several Spartans and elites took point, advancing with caution as the other followed. While the Zerg continue to fight against the flood outside the city, the infiltrating team was clear to take the ZPM's with relative ease.

* * *

Alliance Fleet , in the far side of the second planet:

''Sir!'' – A female crewmen said to epsilon 483 – ''There is a space anomaly rapidly forming near the concentration of the overlords.''

''On screen.''

The space rupture, similar to a hyperspace widow, grew big enough to allow a small fleet to enter it without trouble. The Overlords floated away once the window was created.

''_What is that_? '' – 483 thought – ''_are the Zerg planning to abandon the planet_.''

''Sir '' – A clone ensign called – ''we are detecting dozens of unknown ships exiting the space window.''

Now the image showed several warships entering the system via the space window, 483 recognized some of the ships.

''Covenant, Borg, Predator vessels, something's not right.''

''Sir, they are not opening fire on the overlords'' – The ensign replied – ''they are descending towards the planet, right in the middle of the battle.''

* * *

The fight outside was turning bad for the Zerg by each hour that passed. Almost all of the hatcheries had fallen to the flood, and while Kerrigan insisted that only ground forces should engage the flood, it would be a matter of time before all lairs and hives would follow next in line to the flood.

Above the central spire of the infested city Kerrigan watched as the flood and his Zerg forces continue their ravage of each other, both sides loosing hundreds of ground forces but quickly recovering as the flood infested the Zerg, while the lairs gave birth to more Zerg forces.

''My queen'' – Duran arrived and kneeled before her – ''The overlords have dispersed the pheromones trough the warp gate, they should be arriving soon.''

''With the warp gate the cerebrate has created, our final key element will be arriving very soon'' – Kerrigan said as she looked to the sky – ''Once they arrive order my other broods to return to the rendezvous point, I cant risk the loss of my entire brood until I am certain this will work.''

''My queen, If I may'' – Duran said, Kerrigan allowed him to speak – ''Is it a good idea to do this, even if this Hive cluster is completely infested that doesn't guarantee us they will obey your command.''

''They will'' – Kerrigan countered – ''with the support of the Gravemind at our side they must.''

''And then?'' – Duran asked – ''surely you don't expect to share our great forces with the flood entity.''

''For who do you take me Duran'' – Kerrigan said as she turns around – ''The Gravemind made this pact with us to try and replace the deceased Overmind, but once my broods are reinforced with flood and xenomorphic genetic data I shall simply defeat him. Then we shall turn to the rest.''

''That reminds me'' – Duran spoke – ''as of a few minutes ago, several Terrans, Protoss and other aliens have invaded our city.''

''As I expected'' – Kerrigan replied – ''The Protoss just cant turn away from a fight, so predictable. Let them reach their destination, for the moment.''

''Are you sure?''

''Of course, they could prove useful when gathering Intel against them. Do what I instructed you, I shall deal with them personally once they arrive.''- Kerrigan said.

Both Kerrigan and Duran turned upside to observe the dozens of ships coming to the battle, the Zerg and flood forces paid no attention to them until they descended and hundreds of aliens, ranging from drones to predaliens, swarmed the field and savagely started dismembering the unsuspected foe.

''I cant wait to have them in my brood'' – Kerrigan said with a smile on her face.

* * *

''Spartan 117 respond.''

''117 here, what is it 483 ? '' – the chief asked epsilon 483.

''Chief, as of a few minutes ago several ships , ranging from Covenant to Borg have arrived to the system and they have descended to the planet.''

''Why would the Borg ally themselves with the Covenant? '' – The Arbiter asked – ''According to Seven the Borg usually assimilate at force. This doesn't make any sense.''

''Your guess is as good as mine'' – 483 replied – ''But long range sensors revealed that the ships are loaded with a strange bio reading I've never seen before.''

''It's best we stay alert'' – Zeratul said – ''we must hurry up and recover those ZPM's before the Zerg or any unknown creature reaches the city.''

''Right '' – The chief said – ''Then let's get a move on.''

* * *

The multiple breeds of aliens swarmed the fields , causing havoc as they marched towards the ancient city. Flood infection forms latched on to nearest aliens, but the alien's acid like blood made it impossible for the flood to infest them. The alien warriors were relentless, even after being severely crippled by enemy attacks from the zerg and combat forms alike, they didn't gave up, fighting at the very last moment.

From above the city's central spire, Kerrigan and Duran observed the waves of aliens marching right at their infested city, realizing their plan was failing.

''Cerebrate, raise the city's shields'' – Kerrigan spoke.

''My queen ,it's too late.'' – Duran pointed towards a slightly large group of aliens that managed to enter the perimeter. The first wave of aliens sacrificed themselves to hurl themselves in a kamikaze way to the walls of the city to corrode it, opening the way for the others. By them time the city's shields were up, hundreds of aliens entered the city.

Seeing that the city was now inaccessible , the remaining aliens turned their attention back to the remaining zerg hives and flood warriors.

From outside of the city, Infested Raynor contacted Kerrigan via their mind link – ''My queen, our queens and the flood infection have been unsuccessful to add the xenomorphic entity to our broods, the cerebrate advises me that we should rid ourselves of them.

''Do not do it!'' – Kerrigan replied – ''keep on trying until the aliens are added to our forces.''

''But my queen, we risk loosing the still forming flood forces in our hives.''

''That's a risk worth taking'' – Kerrigan replied – ''in order to add these magnificent creations to our forces.''

Raynor knew this was a great risk, but he had to obey - ''…Yes my queen.''

Once she finished, Kerrigan turned to Duran – ''Handle things for the time being, I shall attend to our other guests.''

''Of course my queen'' – Duran bowed as Kerrigan left. Once she was gone Duran smirked

''_So foolish , young Kerrigan_ ''– Duran thought – ''_That's why you and the Protoss are the mistakes of my masters_…''

* * *

''83, what's the status on those ships? '' – the chief said by comm. – ''Respond, over''

Noticing this, the Arbiter tried his comm. – ''Epsilon 483 respond.'' – Just silence.

''Tassadar, can you find out what's wrong with our comm. links?'' – The chief said.

Tassadar used the Protoss device he brought to track down the ZPM's to find out what was wrong, meanwhile the Spec ops commander had a theory of his own:

''It's more likely that the zerg infestation are to blame for the comm. problems we are having.''

''It's far worst than that'' – Tassadar turned to the group – ''the city's shields have been raised, we have lost communication with the fleet, and I doubt the asgard transport technology can pinpoint us inside the city.''

''I wouldn't say it's a problem'' – The chief replied – ''When we retrieve the ZPM's , the city's shields will fall down, giving us the opportunity to evacuate.''

''And so far no more enemy contacts'' – Half jaw said , then he fired at the zerg infestation on the wall– ''just these damn zerg blobs on the walls.''

''It's best we leave them alone'' – Zeratul said to Half jaw – ''Defenseless or not, they are still alive, and they can alert the zerg still in the city of our presence.''

''I sincerely doubt these blobs will attack us anytime soon'' – The spec ops commander said, just as the group entered another section of the city a massive tendril of flesh erupted from the ground, inserting itself trough a Protoss Zealot and lowering the shields of nearby units.

''A sunken colony! '' – Tassadar exclaimed – ''How foolish of us to not have foreseen their presence inside the city.''

''A what? '' – The Arbiter asked, just then the tendril returned back and attacked him, luckily the Arbiter managed to jump just before it made contact. The chief and the others opened fire upon the massive tendril, but it quickly vanished back to the ground below.

''We must find the point of origin'' – Zeratul said as he marched with his cloaked dark templar – ''only then can we finish it off.''

The chief and the other Spartans followed the pattern the tendril took in each attack it did, soon they saw a strange entity in the ground a few meters away, the entity appeared to move each time the tendril attacks.

''There'' – The chief said by comm. to his Spartans – ''Sam ,Fred ,James ,use jackhammers, the rest fire at will.''

3 consecutive volleys cut trough the air on route to the sunken colony, meanwhile the other Spartans and elites attacked it from a distance. Once it was almost crippled the zealots finished it off with their blades.

The motion trackers of every unit flared to life as multiple enemy signatures moved towards their position.

''I guess now they know of our presence'' – The chief said. The team marched double time now, rapidly crossing rooms while keeping an eye out for more sunken colonies. After they reached the 4th mayor hall, the infestation in the walls was somehow…different.

''This is not zerg infestation'' – Zeratul said.

''Nor flood'' – The arbiter replied. – ''which leaves us with a third entity.''

The motion trackers detected even more contacts, due to the infestation on the walls telling enemy from infection was a great problem. Everyone kept their weapons raised ,ready to open fire at the first sight of enemies.

''This is not possible'' – Half jaw spoke – ''according to my tracker, the enemy should be in sight range by now.''

''Could they be on another level'' – A Spartan asked.

The chief ignored the tracker and focused on observing the hallways; one lesson he'd never forget from Cpo. Mendez was that equipment could break , however not your senses. Just above Linda and Isaac he spotted something large crawling in the walls.

''Linda, Isaac, move'' – The chief said by comm. Both Spartans did as told without question, just as the creature saw this it tried to attack, but a burst of bullets stopped him dead on his tracks.

The other aliens knew their cover was blown and revealed themselves by the dozens. The zealots and few elites countered with short range weapons , like plasma swords and psionic blades. Action which backfired. Once a sword cut trough alien flesh, a spray of blood washed them. The armor shields detected the potentially dangerous liquid and raised themselves, but unprotected parts ,like the face or joint elbows were disfigured by the acid like blood the aliens possessed.

''Long range weapons, avoid contact as much as possible'' – The Arbiter yelled.

The dark templars tried to ambush the aliens, but somehow the creatures could see them behind their cloak. The aliens received waves of bullets and plasma as they advanced, while others prepared for an ambush right below them. Tassadar used his psionic storm to decrease the enemy numbers, but soon realized the alien's true intention.

''Below us!''

Part of the ground fell down, causing several elites, Protoss and Spartans to fall into the darkness. The chief grabbed hold of an elite and Spartan, but aliens below them grabbed them from behind, intended to drag the survivors down below as well.

''Sam!''

The chief heard Kelly's voice and turned left, giving the aliens the opportunity to drag the Spartan and elite from his grasp. A well connected tail slam forced the chief to release them as he fell a few feet back.

Kelly was meanwhile desperately holding out to Sam as two aliens grabbed him from below. No matter the strength of a Spartan, these creatures seemed almost as strong as them. A third alien arrived and grabbed onto Sam.

''Let go ,save yourself ''– Sam said. The chief stood up and ran out to help Kelly, but he was too late, Sam was already being dragged below. In a flash of fury, Kelly aimed her assault rifle down the pit to open fire, but the chief stopped her.

''No, if you hit them, their acid blood will kill him as well.''

''And If I do nothing ,they will kill him as well'' – Kelly replied.

''Not if we can help it'' – The chief replied – ''Tassadar, Zeratul , Arbiter, take the rest of the elites and Protoss and recover the ZPM's, we will go down there and recover our friends.''

''As much as I'd like to think they are alive, we must expect the worst'' – The Arbiter replied – ''Once we recover the ZPM's we can ask Aegir to beam them back to the fleet.''

''We might be too late'' – The chief replied – ''And I can't just leave them behind.''

The Arbiter considered it for a minute, but thinking would only waste time – ''Very well, bring them back.''

The chief nodded and ordered his Spartans to jump down below. Once the remaining Spartans left, the elites and protoss regrouped.

''Let us continue'' – Zeratul spoke – ''The sooner we find the ZPM's the better.''

''Right, Dark templar take point, Halfjaw ''– The Arbiter searched for the commander but realized he was gone as well. – ''Damn, they got him too…you three, take rear with a few zealots.''

The elites nodded to the Arbiter and positioned themselves. Now the team leaders turned to the injured. Over 6 elites and 3 protoss zealots were badly burned, two elites died almost instantly due to the acid blood. Leaving them behind was not an option, but bringing them along would slow them down.

''Leave us Arbiter'' – An injured elite spoke – ''we might be injured, but we can still fight.''

''…Very well'' – The arbiter replied and left alongside Tassadar and Zeratul. Once they had advanced far enough, the Arbiter spoke to Zeratul – ''Leave some dark templar behind to look out after them.''

''Already have'' – Zeratul said as he cloaked and joined the templar that took point before them.

Far in the created tunnel, the chief , Linda , Kelly and Fred took point. Both armed with dual smgs and assault rifles. The rest of the Spartans followed suit in the alien infested corridor as they searched for their missing comrades. Over 15 minutes had passed since the aliens attacked and ambushed them, more than enough time for the aliens to kill their allies.

''John?''

The chief instantly recognized the voice by comm., Spartan 087 – ''What is it Kelly?''

''Do you think, they're alive?''

The chief knew better to give false hope to his Spartans, a leader should expect the worst in any situation like this and be frank with his team – ''Yes, the sooner we reach them, the sooner we can leave this hell hole.'' – But he wasn't able to do it this time.

''Right!'' – Kelly gripped her dual smgs and kept her eyes trained to the front.

How could he, after all his Spartans have just returned back to life just to die once again at the hands of these aliens, they were the only family he knew. He would never leave any of them behind, no matter the odds.

Looking north, the chief saw that this infested tunnel lead at least several miles ahead, much like the ancient citadel they know as the Alpha base. This would be a long walk.

* * *

Sam slowly regained consciousness and almost immediately he tried to grab his assault rifle, but something held him in place. Some sort of resin held him to the wall, Sam tried to break free but the thing covered his entire body, barely leaving him space to move. Slowly but surely at least he could create friction with the resin to weaken it enough to break free.

''Aaargghhh ''

Sam and some other awake elites and Spartans turned to see a Protoss zealot killed by a swarm of aliens. The zealots gave in quite a fight, but just as the zerg, the aliens simply outnumbered them.

''They only want us.''

Sam turned to a group of captured elites and found the spec ops commander – ''apparently the Protoss cannot be used as hosts.''

''Hosts? '' – Sam asked.

''Yes, like them'' – The commander pointed with his eyes and Sam turned to see what he meant. 2 elites and a Spartan had some sort of spider attached to their face. Sam was relieved to see Li still breathing as well as the elites , but he redoubled his efforts to free himself of the resin.

Sam continued to force the resin while speaking to Half jaw – ''got any ideas to get out of here.''

''None '' – half jaw replied – ''what you're doing is pointless, once the creatures find out they will apply more of the accursed substance to keep you in place. And if you do get free they will surely kill you.''

''There's no way I'm just going to stay here and do nothing while these damn things kill our friends'' – Sam felt the resin around his left arm break, good, now for the other.

An alien crawled up to Anton and in one slash from his claw it removed his helmet, the force of the slash leaving a deep gash in Anton's face. One of the egg like things opened up and one of the spider creatures slowly walked towards his target.

''Do not fight him'' – half jaw said to Anton – ''One of my elites fought, and the blood of the spiders killed him.''

Sam turned to Anton as the spider got closer – ''Hold on in there, we'll get out of this.''

Anton nodded and reluctantly allowed the spider to touch his face, of course he kept his mouth shut to avoid the spider's tentacle thing to enter him, but the spider knew that trick; rolling his long tail around Anton he forced him to open his mouth , long enough to prepare the embryo delivery.

''The Spider delivers some sort of embryo inside the host'' – half jaw said to Sam – ''Then ,I guess one of the damn creatures is born from the inside of us.''

''How do you know? ''

''Because, I was already infested by one of them.''

* * *

Tassadar , Zeratul and the Arbiter advanced with the remainder of the team strait towards the citadel's control room. They constantly hailed the chief for a status report on their rescue mission, but the zerg infestation blocked the signal.

''Wait '' – Tassadar stopped and ordered the others to do the same – ''Someone's here.''

The elites and the Arbiter looked at their motion trackers, but found nothing. As the Arbiter turned to ask Tassadar what it was, dozens of hunter killers emerged from the multiple tunnels they had created inside the city. The elites and Protoss immediately countered, but this specific brood of hydralisk was more powerful than the regulars.

''I suggest you stop your attack'' – a female voice was heard – ''or my broods will be forced to tear you limb from limb.''

''Kerrigan!'' - Both Tassadar and Zeratul turned in unison to face the queen of blades from above the control room. Kerrigan, with a hunter killer at each side, glared at them.

* * *

Command ship _Auriga_:

''Sir, Aegir is on comm. link 2.''

''On screen'' – 483 said to his ensign. The small gray asgard filled the screen as he spoke:

''Clone advisor, my ship's sensors have detected that the city's shields have been raised.''

''What?'' – 483 asked – ''when did this happen.''

''Apparently 29 minutes ago'' – Aegir replied – ''Due to the interference of thousands of zerg overlords in the planet's atmosphere I was unable to detect it until know.''

''Then, It is likely to assume that the zerg have lured them right to a trap.''

''Indeed '' – Aegir replied

''Then it's time for plan B'' – everyone in the bridge turned to 483 as he said those words. Before the team left, the chief had instructed 483 to prepare a second team to descend to the city and recover the ZPM's in the case the first team failed to accomplish their mission.

But 483 was not sending the second team to recover the ZPM's but to recover their allies in the city – ''Arc trooper 696, have your squad to stand by to be beamed down to the border of the city's shields.''

''Roger that'' – 696 replied.

696 was the leader of Arc trooper 13th squadron , better known as the _Wrath of the clones_. His standard load out was very much similar to Jango Fett's, for the exception of not carrying a jet pack, and his armor was a modification of the normal clone troopers armor, with minor details like a low intensity energy shield.

The rest of his squadron used a similar load out, except for using a blue armor in contrast to 696 red armor, and carrying heavy blaster rifles and chain guns.

696 loaded his two heavy blaster pistols and turned his comm. on – ''696 here, we're ready.''

''Roger that ''– 483 replied – ''Stand by until Aegir is ready.''

Epsilon 483 turned to Aegir as he spoke – ''Once I transport them I will send a modified EMP burst that will lower a small section of the city's shields.''

''Like the one the Grave mind used when he attacked our base.'' – 483 replied, Aegir acknowledged.

696 and his team were instantly beamed down to the edges of the city's shields, roaring filled the air as the zerg, flood and aliens fought between them. Two blue arc troopers took position while 696 awaited for Aegir's EMP burst.

''Lowed your shields for a moment.''

The Arc troopers did as told as Aegir sent the EMP, a small opening formed in the shield which the troopers didn't waste, since it was closing rather fast.

''This is Arc trooper 696, we're in.''

''Good luck, 483 out.''

696 turned his motion tracker to search for his allies, encountering thousands of red dots along the city. 3 separate groups of green dots caught his attention: One near the ZPM's, surrounded by red dots. Another in a deeper level of the city, also surrounded by non friendless. And a third group rapidly approaching the second group.

696 ordered by private comm. to separate into 2 groups of 5 ; one to reach the group near the ZPM's while he lead the other towards the deeper levels. Arc trooper 48 nodded, his mission was to recover the ZPM's so that Aegir could beam them out, while 696 assisted the others.

In once blur of movement, both teams melted away in the darkness.

* * *

Kerrigan leered down at the diminished group of elites and Protoss as her hunter killers surrounded them. Her plan to add the aliens had reached a small set back, but nothing she couldn't fix, right now she was more interested in obtaining enemy Intel from her visitors.

Finally, Kerrigan spoke: ''Tassadar, I'm surprised to see you again. Last time I heard ,you took the plunge with the Over mind. And Zeratul, I'd never guessed someone as important to the Protoss as you would come to such a simple mission.''

''There are things you will never understand , Kerrigan'' – Zeratul replied.

''But I will.'' – Kerrigan countered. Then she turned to the Arbiter and his elites – ''You, I do not know, but it doesn't matter, I know you must have valuable information my cerebrate can dig out of your minds.

''If you can kill me first '' – The Arbiter replied.

Tassadar acted quickly and in several moments a psyonic storm engulfed half of Kerrigan's hunter killers. The elites opened fire with fuel rods and plasma weapons, while the zealots and dark templar engaged the zerg face to face.

Kerrigan jumped below and joined the attack, several elites and protoss tried to attack her but she merely killed her way trough them focused on two beings only: Tassadar and Zeratul.

Tassadar saw her approach and countered with a psy blast, however Kerrigan wasn't even stunned by the blast. Spreading her wing like claws from her back she attacked him, dangerously lowering his plasma shield. The Arbiter slashed a hunter killer in half and turned to Kerrigan. Sensing what the Arbiter was about to do, Tassadar moved away from her. The Arbiter threw a plasma grenade at Kerrigan which landed just at her back.

Kerrigan felt the deadly explosive and turned to him –''What did…''- The grenade detonated, enclosing her in a blue mist.

'' I'm afraid It will take more to kill her'' – Tassadar said to the Arbiter. Several elites and the arbiter switched to plasma rifles and opened fire upon her position but a red glow encircled them in place.

''I cant move'' – The arbiter tried to free himself but it was pointless. From the mist , Kerrigan emerged with minor damage.

''As you can see, I've learned a few tricks since last we met'' – Kerrigan said to Tassadar, referring to the dark archon's maelstrom technique. As she approached the group she felt a strong presence invading her mind. Kerrigan dropped to the floor in pain, forcing her to free the captured elites.

''As do I'' – Zeratul de cloaked and activated his warp blade to finish her off.

As the elites and zealots fought against the hunter killers, dozens of aliens poured from each side intended to kill every last of them.

As Kerrigan and Zeratul turned to the alien invaders, a new more powerful threat rumbled the interiors of the hall. Breaking trough the zerg infested walls, a Praetorian; the massive evolution of an alien over two stories high, entered the fray.

* * *

The master chief and his team detected green nav points on their head's up display: Spartan 008, 034 , 044 and 093, along with 7 elites plus the spec ops commander.

''They're alive!'' – Kelly replied by comm.

''But what about the Protoss? '' – James asked.

''We cant do anything for them now'' – The chief said by comm. , every Spartan knew what he meant.– ''Let's save everyone we can.''

Deep in the hatchery, two more eggs were brought before Sam and Grace. The aliens repeated the process and in one slash both Spartan helmets fell off. Sam spat the blood of his mouth at the alien, which in return simply ignored him. Both Spartans saw as the spider like creatures slowly emerged from the eggs.

''This is it'' – Grace said to Sam.

''No '' – Sam replied to her – ''Remember, If we die, we die fighting right at the very last moment.''

Grace weakly nodded. The spec ops commander wanted to speak but he was already too weak, in a mere hour the embryo inside of him and the first infected would emerge from their cavity chest.

As the spiders prepared to jump at their new hosts, two bullets crossed trough the air, right at the spiders while spraying acid blood on the ground. Some of the caretaker aliens turned to their attacker but two more consecutive shots killed them in the spot.

The Spartans arrived in the nick of time and opened fire at the group of immature eggs in the far end of the room. A couple of frags finished the eggs.

10 Spartans stood guard while the rest separated to free the others. The chief helped free Anton while Kelly and Joshua freed Sam.

''Just in time'' – Sam spoke.

''Remember, we don't leave anyone behind'' – Kelly replied and handed him an smg. Sam nodded and followed her. – ''Your helmet?''

''Over there'' – Sam pointed to the damaged helmet on the floor. - ''But we have bigger problems, those spiders have infected Li and Anton as well as 3 elites and the commander.''

''Then we need to get them back to the fleet'' – The chief replied. Just then, the nearby aliens converged at their position. The Spartans shielded the infected while opening fire at the new arrivals. From the adjacent tunnel blaster fire covered their flank, the chief turned to see 5 Arc troopers joining them.

''Master chief, I presume?'' – 696 asked, the chief nodded. – ''We were on route to save your team, but I guess you beat us to it.''

''Are the shields down?'' – The chief asked while firing his assault rifle, 696 shook his head.

''Long story, for now my team is joining with the other half of your team, once they get the ZPM's we're out of here.''

Seeing that the aliens didn't stop coming , the chief ordered to fall back to the tunnel where 696 came from. A blue arc trooper dropped two plasma satchel charges in the room and followed the others, once at a safe distance he activated the explosives. The entire hatchery collapsed.

* * *

At the same time, the Praetorian led the aliens against the hunter killers and the alliance forces. Kerrigan took the opportunity to free herself from Zeratul's mind control and retreated back. The praetorian was more than a match for any unit in the control room, so Kerrigan was forced to retreat.

The Arbiter grabbed his fallen plasma sword and tried to follow her, but Tassadar stopped him – ''we must recover the ZMP's.''

The Arbiter reluctantly nodded and turned to the praetorian causing mayhem with the zerg hunter killers. – ''all forces retreat.''

The elites and protoss obeyed and regrouped with the Arbiter, however the praetorian saw this ,and with a move of his massive tail, he sent several units slamming to the walls.

More Zerg forces arrived and leaped at the Praetorian, the Arbiter took the opportunity and turned to Tassadar. – ''Quickly, recover the ZPM's.''

Tassadar nodded and walked at the infested panel. Merely touching it, Tassadar burned away the infestation. As he began the removal of the ZPM's, Kerrigan de cloaked behind him and both engaged combat.

Zeratul and the Arbiter prepared to aid him, however Tassadar stopped them:

''Remove the ZPM's'' – Tassadar said as he struggled with Kerrigan

While the elites and protoss handled the incoming aliens and zerg, the Arbiter and Zeratul removed one by one the ZPM's.

Meanwhile Kerrigan was face to face with Tassadar – ''You don't really expect to beat me.''

''Neither can you'' – Tassadar countered – ''Don't forget I wield both High and Dark templar energy.''

Unknown to him , Duran was aiming strait at Tassadar with his sniper rifle.

''And don't forget, I still have many tricks up my sleeve.'' – With telepathy she ordered Duran to fire. Tassadar's shields were already down, so the five shots easily penetrated his body.

''Well done Duran.'' – Kerrigan smirked as Tassadar's body fell down, as she approached it the Praetorian grabbed her . Duran immediately fired at the praetorian but the massive alien slammed Kerrigan right at Duran's position.

''2 to go'' – The Arbiter said as he handed the ZPM's to his elites, both himself and Zeratul approached the last two and extracted the ZPM's. Once the last ZPM was out the city's entire shielding fell. Thousands of zerg, flood and aliens swarmed right at the city now that the path was clear.

The Praetorian discarded Kerrigan's limp body and turned his attention to the elites, however 4 missiles intercepted his rear as Arc trooper 48 used his PLEX-1 portable missile launcher, act followed by the clones and elites showering the Praetorian with plasma and blaster fire.

* * *

Alliance fleet:

Aegir's scanners showed the life signatures of the Spartans, clones ,elites and Protoss almost instantly when the city's shields failed. Without thinking he beamed them strait to the Auriga's medical wing as he opened a comm.

''Epsilon 483, I have beamed all survivors to your ship's medical wing, we can leave when you are ready.''

''Roger that'' – 483 replied to Aegir, then he turned to the helm's officer – ''Take us to the alpha base, full speed.''

''Yes sir.''

The alliance fleet engaged sub light, leaving behind the infested planet. Within the city, Kerrigan rose from the debris along with Duran.

''My queen we must leave the city, now that we lost the ZPM's there is nothing stopping the aliens from entering.''

''No!'' – Kerrigan yelled ,barely standing in her two feet due to the savage attack of the Praetorian. – ''Not all is lost, we just need to rally….''- Kerrigan stopped talking and looked up.

''My queen? '' – Duran watched her as she stared at the ceiling.

Finally Kerrigan spoke: ''The Borg, they are here…''

* * *

Alliance fleet en route to the Alpha base; Auriga's medical wing:

The chief and the other Spartans helped the infected to the medical beds. Thankfully the installations inside the republic ship could support the weight of the Mjolnir armor.

Several UNSC medics scanned the wounded, while Zeratul kneeled before the recently discovered dying Tassadar.

''Zeratul…''- Tassadar felt his time shortening – ''lead the Protoss to victory … rejoin …them. ''

''I will'' – Zeratul whispered.

The infested Spartans and elites also began feeling the first effects of the alien embryo trying to break free. Just then Aegir opened a comm. screen from his ship:

''Spartan 117, I've been following the medical scans of the survivors from my ship.''

The Arbiter turned from Half jaw to Aegir – ''What do you suggest?''

''Stasis, for now'' – Aegir replied – ''Once we reach the city , we can beam the embryo's out of their body.

''Embryo's?'' – The chief asked.

''Indeed. The aliens reproduce by inserting embryo's to living hosts that later…''

''You know Aegir'' – Li interrupted him – ''for much fascinating as this is, I'm already feeling my chest burning.''

''I understand'' – Aegir replied. – ''I will beam you right to the UNSC ship's cryo tubes.''

The chief turned to Anton and Li before Aegir beamed them away. Anton and Li nodded at the chief, needing no words. Once the infected were beamed out, Aegir turned to Zeratul:

''Tassadar is still alive''

''I know'' – Zeratul replied – ''If we put him in stasis he can be fully healed with time.''

''Indeed '' – Aegir replied – ''I shall transport you to one of your ships, then you can put him in stasis.''

''So be it'' – Both Zeratul and Tassadar vanished, leaving the others with the bundle of ZPM's.

''Epsilon 483, we're ready. '' – The chief replied by comm.

''Roger that, 483 out.''

The alliance fleet engaged slip space, unknown of the massive Borg fleet that materialized in the planet's surface.

* * *

Ancient City: The Alpha base. 5 hours later:

''10 ZPM's'' – Seven and Cortana inspected the glowing cylinders as the chief and the Arbiter delivered them.

''Should this suffice?'' – The Arbiter asked.

''Yes'' – Seven said as she grabbed one – ''once we divide their power we can energize 30 Hybrid fighters.''

''Good'' – The chief turned to Cortana – ''How are they doing?''

''Pretty good, after you brought them here, Thor and I easily beamed out the embryo's. They're resting at medical bay 5, unfortunately Tassadar will remain in stasis for around a month or so.''

'' A shame, but he will recover'' – The Arbiter replied -''And I suppose you killed the parasites.''

''Actually no.'' – Cortana replied to the Arbiter – ''We keep them in stasis just as that Wraith you captured on PSW-003. There is much we can learn from them.''

''Cortana, dispose of them.''

Cortana turned to the chief – ''Say again?''

''Those creatures are too dangerous to have around, much as the flood not a single one of them can escape.'' – And before Cortana could say anything the chief continued – ''And you know it.''

''Fine, but with the level of technology this city has we can easily study them without danger.''

''Just as the forerunners studied the flood? ''- The Arbiter asked. Cortana glared at the Arbiter, however her features softened almost instantly.

''All 12 specimens have been killed'' – Cortana replied – ''should I kill the wraith too?''

''No, for now'' – The chief replied.

Cortana detected her comm. link activated and turned to the 3 of them – ''Captain Keyes needs us in the briefing room, apparently Zeratul has something to show us.

On our way.

The chief, the Arbiter and Seven arrived at the room, greeted by other leaders including 38 and SG 1.

''When did you arrived?''

''Nice to see you too'' - O'Neill replied to the Arbiter – ''We've just arrived, anyway.''

''So, you didn't found Grievous? '' – The chief asked 38.

''No, but we did found signs of Covenant presence not long ago in that sector. Zuka was insistent to follow him, but we need more ships to track down Truth.''

''The covenant are not our primary threat for the moment'' – The chief and 38 turned to Zeratul and Keyes as they arrived. Zeratul brought an observer to the main table and told it to display the video it recorded. – ''The Borg are.''

In the video, once the alliance fleet jumped to slip space, dozens of Tactical Borg cubes appeared in the planet's surface. As each cube arrived it opened fire upon the planet's surface.

''Sherka of the Borg'' – Seven spoke as she watched the video – ''a specimen of species 8472 that the Borg queen uses in quelling the enemies of the collective. Third in command after the queen and Locutus now that I no longer serve the collective.''

''Just why are the Borg bombarding the planet? ''- Keyes asked. – ''Aren't the Borg suppose to assimilate all sentient beings into the collective.''

''Usually yes, but in such cases when the species to assimilate proves 'resistant' the queen orders the collective to dispose of them. The 3 parasitic species: zerg, flood and alien enter these parameters.'' – Seven answered.

''There is more'' – Zeratul played the rest of the video; once the cubes began their attack thousands of overlords flied right at them, most likely loaded with zerg forces. The cubes killed the overlords as they approached them, but the few that did manage to reach the cubes released zerg forces aboard them, the mutalisks, guardians, scourges and devourers opened the way to the cubes.

''The video continues on for about hour and half'' – Zeratul spoke – ''Near the end , the Borg suffered tremendous damage and lost over 7 tactical cubes but the planet's surface and the ancient city were completely destroyed.''

''So, the 4 of them killed each other'' – Jack replied – ''Good for us.''

''I doubt it'' – 38 replied – ''If you look closely , in the video several overlords escaped along with hundreds of zerg forces trough a warp gate. There is a chance this Kerrigan might have escaped as well.''

''The flood forces in the planet were not all of them'' – The arbiter replied – ''The grave mind attacked Kerrigan's planet the same way it did with ours. And the aliens must have done the same. I say this is not the last time we will see them.''

''However, this meeting is not only to show you this video'' – Keyes said to the present – ''Zeratul told me that before the observer was discovered by the Borg, it detected the route Sherka is taking.''

''Which means what, human?'' – Zuka replied.

Seven inspected said route and spoke: ''It means that if Sherka continues with the same tactic, once that most of the parasites are eliminated the Borg will arrive to our planet.''

* * *

Deeper levels of the Alpha base:

A couple of ODST's guarded the designated storage room, mainly used to store the wraith and the two dead borg drones captured in PSW-003. The ODST's saluted as Ackerson along with Matt and a slighlty better De silva aproached.

As the 3 entered they passed trough the stasis fields of the captured enemies.

''That damn Spartan'' - De silva muttered, while using a cane to walk - ''Once they make a mistake I shall personally send him to get him shot.''

''First we must wait for them to screw it up'' - Ackerson replied, craddling a small test tube in hands as it was a baby - ''Then we can put Halsey's freaks out of the view.''

The small test tube contained a recovered alien embrio , the embryo queen watched in awe as the 3 humans planned for the future, while she prepared as well...

* * *

Author's notes: First of all sorry for not updating in a long time, work and school get's in the middle. Any question or doubts feel free to ask.

Chapter 12 will now be the appearing of the Necros (my beta reader finally came trough) and 13 ,well, we shall see in time. As for Grievous he will reappear in due time, as well as the covenant so dont despair, and before I forget; keep up those reviews of the robotech fighters coming.

Until chapter 12, Review


	12. Enter the Necros

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo ,Star wars Battlefront or Halo Wars for the idea of this fic (A.N. Microsoft stole my idea) .Any other character I portrait in this fic are from their original game, movie or TV program. (original characters are mine, nonetheless)

M for mature ,for some swearing and cursing , sexual themes maybe later…

A.N: The Necros are from the movie _The Chronicles of Riddick_ (PLUS, might contain spoilers from the new halo book: _Ghosts of Onyx_, with slight changes)

'' '': Dialogue of characters

_Italics_: Thoughts of characters

* * *

_**Enter the Necros**_

_Unknown date and time. Inside forerunner anomaly called shield world. Before the beginning of the Secret Wars._

Team leader Ash crouched and signaled team saber to take point, 3 green lights appeared on his head's up display, Olivia's status offline , Ash knew she was somewhere taking sniper position to cover them. Although Dr. Halsey had told them that this 'place', whatever it was , was safe from those sentinels he didn't want to risk his team right into an open ambush.

He didn't want to loose them as they lost team Katana and Gladius.

'' All clear, no enemy presence detected''.- Dante's voice was heard by comm.

''Roger that''- Ash replied.

'' And…Dr. Halsey might want to check this''

Ash considered it a few moments, then finally he acknowledged. Sending the ok signal to Tom and Lucy, both Spartan III came along with Dr. Halsey. After the sentinels awoke in Onyx , Tom and Lucy were lucky enough to survive and rendezvous with team saber. For all he knew both Cpo. Mendez and Lt. Ambrose were KIA, Dr. Halsey the only non-Spartan survivor.

As Ash, Tom, Lucy and Dr.Halsey emerged from the canopy, Dante awaited before some sort of entrance to a tunnel. Moments later, Holly, Mark and last Olivia emerged, their SPI (Semi Powered Infiltration) armors making them almost invisible as it mimicked the environment around them.

''Holly, Mark, Olivia, stand guard. Dante you're in charge''- Ash ordered – ''the rest come with me and Dr.Halsey''

''As I told you before ''- Dr. Halsey began – ''this place is safe, no sentinel or even covenant presence is here''

''Maybe…but you can never be sure''- Ash replied, a lesson he would always remember from the man that trained them, Lt. Ambrose.

Dr. Halsey sighed and proceeded inside, Tom and Lucy up ahead scouting inside the construct with their almost invisible armors on. Once Halsey and Ash arrived to the center of the room, an immense golden light flooded the place. The SPI armors trying to blend in with the new environment, but failing to do so.

''This place breaks the normal laws of Physics''- Halsey spoke – ''I suggest you turn off your armor's camouflage system''.

The 3 Spartans did as told , then Halsey continued: '' I suspected there would be some sort of control beacons inside the shield world''.

''And this is one?''- Ash asked.

''Yes''- Halsey answered, her sight lost in the multiple forerunner hieroglyphs.

''So, can this be used against the Covenant?''

''I doubt it…''

Ash detected a variation in Halsey's voice when she answered, there was something she wasn't telling them, and for the sake of his team and the survival of the human race he needed to know it now.

'' Dr. Halsey, you might be the expert on this field, but as the active leader of Team saber I need to know the full truth: You said forerunner technology that we could use against the covenant would be hidden in this place. So were is it?''.

''I never said, it would be here''- Halsey replied while tapping on the walls –'' I said: it 'might' be here ''

'' So, what exactly are we…''

Before Ash could finish, an unknown hieroglyph tapped by Halsey activated some sort of Holo panel in the center of the room. Tom and Lucy immediately raised their MA5K rifles as a figure, a female in a white robe, appeared before them. The robe figure displayed a stellar map showing hundreds of stars in the room's ceiling while she spoke in an unknown language.

'' An ancient AI ''- Dr. Halsey whispered –'' although I do not fully understand the language she is using, she might be telling us the last logs of the forerunners before the flood appeared''.

The hundreds of blue dots the Ancient Ai showed slowly turned red, a sign Ash did understood, something bad happened to the forerunners.

''Dr, could this show the space the flood has controlled?'' – Tom asked, Dr. Halsey had told them of the parasite in the Halo construct and how the chief destroyed it prior to her arrival.

''Maybe, but something's not quite right in this map''- Halsey replied.

'' As in what?''

''I don't recognize any of these constellations ''

An unsettling silence fell upon them, could it be that there are more Halo's somewhere, or even worse; another enemy of the Forerunners still to appear.

Halsey let her worries for later and continued to search the room, however the 3 Spartans needed more time to absorb this unsettling scenario.

''_Covenant , Flood, these sentinels and yet another enemy''_- Ash thought – '_'I wonder what they're called, maybe some lame name like Rippers or Wraith''._

However, Ash never realized how close he was to the real name because of the scene before him; Dr. Halsey might have triggered something in the walls because she was surrounded by an intense light. The 3 Spartans tried to reach her but before they could get close to her she was already gone.

''Everyone out!''- Ash ordered, both Spartans III fought the urge to remain and somehow try to find Halsey, but nonetheless obeyed the team leader. Once outside Dante, along with Olivia ,Holly and Marks awaited them.

''What happened?, where's Dr. Halsey?''- Holly asked.

'' We…I don't know''- Ash answered –''She just vanished…''

* * *

Unknown region of space, unknown planet

Day 379 of new Lord Marshal's regime

Lead by commander Toal, the force of 45 necros scouted the many rooms of the buildings recently found in this new planet. A routine job, usually left for the lower ranks, but the order to inspect every room came directly from their newly "elected" Lord Marshal, an order that not even a high ranking officer like Toal could afford to contradict.

The necromonger scout soldiers were deployed in the standard search formation : A necromonger captain lead a small group of 3 necro rifleman and one technician lensor team. The rifleman would give the captain suppressing fire in case they encountered resistance from any unknown force while the technician and lensor would serve to warn them of any threat detected.

Anything stronger than that would be taken care off by the captain himself.

Five scout teams in total were actively searching while Toal's escort watched his back. His 2 lensor teams after some time spotted something hidden in the large rooms but in quickly disappeared from their increased sight.

''My lord ''- A rifleman approached commander Toal and spoke – ''Gamma team reports they found something you should see.''

'' Where are they? ''

'' They're searching location 456-AC ''- The rifleman answered to Toal – '' about 60 meters from our current position''

Toal turned and headed to their position. Upon arrival to the location, Toal stared in disbelief; In front of him was a large room, filed with ancient decorations and writing. It also held the bodies of some strange creatures, black, spiked and almost all of them missing the head. The creatures had some sort of metallic armor, a large tail point ended and claws. Fortunately none of them was alive, even Toal doubted his necros ,or himself, could survive a fight against these unknown creatures.

Toal made a gesture to the lensors to begin recording and ordered the other scout teams to be on high alert. Then he focused on securing the room and decided, reluctantly, to report back to his Lord Marshal.

As Toal left with his escort, from the shadows , the Predators surveyed this new prey.

* * *

Necromonger Basilisk: In orbit of unknown planet.

Riddick was having a kill frenesy in a large room inside the basilica command ship. The last thing the necro messenger saw was Riddick jumping to him with a long curved dagger. The metal blade penetrated his armor, crushing bone and skin along the way to the place were there was once a strong, healthy heart. When the messenger was promoted from half dead to all dead, Riddick tossed the body outside the room and proceeded to the communications panel.

Or at least the necros version of a communications panel.

The large bowl in the center of the command room light an eerie glow then it presented the image of the necromonger commander down in the planet's surface. The necros around the table were it sat began to pull levers and the image in the water transmitted Toal's voice.

''My lord , we've finished searching the remains of this world's capital buildings and found no life signs. But, (the necro commander breathed deeply and continue) in an area designated 456-AC our scouts discovered this room''

The video feed showed the large room filled with bodies of the alien creatures and the strange decorations in the walls. Other than the carnage brought by some unidentified force, Riddick was not impressed.

''Is that all?'' – Asked Riddick

''No my lord, there still the matter of the ancient writing in the walls. Our lensors are working on the translation but some of them already recognize the pattern : Its Furyan.''

The word hit Riddick like a tidal wave. He never expected to find Furyan remains. Not here, or anywhere. Not after the slaughter brought down by his predecessor.

Like a whisper, Aereon's words reached Riddick's ear pointing out something interesting.

''Tell him to look to his right, in the center or that wall''

''Why?''- Asked Riddick still not fully recovered from the shock.

''Because those look like instructions of some sort.''- Aereon's image solidified and remarked -''I also know a great deal about Furyan technology. That writing could be useful to us.''

''Necro!''- Riddick call for the closest guard – ''ready my personal transport and have my personal escort meet me by the hangar. I'm going down there to personally see this.''

''But my lord, you should leave this kind of work for more lower troops''- The Necro replied.

Riddick set his gaze on the Necro, if the necros could sweat this guard would be pouring the floor by now. With rapid moves, Riddick drew his blade and buried it inside the Necro's left eye.

''You!''- Riddick called the second nearest guard – ''Prepare my transport, and clean this up for when I'm back''

''Y,yes my Lord''- The Necro replied and prepared everything. Knowing full better to contradict his Lord.

As Riddick left towards his sarcophagus transport, Aereon materialized alongside him. The other Necros could see her, but paid little attention since she was sort of Riddick's guest inside the ship.

''You know, a true leader shows mercy to his people''

''They're not my people ''- Riddick answered.

''Then , you accept your Furyon origin's?''

Aereon was met with silence – ''I see''.- Changing topic Aereon spoke –''Have you given any thought about the proposal.''

''Yes''- Riddick said.

''And?''

''The answer's No''

Aereon sighed and spoke: ''Riddick, this event is of the most importance, the Necros must be a part of it''

''I don't care''- Riddick replied as he reached the hangar of some sort. His personal escort bowed to him and proceeded to board the transport. Before Riddick left he contacted his most loyal Necro.

''Vakko, report!''

''No contact''- a restless Vakko replied from his post.

''Good, report every 10 cycles''- Riddick replied and boarded his transport.

''Yes,…my Lord''- Vakko ended the comm. and turned to his watch post. The Necros are a predatorian species, they love to fight. To be in charge of guarding the rear end turret in the Basilisk ship was unbearable for Vakko. This particular post almost never got to see action in any battle.

* * *

Riddick was once again in the surface of his desolated planet of origin, when the Necros invade a planet they convert the population to their fold, but the last Lord Marshall of the Necros feared the Furyon and ordered the annihilation of the Furyon race. As Riddick walked amongst the dead fields a figure in the distance called upon him. Riddick couldn't put together the words she was saying…

''My lord''

Riddick opened his eyes after dozing off. It was that dream again, the one he had lately ever since Aereon told him about this race called the Ancients and their secret wars.

´´My Lord?''

''What?''

''We've arrived''- The Necro responded – ''We will set a perimeter to safeguard your presence in the camp in moments''

Riddick stood up, pushed the Necro away and exited the transport. He didn't need protection from anyone.

Everyone and everything else needed protection from him.

Toal was just outside the ruins to receive his Lord. As Riddick joined him along his escort Toal spoke:

''My lord, let me say it is an honor to…''

''Cut the crap, show me what you found''- Riddick hastily replied.

Toal nodded and proceeded inside. As Riddick was about to enter he sensed a presence nearby, turning around he barely saw a silhouette in some trees.

''My lord, Is everything alright''.

''…Yes''- Riddick answered, then he followed Toal inside the ruins. The necros outside started putting defensive turrets and patrols around the structure, a good defense, but useless against a veteran predator.

Riddick walked down the stairs of the structure, deep to where Aereon told him of the instructions. The Necros in the room full of dead aliens stood in formation as Riddick ignored them and focused on the walls.

'' My lord''- Toal spoke – ''Our lensors hare having troubles to translate this writings but I assure you we shall have…''

''Toal''

''Yes, my lord?''

''Shut up''- Riddick said, somehow he could read everything in the walls without trouble. Something he didn't found strange since he secretly admitted he was a Furyon, but what he did found strange was the fact that he could also read the other unknown dialect:

'' _For the last survivor of the Furyon race…_

_for the last son of our planet…_

_return to the path of origin…_

_to Reclaim what's rightfully yours_…''

Riddick read the words on his mind; frankly he found the words lame, but he did understood one thing; he must return to his home planet, Fury' on.

'' Toal!''

The necro quickly approached Riddick – ''Yes my lord?''

''Send a message to the ships. We're leaving this system''.- Riddick said and proceeded outside. Toal tried to keep pace with him.

'' But my lord, What about the structure? And where are we going?''

Riddick ignored Toal's stupid question, as he approached outside he felt something; the smell of rotten necro's blood spilled, and not by him. As expected, once Riddick along with 8 necros, 2 lensors and Toal arrived outside they were greeted with the sight of his entire squad dead on the ground.

'' What, what happened? ''- Toal asked no one in particular.- '' who killed them?''

''He did''.

Toal turned to Riddick as he spoke, then he turned to where his necros watched with something he never expected in their eyes; terror. A corpse of a dead necro lifted one feet from the ground by an unseen foe. Then the head of the corpse was severed from the body with ease, followed by the tossing of the headless body towards Toal's feet.

'' What, don't tell me you can't see him''- Riddick spoke with indifference on his voice-''They can''- Riddick pointed towards the two Lensors watching with awe behind them.

The predator must have understood what Riddick said, because the two lensors fell dead on the ground with some sort of spike embedded to their skulls.

''We'll, not anymore''- Riddick replied.

''Necros!''- Toal yelled –''Kill it''

The necros hesitated a moment, how to fight what you cant see. Opting to try anything they opened fire all around the area. Riddick remained calm , following the predator's movements.

The predator tossed his disk blade, one necro fell dead with a sharp disk on his neck.

Next he switched to his shoulder cannon and blasted 3 energy bolts, 3 more necros dead.

One necro drew some sort of axe and charged towards the front, the cloaked predator simply sidestepped , drew a sharp dagger and stabbed the necro in the back.

Two necros ,back to back, fired their weapons all around when suddenly a long spear materialized out of thin air and stabbed them right to a nearby tree.

The last necro dropped his long range weapon and drew two blades, challenging the predator into combat. The predator ,still cloaked, simply extended his arm blade almost reaching the length of a short sword and decapitated the last Necro.

Toal watched in horror the butchering of his men while Riddick wasn't even fazed. As he tried to take a step forward, some sort of metallic net caught Toal, pinning him to the walls of the structure.

'' Not bad''- Riddick spoke, the predator turned to him. –''Now try it against me''.

The predator de cloaked and aimed his shoulder cannon at Riddick. Riddick wasn't impressed, he simply drew a sharp curved blade. The predator grabbed his cannon and tossed it to the ground, along with other weapons except his arm blade.

He accepted Riddick's challenge.

Riddick slashed at the predator but missed as the warrior moved left and punched at Riddick's back, however Riddick was prepared and avoided the hit and turned to slash the predator's chest. Green blood poured from the wound.

'' NoT BaD ''- The predator mimicked Riddick. He thought Riddick would be as weak as the necros he easily dispatched, but he proved to be a harder foe.

Ending the warm out , the predator ran at full speed towards Riddick and made an upper slash, but Riddick was also fast, he avoided the deadly blade by mere inches and stabbed the predator 3 times. The predator elbowed Riddick and sent him flying a few feet away towards the dead necros. Riddick quickly stood up and avoided yet another blow from the predator, but the predator was ready to end the fight. Riddick raised his left arm to bury his blade onto the predator's neck but the predator stopped the attack and grabbed Riddick by the neck.

'' Not Bad…''- The predator repeated, Riddick was almost as good as those green armored foes he meet days ago. As the predator prepared his arm blade, Riddick withdrew the recovered disk blade he snatched from the Necro when he fell and slashed the predator's neck. The predator dropped Riddick and grabbed his own neck as blood gushed from the wound.

''Not bad at all…''- Riddick said over the now dying Predator –'' A good killing game''.-Riddick walked away from the dead predator to assist his useless commander trapped in the net.

As Riddick freed Toal, a sarcophagus ship could be seen approaching from the sky. Toal rested his numb body and kneeled before Riddick.

''I apologize my lord''- Toal started speaking –''I was of no assistance to you. My squad, my entire squad of best Necros killed by a single foe…''

''Yeah, they sucked too''- Riddick finished for Toal. –''But remember one thing''.

''What my lord?'' – Toal asked.

'' A good commander always stays with his men''

Riddick used the disk blade and killed Toal on the spot. As the sarcophagus arrived, two necros and a lensor emerged to witness the slaughter.

'' What happened my lord?''.

Riddick entered the sarcophagus and with his back to the necro he said: '' A killing game…''

* * *

As the Necro fleet headed towards their next destination: Fury' on, Riddick was on his personal quarters. Unknown to all, the predator stabbed him but he ignored the wound.

''You should get that treated ''

Riddick sighed and turned to Aereon – ''I asked not to be disturbed''.

''But I'm not a Necro you can order around''- Aereon replied. Riddick ignored her and continued his brooding, until he felt his wound being healed. Turning right he saw Aereon's hand over the place where the wound was rapidly closing, Aereon's hand slightly glowing.

'' Last time I remember, you didn't had healing powers'' – Riddick said.

'' I do now ''- Aereon replied. – ''Something tells me this might be related to the proposal of the Ancient''.

''Hump, the Ancient…''- Riddick recalled the invitation to these secret wars.

* * *

_Flash back_:

Riddick along with several female escort's , one of them Vakko's wife, watched from the throne room as 3 Necromonger ships taunted a small merc ship that emerged from slip space at the wrong time ,and at the wrong location.

''Vakko ''- Riddick called his second in command.

'' Yes, My lord ''- Vakko arrived, while seeing his wife massaging Riddick's back.

'' Since you have proven time to time to be my best Necro, I've decided to promote you''

'' Really!''- Vakko was more than surprised, next to Necro captain was commander. He never expected reaching that position with Riddick in charge.

'' Yes, from now on you're not a Necro captain, from now on your rank will be of ship tactical advisor.''

Vakko , if possible, was for the second time surprised. Tactical advisor was an even higher position. That would mean he could command battles in space. –'' I do not know what to say my lord''

''Then keep your mouth shut ''- Riddick said as he stood from his throne alongside Vakko's wife. –''Now report to rear end turret station 8''.

'' Station 8?''- Vakko asked –''But that's the rear end turret, it hasn't seen battle ever since the incorporation of the 5th Lord marshall''.

''Are you questioning my decision? ''-Riddick asked.

''…No, My lord''- Vakko replied and hastily left the throne room, but not before throwing one last look of hate towards Riddick.

Once Vakko was gone, Riddick turned to his female escorts –''Now then, where were we''

''They were going to leave us alone for a moment''

Riddick turned back to find a woman wearing a white robe, much like the one Aereon uses. The woman pointed to the door ,signaling to the female escorts to leave.

''Who are you?''

''I am called many things on different plains of existence, but you Riddick can call me Sahian''

''Sahian then, It's not that I don't appreciate a hot chick like yourself but what the fuck are you doing here, by your looks you're not a Necro.''

''Neither are you ''- Sahian countered –''I was expecting to find the previous lord marshal but rumor has it you defeated him''

''Yeah, I kicked his ass''- Riddick replied.

''Anyway, I'm not interested in hearing that tale, I came here to 'invite' you and the Necromongers to a small contest ''

'' Not interested'' – Riddick replied and turned to walk away.

''Just like that''- Sahian spoke –''You haven't even heard any detail yet''

''Because I don't care about any contest, you're wasting your time''.

''Fine, but know this: one way or another you will enter this competition. This event will decide the fate…''

''Are you done''- Riddick replied with a look of annoyance.

'' Yes, I believe I am''- Sahian replied –'' But the other ancients will not be so easily convinced ''

As Sahian finished speaking those words a bright white light surrounded her body and she vanished from view. However Riddick was not impressed.

_End Flash back_

* * *

'' She did had a nice ass ''- Riddick replied.

'' Riddick, you know as well as I do that destiny cannot be avoided, It was your destiny to defeat the lord marshal of the Necromongers as well as to enter this competition.''

''Listen…''

''My lord ''- The comm. version of the necros came to life –''we have found something you should see orbiting Fury'on.''

'' On my way''- Riddick replied, walking past by Aereon.

'' Riddick!''- Aereon spoke –''This discussion is not over yet''

''Yes it is''- Riddick replied.

Once Riddick arrived at the bridge, the front screen showed three things: planet Fury'on and it's moon, and third; a strange Cube of some sort orbiting the planet.

'' My lord ''- A Necro approached him –''our lensors detect this object to be a massive space craft of unknown origin. Nothing we have ever stumbled upon before.''

''Without warning the tactical assault cube approached the 60 or so Necro ship with impressive speed. All channels transmitted at once:

''We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. Resistance is Futile.''

A green beam trapped the main basilisk ship, Riddick's ship. Instantly 3 more Necro ships engaged the cube.

'' Blow that thing ''- Riddick ordered. The Necros on the bridge nodded.

5 more Necro ships joined the fight making a total of 9 Necro ships fighting the cube, more than enough to conquer any enemy, but not the Borg. The cube fired it's own version of plasma torpedoes, each one blowing a third of the basilisk ships unlucky to be in the line of fire. Borg phasers finished the job: two Necro basilisk ships destroyed.

'' Impossible '' – A necro whispered –''No enemy has ever destroyed any of our ships''

Riddick stood without fear, as many before, the Borg would fall before him.

Instantaneously, several Borg drones beamed up to the basilisk ships, 5 inside the bridge of Riddick's ship. Nearby necros engaged the drones with their weapons effectively taking down 2 drones, however the other drones disarmed their foes and proceeded to inject them nanoprobes but soon realized that the necros were not qualified to be drones for the collective.

''Unknown cellular necrosis. Assimilation process halted. Proceeding to eliminate threat.''

The Borg drones released the necros they had captured and opened fire upon them. Meanwhile , Riddick took the chance and stabbed one drone in the neck and tossed the predator disk blade at another one. The last Borg drone turned his attention to Riddick but with his guard down a Necro decapitated him with his axe.

''My lord''- A necro kneeled before Riddick –''Our other ships have reported more intruders as well…''

'' Deal with them ''- Riddick replied, then he turned his attention to the tactical cube. On screen over 15 necro ships surrounded the cube, bombarding it with Necromonger firepower. The adaptive shielding of the Borg cube tried to adapt itself to the unknown energy source the Necros used ,but failed to do so.

''Uncharted energy signature. Extensive hull damage. Proceeding to eliminate threat.''

Riddick watched as the cube, without warning, fired dozens of Borg quantum torpedoes to the necro fleet. One torpedo severely damaged the necro ships, two torpedoes completely destroyed a basilisk ship. 5 Necro ships fell while 17 more suffered tremendous damage.

'' Necro! ''- Riddick called –'' order the fleet to spread and continue to attack the enemy ship.''- Said that ,Riddick walked away.

'' But my lord, what are you planning?''

Riddick was already gone, his question unanswered. -''You heard our lord, do it!''

Riddick walked amongst the lower revels of his basilisk ship, the constant trembling indicating direct hits from Borg phasers. Half way to his destination, Aereon materialized next to him.

Before she could even spoke a word, Riddick silenced her: '' Don't bother me''

'' Riddick, I came here not to bother you, but to warn you: This enemy is one of the many the Ancients have gathered to participate in their contest.''

'' Which means those ancients wont stop bothering me, wont they?''

'' Yes''- Aereon answered to Riddick –'' but something's amidst here. Why are they even here, I mean in our own reality.''

'' I don't care. After all I already have the solution to that problem.''

A strong hit ravaged the ship, almost causing Riddick and Aereon to fall. –'' What solution?''- Aereon asked.

Riddick reached his destination and proceeded to enter. Inside the room a glowing pedestal of fog awaited in the center of the room.

'' To kill them all''- Riddick replied and put his right hand above the pedestal, the glowing light became an intense white flare that expanded all around the room.

The Borg Tactical Cube continued his assault on the crippled Necro fleet, although the necro weapons successfully surpassed the cube's adaptive shielding the cube resisted long enough to disable the majority of the necro fleet.

''Unknown energy source detected''

The collective inside the cube witnessed as an expanding white light covered the remaining necro ships, within mere moments the basilisk ships regenerated to full capacity, all damage caused by the Borg cube long gone. Act followed; the necro fleet resumed their attack on the tactical cube. The Cube was far too damaged to resist the onslaught.

Riddick arrived back to the bridge of his ship to witness the destruction of the tactical cube, the necros nearby celebrated yet another victory but Riddick ended the celebration rather quickly:

''Necro, ready a full squad to descend to the planet's surface''- Riddick replied –''And have my personal transport ready as well''

'' My lord, where to?´´- A necro asked.

'' We'll know when we get there''.

* * *

_Fury'on surface_:

10 sarcophagus ships, amongst them Riddick's ships, headed north with no particular destination in mind. After over 15 minutes of continuous flight a necro lieutenant approached Riddick.

'' My lord, If I may, just where are we heading''

Riddick ignored the lieutenant and continued to watch ahead trough the front window.

''My lord…''

''Shut up!''- Riddick replied, scolding the necro in place. The lieutenant bowed and returned to his position. Meanwhile Riddick spotted his destination.

'' Necro!, take us there''

'' My lord, are you sure''

Riddick turned to him with a _shut up and obey or I'll take your head_ look, the necro immediately understood and complied with Riddick's demand. As Riddick turned his attention back to his destination, Aereon materialized next to him.

'' I thought you didn't came ''

'' I didn't , but I decided to come anyway ''- Aereon replied.

Riddick ignored just how she arrived and continued to look outside. Aereon walked next to him to get a better look.

'' Are you sure it's here Riddick? ''- Aereon asked.

'' It's here ''

'' How can you tell? ''

Riddick turned to her as he spoke: '' Maybe it's intuition or maybe it's because of the enormous structure in the middle of the city '' – Riddick pointed towards the only structure before the hundreds of devastated Furyon structures. Once they arrived a defense position was secured in the entrance; over 50 necros and 20 lensors along with deployable turrets in strategic positions, after the incident with the predator the necros didn't want to risk it this time.

Riddick ,alongside his escort of over 40 necros, lensors and Aereon entered the building. The building, although created in Fury'on, resembled the same patterns of the previous ruins found in the previous planet. Another evidence of Ancient presence in Furyon times.

Riddick suddenly stopped, almost immediately his necros prepared for battle, a sign of something was not right.

''What is it?''- Aereon broke the silence.

'' Blood ''- Riddick replied –''the scent of blood lingers in the air ''- Instinctively Riddick withdrew his two favorite curved blades.

As the group walked further into the deeper levels the smell of blood increased significantly, Riddick pointed at 4 necros and then towards the gate at the end of the hallway, the necros nodded and took position. The remaining necros prepared their weapons for a battle, anxious to spill the blood of the unknown enemy.

One of the necros at the door received the command from Riddick and opened the gate, only to be dragged inside by a large black claw. The necros immediately opened fire and ran inside of the room while the captured necro screamed in terror as the alien dismembered him.

All the time, Riddick was stunned to see just what was inside in the middle of the room…

* * *

_Forerunner anomaly ( Dyson Sphere) called shield world, 5 days after Dr. Catherine Halsey's disappearance._

Tom rested uncomfortably inside his SPI armor, after 5 days of inactivity n the vicinity of the forerunner outpost anyone would loose his temper, being a Spartan accustomed to fighting the covenant didn't help either. However it was something else that bothered him as well.

Being slightly older that the rest of the surviving Spartans III, except Lucy , he sometimes felt that they didn't fit. Shaking those thoughts aside he remembered the lessons of Lt. Ambrose and the times they worked alongside Ash's team as well as team Katana and Gladius.

One problem settled, two to go: What to do now and second, trying to find out just what happened to Dr. Halsey.

Lucy, who was next to him taking watch in the south side of the outpost, turned to Ash as he set his MA5K assault rifle down and turned to her. Lucy pointed towards the discarded rifle but Tom spoke:

'' Lucy, I don't think we're in real danger. I'm starting to believe in what Dr. Halsey said before.''

Lucy made some hand gestures, saying; _you can ever be too careful_

'' Maybe that's right, but look around you ''- Tom replied –'' It's been over 7 days since we arrived here and we haven't seen any sign of live except us, not even a single fly ''.

Lucy thought for a minute, then she finally nodded.

''Anyway, I wanted to speak to you about something.''

Ash patrolled alongside Dante nearby the entrance of the outpost, just by looking at the entrance made Ash nervous. He wanted so bad to enter that room once again and try to find what happened to Dr. Halsey but two things hold him back: the safety of his team and fear; fear of not knowing what awaited him inside, a gut feeling something big would occur if they tried to activate the outpost.

'' What's on your mind? ´´

'' Huh ''- Ash turned to Dante.

'' You've been looking at the entrance for some time ''

Ash realized Dante was right, signing he turned to his teammate – '' Nothing, nothing's on my mind ''

'' Bullshit! ''- Dante exclaimed –'' sir ''

'' Forget it, you don't need to hold back while I'm around, that was when the Lieutenant was present ''- Ash realized what he said, but he accepted it, Lt. Ambrose was most likely dead by now, holding into a false hope was pointless.

'' So is this '' – Ash whispered and headed to the outpost.

'' So is what? ''- Dante asked Ash–'' Hey wait, you're not going inside are you?''

''There's nothing inside this world of some sort, our best bet is inside the outpost ''.

'' Glad you agree ''

Ash and Dante turned to find Tom, Lucy, Olivia , Mark and Holly. –''So, are we going inside''.

'' Yes ''- Ash replied –''Get ready''

'' Finally ''- Mark exclaimed –''I'm tired of eating that coconut crap from the trees''.

''Obviously that hasn't stopped you from eating like a pig anyway ''- Holly remarked.

''Hey!''

* * *

Dante, Tom and Holly took point, MA5K assault rifles raised and ready for anything. Ash Olivia ,Lucy and Mark right behind them. Just as before ,once they reached the middle of the room the light flooded the place.

'' So just what panel did Dr. Halsey touched? ''- Olivia asked.

'' Stand back, I'll do it''- Ash spoke.

As Ash walked in front he was stopped by Mark –''Let me do it sir''

'' Negative, I must do it ''. – Mark replied. – '' Something tells me that …''

Everyone turned as the ancient Ai once again appeared in the middle of the room, surprised to see Holly near the panel wall after recently activating the outpost.

'' What? ''- Holly asked – ''You didn't made up your minds ''

Ash sighed and proceeded next to her to examine the wall, not before throwing a glare at Holly although no one could tell due to the SPI helmet he wore. Recalling the moment ,Ash searched for the same hieroglyphs Halsey activated.

'' Not yet ''- Mark joined them on the search while Tom and the rest watched the Ancient Ai –'' Here, let me give it a try ''.

Both Ash and Mark tapped all of the hieroglyphs at the same time after a few minutes of no luck, Holly had enough and decided to intervene.

'' This is pointless, we have tapped every single…''

Once Mark tapped two symbols at once the three of them were surrounded by an intense light, Tom, Lucy , Olivia and Dante rushed towards them but it was already late.

''Shit…''- Tom muttered –''Anyone saw which panels did they touch''

* * *

_Planet Fury' on, Ancient outpost in planet's former city_:

Ash , Lucy and Mark materialized in the middle of the room Riddick had just entered. The 3 Spartan III feeling the same nausea from before.

'' Ugh…I'll take on the covenant anytime instead of feeling this again ''- Mark muttered. Holly felt the same but this time she managed to hold her stomach contents. –''Hey Ash?''

'' Down!''- Ash tackled both Mark and Holly as an Alien tried to tail slam them. Act followed by 3 consecutive assault rifle bursts. The alien stammered back and fell to the combined firepower.

'' Look ''- Mark pointed towards the group of necros and Riddick as they fought against a few aliens. Over 20 dead necros and all of the lensors dead on the ground '' Should we help them?''

'' Yes ''- Ash replied and raised his assault rifle –'' And just to be clear, shoot the non humans''

Riddick moved with swift speed avoiding the sharp claws of the alien, the alien got desperate and lunged at him but Riddick jumped over him, dived and buried his twin blades in the alien's back. As the green acid blood spilled , a few drops fell upon Riddick's arm. Riddick jumped away, ignoring the pain and witnessing the demise of his prey.

'' One down ''- Riddick said, then he turned to see how his necros hold against the other 4 aliens. Apparently over 10 necros have died at the hands of the aliens. The scream of a terrified necro caught his attention. –'' there goes another one''.

The sound of automatic weapons made Riddick turned towards yet another alien dead and 3 unknown armored soldiers. Riddick ignored them, as long as they took out aliens he would spare them, that is until their turn was next.

A few necros also spotted Ash and his team and turned their attention at them, Holly detected the impending danger and avoided the energy blasts. Ash alongside Mark and Holly returned fire, taking out two necros in the process or so they thought; the necros slowly raised themselves from the floor and continued their attack, Holly and Ash avoided the attack but Mark was reached.

'' Mark!''- Ash triggered two frags and looped them at the necros as he ran towards Mark, Holly was in suppression fire while reaching Mark.

'' Are you alright?''- Ash spoke.

''…Yeah, the blast just stunned me a bit''.

''Necro!''- The lead necro shouted and ordered his necros to attack the Spartan's III. In his carefulness two aliens ravaged 4 more necros, Riddick grabbed a discarded necro blaster and took out the remaining aliens, plus the necros inside the range of fire.

Meanwhile Ash, Holly and Mark retreated while suppressing fire, now with the aliens dead the necros surrounded them.

'' I'm out ''- Holly replied, Mark tossed her his spare clip while Ash covered them. In moments they would run out of ammo.

4 more assault rifles cracked the air ,flanking the necros and putting them in disarray. Ash and the others turned to the middle of the room to find Tom, Lucy, Olivia and Dante joining the fight. Ash could see that Dante and Lucy prepared some frags.

'' Turn SPI cloak at my mark''

Ash's , Holly and Mark's light flashed once, a sign they understood. Tom gave the ok signal to Dante and Lucy to deliver the explosive gifts. The necros were taken by surprise by the new arrivals and by so they didn't see the frags until it was too late; the small group of necros was sent flying all over the room while the Spartans made their escape.

The lead necro slowly raised himself from the floor and searched for the assailants but they were long gone. –''Necro, regroup and call for reinforcements''.

'' Let them be ''- The necro turned to Riddick while he leaned in a nearby wall, Riddick clearly enjoyed the show while not taking part of it. – ''We have more important business to attend.''

'' But my lord…''

Riddick didn't even turn to him, the necro resigned and regrouped the surviving necros. Meanwhile Riddick ,alongside Aereon , was inspecting the surroundings of the room. Aside of the few aliens killed and spiked to the floor with spears, amongst them several dead Fury'on also filled the room.

'' I thought I was the only one left…''- Riddick whispered.

Before Aereon could ask him, Riddick spoke – ''Necro! Come with me''

'' Yes my lord ''- The lead necro replied and ordered his men to follow suit. Leaving Aereon thinking on the other words Riddick whispered:

'' …_Now I am_ ''

* * *

Ash and the others regrouped near the exit of the structure, in their SPI armors they were virtually invisible, except of minor details. Speaking by comm. the Spartan's III discussed their current situation:

'' Nice timing guys ''- Ash spoke to Tom and the others –'' those damn ´necros´ just wouldn't stay dead.''

'' Thank Lucy ''- Tom replied –''She was the one that memorized the correct code you entered in the wall, and by so brought us here''.

Lucy's light of acknowledgement blinked once.

'' But, just were are we? ''- Dante asked –'' Something tells me this isn't the place Dr. Halsey came to and I seriously doubt those ´necros´ are the forerunners ''.

'' Even if she did came here I doubt she's still alive after 4 days with enemies like these''-Olivia added.

'' Our best bet is to exit this building and then somehow find a way to return to Earth''-Ash replied –''I know it's a long shot but there's nothing more we can do besides that''.

The other Spartans acknowledged, as Spartans their duty was to due the impossible to defend humanity against the Covenant, even if they didn't found forerunner weapons in the shield world they could still fight.

'' So ,let's get to it ''- Ash ordered –''Olivia, scout ahead and recon the outside, we'll follow suit.''

Olivia's green light of acknowledgement blinked once and she vanished up the steps to the outside, rearming themselves the Spartans III headed up the steps, however halfway there an orange light from Olivia, sign of danger, stopped them dead in their tracks.

Taking cover position, Ash spotted Olivia as she rejoin them –''Report''

'' A hostile somehow spotted me ''- Olivia replied by comm. –'' Almost like those sentinels back at Onyx, luckily it was only for a split second, that necro ignored me and returned to wander around''.

'' So that means no cover ''- Dante mused-'' now what?''

'' Olivia, what can you tell us of the little you saw in the outside?''- Tom asked

'' Of what I can tell, only those necros with a blue plate in their face can spot us in cloak. But there are over 20 of them, alongside over 50 or so of those necros.''- Olivia replied.

'' We've taken out more covenant than this ''- Mark added.

'' But after that, what then? ''- Holly asked –'' we still have to find a way off this planet.''

'' I have the solution for that ''- Olivia remarked – '' I spotted some powered down ships, most likely their transport. We just have to take care of the necros to get to them''.

'' And those weird necros ''- Ash replied-'' Looks like it's back to basic''.

* * *

Deeper into the structure, Riddick and his necros followed the trail of dead aliens.

'' _Guess that rules them out of the list_ '' – Riddick thought. Riddick was anxious to find out who was responsible of the multiple dead Furyons, so that he could return the favor.

As the halls ended in a solid 5 foot gate Riddick and the necros could hear the clash of weapons and bare fighting, along with a distinctive sound that caught Riddick's attention. A sound he only heard once when he fought the previous lord Marshall.

''Necro!''- Riddick called upon them – ''Time for a killing game''.

The necros cheered and slammed the door open, but as they headed into combat they instantly stopped by the scene before them; dozens of lord Marshall's, first to last, fighting each other inside the room. Being necros since hundreds ,even thousands of years, they easily recognized most of them.

Riddick was also surprised by this unpleasant pest, most of the former lords fought each other by conventional means; swords, axes, spears. In the necromonger lineage it was foretold that each new lord Marshall would surpass it's predecessor , each new one would be stronger than the one before him. Riddick counted over 13 dead lord marshals.

'' The first ones ''- Riddick mused. However Riddick put little attention to the former lord Marshals, except 3 of them: One lord marshall ,unlike the others, whore red armor which most likely had something to do with the fact that he manipulated fire to attack his opponent, a white and black armored lord marshall that avoided the flames and returned the favor to the red one with a lightning bolt. The red lord marshal raised a wall of flames and stopped the attack, however a third lord marshall, this one only in silver gray armor, moved with lighting speed and roundhouse kicked the red one towards the lightning bolt. The red lord marshall survived the attack and turned his attention towards the lord marshall that attacked him from behind.

A lord marshall that Riddick remembered all so well, the one he killed to gain control of the Necromonger fleet, the former lord marshall.

Riddick also spotted a different looking foe just above them in the second floor, a man with white hair, pale face and dressed in robes holding one staff with a blue jewel of some sort observed the fight. Riddick ignored him and the 3 over powered lord marshals and turned to his necros –''Necro!, kill them.''

'' I will not!''- A necro dropped his weapon and stepped forward – ''You are not our true lord Riddick, the time has come to…''- Another necro shot the rebelling necro and then kneeled before Riddick.

'' My lord, you are our true lord now, we will serve only you''

Riddick turned to the necro captain and to the rest of the necros –'' Very well, kill them all''.

* * *

One lensor fell backwards as a 14.5mm armor piercing bullet went right trough his head, the nearby necros immediately took cover and searched for the source of the deadly projectile.

Olivia moved stealthily and cracked her sniper rifle twice: two more careless lensors fell.

'' Necro ''- The necro lieutenant ordered 5 necros to search the entrance of the building, Tom, Dante and Lucy flanked them ,taking them out however revealing their position. Meanwhile Olivia and Mark, both with sniper rifles took out more lensors while Ash and the others distracted the necros.

The necros, oblivious of the slowly vanishing lensors opened fire upon Tom and the others, Holly and Ash revealed their position and primed frags at the group of incoming necros. Now in disarray Mark and Olivia took out the necros in the turrets and the remainder of the lensors.

''All down ''- Olivia replied by comm.

'' Roger that ''- Ash replied and gave the signal to turn their SPI cloak. The necros watched as the Spartans III vanished before their eyes. Stopping the attack the necros slowly approached the rubble where the Spartans were taking cover to see if there were any signs of them.

Now fully cloaked the team of 7 slowly advanced towards the powered down ships, to prevent the enemy from following Ash decided to sabotage the other ships with explosives. Once the ships were packed , Ash and his team retreated towards the last one.

'' That one's ours ''- Ash said by comm..

'' Checked, no enemy on board and the controls seem close to covenant so we shouldn't have any trouble flying it''- Mark replied.

''Well done''- Ash replied to both Olivia and Mark; Olivia was a natural in sniping, almost as good as Spartan 058 Linda, while Mark, nicknamed _The Marks_ was pretty good himself with long range weapons.

'' Everyone take a seat ''- Dante said, but the sarcophagus ships were not designed to travel with commodities –''Well, you get the idea ''.

Once everyone was in position and ready Ash gave the order –''Light them up''

Once the sarcophagus ship holding the Spartans rose up the necros opened fire with standard weapons while others ran to the remaining ships, or to their death as the sarcophagus ships exploded taking them out. The Spartan's III had a clear sailing from now on.

'' See, easier than those covenass ''- Mark said.

''Maybe ''- Tom replied –''But now we must rendezvous with allies and return to earth.''.

''And something tells me were not going to find any on this planet ''- Holly remarked.

'' Right ''-Ash mused, then he turned to Dante and Lucy at the controls of the ship-''Take us into orbit''.

Dante and Lucy nodded, taking course towards space the sensors of the ship detected an obstacle –''Eh, team leader, we have a problem''.

As Ash arrived at the front screen he saw their current situation; a fleet of necromonger warships awaited just above them.

'' _O shit_…''- Ash thought. Thinking fast Ash plotted their only choices, only one viable solution ;infiltrating one of the ships, overcoming the enemy inside of it and escaping to earth. A long shot but something other Spartans had done before according to Dr. Halsey.

'' Sir look''- Ash turned to Dante as he spoke –'' the fleet is ignoring us and it's leaving the planet's atmosphere.''

As Dante said the necromonger fleet abandoned the planet's atmosphere completely ignoring the Spartan loaded ship. A relief, but at the same time a question:

'' But, why are they leaving?''

* * *

Ancient structure in planet's surface. Moments before:

While the necros took out the normal lord marshals Riddick watched the fight of the 3 main lord marshals. By the looks of it , it wouldn't be long until only one remains standing, that's when Riddick withdrew the disk blade he recovered from the predator, the prize for the winner.

From the corner of his eye Riddick spotted the shadows left by the previous lord marshall as he headed full speed right at him. Riddick tried to avoid him but the necro lord was too fast, Riddick was tackled a few feet away.

'' Riddick, it's been some time ''- the lord sneered.

'' Not enough''- Riddick replied as he stood up, disk blade ready in hand.

The previous lord marshall ignored the others and focused on Riddick, walking around Riddick he spoke –''If you were planning to take out the winner of that battle I must say I am disappointed. Because that's what I have planned but first, I shall have my revenge over you.''

'' Great plan, must have took you all night to figure it''- Riddick replied.

The lord marshall smirked and spoke: ''Laugh all you want, but this time there won't be any interruptions.''

Riddick ignored his comment and tossed the disk blade, the marshall however avoided the disk by sidestepping left –''Did you really thought…''- The lord marshall immediately stopped Riddick as he lunged for the kill in that brief moment he was distracted. Riddick's dagger was mere inches from the necro lord's face by the time he reacted.

''Nice try, but that wont work either''- The former lord replied, when suddenly the disk blade returned and penetrated the lord marshal's back. Riddick took the chance and dived his dagger right at the necro's face but the former lord moved just in time. Taking distance to recover ,the lord Marshall extracted the disk blade from his back and slammed it at the floor. Riddick prepared his twin blades while the former lord of the necros took a fighting stance, just as they were about to begin the robed man in the second floor spoke:

'' Only two remain…''

The red armored lord Marshall crushed the skull of the white armored one, act followed by setting the corpse in flames.

''…when only one is left this planet will serve it's purpose''

The former lord marshal gave Riddick a look that meant _first him then you_ and he engaged the red armored necro lord. Riddick was about to jump into the fight when a voice, this time not Aereon whispered to his mind:

''_Leave this place before it's too late_…''

The necros by now had finished off the remaining lord marshals ,except the silver and red armored ones, and they rendezvous with Riddick.

'' My lord, what are your orders''- A necro spoke to Riddick.

Riddick took one last look at the two overpowered former lords as they fought, then he headed outside. –'' call a transport, we're leaving''

The two remaining lord marshals and the man above them paid little attention to Riddick as he left, after all when only one remains the beginning of the end would start.

When Riddick and the surviving necros reached the exterior they were greeted by a few necros , every lensor along with several necros dead and their previous transports destroyed. Riddick however didn't care, fortunately their new transport had come just in time. Once the ship headed towards the fleet, Riddick gave the order to take distance from the planet's atmosphere.

Once they reached the main basilisk ship Riddick descended first and headed to the bridge.

'' My lord ''- A necro approached Riddick –'' what happened ,why did you order a full retreat.''

Riddick ignored the necro and addressed the personnel on the bridge, to give an order he never expected to give, especially to his once home planet. –''Begin the final protocol''

* * *

Back on the structure in the planet the lord marshal had defeated the red armored one, but by a mere difference, the surviving lord was badly burned in most of his body. The robed man approached him and with his staff he completely healed his ailments.

'' follow me''

The lord marshal did as told, when suddenly the entire structure was crumbling down. The robed man was unimpressed while the lord marshal avoided the incoming rubble, the former lord of the necros realized what this meant.

'' Damn you Riddick!!!''

The main necromonger basilisk ships fired a concentrated beam right trough the planets surface , strait at the planet's core. The final protocol was only used when the necros met a planet in which the habitants would not convert into the necromonger religion. This was the first time Riddick used it.

Riddick watched as the last of the energy reached the planet's core, in seconds the surface and atmosphere would boil due to the superheating of the core, then the planet would compress itself before exploding into nothing. Riddick was not interested in seeing it so he decided to head back to his personal quarters.

'' My lord!''- A necro called him just before he left.-''Look''

Riddick and every necro inside the bridge watched as the planet was compressing rather quickly, but what stunned them the most was the fact that the planet didn't explode and that the surface was converting into some kind of bone structure and gore.

''What is this?´´- A necro asked.

Riddick had no answer, he just continue looking at the strange phenomenon before him. The planet compressed itself to 1/50 of its original size into some sort of sphere vessel, made of flesh and bone.

''Destroy it!''

The necros hesitated a few moments slightly stunned by the sight before them, but quickly regained their composture and returned to their posts. The sphere passed trough the ranks of the necromonger fleet and escaped trough a distortion in space and time. The necros searched for the sphere but to no avail, it was already gone.

Riddick sensed someone behind him and turned to Aereon, the ethereal one was glowing as she approached Riddick:

'' This enemy is a disruption at the ancients gathering ''- Aereon said to Riddick –'' I shall go and see what I can find out''.

'' Go where? ''- Riddick asked but the only thing he saw was Aereon glowing even more as she ascended. The necros in the bridge also turned to the vanishing form of Aereon.

'' To a higher plane of existence ''- Sahian answered him as she appeared behind-'' you wont see her as much as you did before''.

'' That's a relief''- Riddick replied.

Ignoring that comment Sahian spoke: '' By now you realize of the seriousness of the secret wars, that's why I came here.''

'' Then you're wasting your time ''- Riddick replied as he left the bridge, leaving Sahian standing there.

''So you think''

* * *

While the necro fleet entered slip space to no particular route, Riddick was resting on his personal quarters, slowly dozing off.

'' Wake up Riddick''

Riddick groaned and opened his eyes to find the Furyon woman from his past visions, looking around he found himself in the surface of his home planet however this time thousands of dead Furyons laid sprawled on the ground.

''What do you want?''- Riddick asked her.

''Don't you want to find out who killed the surviving Furyons?´´- The woman asked.

''I already know, and I've solved that problem already''- Riddick replied, referring to the previous lord marshal.

''I don't mean the destroyer of our race, but to the one that killed the survivors ''- The furyon woman replied, instantly the scenery showed the ancient structure that once stood in the planet Fury'on, where the bodies of the Furyons were spiked to the ground with several lances.

The Furyon woman caressed one of the dead Furyon as she spoke: ''we were planning to enter the forerunners competition to restore our once mighty race, but an enemy of the Ancients arrived as well and killed our brothers. Riddick, you must enter the secret wars and participate with the necromongers, only then shall our spirits rest in peace.''

''Tell me, who was the man with the necro lords, and what did he want with them?''

The Furyon woman hesitated for a moment but decided to answer Riddick's question-''As for who he is exactly I do not know, but I can tell you two things: They wanted the strongest Necromonger lord in their side and second, the robed man is working for some force almost as powerful as the Ancients…''

Riddick opened his eyes after the dream , standing up he arrived at the bridge of the main basilisk ship where his necros awaited, surprisingly Sahian was also there sitting in a nearby chair.

'' I see you've awaken ''- Sahian said as she spun around her chair to meet Riddick –''So ,what have you decided''.

Riddick approached her and replied –'' I'll enter''

''Great ''- Sahian smiled –''Now then…''

''But not for your reasons''- Riddick replied to Sahian –''I'm entering to seek and kill the former marshal and every last one of his followers''.

''Fine by me''- Sahian replied –''But along the path you shall realize your true destiny.''

''Whatever''- Riddick replied.

* * *

2 Days later. Former orbit of Fury'on:

10 Alliance elite cruisers accompanied by 15 UNSC and 7 Protoss warships escorted the _Relentless_, an elite flagship. After Admiral Emerson had reported the mysterious disappearance of a planet in this star system the Alliance decided to send a fleet to investigate.

'' Nothing yet ''- The elite commander Teru Kosali asked to the Asgard inside his bridge.

'' I shall require more time ''- The Asgard replied –'' our probes are still in the process of gathering data.''

''Do it as fast as posible''- The commander replied, he preferred to have his fleet ready to face the enemy or better yet the treacherous Prophet of Truth.

'' Commander, our long range scanners have detected a vessel of unknown origin.''

The elite approached the human tasked with scanning, pushing the human away from his post the elite saw a single sarcophagus ship drifting in the vicinity of the moon.

'' Yoko ''- The commander called his subordinate –''Send a cruiser to recover that vessel, and have a strike team ready''

''Yes commander ''- The elite replied.

While Teru barked orders, the Asgard examined the ship: -´´Commander I am receiving a transmission from the alien vessel''

'' A transmission, put it trough ''- Teru replied –''Maybe they're asking for mercy''

Everyone on the bridge, from elite, grunt ,human and Asgard heard a weird tone. The elites didn't understood the transmission, however some of the humans barely recognized it.

''What is that?´´- Teru asked.

''Sir''- A female technician approached Teru –''This may sound strange, but that is an old jingle we used on earth hundreds of years ago.''

'' What does it mean?''- Teru asked.

''Well, basically it's Oly Oly Oxen Free…''

* * *

Ancient City ; Actual alliance base:

The Master Chief , Captain Keyes and Kurt (Spartan 051) headed towards the place where the survivors from Fury'on resided. After Elite commander Teru recovered the sarcophagus ship he was surprised to find 7 Spartans, or better said, 7 Spartans III ready to kill any covenant forces they saw. Some grunts were killed but luckily the situation was contained after an UNSC admiral and several marines and technicians appeared before Ash and his team.

'' Only 3 grunts killed?''- Kurt asked.

'' Apparently ''- The chief replied –'' Teru said those grunts were in charge of the maintenance of the cargo bay where the ship was recovered. Luckily no elite was near or the situation would have escalated even worse for Teru and his crew''

'' I didn't mean that''- Kurt replied –''I mean; I expected I don't know, dozens of pilled up grunts by my Spartans.''

'' Let's leave it like that''- Keyes cut into the conversation –''Our truce with the elites is still a bit shaky to mess around the subject.''

'' But changing topic, how come you never told us you were the one who trained the next generation of Spartans?''- The chief asked

''Well, it was supposed to be top secret according to ONI, but there's no point in keeping the secret anymore.''- Kurt replied.

* * *

Ash rested uneasily on the mattress , his SPI helmet off.

''An alliance with those bastards''- Mark was the first to speak after a long time.

''How can they possibly think it''- Holly replied –''They killed thousands of us, not to mention our brothers and…''- Holly kept the tears at bay.

''…Our families''- Olivia finished for her.

The door opened and the chief, Keyes and Kurt arrived. The Spartans III recognized Keyes rank and stood up to saluted.

''At ease''- Kurt spoke. The Spartans III instantly recognized the voice.

'' Sir?''- Ash asked –''You're alive, but how? Did Cpo. Mendez made it as well ?And what about Onyx and…''

'' One question at once please'' – Kurt replied –'' There's plenty of time''.

'' Yes, I guess you're right sir''- Ash replied. –''But why don't you start explaining this alliance with the covenant''.

* * *

''More Spartans? Just how many have the humans created.''

'' Not created, trained''-The Arbiter corrected Halfjaw's sentence. –''Why, getting nervous already?''

''Of course not! I don't fear them, I don't even fear the flood''

'' That's because you're almost immune to them''.

''Yes''- Half jaw replied –''A rather unpleasant reminder of my near infection''.

As the Arbiter and the Spec ops commander kept on talking ,the chief , Kurt, Keyes and the surviving Spartans III emerged from the hallway.

'' Ah, there they are ''- The Arbiter said and approached the group, resigning Half jaw did the same.

The chief ,Kurt and Keyes had explained to Ash and his team the reason of the alliance with the ex-covenant forces and the secret wars created by the Forerunners. The Spartans III were still reluctant to join forces with the elites but decided to trust their former Lieutenant. Although they still wondered why didn't the forerunners revived the missing Spartans III.

'' I see you've filled the Spartans with our current situation ''- The Arbiter said as he joined them. Then he turned to Ash –''Greetings''- The Arbiter said as he extended his hand, a gesture the humans taught him.

However Ash didn't reply and marched away, so did his fellow Spartans III, leaving the Arbiter without a reply.

'' Give them time''- The Chief said to the Arbiter –''They've lost so much to the war.''

The Arbiter resigned and turned to the chief –''I don't blame them. I just hope they'll trust us in the end.''

* * *

'' They told me I could speak with you sir''

'' What is it, I'm busy ''- As the man turned he found a Spartan III before him –''SPI armor, haven't seen you here before''.

'' We've just arrived sir.''- Ash replied. –''But if you're busy…''

''No, not at all''- Ackerson replied and approached Ash –''I always have time for my Spartans. But tell me; what do you have in mind?''

''It's about your plan sir, to eliminate the covenant once and for all''

* * *

Author's note:

First of all, the same old lame phrase, sorry for the long time no update but life's been hell these past months. I work and study all freaking day, I have cero to no free time to write but nonetheless I shall do what I can to. So this FIC WILL NOT DIE.

Now, for some fun;

Although this chapter seems lame, it is necessary for the timeline as the story progresses, the necros will reappear and they will meet the alliance in future chapters. Anyway I have an idea. During this chapter there are a few details for those Stargate Sg1 and Atlantis fans.

So the first to answer me these 3 questions can add an idea to the fic of his choice, as long as the idea isn't outrageous or out of the box.

Question 1.- What story is the ancient AI telling to Ash when they arrive at the ancient outpost?.(Atlantis centered)

Question 2.- From what faction is the robed man that watches the fight of the former lord marshals in the planet fury'on? Remember: an enemy of the ancients (and it's not Anubis)

And 3 a guess: from what faction is the sphere that appears when the planet fury'on is destroyed? A hint: A faction already in the secret wars.

As I said, to the first one to guess right these 3 questions correctly I shall add an idea of his choice to the future chapters. Until then.

Demonwithasoul.


	13. Prisoners

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Battlefront for the idea of this fic ( I'll sue Microsoft for the idea of Halo Wars). Any other original character I portrait in this fic is my original creation.

– –: Dialogue of characters

_Italics _: Thouths of characters

* * *

_**Prisoners**_

Standard hour / Unknown planet / Covenant Flagship _Ascendant Justice_'s brig:

A brute guard marched trough the dark corridors of the brig while two jackals followed him, the bird like members of the covenant carried some food while taking a bite now and then.

– Get up, demon – The brute guard slammed his brute shot at the bars of the cell – Time for your not deserved meal. –

Act followed; one of the jackals tossed a plate of who knows what to the insides of the cell, just by the look's of it anyone would loose the contents of his stomach, however, this was not the case of a highly trained Spartan.

The Master Chief.

The brute smirked at the now defenseless demon who stood without his Mjolnir armor , making him look like one of the weak humans– You better eat demon; you and your heretic buddy are up in one hour. – Said that the brute turned to the cell next to the chief's and the jackals tossed another plate of rotten food. The other prisoner lifted his head and spoke:

– Once I get out of here, I will tear you in half –

– Keep dreaming, je,je – The brute and the two jackals finally left the chief and the nameless elite only known as the Arbiter alone in the vast brig of the covenant ship.

The Arbiter looked with disgust the food the brutes tended to eat in exagerated quantities and kicked it away, then he spoke: – How long has it been? –

–Too long – The chief replied – About 5 days since the attack. –

– You mean, the ambush. – The Arbiter corrected...

_Flash back_:

– Fall back to the LZ – The Arbiter yelled by comm to the alliance forces in the battleground. After more than 20 Covenant carriers and over 30 cruisers emerged out of slipspace thousands of brutes descended and began the slaughter of the allied forces.

The Arbiter's comm. cracked to life as the chief spoke: –Arbiter, have you heard from the fleet–

– No – The Arbiter answered. – Do you think it was destroyed? –

There was a short pause before the chief replied – Yes. We need to regroup. –

The Arbiter noticed that the chief changed topic but he didn't say anything. Good men and warriors had died up there. – Let's rendezvous up on the old shooter. –

– Understood. Let's keep comm. contact dead from now on. Chief out–

The old shooter was a ridge two clicks from the beta site that only both of them, plus a few ultras and commandoes knew of. They originally found it when ,out of boredom, both of them searched for a shooting range. If all went right, they should regroup there and plan a counterstrike, if not at least they could still use it as a shooting range with the brutes as dummies.

As the team of the Arbiter , elites and clones advanced trough the fields of dead elites and marines ,dozens of drones rained plasma upon them. The Arbiter and his team returned fire and took cover in the woods.

– Incoming Phantoms and banshees!!! –

The Arbiter grabbed his fuel rod and fired upon the nearest banshee, the covenant ship burst into green flames as it pummeled down but the remaining ones took out dozens of clones and a few elites. Jackals surrounded them as the phantoms dropped the ground forces.

–Stand firm my brothers – The Arbiter yelled and switched to his plasma sword. The elites did the same and ravaged the weak Jackals while the clones used their rifles to ram the enemy. It looked like they could still win, until something hit the Arbiter from behind.

The last thing the Arbiter saw was a brute captain speaking to another:

–Take him, the hierarch wants him alive–

–And the others– another brute asked.

–Kill them–

_End Flashback_

–And then we awoke here – The Arbiter replied – An Irony; from commander to prisoner inside my old ship. –

The chief stood up and spoke: –So, your ship was Ascendant Justice? –

– Yes – The Arbiter answered – The one you stoled to destroy the _Unyielding Hierophant_– The Arbiter replied with a slight hint of anger in his voice

– I see – The chief replied – Then what about The _Bringer of Order?_ –

–That is my new ship – The Arbiter replied – Called before _The Bringer of Death _–

The chief kep on talking of random things with the Arbiter, a lesson he leared as he trained uder Cpo. Mendez years before.

_Keep yo__ur mind focused, to be ready when the time to attack comes_...

–How about you? –

The chief was distracted but regained his composure – Say again –

–How were you captured? – the Arbiter asked again – It's the first time in 5 days since they put us in the same brig, I'm curious, that's all –

– Well – The chief began – Almost the same as you…–

_Flashback_:

The chief alongside 5 marines , 4 clones and 2 clone commandoes ran trough the tick foliage on route to the old shooter. In their way they had encountered 2 squads of brutes but having a highly trained Spartan plus two deadly commandos easily turned the tide of the battles. He only hoped they could do better to ensure the safety of their other teammates.

The marines and clones fight as hard as they come, but pitted against brutes was another story; so far they had lost 2 marines and 3 clones. The chief wondered how many of the original 200 troops in the outpost had survived the first wave.

– It was a mistake to come here– a marine said as they advanced – We wont last long enough to be rescued by the alliance! –

The chief regretted it, but he was right. What was supposed to be a simple 2 day recon mission to establish a second base had turned out to be a war zone. But the chief wondered how did the covenant found their location in the first…

The chief and the small group were blown away as an energy mortar from a wraith landed on it's target. A commando was completely vaporized by the superheated plasma. The chief tasted copper in his mouth, but he swallowed and struggled to get to safety.

3 marines died in the downfall, while one clone suffered a broken leg.

One clone that lost his helmet approached the chief –Sir, with that kind of ground cover we wont get far. –

The surviving clone commando turned to the chief and spoke: –Thinking what I'm thinking-

–Yes – The chief replied. – Let's go–

Meanwhile inside one of the 3 wraith tanks:

– Where are they? – A brute asked. Opening a comm. to the brutes outside he barked orders to spread and search for them. Before the brutes could spread, the clone commando spread them by himself with an anti armor round.

– There!!! – the other brute pilot screamed and fired with his wraith.

Amidst the confusion, the chief reached a wraith and jumped on him. The brute tried to shake him as he chief punched the cockpit hull. The third wraith turned to the wraith with the chief, but the commando fired his last anti armor rounds. Once the hull was breached he jumped on top and delivered a thermal detonator at the brute. Once the package was delivered he jumped off, but unfortunately the second wraith fired at their position; taking out the already doomed wraith plus the commando.

–Damn!!! – The chief had to settle with having only one wraith, opening the hull he threw a frag inside and jumped off while the brute vainly tried to reach the frag but failed to save himself when the shrapnel was released. The last wraith fired but the chief avoided the plasma mortar, as the Spartan got close the pilot opted to ram him. The chief avoided the tank and tried again but a paralyzing blast took out his shielding and himself.

Tartarus, along two captains and jackals surrounded the chief.

– You're not going anywhere, Demon – Tartarus replied as he hit the chief on the head with the handle of his hammer.

_End Flashback_

– Tartarus – The Arbiter clenched his fists – We'll settle the score once we get out.–

The chief had no answer, he was about to say _if we get out_ but he decided not to. –Yes, we will–

– Tell me chief, do you think they are still looking for us? –

– I believe so... – The chief replied – They are searching for the Covenant so they're bound to find us. However, we can't afford that kind of thinking. We must find a way to escape.–

– Yes – The Arbiter stood up and examined the bars that hold him prisoner while they continued to speak: – You know, I once heard one of the marines say that they never leave anyone behind. –

– That's true – The chief replied – Every marine has the strong will of…–

– That is not true! – The Arbiter interrupted him – Although we elites have a new found respect towards mankind, I have to say a few soldiers are cowards. –

– Explain – The chief replied, the hint of anger on his voice.

– It occurred about 5 human years before we encountered the first Halo, while I still served the covenant…–

_Flash back_

– They're everywhere, let's get out of here!!! –

– Zip it marine, there is no way where letting these split chins sons of bitches glass this planet – The human sergeant replied to the coward marine. – So grab your rifle and start shooting , before I kill you myself. Is that understood? –

The marine nodded and grabbed his discarded rifle with shaking hands.

– Good. Now let's give them hell marines!!! –

5 elites advanced with over 15 grunts , armed with plasma guns and needlers they marched towards the decayed human barricade. The marines took the first opportunity and opened fire taking out half of the little bastards.

– Miserable humans, kill them now – The elite yelled to the cowardly grunts while the humans took cover.

– What do you think those damn squids are saying? – A marine asked another.

– Beats me– The marine answered –I'm only surprised those shrimps understand those worf, worf ,worf. –

– Shut your trap and start shooting, god dammit!!! – The sergeant yelled while needles and plasma bounced of the brick wall. Both marines eyes watched in shock as the sergeant kept talking – What the fuck are you staring at me , attack the…–

The nearby marines ran away as the sergeant blew up due to a plasma grenade that latched onto his helmet. Now the marines had no leader whatsoever; and plenty of uninvited guests coming in.

– Now what? – The same marine yelled again – I say we ditch this and save our asses. Who's with me? –

A young, inexperienced marine gathered his courage and stepped forward, then he slammed the butt of his rifle at the marine's stomach. – Run coward. The rest follow me. It's us or them.–

The elites celebrated a premature victory outside, when suddenly over 20 marines came running out of their cover, madly firing at the covenant forces. Most of the grunts were killed almost instantly while the lucky survivors and the elites returned fire.

An elite was more than a match for over 3, even 4 marines, but 5 elites had little chance against 20 pissed off marines. While the grunts ran for safety the elites managed to take out 7 marines, but soon their shields failed with a frag a marine had saved. Now defenseless ,the bullets tore into flesh and splattered purple blood, now 3 elites to go. One elite grabbed a discarded needler and dual armed engaged the marines, but the joy lasted short when 4 bullets made their way inside his skull.

– This will not end like this – An elite roared and punched a marine straight in the face, the force of the blow broke the marine's neck. Then the elite absorbed some bullets as he leaped towards two remaining marines and slammed them with the butt of his plasma rifle.

–Aiiiiihhhhhhhhh–

The elite turned to see 3 badly bruised and burned marines, alive nonetheless, but the last elite was riddled with holes.

– So I'm next – The elite smiled and discarded his depleted plasma rifle. –Fight with your hands filthy humans!!! –

– I have no idea what you've just said, but fuck you – The marines raised their rifles but a pair of hunters arrived and crushed the marines with their massive shields. Several other elites arrived and aided the surviving elite.

– For this you shall be made lieutenant – A silver elite said to the surviving elite – Now go my brother to tend those wounds, we shall continue our cleansing of this world–

The elite nodded as two blue armor elites helped him to a drop ship. As he was about to board he turned to see one of the crushed marines still alive and slowly crawling with one hand back to the refuge. The elites nearby laughed at his pathetic attempt to survive, but the elite saw a marine inside the refuge. The marine looked down to his rifle and then to his fallen comrade.

–…Help…me…– The marine whispered

The marine inside the refuge shouldered his rifle and escaped while the surviving marine watched in horror. A hunter lifted his massive boot and ended the marine's life while the eels inside his body made a sound very much like laughter. The surviving elite didn't know if either be happy for another victory or be sorry for the human due to his comrade's coward act.

_End Flashback_

– But one thing I did learn that day was this: Not all humans fight with honor and distinction – The Arbiter said to the chief.

The chief clenched his fists after hearing the story of how the Arbiter had helped in the slaughter of some of the thousands of marines and glassed one of the many worlds the covenant ravaged during the war. – You know what , Arbiter –

– Yes? – The Arbiter asked, fully aware by the chief's tone that his plan had worked.

–Thank you–

This answer was not expected by the Arbiter. The chief saw this and explained: – Thank you, for reminding me you have hell to pay for all the sins you and the covenant have done to humanity–

– You're welcome – The Arbiter smiled and stood up. The chief also stood up and walked next to the wall separating his cell from the Arbiter's. Just as the two of them were head to head , figuratively speaking , Tartarus decided to interrupt:

– It's time. Hope you enjoyed your last meal–

Several brute guards arrived as well and opened the cell doors , as the chief and the Arbiter stepped out they leveled their gaze to one another. The story had obviously dissolved the alliance between the two of them.

– No killing each other – Tartarus interrupted – That's the job of your opponents –

Both prisoners turned back to the hall and proceeded to walk alongside the brutes, an elite and a Spartan without his armor were no match for 5 fully armed brutes and Tartarus. As the light of the corridor grew stronger Tartarus dropped them inside a special grav lift in a one way travel.

– Arbiter –

The elite turned to the chief as he spoke: – The only reason I wont kill you right now is because we need each other's help to get trough this. –

– Point taken – The Arbiter replied.

After several moments, the grav lift dropped them in the middle of an arena specially built inside the ship. The chief and the Arbiter watched the now dried up blood of the rabid jackals they had to face half a day ago. Both combatants still carried the bite marks of the fight.

– 30 jackals – The Arbiter mused – And still; they didn't mind to clean up this mess–

The chief didn't respond, instead he focused his sight to the podium where the surviving third of the Prophet's Hierarch was about to appear. While dozens of brute honor guards and minor prophets took their seats around the arena ,in a higher podium protected by covenant shielding The High Prophet of Truth appeared alongside his honor guards and Tartarus.

While the brutes and the prophets yelled at the chief and the Arbiter, Truth spoke:– My brothers, we are here once again to see the punishment of the heretic traitor, who has condemned his race to annihilation –

The Arbiter ignored the angry yells from both sides while glaring at Truth.

– And next to him, a being who's very existence is a offense to the forerunners – The yells intensified even more – A creature who time to time has defied the will of our gods, killed thousands of your brothers , two of your beloved hierarchs and dared to destroy not only our holy city but one of the sacred rings: The Demon!!!–

– Demon, you'll pay for your sins!!! –

– Burn in hell demon!!! –

The chief ignored the commentaries and decided to speak: – If I am to pay for those supposed sins, what are you to do for your campaign against humanity–

Truth smiled while the crowd laughed : – My actions , our actions– Truth corrected– are the will of our gods, and we are their instrument. –

While Truth accepted this answer ,the chief ignored him and turned to the Arbiter – Are you ready? –

– As ever I will be – The elite replied.

A brute slammed a strange oval object, almost like a weapon's crate, signaling the beginning of the fight. The chief and the Arbiter took fighting stances, a good thing they had trained alongside Fenix, Brata'c and the others. A large tremor was felt, followed by another as a large gate was slowly being raised.

– This can't be…– The Arbiter whispered.

– What ? – The chief asked. The footsteps were coming closer and closer now.

– You don't want to know – The Arbiter replied– But you will anyway: when I served the covenant we found a new race , much more powerful than the hunters, that we tried to take to our fold. But these creatures were too powerful and violent to control, we had no choice but to rain destruction to their planet. –

As the gate opened a massive creature emerged, twice as large as a Hunter the beast was almost like a shaved brute with green armor like skin, black eyes and two sets of sharp teeth. Almost reaching the podium where the prophets, brutes and Truth watched with fascination, the chief watched for the first time the last addition to the covenant forces before the secret wars.

– You said that their planet was glassed –

– But the covenant decided to keep a few for special events, like releasing them in enemy planets, or like this occasion: to kill us both. –The Arbiter said – I hoped we wouldn't have to face these beasts just yet. –

The creature lifted his massive fist and slammed it in the spot where the chief and the Arbiter stood moments ago, both combatants immediately turned to the creature's left leg and combined their strength to attack. The creature roared and slapped the attackers away. The chief landed bad while the Arbiter was slammed to the wall. While the creature walked towards the arbiter, the chief took the opportunity and tried to climb the creature's back but the beast reacted quickly and seized the chief by the chest.

– Crush him!!! –

Obviously the beast would not listen to reason, less to Truth, but his intentions were the same. The chief tried to pry open the large hands that squeezed him, but his strength was not enough. The Arbiter reacted and climbed the beast's back, the beast decided to ignore the arbiter focusing on the chief.

Which proved to be a grave mistake.

The Arbiter punched the beast's right eye with all his strength, green blood splashed all over washing over the chief. The beast dropped the chief and covered his injured eye while the Arbiter dropped down to assist the chief. While the spectators yelled ,and the beast stumbled due to his lost eye, the chief and the Arbiter regrouped:

– Strength alone will not help us win this – The chief said –we need a plan–

–I'm open to suggestions – The Arbiter replied.

As both spoke, the beast slammed his massive fists at the surrounding walls. The prophets cowardly circled the podiums to avoid the trembling caused by the beast's anger, while the walls started to crack a bit.

– I think I got one –

– Which is? – The Arbiter asked.

– We make the beast crumble the arena by fooling it to attack the walls, while the falling walls will not be enough to kill him at least we'll make the brutes stop the fight when the beast threatens Truth's life–

– Hmm, I guess you're right. So let's try it. –

Truth watched with fascination as both the chief and the Arbiter tried to obtain the beast's attention rather to avoid him. The creature watched with his only good eye the responsible of his pain and rammed them, but both combatants jumped in time to send the beast crashing in the wall just below Truth's podium; shields flickered while the wall started to crack.

– Stop the beast now!!! – Truth yelled , fearing for his life.

Tartarus ordered his brutes to descend and to stop the beast, while the chief and the Arbiter repeated the same dose to lure once again the beast to ram the wall. The second ram was enough to disable the shield leaving Truth wide open. The Arbiter saw the opportunity and used the beast back to climb and in one jump he reached Truth.

– Arbiter, wait!!! –

The Arbiter ignored the chief and focused all of his hate to punch Truth, but the fist never connected due to Tartarus intervention; the Arbiter was hit in the left side of his chest by Tartarus hammer, sending the elite flying down to the arena. While the chief reached the Arbiter , dozens of brutes arrived to control the beast or try to since the beast easily dispatched them by the second.

A brute shot reached the chief's feet while he helped the Arbiter, the Arbiter saw it and spoke: –Leave me, use the weapon.–

The chief grabbed the discarded weapon and saw the beast distracted. Nodding he stood up and fired a grenade to the beast's eye. The beast turned and swung his arm but the chief evaded and fired two grenades in close range to the face. Now that the beast was in serious pain the chief slashed the beast's leg forcing the creature to drop in one knee, followed by the chief slashing the beast's neck with the brute shot's blade and finally using the last grenade to fire inside the beast's mouth as he roared.

The brutes nearby as well as Tartarus and Truth watched with fear as the so called demon had killed one of the devastators so easily. Shaking the effect off ,the chief watched the brutes surrounding him with their weapons ready.

– Who's next ?–

Tartarus growled as the brutes took a step back after hearing the words of the chief, in a moment of rage the chieftain of the brutes jumped down and faced the chief. –I am!!! –

– No, you will not! –

Both the chief and Tartarus turned to Truth as he spoke : –The battles end today, Tartarus escort them to their cells–

–…Yes , holy one –

Without notice two brutes tackled the chief from behind, effectively removing the brute shot from his hands. Once again ,everything turned dark for the chief. As they choked the chief into unconsciousness , the spartan remembered all of his allies back at the Alpha site , particulary in one.

– Linda...–

* * *

– John…–

Linda looked around her quarters after the dream, but she only saw darkness. Ever since the outpost was attacked, for better term destroyed, she kept dreaming of John. Dreams that quickly turned into nightmares when both John and the Arbiter were forced to barbaric tortures by part of Truth's deranged insanity.

The only good thing from those nightmares was one word:

– Hope –

Hope that somehow John was still alive and well, the Arbiter she didn't care but if both of them were still alive there was still hope of getting them back. Getting dressed and putting her armor on she left her quarters in the elite ship to release some tension the only way she knew.

* * *

13th Alliance fleet Commanded by Protoss Praetor _Fenix_

For 3 days now the designated 13th fleet, formed by 126 alliance ships, searched for any trails left by the covenant attack on the alliance outpost. After 3 engagements with smaller covenant fleets it seemed they were getting closer to finding Truth's base of operations. Due to the impending threat of the Borg armada on its way to the Ancient city, only Fenix's fleet was allowed to search for the missing leaders.

– Sir, deep space scanners are registering slipspace anomalies on our current vector–

Fenix approached lt. Vazquez and surveyed for himself –So it seems, which means one thing–

– That we're getting close – Vazquez replied

– That, and we have another enemy fleet to dispatch– Fenix replied to the female lieutenant. – All hands stand ready! –

* * *

Meanwhile , Linda was having a kill frenesy of her own:

4 shot: 3 elites and a grunt dead. A crimson elite took cover while the least inexperienced blue armor elite ran in rage towards her position. Linda didn't even blink as the bullet found home between the elite's eyes.

– Ouch! –

Linda ignored the arriving company and kept taking out more covenant, seeing that she was in her Zen no state of mind both Kelly and McKay decided to enjoy the show , while it lasted. The last elite tried his luck with a plasma grenade, but before he had a chance to throw it , Linda literally tore his hand off with two bullets. The elite roared in pain, then in fear as the grenade fell next to him to flash a beautiful blue light.

Without taking her sight off of the sniper's scope ,Linda spoke :– I disabled the safety protocols on the simulation. –

Both women nodded and raised their weapons; Kelly wielded her classic MA5B assault rifle while Major McKay raised her modified Battle rifle (this BR55 was customized by herself to puncture 4 holes ,instead of 3, on any bad guy). Several veteran elites opened fire with their assortment of carbines and plasma rifles as they slowly advanced towards them. Not even the most brave elite would dare to ran straight towards two demons, and they would surely think it twice before facing one battle hardened ODST.

– All hands stand ready for battle – The voice of a male elite was heard all trough the ship. Reluctantly , both Kelly and McKay stopped firing, however Linda wasn't ready yet. An ultra dropped his dual plasma rifles and activated his plasma sword , almost in one fraction of a second both eyes of the elite were popped as Linda's rifle cracked twice.

– Even that was too much…– McKay replied. Linda ignored the comment and stood up, both women saw as Spartan 058 exited the training room without a word. – Hey wait up–

Over the course of the days searching for the Master chief and the Arbiter, the 3 women quickly became close friends, so it was no mystery for Kelly and McKay what bothered Linda; not knowing if John was still alive.

– Had fun in there –

Linda stopped and turned to see a very pissed of elite. Judging by the black armor, this elite was not to be mess with. However that didn't intimidate Linda as she replied: -Yes, why do you ask? –

The elite slammed his fist on the wall behind him, startling a few grunts as well as Kelly and McKay. Approaching her, the elite sneered – We are supposed to be allies, then why were you killing elites in there –

– Virtual elites, if I'm not mistaken – Kelly replied, but the elite ignored her. Linda kept her cool, but after seeing the cold look in her eyes , Kelly knew that she would kill the elite any moment now.

– Answer me!!! –

– Stop this right now! –

The elite turn his attention to the former heretic leader, accompanied by Sam. The Heretic leader grabbed the black armored elite and slammed him to a wall. – If I'm not mistaken, the commander called all hands for battle. Get to your post immediately! –

The elite glared one last time to Linda and reluctantly walked away. Once he left, the heretic leader approached Linda: – I apologize for his behavior –

– I don't care – Linda replied as she left the 4 of them in the training hall.

– Well, she's in a lovely mood – Sam said, trying to lighten the scene – But I cant blame her after all–

–Aren't you coming? – Linda yelled as she headed towards the bridge.

– Coming –

The 3 Spartans, McKay and the Heretic leader entered the grav lift on route towards the bridge while the red alert circled trough the ship.

By the time the group arrived at the bridge, they were greeted by the sight of over 25 unknown ships in the main screen of the elite flagship. Slowly , they reached the spec ops commander while he barked orders:

– Who are they? – Sam was the first to speak.

– Do you think I know – The spec ops commander replied with his back to him. – Ensign, open fire with forward turret 1,2 and 3–

– Yes commander –

Sighing Kelly reluctantly spoke: – Shouldn't we at least try to hail them–

Kelly got her answer when the elite ensign spoke: – Commander, the enemy ships are powering their weapons–

The metallic ships fired swarms of self propelled rockets, rail guns much like the ones the Prometheus and Daedalus carried and low intensity plasma shots that didn't even reach the alliance ships. The spec ops commander and the elites onboard the _Light of the Forerunners_ had to supress a laugh at the puny weapons the enemy used.

– That's enough – The spec ops commander spoke – ensign, destroy these blasphemous beings–

The Spartans and the commander watched as plasma rained upon the weak unshielded ships, in the final moments hundreds of small vessels separated from the doomed ships and headed straight forward the first line of elite ships.

– Destroy those escape pods! –

Smaller pulse turrets swept the pods, but a few dozens managed to survive. The commander ignored them , but he was surprised to find that the pods completely trespassed the shielding of his ship as well as those of a couple of them.

– It seems the small preys showed us their fangs – The Heretic leader said.

– I doubt it. – The Spec ops commander replied – Send security teams to the levels invaded by the pods. –

A holo image appeared on screen, a link to Fenix's carrier _Kal'has Hammer _– Commander, my ship detected the intrusion to some of the ships of my fleet, what is the status –

– Some of the survivors are attempting to invade us, but with their numbers I shall have it controlled in a matter of minutes. – Half jaw replied as calm as he could, the idea of being under the command of a Protoss still innerved him.

Kelly turned her attention to a blinking panel, approaching it she received a comm. transmission: – Commander, the enemy is rapidly advancing towards key points of our ship! We have taken out some but there are still others onboard. –

The Spec ops commander appeared besides Kelly and called them: – What kind of enemy are we facing? –

* * *

– A bunch of toys – The purple armor elite replied as he fired a couple of plasma rounds at the head of the T-101, also called Terminator. A pair of hunters stood guard as some elites patrolled the docking bay around the enemy escape pod. – They resemble the soldiers of the droid army. But take heed, they're still formidable opponents. –

– Understood, glorious battle for you brother –

– For you as well, over and out. – The purple elite ended the link with Half jaw. – Grunts! Throw the garbage out! –

The white armor grunts quickly complied and tried to lift the heavy terminator, not an easy task but at the end a group of 5 grunts barely lifted one and tossed it to a garbage disposal. Once the cleaning was in motion, the purple elite yelled to the others:

– Let us continue, onward to battle!!! –

* * *

– It seems it will take more time to control – Fenix said trough the comm. link. – I shall send a group of Zealots to help you –

– No need – Half jaw replied – with my soldiers and the Spartans my ship carries , the situation will be controlled –

– Very well, just have it controlled soon. We're jumping it 10 cycles. Fenix out–

Half jaw muttered something unintelligible.

– So, can we go and play? – Sam was the first to break the silence.

– Yes ,go! Follow the security teams alongside the other Spartans and bring along the Spartan III as well. I'm sure those kids could learn a thing or two from true elite warriors.–

– _Yeah, right_ – McKay whispered, judging by the look on the commander's eyes she knew that he heard her. – but the Spartan III aren't onboard. –

Before the commander could ask why, Kelly decided to answer. –They're onboard one of the UNSC carriers we brought along. I think it's called Ravager or something like that. –

– What a surprise! – Half jaw said in obvious sarcasm. – It seems those kids are still not fond of us. Anyway just go and take out these droids. –

– Aren't you coming?– The Heretic leader asked.

– I need to prepare the ship for a coordinate jump with the fleet. Once it's settled I shall join you. –

Accepting his answer the group of five left the bridge towards the nearest armory. While Half jaw tapped commands on his control panel an ultra spoke: –Commander, If you wish I can prepare the ship for jump. You can join the others for battle–

– That's not why I stayed behind –

– Sir? –

Half jaw, satisfied with his work done ,turned to the ultra: – Ready the ship to jump once I get back. – With a move of his arm he activated his plasma sword and joined the others.

– Yes commander –

Once the commander was away, the ultra scanned the panel; the spec ops commander had searched for the route the enemy ships have came from, and he found it. Smiling, the ultra prepared everything for the jump.

First Truth ,then the Terminators.

* * *

Ascendant Justice / Hovering over Covenant controlled planet

The brutes tossed the chief and the arbiter back to their cells just like a pair of sacks, not that both prisoners minded since the last fight left them with little energy. Once the chief slowly rose he realized that this time he was in the same cell alongside the arbiter.

– I thought you needed some time together If you know what I mean jeje – The second brute laughed – Because next fight will be your last–.

The chief merely turned to the brute and imitated a gesture the sarge often did with the elites, he raised his middle finger at the ape.

– What? – The brute asked – Your finger is broken jeje– The first brute whispered to the second brute something , most likely the meaning of the finger, which angered the brute. –The reason I don't kill you now is because the hierarch wants you alive, for now…–

The chief watched as the brutes closed the cell bars and left, only then did the chief realized the Arbiter hadn't said anything yet. Turning back , the chief saw the arbiter trying to stand but failing miserably.

– Here – The chief helped the Arbiter to sit. – You shouldn't stress yourself, Tartarus got you bad. –

– I'm still alive, am I not – The Arbiter retorted, when suddenly his left side spoke to him

– Well, somewhat alive at least–

– How bad is it? –

– Bad – The arbiter replied – From broken ribs to probably internal bleeding I might not make it past the night. A shame I don't have almost indestructible bones like yourself. You're lucky on that augmentation –

– It's not as good as you think– The chief said as he took a seat against the wall. –Most of the time before the augmentation we had to train in Reach since childhood. At least we had some fun now and then. –

– Fun ? –

– Yeah , I remember one time we; Kelly, Sam and I escaped from our bunker one night to see the starts while…–

– Very amusing demon , but I have to interrupt –

Both the chief and the Arbiter turned with disgust at the source of the annoying voice; Regret, alongside his inseparable escort of brute honor guards.

– What do you want ? –

Truth smiled and spoke: – Is that a way to speak to your host. You should be grateful that I allow filth like yourself to be alive, to even be in the same place like myself, one of the sacred prophets –

– You can take your sacred crap and shove it right up your ass – The Arbiter replied, he also had learned a thing or two from the sarge.

The prophet merely smiled and motioned to one of his brutes, the brute retrieved a package from behind and tossed it inside the cell.

– That wound must hurt – Regret said – I forgot how weak the elites are, a simple hit and they crumble as rubble–

The chief felt something wet touching his fingers, looking down he saw purple blood, the wound the Arbiter had was graver than he thought. The Arbiter paid little attention to his blood flowing, his gaze not leaving Truth one moment.

– Cure yourself. I want to well and healthy to later see you both crushed by your sins– Said that, Truth left alongside his guards. The chief grabbed the package and opened it. The arbiter grabbed some objects the chief didn't recognized while the elite applied them to his wound.

– I hate nothing more than to accept this – The Arbiter spoke while he injected some green medicine – But I cannot leave you alone for the next task–

– You mean trial – The chief replied while aiding the Arbiter with his wounds –And for the record, I probably wont need your help anyway–

– Mmm, maybe – The Arbiter shrugged as he dropped the syringe which casually rolled to someone's feet. Both the chief and the Arbiter looked up to see Sahian inside the cell.

– Here – Sahian placed her right hand on top of the wound, instantly curing it. The Arbiter regained his mobility as well as his energies, the chief also felt reenergized as all of his small wounds and bruises healed in the blink of an eye.

– Thank you – Both said in unison

– You're welcome – Sahian replied. Looking around her face turned into one of disgust:

–Don't tell me you eat in here? –

– Eat, sleep and live – The chief answered – At least we have a five star restroom– The chief said, pointing to the hole in the far corner which Sahian decided not to see right now.

–Thanks, but I'll pass – Sahian replied.

–But now then: – The Arbiter said as he stood up –Now that you're here maybe you can help us out of here and…–

–I'm sorry but I cant – Sahian interrupted –It's against the rules–

– But there's got to be something you can do to help us– this time it was the chief who spoke ––Maybe you can simply distract the brutes next time long enough for us to take them out and escape–

– Sorry but there's nothing I can do– Sahian said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes – I wish it would be that simple but…–

A low crack of energy interrupted her, when the 3 of them turned to the source of the sound they found the bars of the cell melted; melted by a lightning bolt that came out of Sahian's finger.

– Oh, did I do that – Sahian said in an oblivious tone– Silly me.–

–Thanks– The chief and the Arbiter nodded to her and quickly left before any incoming brute finds out of their escape.

– You're welcome – Sahian whispered to them before vanishing from sight

* * *

13th Alliance fleet Commanded by Protoss Praetor _Fenix_

With weapons lock and loaded, the group of Linda, Sam, Kelly, McKay and the Heretic leader marched trough the halls of the _Light of the Forerunners _to join the squad of elites ,clones and ODST's fighting the terminators.

– It is best if we split up – The Elite said to his companions. – With Spartans alongside elite warriors we should control the situation a lot faster. –

– Then, let's settle the teams – Sam agreed – I'll go with you, while the 'ladies' go to the docking bay– Sam said with a smile on his face, although no one could see it due to his helmet but Kelly knew he had it plastered all over his face.

– Yeah, right. – Kelly replied in annoyance.

– What? – Sam innocently asked – I thought you girls wanted some time by yourself. –

– Could we go now? – McKay ended the discussion after the 5 of them stopped to discuss the splitting.

– I agree, let's go –

As the Heretic leader said, the two teams went their separate way to join in battle.

* * *

Docking Bay 6:

A group of seven T-101 fired round after round at the weapons crate where the group of ODST's and clones took cover. The hell jumpers would occasionally return fire with an array of Battle rifles, smg's and assault rifles ,but the best weapon against the machines was by far best the DC-15's the clones carried.

The terminators ,when they first arrived at the ship, tried to reach the upper levels of the bridge , but they met with hard resistance; the clones had been on the spot before they could advance and took out most of them. When the ODST's arrived only 26 machines were left, a number that quickly changed to 7 after suffering minor losses.

An ODST took a peek and fired a burst from his battle rifle, hitting a T-101 in the head. The bullets ricocheted from the hard metal alloy but nonetheless disabled the machine for good. A pair of one clone and ODST gave cover as another ODST tried to move and take another position to flank them, but the terminators fired their energy rifles at the group.

– God damn it! – the lieutenant cursed as he saw two of his men and a clone being shredded into red gore while he could only watch – Martinez, Grant! Take point over the left. The rest , fire at will ! –

A T-101 saw the opportunity and primed one detonator , but before he could throw it, Linda fired at the tubular explosive taking him out. Kelly's shields withstood the energy attacks as McKay reached her ODST's and clones.

– Good to see you Major! – a lieutenant, Id tag Macpierce, greeted her.

– Likewise Lieutenant. Any tactic you can recommend against them –

– Well – The lieutenant motioned towards the front as Kelly landed a grenade exactly in the middle of the group with amazing speed as she avoided each shot. Once the T-101's were spread over the ground, Linda took out 2 of them with a double headshot. – I think they're doing it quite well, don't you think.? –

The clones and ODST's emerged from cover and finished the job by taking out the last of them.

– This is Spartan 087, docking bay secured –

– Understood – The ultra in the bridge replied – Head towards environmental control, the machines are trying to disable our life support –

– Roger, were heading there now, over and out – Kelly ended the comm. and informed the others of the situation. She found it strange that the spec ops commander wasn't in the bridge but she dismissed it, for the time being they had more important matters to attend to.

* * *

Primary coolant systems:

– These toys are persistent! –

The elites exchanged fire in the cramped hallway against a group of T-101's, for all the elites knew the bothersome machines had already reached the coolant conducts. While the elite shielding was less powerful than that from the Mark VI, they hold their ground long enough to take cover and recharge it before getting back to the battle.

– Cleansing flame on my mark–

Two veterans nodded and primed a couple of plasma grenades waiting for the order to come. When the spec ops elite saw the opportunity he yelled – Now!!! –

The two grenades landed right in the chest of a terminator, the machine could only see the blue flames before going offline permanently. Once the enemy was in disarray the elites advanced with plasma rifles and carbines filling the hall. Once the elites reached the corner they immediately retreated for cover as yet another group of T-101's returned fire.

– Cursed machines!!! – A blue elite roared as he grabbed his shoulder where a plasma round hit him. – At this rate we will never reach the coolant conducts in time! –

– Remain calm, getting carried away wont solve this problem! –

As the elites discussed a different tactic, Sam and the Heretic leader arrived in an adjacent corridor. Once they spotted the T-101's , the two of them took cover and contacted the elites by comm. – Warriors, prepare to attack the enemy on my command–

– Who are you? – The spec ops elite asked.

– It's the heretic leader and Spartan 034 – the heretic leader replied. – Now get ready to open fire with everything you got –

–...Understood –

Sam turned to the elite and nodded – one, two three!!! –

Both soldiers opened fire from behind the T-101's, the combined firepower of an assault rifle and dual plasma rifles took down 5 terminators. When the T-101's turned to attack, Sam and the heretic leader took cover just before they received the barrage of energy.

– Now!!! –

The group of elites emerged from cover and followed the plan; the T-101's couldn't do anything as the plasma from the elite weapons broke their ranks and dispatched the group of terminators into scrap. After every T-101 stopped moving a few elites approached the carcasses and emptied a few plasma rounds at the metallic heads.

– We appreciate the help but we cannot waste time to celebrate – The Spec ops elite said to Sam and the Heretic leader – Let us go to the main coolant systems–

As the group of elites and Sam ran towards the coolant systems Sam spoke with the Heretic leader: – You know it hasn't occur to me before but, do you have a name besides just Heretic leader? –

– My name is unimportant, and could we discuss this later after we've dealt with this threat? –

– Yeah, right. Sorry. –

* * *

Coolant System:

The T-101's planted several detonators over the primary coolant conducts to disable the ship by overheating the engines. After their fleet was destroyed , the Terminators followed the second best course of action: destroy as many enemy ships as possible.

A T-101 planted yet another explosive charge before being showered by plasma and bullets alike, the other T-101's stopped the demolition process and returned fire on the arriving guests. Sam and the others spread out along the room and engaged in guerrilla warfare.

– Careful not to damage the main conduct! – The Spec ops elite yelled to the others.

Using grenades wasn't an option either, so Sam settled to switch to his battle rifle for more controlled shots. Some bullets bounced off their target and ricocheted against some coolant pipes, but the pipes resisted the impact.

– Demon, do not fire that primitive weapon! – An elite yelled after seeing the bullets bouncing from the T-101's head.

– Here , catch – The Heretic leader tossed Sam a plasma rifle for him to use.

Sam grabbed the rifle and nodded – _This weapon sucks_…– Reluctantly he returned fire against the Terminators. Once most of the terminators were defeated, a T-101 approached one of the explosives in hopes of detonating it right away, but a plasma sword materialized from thin air and chopped the metallic head from the skeleton body. Then the plasma sword lunged towards the other two T-101 and cut one in half , then the other was stabbed on the chest and cut in half like the former.

– So nice you could join us – The Heretic leader spoke first, when the elite de cloaked it turned out to be Half jaw.

– Did you really thought I'd missed a battle, and on top of that onboard my own ship. –

Sam dropped the plasma rifle and approached the elites in question: – Well, yeah. What took you so long? –

– I had matters to attend to – Half jaw replied. As the trio exchanged words, the spec ops elite saw the explosives flashing, a sign of the impending danger.

– Commander, the explosives!!! –

Half jaw saw the primed explosives and cursed out loud – Everyone, run for safety! –

– We cant – Sam replied – First we need to disable the explosives! –

– There is no time, now go! –

The elites plus the Spartan ran for cover only having minor seconds before the explosives detonated, the ship's internal A.I. automatically sealed the doors of the coolant system to avoid flooding of the freezing liquid.

– It's Kelly, what was that sound? Is everyone ok? –

Sam was the first to stand up , after shaking his head a bit he replied to Kelly– Yeah, we're ok. But the terminators took out the coolant systems –

– Shit!. We'll, the only good news I have is that we took care of the remaining machines onboard the ship –

The Spec ops commander heard Kelly's good news, but the situation was worse than before. – Without the coolant system the ship is stranded until the engineers can repair it. So we do not have no good news– Half jaw replied with sarcasm.

A holo panel displayed the ship's A.I. , a female elite that spoke to Half jaw –Commander, the Protoss called Fenix wishes to speak to you–

Grumbling, Half jaw acknowledged the female A.I. – The rest of you can go wherever you please – Said that, Half jaw, Sam and the Heretic leader reached the bridge.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the trio reached the bridge where Linda, Kelly, McKay and the ultra already waited for them.

– Put him trough– Half jaw ordered, the ultra did as told and Fenix image appeared on the main holo image.

– Commander , my ships sensors detected an explosion inside your ship a few moments ago–

– The cursed machines managed to disable my ship's coolant system. It will take some time but we shall repair it – Half jaw replied.

– In what time? – Fenix asked.

– About 5 to 6 hours, depending. –

Fenix contemplated, much to Half jaw's disgust, finally the Protoss spoke –Very well, changing matters; I have good news–

– More good news…– Half jaw muttered , both Kelly and Fenix ignored him as the Protoss praetor explained:

– The observers we send ahead of us have returned with the exact location of the covenant fleet that attacked the beta site– The elites on the bridge were more than pleased –We shall begin the attack as soon as your ship is ready–

– No – Half jaw said –Take the fleet at once, we cannot loose an opportunity like this–

– Very well – Fenix replied – I've already sent a slipspace transmission back to the city to have them send the 12th and 11th fleet to aid us. In the meantime , 12 of my carriers will remain with your ship to protect it until it is battle ready –

– Understood. – Half jaw replied and then he turned to the Spartans –One more thing; have one of the Asgard ships beam the Spartans to another ship for the mission. –

– What about me? – McKay piped in.

– And me? – The heretic leader also joined the discussion.

Half jaw turned to McKay and the once heretic leader when the ultra spoke –Commander, if you wish I can attend the ship while you go with the others to recover our Arbiter. –

Half jaw knew that the Arbiter might already be dead but he had to be sure for the sake of his old friend – Very well, have us six for beam out –

* * *

Ascendant Justice/ Positioned over covenant controlled planet

The once magnificent halls of the covenant flagship that survived the first halo were now covered with dust , the occasional fur and the indistinguishable smell of brute odor. Indeed the brutes were no elites, the glory that the ship once had was forever gone.

As two brutes stood in their position a sound in the dark caught the attention of one of them.

– Hear that –

– Hear what? – a brute asked while he stuffed his face with unggoy guts. The first brute tightened the grip of his plasma rifle as the two of them guarded the entrance of the hangar bay. The brute gathered his courage and walked further deep into the dark corridor.

– Don't go far – The brute eating yelled to his companion. – It must be nothing–

From behind, a pair of strong arms encircled the brute's neck and twisted in unison, the brute with his neck broken fell face head into his plate. Then, the other figure in the dark grabbed a plasma grenade and tossed it to the second brute.

After hearing the sound of the brute's face hitting the plate, the remaining brute replied:

–Hey, leave me some– Unfortunately, he failed to hear the grenade landing on the back of his head before feeling his brain splitting up.

–Disgusting – The Arbiter muttered. Not by the dead brutes, but rather by the way his old ship was used by the brutes – If this ship was still mine, I would have killed every last brute onboard before leaving–

– We'll have to come back later – The chief replied as he grabbed a brute plasma rifle and tossed the other to the Arbiter.

The Arbiter nodded , once they divided the remaining grenades between them both they entered the hangar. Expecting to see dozens of troops in guard, they only found some engineers repairing some banshees and one seraph. However, just outside the bay shields, the sight before them froze them in place: Hundreds of Covenant warships orbited next to Ascendant Justice. The plan was to board a Seraph and escape while the ship was down in the planet, but the situation had gotten worse.

– It's going to be hard to escape with all those ships outside. – The chief whispered.

– Maybe not, If we engage the Seraph's slip space just as we leave the bay we might have a chance – The Arbiter countered. The chief agreed and headed towards the nearest seraph, as they rounded up the corner, a lone jackal walked by with a beam rifle. The chief and the Arbiter immediately took him out with relative ease.

– That was easy – the arbiter whispered before the burned jackal. The lights in the hangar came on while dozens of brutes emerged from every door. The chief and the Arbiter , back to back, aimed at their common enemy but realized that without shielding, no cover at all and only two plasma rifles, they could not hold last.

Just then Truth's voice boomed trough the ship's speakers: –Bring them alive to the coliseum, do not harm them in any way– emphasizing on the last phrase.

The brutes growled but obeyed, the chief and the Arbiter saw the brutes drop their weapons, a sign of their great stupidity. The chief opened fire while he avoided a nearby brute, then he turned and tossed a grenade at a trio. The Arbiter also kept his distance from the ape like beings while firing and tossing grenades as well. The brutes slowly circled them while both warriors continued their barrage of plasma fire.

– I'm out – The Arbiter announced. –And you? –

– That was my last grenade – The chief announced. Even with the plasma rifles, the brutes ignored the burns while they moved for their prey. When a brute got close enough, the Arbiter slammed his rifle at the brute's head, the chief engaged a brute but without his armor he was no match against them. It took 3 brutes to hold the Arbiter while 4 pinned the chief on the ground.

– Take them to the holy one – a brute captain roared, while they took them the captain watched the 15 brutes they had killed. The captain had to agree that both the demon and the heretic were a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

13th Alliance fleet Commanded by Protoss Praetor _Fenix _/ UNSC Carrier _Victory_

Half Jaw surveyed the troops that would come along for the mission: 25 spec op elites, Half jaw's personal squad. There was rumor amongst the elites that this squad was the very one that took out 3 Spartans before the betrayal of the Covenant. Of course, the rumor was nothing but…

– Bull shit! –

Half jaw narrowed his eyes and turned to Spartan III team leader Ash, the Spartan III ignored the stare of the elite after his exclamation. Apparently, a marine had heard the ridiculous rumor and wasted no time in spreading it all along the ranks; while the marines laughed their ass out, the elites , especially Half jaw, were more than pissed.

– Do you have something to add , child – Half jaw towered over the Spartan III.

– Yes I do – Ash faceplate unpolarized , letting the elite see his fiery eyes – with those gay looking armor of yours, my team might get confused –

– Is that right? – Half jaw crossed his arms.

– Yes. So don't be surprised if you hear reports of accidents involving '_friendly fire'_ –

– Listen , and listen well…– Half jaw took a more menacing pose – If we are to succeed on this mission, and the others following, we all must forget the past for now–

– Yeah right – Ash replied and returned with his team, leaving Half jaw red in anger.

Fred saw this and approached the elite – Commander –

Half jaw turned to Fred as he called him – It will be best if we took different sections of the ship to attack – and Fred added – Just in case –

Half jaw growled and returned to inspecting his team, Fred sighed and joined the other Spartans to fill them in with the plan: – Listen up, since we are 20 Spartans and 7 Spartan III this is how we'll split: Ash, you'll take lead with your team to scout ahead –

Ash nodded, the SPI armor gave them a huge advantage over the field of stealth. Once settled, Fred turned to the rest: – Now, as for Linda; you'll go along with Olivia. Our Mark VI armor might not have the same cloaking technology but we all know that wont be an issue for you–

Olivia, in one of her rare moments of speaking, said: –Between us two, we'll pile covenant by the numbers– Linda merely agreed, the hope of seeing John again still present in her mind.

– As for the rest of us– Fred turned to his Spartans –We'll do what we do best –

– Kill covenant bastards – Sam piped in.

– Hey, I was going to say that!– Fred replied.

Meanwhile, Half Jaw approached the clone team: only 12 clones, apparently of the commando class, came along for the ride. But after seeing the black armor, leaving only the eerie blue T on the helmet visible, the commander realized that these clones were not the usual commandos like Delta squad, but something else, something that made him feel an unknown sensation.

Not fear, but close enough.

– Delta 38 recommended them for the mission – The heretic leader joined him – He said that these clones are a special batch of clones specialized in stealth missions –

– Just like infiltrating a ship to rescue our allies – Half jaw supposed.

– Yes sir – one of the clones replied.

– I couldn't help but notice that your armor's specification doesn't have cloaking technology. So how do you work in the battlefield –

The clone merely laughed, something Half jaw rarely saw on the clone troopers –We have our ways – Another clone said in a chilling voice.

Once the team had settled, the elites, clones ,ODST's and Spartans gathered around to hear the active leader of the mission: – Attention! – Fred stood in front with his battle rifle in hand. – Fenix has informed me that we're exiting slipspace in 8 minutes, so before we all go I just want to add one thing about the mission; there is a chance that our targets might not be alive –

Linda unconsciously gripped the handle of her battle rifle , leaving it useless. She discarded the rifle and went to pick another one, an action that Fred didn't miss but he continued anyway:

– Hopefully, that wont be the case. But if it is, we'll change the mission –

McKay, who wasn't informed of this asked – To what objective sir? –

– Easy – Fred replied with a cold voice – The secondary objective is to kill Truth and every last Covenant onboard the ship–

Every Spartan and ,surprisingly, the elites agreed. The clones were more than eager to kill but The ODST's thought for a second:

– Is not that I don't agree with you guys – Lt. Mac pierce voiced –But as much as we want to, we doubt any of us can keep on battling those apes onboard the ship indefinitely –

– Don't worry. At any time, Aegir can beam us out with the transponders we carry – Fred replied.

– Spartan 104 – The ship's AI voiced trough the speakers – Fleet commander Fenix wishes to address you all immediately–

– Thank you. Put him trough –

The AI activated the nearest screen showing Fenix alongside other high templar. Fenix told something to a templar and turned his attention to the group – Spartan, we managed to intercept a transmission coming from the covenant fleet –

– Good, patch it trough – Fred eagerly awaited the transmission.

– Right, and by the way; you might be glad by it –

Everyone in the armory stood silently as the transmission was compressed into a slipspace data burst that took no more than a second to reach the _Victory_, but felt like an eternity for the receivers. After the ship AI received it ,the audio broke trough:

– Kill them, kill them!!! –

– What is that? – Marks, Spartan III, asked.

– Prophets – An elite replied with rage. – And dozens of them –

Fred gesture them to keep silent as they continue to hear – The demon and the Heretic must die now!!! –

– Demon! – Linda suddenly spoke.

– Heretic? – Both Half jaw and the heretic leader asked in unison. – The Arbiter! –

– And John! – Both Kelly and Sam cheered, the other Spartans were also glad. Linda was also happy to ear to ear but she kept silent alongside Fred. The next voice was one every last elite knew, the Prophet of Truth.

– My brothers of the Covenant, this is the final day one of these two aberrations to our gods will ever see again. Because as of this moment, one of them will die –

Fred called the attention of everyone on the armory: – Get ready for ship boarding as soon as we exit slipspace! –

* * *

The chief and the Arbiter watched mildly around the coliseum as Truth babbled incoherent words at his loyal dogs. In truth, both of them really didn't care if they died today, as long as they took Truth with them. Unfortunately , that was easier said than done with all those brutes and Tartarus next to Truth, not to mention the shielding around the arena.

– Now then – Truth mused over his captive audience – As you might wonder, how can only one of them die today? –

– I'm dying to know – The Arbiter sarcastically replied. Truth ignored him and kept talking:

– Today, none of them will face one of our great warriors. But an unexpected foe… –

Tartarus smiled as he readied his hammer to crush them both, but the next phrase surprised him even more.

– Today, they shall fight each other to the death! –

– What ? – Both Prophets and brutes asked in unison.

– Very original – The chief spoke.

Truth smiled at the chief's words – Indeed, because if you do not fight, I shall order all of my honor guards to descend and tear you apart. –

A brute approached the entrance of the coliseum and tossed a pair of plasma swords at them, the chief and the Arbiter activated the elegant blade and turned at each other.

– So, this is it – The Arbiter spoke.

– Yes, it is – The chief replied.

Truth watched with fascination but it quickly vanished when both fighters ran , jumped and stabbed the energy shield with their swords, fortunately for Truth, the shield repelled the dual attack.

– You're deranged if you think we'll entertain you – The arbiter spat.

– We rather die fighting …– The chief added – And we'll take you with us –

Truth growled , but deep inside he feared for his life after hearing the demon. – Tartarus, kill them now!!! –

Tartarus smirked and with a move of his hand dozens of brutes, armed with brute shots, plasma rifles and other crude weapons, flooded the coliseum. The chief and arbiter didn't waste time and started the slaughter with the first brutes with a death wish. Hands, heads and other brute parts flied everywhere.

– Tartarus, I want them dead , now do it!!! – Truth yelled before he left towards the safety of his quarters.

– As you wish, holy one – Tartarus kneeled and then he jumped into the fray. The Arbiter saw him and warned the chief.

– Avoid his hammer at all cost. I've seen him kill many of my brothers with a single blow–

The chief had little time to react as he dove away while Tartarus killed 3 brutes that got on his way. – You better warn his brutes instead –

Tartarus roared after hearing the chief, swinging again his massive hammer the Arbiter jumped away as two brutes were sent flying while one died with a crushed skull.

* * *

– Slipspace rupture's detected!!! –

The brute captain rose from his sleep in a jump after hearing the ship's internal Ai warning, pushing jackals away the brute made its way to the main control terminal to see for himself.

40 alliance warships, elite and UNSC class, emerged from slipspace and immediately opened fire with plasma torpedoes and archer missiles. The covenant pinpoint defenses destroyed two thirds of the missiles but watched as the remaining missiles plus plasma torpedoes impacted full force with their ships.

– Captain, I only count 40 ships –

– Forty? – The brute replied – Do they have a death wish–

Most of the Covenant fleet was positioned in a distant planet, a total of 300 covenant warships converged around the forerunner ship above an ancient city while engineers tried to bring the forerunner ship back to it's full destructive power. But more than 250 ships guarded _Ascendant Justice_.

– Incoming slipspace ruptures detected!!! –

– What?! –

40 more ships emerged from the left flank, the Protoss carriers let loose the interceptors to wreak havoc amongst the covenant fleet. From the Right flank the remaining 45 ships, comprised of Republic destroyers, UNSC frigates and several elite and Asgard ships engaged the enemy.

– We're surrounded! –

While the fleets battle raged on, a lone Asgard mothership got hold of Ascendant Justice to transport the rescue party.

– Spartan 104, I got a lock on the ship named Ascendant Justice. I am awaiting your signal to transport you all – The small Asgard said by comm. link.

– _Ascendant Justice? Wasn't that the ship that picked us from Reach_ – Fred reminiscence for a moment before replying – Beam us there now–

– As you wish –

* * *

The chief and the Arbiter continued their small battle against an unknown number of brutes while avoiding Tartarus hammer at the same time. By now both Spartan and elite had moved outside the coliseum to try to reach either the hangar bay or Truth.

– The enemy has found us, everyone go to your posts and defend the holy ones with your life!!!–

Tartarus, after hearing this, spoke: – I must defend the holy one, but first I shall kill you both! –

The Arbiter disposed of yet another brute and turned to Tartarus – Try it, I killed you once, I'll kill you again–

– Hmph – Tartarus grunted as he faced the sword wielding Arbiter –It wont be like last time, now that the Holy one has begun the great journey I have been granted a second chance!. I wont fail him again!!!–

While the chief handled the brutes, the Arbiter listened to Tartarus rambling– You don't seriously think that. The Halos were built to eradicate all life to stop the flood, there is no great journey!. –

– My return to life is the proof – Tartarus roared – Now our last task is to prove ourselves to the great forerunners to achieve enlightenment. Now die Arbiter!!! –

Tartarus jumped and landed his hammer on the ground as the Arbiter side jumped and slashed Tartarus shoulder, but the chieftain's shields proved too strong to be penetrated by a single plasma sword.

– Damn it! – The Arbiter cursed, without his armor ,nor Johnson's sniping ,this time there was little hope to defeat the chieftain. Tartarus turned and attacked again, the Arbiter merely avoided another death blow as he played defense.

The chief stabbed a brute and relieved him from his brute shot, once most of the brutes were dead, the chief then gathered all of the nearby plasma grenades and placed them between himself and Tartarus. Firing a duo of brute grenades, the chief caught Tartarus attention. – Arbiter , let's go! –

The Arbiter wasn't about to run from a battle, but seeing his limited options against his foe he nodded. While Tartarus shacked the effect of the grenade impact, the Arbiter joined the chief. Just as Tartarus was about to follow them, the chief primed a plasma grenade and tossed it next to the pile he gathered before, just as Tartarus crossed it, the combined explosion was enough to disable his shields, causing second degree burns to the chieftain.

– He has no shields – The Arbiter said – Time to end his life–

The Arbiter was about to engage battle with the weakened brute, but the chief stopped him: – We must leave now. – the chief motioned towards the squad of brutes and jackals coming to aid Tartarus –even if we kill him it wont make a difference. We must escape while they're under attack–

As both chief and arbiter ran, Tartarus growled in annoyance. –Next time…– freeing himself from the jackals attending his burns ,the chieftain ran back to Truth to protect him from the invading forces.

* * *

– All forces converge to the docking bays. Destroy any force that tries to board our ship! –

Most of the brutes expected incoming boarding parties aboard dropships, what they never expected was a full strike force beaming straight inside their ship. The first wave of brutes, jackals and drones were moped up instantly as Spartans, elites, ODST's and clone commandos suddenly appeared before their eyes.

Fred's team secured the area for any incoming brute, once it was clear he turned to Ash. Ash nodded and his team engaged active camouflage, not as sophisticated as Covenant cloaking technology but good enough. In moments, the Spartans III plus Linda moved forward while the group of Blue, Red and Gray team followed.

On their way, Fred and the others found groups of dead brutes and jackals. The Spartans III had come this way indeed, seeing this Sam spoke via private comm. with the others:

– Those guys wont leave us anything at this rate –

– He's right – Adam, Spartan II added – I say we take another route towards the chief–

The chief's signal was clear in their heads up display; the neural implant was like a homing beacon for the Spartans. Fred replied: –Negative. We're here for a rescue mission. We are to converge at the chief's position along The spec ops commander , Major McKay and Epsilon 409. –

The Spartans shrugged , meanwhile Ash was hearing the entire conversation. He could have told Fred and the other Spartans II to join them, the more the merrier covenant killing, but he wanted to prove him that the Spartans III were as good as the Spartans II.

Dante spotted a trio of jackals running straight at them, probably a reinforce a brute captain had called before he was killed by Ash's team. The birdlike covenant suddenly stopped, their yellow eyes moved as if searching for something. Before they could distinguish the weird blur in front of them, Dante and Lucy sprayed them with their MA5K rifles, as they moved to retrieve the dropped plasma grenades a brute ambushed them alongside his team, but 8 consecutive shots from Linda and Olivia silenced the 5 brutes and 3 jackals. The remaining jackals dropped his shield and tried to run but Lucy stamped him to the floor with a spray of bullets.

– Blue leader, I'm getting the chief's signal 300 meters to the left – Dante replied to Fred.

– Understood. Keep on going while we catch up, over – Fred and the other Spartans II moved it double time to join the Spartans III.

* * *

The Spec ops commander and his elites delivered pain to the brutes they found along the way, compared to the way they killed them it would seem the jackals and drones got the best treatment; the elites killed the brutes in a more sadistic way, clearly enjoying it.

They were roughly 500 meters away from the Arbiter's position. If the human signal was accurate, they would find the chief and the Arbiter soon. The sound of human gunfire caught Halfjaw's attention.

– Commander, the sound is coming from the route we must take to find the Arbiter–

Half jaw nodded to the elite – Then, let's find out who it is–

The ODST's exchanged fire with plasma while others attended the wounded, McKay kneeled before one of the ODST's and checked it's pulse, dead.

– Shit – relieving the helljumper from his ammo, McKay joined the others while some attended two wounded ODST's. So far two losses, good statistics if you compared them to the 50 or so dead covenant along the way. But for her ,it wasn't worth it.

– God damn it, more of them! –

McKay opened fire at the incoming brutes, while at the same time they kept at bay the remainder of the first covenant group. Even if she wouldn't admit it, they were in deep shit.

– Elites – A brute pointed out while several plasma grenades landed on him and his companions, after the explosion settled, the Spec ops commander and his elites finished off the remainder of the covenant.

– Better late than ever – An ODST said to the elites. The elites glared at the helljumpers

Half jaw decided to speak – Why am I not surprised. You humans are worthless fighters –

– Care to repeat that – another ODST stepped forward, but a wall of 3 elites stopped him.

– Stop it right now! – McKay intervene before the situation escalated even more. The ODST shrugged and obeyed.

– If you're done, we must leave – Half jaw said as he took lead – I recommend that you humans follow, at some distance for your own safety –

McKay had to swallow her pride for her team, liked it or not there was little they could do against wave after wave of brutes.

* * *

The chief and the Arbiter met with somewhat resistance in their escape route, it would seem that the enemy that attacked the covenant fleet was fighting them only in space, so far they hadn't found any new enemy.

– _Maybe it's the alliance_ – The chief thought, but he quickly discarded the idea –_Then again it could be anyone, the CIS, the Borg, The Zerg_ –

Meanwhile, the Arbiter was thinking the same thing, more o less –…_It could be the Wraith or the Flood. As long as it isn't the demons_…–

While both pondered the identity of the attackers, a passing brute saw them: – Come here, I found the Demon! –

The chief pulled the Arbiter to cover as a barrage of red plasma washed the wall behind them. Emerging from cover the chief fired from his brute shot and the Arbiter landed a good shot with his particle beam rifle, but a brute could resist up to 3 or 4 shots, only a straight headshot could put him down. The chief primed a plasma grenade and tossed it to the brute while preparing his brute shot, as the brute jumped away from the landing plasma grenade the chief fired at the position he calculated where the brute would land, the 3 grenades hit the brute killing it.

– Nice one –

The chief had no response to the Arbiter's praise as more brutes flooded the hallway, as both avoided plasma bolts and grenades blaster fire from unknown position landed at the brutes. When some brutes turned to the source of the attacks, from the darkness several Spec ops commandos emerged and sliced brute necks with their vibroblades. While the chief and Arbiter ran ahead, a group of black commandos appeared before them.

– Master chief, I suppose –

–You're a clone? – The Arbiter asked in suspicion.

–Yes sir. Epsilon 409 to be more precise –

– So I'm taking the alliance is the fleet attacking the covenant –

– Yes sir – Epsilon 409 replied to the chief. Once the remainder of the commandos joined them, he added –Now that we found you, we can go back to the fleet. –

– Not yet – The Arbiter interrupted – Truth is still aboard this ship, and before we go we must kill him. –

– He's got a point – the chief added – killing Truth will seriously cripple the covenant leadership amongst the brutes –

– You're right – Fred said as they joined them – But Fenix fleet is outnumbered almost 3 to 1, we must go. And… good to have you back John, both of you –

Linda spotted John next to the Arbiter , relief washed over her but she didn't express it. Only years of military discipline kept Linda from running and embrace him, first they needed to leave this ship to safety. What she did was more than enough, the Spartan hand gesture of a smile. The chief easily recognized her and returned the gesture.

– Besides, we'll beam a nuclear warhead inside the ship once we leave – Holly blurted out to the group, after receiving some harsh glares from the others she spoke – It's not like it's a secret or anything –

– Yes it is – Tom added while Lucy pointed towards a camera in the adyacent wall – I'm sure that the ship's Ai caught that last part. –

– Then let's not waste more time – Sam stepped forward, handling the transponders to the chief and the Arbiter he added – Let's go now and then beam the nuke. –

Outside in space, the covenant fleet was recovering from the surprise attack and was reorganizing to counter the alliance fleet, once the Asgard ship got hold of the transponder signal the asgards wasted no time to exchange the teams with a nuclear warhead.

– Fleet commander, we have procured the teams –

– Understood – Fenix replied from his ship – And not a minute too late, and the package? –

– Delivered – The Asgard narrowed his eyes – I suggest we leave now –

– My thought's exactly –

When the 13th fleet jumped into slip space, _Ascendant Justice_ held the nuclear explosion within its shields before they went offline, once the ship's systems were destroyed the silver shielding faded and the ship was consumed in a red sphere, _Ascendant Justice _returned to_ Unyielding Hierophant's_ death grave.

For a moment, the covenant fleet was in silence.

* * *

13th Alliance fleet Commanded by Protoss Praetor _Fenix_

As the fleet headed towards the rendezvous point of The ship _Light of the forerunners_, Fenix briefed them around the UNSC about the fate of the beta site:

– We apologize for the time it took us to rescue you – Fenix said to the chief and the Arbiter as they walked around the ship – But without the coordinates from the covenant fleet, there was little we could do–

– There's no need to apologize – The chief interrupted Fenix – We are grateful for the rescue–

– Yes – The Arbiter added – But what about the survivors from the beta site? –

– There aren't – Fenix replied. After the chief and the Arbiter absorbed the info he continued – But there were those who didn't loose hope of seeing you alive, so I'll stop boring you so that you can return to them for a well deserved rest –

As Fenix left , the chief and the Arbiter stood there for a moment , just watching the view port to hyperspace.

– Five days – The chief mused after a while – What you said before Arbiter…–

– About that story of those marines? – The Arbiter asked .

– Forget about it – The chief walked away from the viewport – We must work together to win the war. –

– Don't worry. Once we win this war, we elites ,grunts and Hunters shall redeem ourselves to your race – As the Arbiter prepared to leave he stopped – But thanks ,anyway…–

The chief nodded as the Arbiter left for his quarters. As he stood there admiring the outside, a pair of arms encircled him from behind. The chief relaxed as the figure rested her head on his shoulder.

– I thought I lost you – Linda whispered.

– Never – The chief replied as he turned around and kissed her softly. –I'm sorry I worried you–

– You can make it up for me –

– Lead the way…–

* * *

Inside the confinements of their quarters an inner struggle between their tongues raged on while both Spartans turned over the bed. Without the Mark VI armor they seemed just like a normal couple, except for the black military suit they wore.

But not for long.

John slowly removed Linda's top vest , never breaking the kiss between them. After some tries he managed to take it off her, revealing a very nice pair enclosed in a black sports bra; Spartan or not, Linda, amongst the female Spartans, was one of the most attractive women in the UNSC.

– Don't stop…– Linda whispered between moans, almost reading John's mind. In the secret wars there was always the chance of any of them to die the next day, marine or Spartan. John took the decision and removed his own vest, Linda turned her attention to his chest as she planted hot kisses driving John crazy.

Just as he started removing her military pants, a comm. link interrupted them: – John, you better come to the bridge immediately!!! –

John cursed after Sam called him, stumbling around he approached the comm. panel while Linda pictured lots of scenarios where she could kill Sam.

– What is it Sam? –

Sam appeared in the screen next to Kelly , both fully enclosed in their Mjolnir armor –It's best if you see for yourself –

–…We'll be there in a moment – Linda answered for John to Sam. Clearly letting him know she was mad for the interruption.

– Linda!!! – Sam said in surprise – Oh shit… Look, I'm sorry If I interrupted anything, I shouldn't have called you…–

– Forget it – The chief replied – Well be there soon, John out –

As they got dressed, Linda planted a last kiss to John – Hopefully next time we can continue from where we left –

As both emerged from their quarters, John couldn't shake the feeling it would be a long, _long_ time before any of them would have another free time. The chief knew something big was about to happen, yet again.

As the couple entered the bridge, they could see normal space outside. Realizing they must have dropped out of Hyperspace moments ago both John and Linda spotted Sam, Kelly, Fenix and the Spec ops commander looking at the main viewscreen. As the chief saw the figure in the screen he clenched his fist at this unexpected surprise.

– Greetings humans – The leader of the Droid army said in a mocking tone – Or is it now the Alliance–

– Grievous!–

* * *

Authors notes:

Well, for the excuse of the week (or month, better said, months). I haven't updated for quite a long time because spare time is nothing easy for me to find nowadays. But at least there is a saying I can use to shield myself ; good things (or in this case, chapters), take time for perfection.

Anyway , as always, leave your reviews , your opinions matter to me. Hopefully this new writing format of dialogue in : – – is better than last one. If it is I'll submit it to future chapters and previous chapters as well (once I have time, that is). As for some answers for some reviews:

To Major Mike Powell III , ancient lantean , MoBsters and The Voice , thanks for the reviews, good thing you saw the movie Major, or else you would be loss after chapter 12.

As for the unanimous reviewers , the idea of including space adventurers wizards seems too far fetch for this fic. The GDI and NOD are almost as the UNSC, besides there are plenty of marines and clones in the Alliance anyway. The reason I don't name the unanimous reviewers is because it's rare to see replies from the same source comparing it to logged in reviewers.

And specially to DeathKnightCecil shadowwarrior: Yes ,it's a prior of the Ori. The Ori will appear in future chapters so all of my readers be patient until then.

And the questions from chapter 12 were answered first by Psychic Werewolf Assassin (Werewolf, your idea is going to appear, but by the time I told you in future chapters ).

And finally for those who ask for the daleks appearance , I've seen them in the net and frankly I doubt they're a good faction for the fic, so that's a no.

As for final thoughts; since my fic is rated M ( a rate I had to use since some of my fics have been unfairly removed from the site by unknown reasons ) I'll include adult scenes later on. And as for Grievous appearance at the end of the chapter, it will be answered at chapter 14 (already in the making).

Until then, signing out.

Demonwithasoul.


	14. War of the Machines

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Battlefront for the idea of this fic ( I'll sue Microsoft for the idea of Halo Wars). Any other original character I portrait in this fic is my original creation.

" ": Dialogue of characters (Hopefully this time the document manager will edit this chapter fine)

_Italics_: Characters thoughts

* * *

_**War of the Machines**_

" I'm getting impatient meat bag! " – General Grievous tapped his mechanical leg while waiting for the chief's answer – "What do you have to say?"

The chief remained quiet while he registered Grievous words; just hours ago the Alliance fleet ,led by Fenix; had returned from a successful rescue mission from the covenant and Truth's grasp. Rescuing both the chief and Arbiter plus killing Truth was already too much for one day but now Grievous shows up out of nowhere wanting to join the Alliance. It was just too much to handle.

"All ships open fire!!! "- The Spec ops commander wasted no time to extract revenge against the droid army.

"Wait!!!"- The chief stopped the order, earning a glare from the elite.

"Much better, human" – Grievous smirked.

"It's not that I don't want you dead as well" – The chief added while grievous growled. – "But first, I want to hear your reasons for wanting to join us."

"After trying to kill us all" – The Arbiter added.

Grievous took a moment to recall the events that took him here today. It was humiliating to say the least to have to ask aid to one of his enemies, let alone one that defeated his fleet mere weeks ago.

"Spill it out then!!! "- Half jaw roared.

"I'm on it, damn it!!! " – Grievous snapped – "Well…a few days ago another mechanical faction attacked my fleet, although I managed to solve the situation flawlessly…"

"So that's why you're begging for help"- Kelly muttered.

Grievous sent a death glare to Kelly, but the Spartan II wasn't unfazed. – "Anyway I located the base of these so called machines which call themselves _terminators_ and proceeded to annihilate them, but my fleet was caught in a small problem that left me in disadvantage. Even now what is left of my fleet is battling the enemy on their home planet."

"And let me guess" – Fenix interrupted Grievous – "You want the aid of the alliance to defeat the terminators for you?"

"In other words, do your dirty work " – McKay added.

"Of course not" – Grievous defended himself, but behind his skull-like mask he smirked, something that went unnoticed to everyone, except to the chief and Arbiter. – "It's just that after seeing you fight with such honor and grace against evil to ensure the safety… jajajajaja oh please I cant say these lies, you're right meatbags! I want you to kill the terminators for me. Is that so bad? "

"_There's nothing funny about fighting with honor…_"- The Arbiter and Halfjaw thought.

"Anyway…"- Grievous stated after his laughter died – "What do you say to my proposal?"

The 5 CIS capital ships easily succumbed against the hundreds of MAC rounds and plasma fire coming from the alliance fleet, 3 ships burst into flames while Grievous ship and his last escort felt the Mac rounds tearing trough the hull. But what unnerved the crew of Fenix ship was the image of Grievous laughing while his death was close.

As grievous image started to turn transparent, the leader of the CIS stopped laughing: -"Did I forgot to tell you; this is just a holocrom transmission. Once I've dealt with the Terminators, you and your pathetic alliance…"

Grievous ship disappeared from sight turning into nothing more than space wreckage. But not before completing his message.

"Commander, we received a text message from Grievous just as the ship exploded."

"On screen."

The chief and the others read the message, not surprised by its content:

'' _To the meatbags and other freaks:_

_Once I've dealt with these cheap copies of my army, I shall return to your planet to skin you alive._

_P.S. I'm eager to return the favor, Master Chief.''_

"Damn Grievous!"- The Arbiter spoke while he rubbed his arm – "Next time we shall settle the score."

Half jaw smirked as he activated the stellar cartographer – "We might get our chance sooner than we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this" - The elite pointed to one planet – "These terminators attacked us before we rescued you both. Such sloppy action has not just cost them a fleet, but also the location of their base of operations and in consequence; Grievous location."

"Which means what?"- McKay asked.

"Which means, It's payback time!."

* * *

Alliance planet/Ancient City: 

Jacob Keyes reread the subspace transmission from Fenix on his datapad. For starters, the news of the rescue of the chief and Arbiter was a relief but now they asked for reinforcements to lead a strike fleet against Grievous and this new mechanical faction.

"Read the good news?" – Cortana's smiling figure appeared in a nearby pedestal.

"As a matter of fact, yes" – Keyes smiled – "you must be relieved to hear the chief's ok"

"More o less" – Cortana tried to hide her joy. – "I wanted so badly to go out there to aid Fenix on the search, but the V-305's had priority for the alliance. So, who's going on this mission? and before you decide, you know who has priority."

"Yes, I know" – Keyes replied – "Delta squad has already been informed, they shall meet me soon for a quick briefing before they set out. But I need someone else as well."

Cortana tilted her head - "Who do you have in mind?"

* * *

General Jack O'Neill was the first choice by Keyes to go out on this mission, being a natural and resourceful leader, his experience in guerrilla warfare would come in handy in complement with Delta squad. Unfortunately right now Jack had, as some could say, his hands full. 

"Ohhh sirrrr" - Colonel Samantha Carter moaned as O'Neill's experienced hands traveled all around her naked body, producing light moans from her with gentle caresses and one or two bites.

"Call me …Jack" – O'Neill said with some willpower while they took a more comfortable position on top of the panel Carter was busy not long ago.

"I prefer …sir…"

As fate would have it, Jacob Keyes chose that moment to interrupt just as they were about to reach climax. Keyes had his head down looking at the datapad so he didn't catch the sight before him right away.

"General O'Neill, Daniel said Id find…Ohhh!!!"

Jack and Sam fell behind the panel, trying to hide their nudity, while Keyes turned around.

"Don't you knock in your time ?"– Jack asked while he fumbled with his pants.

"Sorry" – Keyes apologized – "It's just that I wasn't expecting this sight. Especially on top of invaluable Ancient equipment"

"Oh that" – Jack said while Keyes glared – "well, it was the spur of the moment. You can't say that hasn't happen to all at some point."

Keyes briefly recalled a similar event when he accompanied Halsey to see a young master chief all those years ago, but he stored the memory back to his place and returned to his current agenda: "Anyway, I need you and your team to accompany Delta squad and a couple of fleets to rendezvous with Fenix to aid them on a special mission"

"Sorry, can't do. Neither can Carter and Daniel "- Jack answered.

"Why not? I know Carter and Jackson had been working on the V-305's , but the fighters are almost ready. I'm sure Seven and Thor can handle the rest."

"Actually sir "-A still hiding and blushing Carter answered from behind the panel.- "Were now working on installing Asgard shielding behind the ancient shielding to provide superior protection."

"And I was selected as a possible pilot" – O'Neill added – "looks like someone found out of my flight expertise."

Keyes ignored O'Neill's smirk and continued – "so I suppose Daniel and Teal'c are busy as well?"

"Daniel is, but Teal'c is loafing around" – Jack answered – "that slacker!"

"Well, there's not much I can do about it. I'll leave you…to your duties" – Keyes replied.

"Yes sir, once you leave sir!" – O'Neill saluted while Keyes looked at him strangely and while Carter just wished the earth opened up and swallowed her completely. Keyes decided just to leave in that moment, leaving the two SG members alone again.

"Well, you heard the man" – Jack said with a grin.

"About the mission?" – Sam asked while Jack tapped the panel – "Oh, that! Jack I highly doubt this is the time for that."

"Come on, were on an ancient city. No one has ever done it on top of an ancient structure"-Jack added –"Well, I'm almost sure of that. Besides, we have privacy on this city , not like in Atlantis"

Sam smiled remembering the time SG 1 and General O'Neill went to visit Atlantis on a vacation tour, since they had more free time after defeating the Ori. The only bad thing was Rodney constantly showing up and his never ending complains. Deciding 'what the heck' Sam and Jack returned to their _activities. _However, Jack caught a blue image from the corner of his eye; Cortana was there watching them. The Highly advanced Ai winked at O'Neill before vanishing to rejoin Keyes.

"Uh Oh…"

* * *

Keyes marched trough a couple of elites, humans and other non human personnel, trying to forget the scene back there and focusing on the mission at hand. SG 1 was out of the picture but maybe Teal'c would be interested in the mission.

"Who's next on the list?" – Cortana's image followed Keyes trough the holo panels in the city.

"I was considering the atlantean team SGA 1 ,but their leader, Major…"- Keyes re-checked his datapad – "I mean, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard is also a candidate for a possible pilot of one of the V-305's".

"Not to mention McKay who's also on his team is busy poking his nose in the V-305 project.But maybe we can join the leftovers for a team."

Keyes got the idea and surveyed his datapad – "Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan, two natives of the Pegasus Galaxy plus Lieutenant Aiden Ford"

"You might want to exclude him"- Cortana intervened – "According to Weir's report, he was altered by a wraith encounter and could be unstable to say the least."

"But recent reports indicate that he's become more trustworthy, he even rallied a strike team inside the city to defend it when the flood attacked."

Cortana checked the report Keyes mentioned and sighed – "Ok, he can come."

"And finally, Teal'c and Colonel Cameron Mitchel" – Keyes said – "I say we have a team assembled."

"Except Mitchell"- Cortana added – "He's also a candidate for the V-305's. It would seem most members of stargate command are born natural pilots, don't you think?"

"Yes, It seems so" - Keyes checked his datapad -"I also requested the assistance of Matt"-

"You dont mean: Crazy Ackerson's Spartan ?"

"He's more reliable than before" - Keyes replied -" Matt I mean, not Ackerson. I sent him a message to meet Teal'c and his team but so far no answer"

* * *

Ackerson reviewed Keyes request to recluit Matt for his suicide mission against the CIS. Instead of declining, he opted to simply throw his datapad out of the higher balcony of the ancient city.

* * *

Ronon Dex played with a sharp blade while Teyla and Ford suited up for the mission; he was ready to go when Keyes told them of the mission. As the blade danced between his fingers, his eyes never left Ford's position. 

"Could you stop that!" – Ford exclaimed while he loaded his MA5B – "I'm fine now, ever since I got here the Wraith enzyme inside me is under control."

"Who said anything about that" – Ronon stood up and approached him – "We still have unfinished business."

"Oh that!" – ford smirked – "Tell you what; the one that scores more kills in the mission wins. That way we can settle who's best without resorting to violence…sort of speaking."

"Kids, could you stop playing and get ready for the mission" – Teyla shouldered her BR55 and joined them. –"According to Captain Keyes, our temporarily team leader should arrive soon".

"That too, how can Keyes be one of the guys running things around here and still be Captain?" Ford asked.

"And who's this nobody who's going to take Sheppard's place for the time being?"

"That would be the Master Chief for you" – Cortana answered as John Sheppard and Teal'c arrived . – "Well, enough for introductions, Delta squads is up and running waiting for you, so pack up".

"Well, I just came to wish you good luck. Rodney said something about 'don't get killed' . Anyway, off you go."- Sheppard said to his team. Just as everyone left the armory, John stopped Teyla – "Just come back safe ."

"Of course John" – Teyla replied – "Were still up for dinner at 1900 tomorrow?"

"Sure" – Sheppard answered – "maybe tonight if you come back soon."

* * *

Fenix Fleet/ Rendezvous Point/ 3 hours later

"Sir."- ensign Laden called Halfjaw – "We're picking up the 17th and 19th fleet approaching our position. ETA 5 minutes."

"Good. Call the Arbiter and The Master Chief to the bridge."- Halfjaw replied –"And once the fleet emerges from slip space tell them to beam the team Keyes sent directly to the bridge."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The chief walked alongside the Arbiter to the nearest grav lift, all the while the Spartan eyed the Arbiter with a weird look.

"They don't have an Arbiter armor on board" – The Arbiter, clad in a gold armor said on his defense –"The only advantage is the superior shielding and longer cloaking time."

"But Cortana could easily upgrade those qualities to your old armor once we get back to the city".

"I know but an Arbiter's armor is something special, the lack of stealth and shield is to boost one's self courage" – The Arbiter said, even though Halfjaw once told him the lack of those qualities was because his armor was old.

"Ehh…yes" – The chief accepted his answer, knowing it was a lie.

Once they reached the bridge they found Halfjaw looking at the outside screen while the arriving fleet emerged from slipspace.

"So good you could join us" – Halfjaw answered. – "I see you have your old armor back."

"Yes" – The Arbiter answered – "It does feels good to have it once again"

"Anyway, we shall head towards Grievous location once the team coming to assist us arrives"

As Halfjaw said that the SgA team plus Teal'c and Delta squad arrived via beaming technology

"Welcome to the _Light of the forerunners_, humans and clones"

"I'm…"- Ford was about to introduce himself, since neither the chief nor Arbiter had seen him before but Halfjaw stopped him.

"You can introduce to each other in the briefing room, right now Fenix is coordinating the fleet for a jump towards the planet of the Terminators"

Ford said nothing after seeing the elite leader and knowing it was better not to look for trouble with his kind, ignoring his wraith urgencies to do the contrary. Once the light of the Forerunners entered slipspace, Halfjaw led everyone to the Briefing room.

"Chief!"

The master chief turned to Delta 38 _Boss_ as the clone commando cached up with him. 38 withdrew a crystal square from his pocket. – "Here, she told me to give it to you as soon as we arrive."

The chief understood and accepted Cortana's crystal. Thanking 38 the chief proceeded to insert the crystal into his armor slot, feeling the all so familiar presence inside of him.

"Miss me?"

"Yes." - the chief answered. Somehow feeling Cortana a bit different since Thor expanded her lifespan, but different in a good way. –"How about you, did you miss me?"

"Like you don't have an idea" – Cortana admitted – "But , as always, I didn't gave up hope. Neither did Linda"

"I know." – The chief replied –"Good to have you back."

"Anyway, let's go before Halfjaw starts bickering. We can catch up later" – Cortana suggested to the chief while both ran to the briefing room.

The Spartans II and III plus several spec ops elites and Protoss High templars arrived at the Briefing room to discuss the tactics they would use against Grievous and the Terminators. Fenix was busy leading the fleet so the templars would inform him later of the mission.

"Now that everyone's here" - Half jaw eyed the chief -" let's start with the introductions"

"Told you" - Cortana said to the chief.

Halfjaw turned to the arriving team – "You already know these clones , so let's move with the humans"

"It's Delta squad" – Boss sternly replied, but the elite didn't pay him much attention.

Teal'c began being the temporary leader – "I am Teal'c , some of you know me from the training sessions we previously had on the Ancient city" – some nodded. Then Teal'c turned to his team:

"My companions are Teyla Emaggan , my second in command. Lieutenant Aiden Ford and Ronon Dex , from who I do not have a doubt the three of them are experienced and powerful warriors and loyal friends."

"Tell me" – Half jaw turned to SGA – "I know the abilities of the Jaffa, but what do you have to offer?"

"How about a small demonstration? "– Ronon said to Halfjaw.

The spec ops leader brushed aside Ronon's challenge like it was nothing –"Maybe later, if you survive the mission. But tell us what kind of experience do you have that can help us?"

"Well, Ronon is an exceptional warrior when dealing with the Wraith."- Teyla explained –"I can sense Wraith presence whenever they are near or about to arrive and I have aided lieutenant Colonel Sheppard in most missions back at atlantis. And Lieutenant Ford has also aided in various missions , and his Wraith enzyme inside of him gives him a clear advantage in battle."

"This Terran" – A high templar pointed towards Ford – "I detect something unusual with is body energy. Is it this Wraith enzyme the cause?"

"And what about the eye?" – Halfjaw pointed out.

"Ohh ,this" – Ford admitted – "well this appeared after that wraith filled me with the enzyme. I kinda like it, besides, I can see in the night with it."

"Really?"

"Well, no, not really, but I think I can see better at night" - Ford lamely said.

"Oh good! Your abilities are exceptional !"- Half jaw was sarcastic with SGA –"But the truth is we are not facing the Wraith but two droid armies!!!"

"Enough." – The chief took control before a battle would break loose – "SGA along Delta squad have great leading experience that will become useful when dealing with Grievous."

"And besides, we are here to discuss the plan to take out both the CIS and the Terminators. So could we begin" – Cortana told everyone. Once they agreed, Cortana started explaining:

"As far as we know, we only have a tactical advantage against Grievous since the last battle at the ancient city. But we know nothing about these Terminators. So I suggest you let me infiltrate his battle network and take control of his droid army."

"How do you know that his droid army can be controlled so easily?"- The Arbiter asked.

"Simple"- Cortana replied – "The clone army provided us with this Intel, and several AI's detected an unknown signal emanating from their ships in the last battle. I'm guessing Grievous is the only sentient being in the entire CIS army."

"Not bad" – The Spec ops commander admitted – "but I have a better plan: we arrive in the middle of their battle, destroy their fleets and rain destruction to the planet's surface."

"Grievous will expect that, my plan will take him by surprise" – Cortana interjected – "Believe me."

"Fine, but when you plan doesn't work, we'll do things our way"

"Hell yeah !" – Scorch exclaimed – "blow him to smithereens!!!"

* * *

General Grievous command ship _The Invisible Hand_/ Orbiting planet.

General Grievous watched the planet's surface while his army battled the terminators, normally he would be down there rallying his troops but he remained on his ship calmly awaiting the so much needed help.

"Sir" – a battle droid approached him – "our sensors detect an incoming fleet. Scan matches know profiles of Alliance warships"

"Good" – Grievous smiled – "Raise shields, but do not open fire."

"Sir?"

"Obey!!! "- Grievous yelled at the puny battle droid, while the bot nodded and headed to the nearest console. As expected, when the alliance fleet arrived it delivered a heavy payload of plasma and missiles, taking out 20 or so CIS ships.

"So good you could come"- Grievous greeted, completely ignoring his lost ships –"Make yourself at home."

"Something is not right" – Cortana told the chief.

"Grievous, why is your pathetic fleet not trying to avoid the inevitable?" – Halfjaw asked. In truth, the CIS fleet was of 236 ships according to Cortana, while the combined alliance fleet surpassed the 500 ships.

"Good point." – Grievous replied – "as you can see my fleet was severely reduced when I dealt with the terminator's fleet and planetary defenses. But you wont attack me"

"Hahahaha, really?" – Halfjaw asked between laughs – "and why is that?"

"Because when you destroy another of my ships I will transmit the coordinates of your city across this galaxy alerting every Borg , Wraith, Goaul'd, Covenant, Predator, Zerg, Flood and every other race I've forgotten. Which will lead to your ultimate demise?"

"What makes you think we wont kill you before you can send any transmission, or that we cant jam your signals?"- The chief asked.

"The simple fact that any of my ships can send a multiple deep space transmission before any of your AI's can even begin to register it."- Grievous responded with a smile on his face.

"He knows about Ai's?" – Cortana asked the chief – "But how?"

"But since I'm such a good General I have a preposition for the likes of you. You see I've recently discovered a way to defeat the Terminators without loosing most of my army, but unfortunately, I need your help to do it."

"No more games Grievous! Prepare to die!!!"- Halfjaw had enough of Grievous and was about to open fire, but luckily, Fenix was the one I charge.

"You forget I am in command of the fleet" – The Protoss Praetorian said to Halfjaw –"And I decide when to attack and when to stand down."

"Very good Protoss" – Grievous replied – "and just as proof that what I'm saying it's true , here's your home address."

Cortana intercepted the transmission from Grievous ship ,making sure it wasn't a virus or anything nasty she reviewed it and confirmed it. – "Crap! He's right! This details the exact location of our homebase!"

"Any doubts now?"- Grievous asked with a 'I got you' smile.

The chief and Fenix stood there thinking the repercussions this could have to the alliance, the Borg were already heading towards their city but if more fleets arrived there was no way they could survive the attack even with the V-305's in progress.

"You cant be seriously thinking in aiding Grievous?" – The Arbiter asked the chief –"This is clearly a setup! Even If we aid him he will release the coordinates of our base!"

"I know" – The chief replied – "but for now we have no choice. We do this for everyone at the city"- While the Arbiter walked away clearly angry, the chief turned to Grievous –"Very well Grievous, what do you want us to do."

Grievous smirk told the chief this would indeed be a long day.

* * *

General Grievous waited along with his personal escort of Magna droids while the first pelican drop ship arrived. The smile of having his way was so ever present in the CIS leader.

As the pelican touched ground, Grievous approached it: - "How good you could come!. I knew you'd see my side of …"-

Grievous, along with the magna guards and dozens of battle droids blew up as the explosive filled pelican was triggered. The 3 remaining phantoms barraged the area with plasma while the chief, Arbiter plus Elites , Protoss, Clones, Spartans II and III swept the remaining battle droids. Once the area was secured the chief spoke:

"Too easy" – The chief turned to the Arbiter – "Arbiter, let's search for Grievous remains."

"No need, meat bag!!!"

Everyone pointed their weapons to Grievous, or at least a holocrom image of him that came walking straight at them. Some elites, clones and even a Spartan III fired at it, but stopped when the image flickered.

"Hold your fire! I said Hold Your Fire!" - Half jaw yelled at Holly. The Spartan III complied, feeling a bit ashamed for her mistake.

"This tears my heart up" – Grievous mocked – "And here I thought we had a connection , a special bond."

"Cant blame us for trying" – Sev said.

"I guess not , but do you really thought I would fall for that"– Grievous roared – "However I shall give you another chance, but first let me show you something" – Grievous called someone to his left, in the holocrom image a regular battle droid appeared.

"Yes sir?"

"See this droid?"- Grievous asked the chief and co. – "In the due case, which I doubt, that I die. Battle droid, ehh…"

"Battle droid 154, sir!"

"Yes, battle droid 154 will transmit via multiple subspace channels the location of your base, alerting all Borg Cubes, Hive ships, Zerg drones…"

"We got the idea the first time" – Boss replied.

"Good. Then let's waste no time and come to my real base of operations. No bombs this time!" -. Grievous stormed out of vision , leaving the battle droid looking between the chief and Grievous. Sev shot the holocrom transmitter and heard the chief:

"Well , let's get moving. The sooner the better."

Reluctantly, everyone returned to their transport. Once on board, Scorch said to everyone:

"I told you we should have used a Nuke!"

* * *

Once the 3 Phantoms approached Grievous Base of Operations they could see the difference between the fake one and the real deal; dozens of technounion ships filled the ground while an equal number of droid foundries produced mechanical troops to hold off the terminators while they fought a few miles ahead. The waypoint Grievous gave them lead to a large landing pad where spider droids and dozens of Super battle droids awaited for them.

The chief knew Grievous could wipe them out easily with that kind of firepower. They could easily take out the SBD's and spider droids, but the hundreds of produced droids would overwhelm them before they could take off. Then again, Grievous would surely be exterminated by the alliance fleet in orbit; a planetary bombardment would quell both Grievous plus the Terminators, but the location of the Ancient City would be known by all.

"I know what you're thinking" – Cortana said to the chief. – "Grievous wont betray us, at least for now anyway. He needs us right now."

"Then again, he is a psycho killer android" – The chief replied.

"…Good point ".

As the Phantoms touched down, Grievous approached them: "So good you could come, this time without an explosive surprise"

" We can bring you one if you like" – Ash replied.

Grievous looked around the 30 soldiers and frowned – "I'm afraid I shall need more aid than mere 30 punching bags. Call in the bulk of your army down here!"

"That wasn't part of our deal" – Half jaw replied.

"The deal has changed!."- Grievous replied – "those pesky terminators have increased the production of their regular troops when they detected your fleet in orbit, well done blowing your cover!."

"It was your dumb plan for us to come here!" – The Arbiter yelled.

"Maybe…"- Then Grievous continued – "And second, what are those?"- Grievous pointed to Teal'c, Ronon, Teyla and Ford.

"What does it look like" – Ronon eyed menacely at Grievous while the General returned the favor.

"I said 'special units' not wanabees"

By Grievous remark, Ronon pointed his gun at Grievous head, in so making every SBD target them.

"I told you not to bring him along" – Cortana said to the chief.

Surprisingly, Grievous smirked and ordered the SBD's to stand down. – "Not bad human, you might be of some use after all."- Ronon just lowered his gun, not leaving Grievous sight one bit.

"Enough games for now. Call your troops now while I show you the plan."

Everyone followed Grievous to the inside of his base. As Sev passed Ronon he muttered:

"Show off"

* * *

Passing several deepground tunnels and maintenance droids, Grievous led them to a large room with a holographic representation of the battle outside in the middle. Cortana guessed it to be the command central.

"Ahh, I almost forgot" – Grievous turned to the chief who sported an assault rifle.

"Tell us to leave our weapons outside" – The Arbiter turned his plasma sword on –"And this truce is over"

"Not that"- Grievous admitted –"Your primitive weapons are no match for me, I could easily kill you several times before…"

"Could we move on?" - Teal'c intervein.

"Yes, of course" - Grievous replied – "what I was about to say was that forget the idea of your Ai of infiltrating my battle net"- Grievous pointed towards the chief –"And don't play dumb with me! Because I know more of your alliance than you think."-

Cortana's cover revealed, she spoke trough the chief's speakers – "And how do you know that?"-

"Maybe I'll tell you after we've dealt with the Terminators. That is if you're still alive"

"How reassuring" - Boss muttered.

"Now then; let's get to work" – Grievous expanded a holo image showing the basic details of the T-101 terminator units and their prototype T-1000 – "The first schematic shows the regular troop; strong , resistant to projectile weapons but succumbs to plasma and energy weapons with ease. Now this" – Grievous pointed to the T-1000 – "is a more challenging enemy"

"Maybe for you"- Sev replied.

Grievous ignored the interruption and continued – "Apparently, these machines are not as primitive as I originally thought, the T-1000 is liquid metal that can take form of anything that he wants, but the weak point is that it cannot form neither energy nor projectile weapons with his body. Finally, its body needs more firepower to take out and only with energy weapons can this be accomplished. So throw away your bean shooters".

"Bean shooters or not, this weapon was used to drive away your army the first time" – The spec ops commander said.

"Don't worry" – Grievous assured him – "It won't happen again."

" The invading part?"- Scorch asked. Both Grievous and Halfjaw turned to give him a severe look.- "Come on, it's a good question."

"Maybe for you 62"- Fixer said.

"But last but not least" – Grievous spoke – "There are several automated vehicles, two to be precise, one is an airborne fighter propelled by twin turbines and sports a high power energy weapon while the other is a tank-terminator hybrid with two massive turrets on each arm. Both vehicles are rare to find on the battlefield since Skynet dedicates it's resources to create more T-101's and T-1000."

"Skynet?"- Cortana asked.

"Yes, Skynet. Are you deaft?!" – Grievous yelled – "The most crucial part of my plan, and yes what I forgot to explain: I first discovered the existence of Skynet when I captured a functional Terminator. After I took his head off, literally, I discovered a sentient program much like your Ai's and the sole responsible of both creating these machines and extinguishing the humans of its own world. Something remarkably glorious."

"So, if we take out Skynet, then the Terminators will stop functioning?"- Cortana asked.

"Yes. Now I know why you're a highly intelligent construct"- Grievous remarked. Cortana ignored his sarcasm but yet again wondered just how Grievous knew all of this from her.

"So we take out Skynet"- The chief spoke –"And then what?"

"I give you my word"- Grievous raised his hand and put his other one behind him –"I shall let you go in peace."

"And?"- The Arbiter asked.

"I promise to seek you in a distant future to gut you alive" - Grievous responded.

"Not that" – The Arbiter said – "the location of our base?"

"Ahh, yes. I wont reveal it. Because I will be the only one that can be allowed to kill you all. That is if you survive the imminent Borg armada that's coming your way"- Grievous explained.

"Alright! You know too much of the Alliance. Start talking!!"- Cortana abruptally ordered.

"Remember Ai" – Grievous turned to the chief and cortana – "You're here to serve me in exchange for my silence. Besides, aid me and maybe I'll tell you how I found out all of this"

Cortana muttered some heavy words that only the chief caught, resigning and by persuasion from the chief, Cortana agreed. – "Then let's do this already"

* * *

Scorch played with a thermal detonator, throwing it up and down to entertain himself while some ODST's, McKay and SGA gear up with special clone armor. The basic white armor could withstand a few plasma shots, and judging by what Grievous told them, they will need it.

"This is boring" – Scorch spoke – "Come on,let's just go and blow these sons of machines already"

"Patience is a virtue" – Sev spoke words of experience after countless hours he waited as a sniper to take out important Geonosian leaders, and learning that patience had it's rewards like seeing heads disappearing in a poof of gore. – "Then again, you're a walking time bomb"

"Hey!"

"Knock it off"- Fixer replied after helping Teyla suit up – "We'll all get some action soon enough"

"Not the kind of action I want" – Sev replied, eyeing Teyla and McKay – "But killing droids will do, for now…"

"Hardly" – Scorch said, failing to get Sev's perverted message. Getting tired of the catching explosive, Scorch instead started activating and deactivating the thermal detonator on his hand.

Fixer took the explosive from his hand and put it inside his belt pouch – "Don't do that again."

"Getting nervous Fixer" – Scorch teased.

"Just saving our lives , 62" – Fixer pointed towards the hundreds of weapons inside the armory.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry"

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that you will help Grievous in exchange of his silence"- Keyes said to the chief, Cortana, Arbiter and Fenix via subspace transmission. – "I guess this is sort of late to tell you, but recently we have discovered that the city can be moved."

"What?" – Cortana asked – "But how? And why no one told me this sooner? I've been inside it's mainframe and I've never found out about this"

"Well" – Keyes tapped his pipe – "Rodney told us recently after your first message, apparently he forgot to mention it."

"This terran. I'm starting to have my doubts with him" - Fenix admitted.

"But what about…"

"The ancient data repository is vast" – The arbiter responded to Cortana – "So far we have been unable to even begin to understand a 5 of it. Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say" – Cortana replied – "I have a reputation to uphold"

"Well then. Pack up and return to the city. And before you leave don't forget to leave Grievous some kiloton gifts" - Keyes said to the group.

"Actually sir, we cant do that just yet" – The chief told him.- "We still need to solve some issues regarding this Intel Grievous has of us, and Cortana has a plan."

"A plan?" – Keyes asked – "I'm listening."

"Well" – The chief started – "first we'll play along with Grievous on his idea of destroying Skynet, but once we reach the source Cortana will take care of Skynet and replace it with one of our own Ai's."

"Instantaneously giving us a terminator army of our own" - Cortana added

Keyes considered it, but then again the chief and Cortana had pulled out crazier stunts in the past.- "Very well, just keep me informed and be careful. Grievous obviously will try to kill you the moment an opportunity appears. Keyes out."

"He's informed, now let's go back down there and do it " - The Arbiter said to the chief.

"Yes" – The chief agreed – "And Cortana"

"Huh"

"What Ai will you have to replace Skynet?"

"I've already found the perfect one"- Cortana said with a smile.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to risk it?" – McKay said to Wesley, her tactical Ai.

"Of course Major, I am more than happy to help on this matter. Besides I will still be around to help you on any occasion".

McKay had her doubts on this plan, but for now she would help on anything she could. The chief and the Arbiter arrived at the armory to join the Spartans II, III, Delta squad, SGA and the small group of spec ops elites and ODST's, all armed with an array of plasma weapons.

"Hey John, over here"

The chief joined Sam, Kelly and Linda where the rack of Dc-17's stood. Grabbing one, the chief studied it.

"This weapon is kinda cool" – Kelly said with her own one.

"And has a sniper attachment" – Linda said to John. The chief could tell with her smile she was happy to have another variation of sniper technology.

"Well, you're already instructed in the use of the Dc-17" – Fixer said to the Spartans.- "So grab one and plenty of ammo."

"Because were going on a droid hunt"- Sev added.

* * *

General Grievous awaited outside with his personal escort of Magna guards and two SBD teams while 10 republic star destroyers landed to release the clones selected to aid the CIS army. A position every clone hated.

5 phantoms reached Grievous to deliver the chief and company. They would go trough tunnels built beneath the surface to reach the source of Skynet.

"I've been analyzing the tunnels that we'll take to reach Skynet" – Cortana spoke- "based on my analysis, Skynet didn't arrive here to invade Grievous but rather it was Grievous who started the invasion."

"Thanks for pointing the obvious"- Grievous joined in their conversation –"But what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing"- Cortana admitted – "just wanted to let clear that you're still our enemy".

Arc trooper 696 was loading his blaster pistols when 38 joined him:

"You know the plan" – Boss told 696

"Yep. I'll keep our boys alive" – Indicating the clones in the battlefield – "while you take out skynet."

"Then, all bets are off"- Boss told him. 696 nodded and slammed his arm with Delta 38. Once the Terminators are under Alliance control, 696 would turn their attention to the CIS army.

"Well" – Scorch said to Grievous – "wish us luck"

"Hardly" – The CIS general admitted – "but I wont have to, since I shall join you on this mission"

"That wasn't the plan"- Halfjaw said.

"The plan has changed" – Grievous replied –"And I will be bringing some of my most loyal…"

"Toys?" – Spartan III Ash said, pointing to the droids.

"Very funny"- Grievous said – "Like it or not you have no choice" - Then Grievous approached the chief and leveled his gaze to his helmet – "or are you scared of me?"

The chief took the safety of his assault rifle and met Grievous gaze –"Hardly…"

"Good" - Grievous replied- "Now don't expect an easy trip, because once we enter these tunnels there is no going back. From that point on it will be a true hell…"

* * *

Thousands of clones and droids fought against an equal number of T-101's in the field , the battle was a par for the time being with both sides taking losses, but ultimately it was Skynet who lost the more numbers. What Grievous predicted was true; it was a true Hell…just not for them.

A very irritated Delta squad plus Halfjaw walked trough the tunnels for what seemed like an eternity with no enemy contact, the Spartans were calmed but eager at the same time for a battle but for the last two hours it was nothing but pure boredom.

"Dear god" – Ash said to the Spartans via private comm. – "What I wouldn't do to be up there right now".

Dante and his own team agreed while the veteran Spartans II couldn't help but crack a smile at the young Spartan III's vigor.

"So" – Grievous joined the chief –" How is that old town you call the Alpha base, it's been a long time since my last visit"

"Oh god." – Cortana muttered to the chief – "Don't tell me he wants to start a conversation".

The chief agreed with Cortana's words – "It's the Ancient city" – The chief told Grievous.

"And we have a new ancient drone system up and running" - Cortana added – "Why don't you come when you have a chance to see it"

"Those shield bypassing drones?" – Grievous asked – "No thanks, maybe another time".

"Again with the illegal Intel " – Cortana said –"You will tell us how you know all of this".

"My little secret for now" – Grievous replied.

"Maybe there's one of your spies inside our city" - Cortana replied –"That must be it!"

"Suuure, an inconspicuous droid between thousands of meatbags and other freaks" - Grievous replied.

The chief shook his head as Cortana and Grievous continued their 'small' chat. –_ "And she was the one that didn't want a conversation"._

Sam and The Arbiter ,who had taken the lead after Grievous and the chief dragged behind, suddenly stopped. The gold clad elite looked around while Sam gestured to the others to get ready for anything.

"You know you're one hell of a bitch!!!" - Grievous yelled – "I don't know how this human can tolerate you!!!"

"For your information ,you aren't the most graceful person to be with!!!"- Cortana yelled–"And you're one to talk about humanity since you've lost every part of your body, Including your reproductive organs!!!"

"My what?! "

"I think she means your balls"- Scorch answered to Grievous while Delta squad, several ODST's, and surprisingly Ronon had to suppress a small laugh.

"Why You…!!! "

Grievous didn't finish his sentence because several giant liquid teardrops fell from above. The chief and the others opened fire almost instantly recalling the Intel on the T-1000's. The ODST's rifles were not as efficient as the energy weapons, but the energy shots that hit home only brushed burned metal on their surface.

The chief switched his Assault rifle for his DC-17 and let loose a barrage of blaster fire alongside other Spartans and Elites. Several T-1000's reached their targets and chopped away as their limbs became sharp blades, the screams of agony of several ODST's and elites filled the tunnel

The SBD's also shared the same fate, but for the Magnaguards it was another story; these droids moved at frightening speed and disabled the T-1000's with their electro staffs. The chief noticed that these droids had several battle scars, nothing serious, but it could easily be repaired and it made them look older.

"Come at me Now!!!" - Grievous roared as he activated two lightsabers and jumped into the fray, the blue and green blades sliced the liquid metal terminators into several small pieces. Some of them tried to merge back together but the SBD's fried the metal with blaster fire. Some T-1000's surrounded Grievous, but the CIS General revealed his hidden hands with a red and blue lighsaber and easily removed them from his sight with a beautiful yet deadly spinning wheel.

"_Impressive_… "- Even Halfjaw admitted. In another time Grievous would have been an invaluable ally but for the atrocities he committed when he attacked them that was never going to happen.

"Chief!!!" - McKay fired her battle rifle and joined him – "We have to move to a more closed off space".

The chief got the idea: if they forced these T-1000's into a bottleneck it was just a matter of filling that spot with blaster fire, that way they could take them out with minor losses.

"What?!" - Grievous watched as the alliance soldiers ran further ahead to a nearby access tunnel. Getting the idea he did the same. As they position themselves, Cortana discovered something:

"That gate" – Cortana motioned the chief to the entrance they just crossed – "It still has power, thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes" - The chief was about to close it, but discarded the idea when the SBD's, Magnadroids and Grievous crossed it.

"Oh Hell"

Anyway, Cortana told Spartan III Lucy, the closest to the door, to close it. The T-1000's tried to bring it down but found it useless. When the liquid metal began flooding its way in, everyone opened fire. Scorch and Fixer primed some EC detonators and toss them to the door where the T-1000's loss their consistence and turned into inert liquid metal.

"You know, they could have used those back there" – Cortana said to the chief.

"Well, that was fun" – Ford said to the others. As they returned to their original mission, this time on the double, Ford cached up with Ronon- "3 kills"

"Five" - Ronon replied with a smirk.

"Who cares" – Ford replied – " Those wont be the only terminators to appear"

"Yep"

* * *

Indeed, as Ford said, more T-1000's appeared in their way. Apparently, Skynet considered them a threat and dedicated it's prototype soldiers to eliminate the combined forces of the Chief and Grievous. Without the T-1000's and with the 13th squadron (The Wrath of the clones) leading the clones, the battle upstairs was turning in favor for the clones and droids.

"Almost there" – Cortana said to the group while she coordinated with Wellington inside McKay's armor for her plan.

"Strange" – The Arbiter spoke – "This, of all places, should be more protected than the rest"

"It could be a trap" – Boss added.

"Nonsense!!" – Grievous replied – "The reason is that Skynet used most of his T-1000's , but before he can create more I shall destroy him!"

"Right" - Cortana replied – "Leaving you as the only droid faction besides the Borg, that is"

"Now that you mention it" - Grievous tapped his mechanical hand on his chin – "I recently found another machine like faction inside this war."

"Another one?" - Halfjaw asked.

"This race proved to be almost as aggressive as my army, but nonetheless they will crumble like you…I mean, like the terminators" - Grievous replied – "Because of their replicating abilities when they invaded one of my ships, which I successfully recovered, I condemned them not worthy to join me and my army"

Those words caught the attention of Teal'c- "What do you mean by…"

Before Teal'c could finish his question, several T-X appeared out of nowhere and took the group by surprise. As they returned fire against the most advanced terminator unit, one got them jump on the chief. The more feminine terminator disabled the chief's shields and started chocking him.

"John!!! " - Linda switched her DC-17 sniper attachment and fired 4 straight rounds at the T-X but somehow the female terminator was unfazed. Linda switched to assault and ran to aid him while firing. The chief tried to pry her off of him but she was as strong as he is. Just as everything was going dark, a lightsaber tip appeared trough the T-X face mere inches from the chief's helmet.

"What the?!"

The chief, Cortana and Linda watched as Grievous grabbed the T-X and tossed her away, then he impaled her to a wall with four lightsabers.

"I don't believe this" – Cortana said to the chief – "Did Grievous just helped us?"

The chief and Linda just stood there as Grievous turned to him and said – "A thank you would suffice."

"Why?"- The chief asked.

"Well, because I've just helped you and…"

"Not that, why did you helped me?"

"Because" – Grievous approached both John and Linda – "No one get´s to kill you but me. That is why!"- Saying that, Grievous joined his Magnaguards in battle.

"You know" – Cortana said to John and Linda –"That's just what I imagined he would say"

Both Spartans II nodded, then the chief spoke – "Were almost near Skynet, so we know what to do"

Cortana acknowledged and transmitted via private comm. to everyone – "First chance you get, take out Grievous. I repeat: safety's off , take out Grievous at sight"

"With pleasure" – Ronon and Sev said in unison and both raised their weapon but Grievous was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile with Grievous:

"First chance you get, kill them!!!"

The Magnaguards nodded to Grievous and returned to fight while their General headed towards skynet source. The CIS General sliced his way inside the core with his dual lightsabers, cutting away a circular entry and kicking it down. As he entered, grievous got a look inside.

"I expected more"

Grievous looked around to find a relatively advanced construct supported by an assortment of technopanels. Grievous smirked as he raised his lightsabers to end Skynet, but that would have to wait until he dispatched the 6 T-X before him.

"As I said before" – Grievous extended his four arms, lightsaber in each of them.- "I expected more, Much more Skynet!!"

The chief , Linda and McKay ran towards the core of Skynet to allow Cortana to take out the Terminator construct and replace it with the ODST Ai, Wellington. From afar they saw Grievous slice down a T-X in half and turning his attention to the other 3 remaining.

"Grievous will try to take out Skynet. We have to hurry!!!"

"Understood" - The chief replied to Cortana. Grievous tore down another T-X and turned to the chief.

"I'm not decent! " – The General punched the controls in the door to seal it, blocking the chief outside.

"Damn!"- McKay checked the steel door that separated them from Skynet.- "We have to get in there before Grievous destroys Skynet!"

"Not really" - Cortana spoke – "From here I can delete Skynet and replace it with Wellington. Just give me a moment to interface."

While Cortana executed her plan, Grievous grabbed the two remaining T-X by the head and slammed them to a wall. - "Don't move, I'll need you functioning soon."- Extending one of his extra arms, Grievous extracted a small spider like droid from his body and tossed it to Skynet's core. The spider droid stood on 6 legs and began interfacing with Skynet.

"Got it!"- Cortana said to the group –"Wellington is inside"

Indeed, the ODST tactical Ai was inside and absorbed Skynet's remains, gaining control over the remaining terminators and their foundries. Or at least for the moment: the spider droid Grievous released was a construct of his own; one that had the same idea than Cortana.

"Interesting" – Grievous mused as he struggled with the two T-X's.- "He could be useful"

* * *

Outside the core room:

"Wellington how is it going?" – Cortana said by comm. to the former Skynet core –"I repeat, how are things down there?"

" Pretty good" – Wellington replied.

"Good" – Cortana replied – "If you have control over the Terminators then reroute them to attack the droid army, I'll contact Arc trooper 696 to support you."

"Good plan" – Grievous spoke as the door was open by Wellington, revealing the CIS general alongside the two T-X he spare. – "But I have a better one. Kill then!!!"

The T-X acknowledged and fired napalm and plasma to the Spartans and McKay. Linda grabbed McKay and took her to cover while the chief avoided the plasma and returned fire with his Dc17.

"Wellington, what the hell is happening?!" Cortana yelled to the Ai.

"I'm afraid this Wellington has seen my side of things – "Grievous said as he watched his new toys doing battle with the chief. – "You see, this was my plan all along. I'm surprised you thought the same, but better for me since your Ai is certainly more adept for military tactics. My own construct is more than pleased to add wellington's subroutines into his own. Hahahaha!!!"

"Chief" - The Arbiter yelled by comm. while plasma was exchanged in the background –"The T-X's are siding with the droids over here. Why is this happening?! Wasn't your Ai going to control them?!"

"Yes chief " – Grievous turned his lightsabers and ran towards the chief – "Why is this happening?! "

Grievous slashed vertically forcing the chief to absorb some shots from the T-X as he rolled to the left. The chief switched to antiarmor and fired at the T-X temporarily stunning her. Grievous turned and double slashed but the chief was fast on his feet, knowing well that those blades meant certain death if touched by them.

"What's the matter human!" - Grievous moved his sabers in perfect unison- " have you lost your touch, or was our last fight mere luck for you!"

"_Damn it"_- The chief thought – " Inside _this narrow space I can't keep dodging him._"

Linda tossed her last EC detonator to stop the T-X and together with McKay they filled the terminator with blaster fire. Acting quick, she switched to sniper and fired at Grievous like last time, but the general was ready this time.

"That won't work twice! "- Grievous called in more T-1000's from Wellington to deal with her, while he focused his attention to the chief – "Where were we? "

"Chief, I can't bypass Wellington's firewall! "- Cortana said inside his head – "And I'm detecting more T-X's on our way".

More T-X´s plus several Magnaguards appeared to assist Grievous in dealing with the Alliance forces. Just then, Grievous lunged at the chief - "Time to cut our losses. Cortana call for evac" – The chief replied as he stopped Grievous from decapitating him.

"What memories" – Grievous said as the chief grabbed Grievous arms to stop the blades from reaching him –" But we know how this ended last time"- Grievous extra hands grabbed each a lightsaber from his cape and horizontally slashed but the chief ,along with McKay and Linda were beamed away with Asgard technology. – "What!?"

* * *

Arc trooper 696 rallied his clones back to the ships while they fought back the merged droid-terminator army. In the heat of battle, the two mechanical armies stop attacking each other and overwhelmed the clone army. Suffering heavy losses, 696 had no choice but to flee to save the remaining lives on the planet surface.

"Fenix to all forces on the ground, Evac immediately! We are going to bombard the surface once you take off"

"You heard him, get back to the ships!"- 696 helped a wounded clone and ran back along dozens of clones to the Star destroyers, taking out the droids on their way.

* * *

The chief and company appeared inside the Asgard ship _Beowulf_, Cortana had called in for evac just as Grievous was reaching for his lightsabers.

"Spartan 117, Fenix has began positioning the fleet in orbit" – The Asgard behind the console said as he moved his ship into position.

"Damnit!!!"- Halfjaw punched a console feeling the humiliation for being manipulated by Grievous.

"Please, Don't do that again" - The Asgard said to Halfjaw.

"Grievous. He used us to gain control of Skynet "– The Arbiter said to his team – "for that we shall destroy this entire planet!"

The chief couldn't agree more. Left uncheck, Grievous could cause Havoc with his new army, they had to end this right now.

" Spartan 117" - The Asgard spoke -"We are receiving a transmission from the planet. CIS origin"

"Grievous!!" - The Arbiter sneered.

The chief walked next to the Asgard to see the transmission. Indeed it was Grievous on the core room of Skynet, or where the construct once was. -" As you can see meatbag, the terminators are mine now. And I never expected you to run as cowards from a battle"

The chief walked next to the Asgard to see the transmission. Indeed it was Grievous on the core room of Skynet, or where the construct once was. -" As you can see meatbag, the terminators are mine now. And I never expected you to run as cowards from a battle"

" What do you want? "

" I am detecting your fleet positioning over my planet " – Grievous explained -"Call them off and leave my sight "

" Is the mighty General afraid of dying? " – Halfjaw teased.

" Why don't you tell me? " – As Grievous asked that question, hundreds of CIS ships jumped into the system. The CIS fleet had time to regroup after their battle at the ancient city, but only the 70 percent was operational. However it was large enough to take on Fenix combined fleet.

" All ships engage " – Fenix wasted no time to give the order.

" You do know that both of our fleets will destroy each other " – Grievous said to Fenix and the chief -" And as much as Id like to destroy you right now. I have greater plans for the future. Let us both follow our own paths for now"

" Of course " – Halfjaw replied - " How foolish of us. Burn his fleet now!!! "

" Remember chief; I saved your life, you owe me " – Grievous said. - " What do you decide? "

Indeed, Grievous saved the chief's life, but the chief just couldn't let him leave like that. Then again this was a no win situation for neither of them, a factor Grievous foresaw, and right now the alliance needed every ship they could spare to defend the city from the Borg.

Fenix saw the chief's expression and decided to follow his lead -" Your call Terran "

The chief saw into Grievous eyes while the Arbiter, Halfjaw and the others protested on the back. Win or no win situation there was little choice to take - "…let's go"

Grievous eyes narrowed in satisfaction after hearing the chief -" We are even now. Next time we meet, we shall fight to the death. "

As the Alliance fleet disengaged from the planet's orbit, the discontent amongst the ranks was present but they understood they had bigger problems to face for now.

" You know, even if it feels we did the wrong thing, you did the right thing John " – Cortana said to him.

" I hope you're right " – The chief replied.

" I am John " – Cortana replied " We cant always win every battle. But we will win the ones that matter. After we've dealt with the Borg, we shall finish our battle with Grievous. "

General Grievous watched as the Alliance fleet engaged slipspace and disappeared from sight. - " You know; I never did tell them where I got my Intel "

" They'll find out " – Sahian said as he joined Grievous - " I just hope they do soon. Before he sells them out to their enemy"

UNSC ship _Point of no Return_/ 548 lightyears away from the Alpha site:

" So, these Borg shall arrive at your planet in mere days "

" Yes your highness. I have no doubt that the so call Alliance the Demon has formed will survive the siege, but they shall be weak enough for you to come and finish the job. "

" You are an interesting human, Ackerson " – The High prophet of Truth replied from his live feed back. The transmission was highly protected to ensure no one aboard the _Point of no Return _except Ackerson and several ONI admirals knew about it.

" Just honor your promise to spare some of us humans to keep on existing under the fold of the covenant. " – Ackerson reminded.

" Of course, you have my word " – Truth replied - " But I'm curious to know why have you decided to obey me"

" As humans say your highness; ever since the beginning of the war between our races I knew we could never win nor survive against you so If you cant beat them, join them…"

Authors notes:

September 24 / 2007 / 0402 hours

The date when I finished this chapter, and as most of you know; Halo 3 comes out (finally!!!) tomorrow so this chapter will be the last for a few months while I kick ass with the chief and the Arbiter. I would like to explain more about this chapter but Im dead tired so Im signing off.

Next chapter: I shall explain any loose ends from this chapter and answer any of your questions.

As you know, the Borg will arrive at the Alliance planet but (as Grievous mentioned) a new mechanical faction will also appear on the fic next chapter. Which one could it be hunterelite?.

Read and Review (by the way I would like to everyone that has reviewed since because of you my fic has reached the 100 ( and one) reviews. Let's keep the 1000 review dream alive.


	15. The Symbol of the Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Halo 2 or Halo 3 for the idea of this fic (I'll sue Microsoft for the idea of Halo Wars). Any other original character I portrait in this fic is my original creation.

This chapter might be boring at first but just keep reading, it will be better later on.

'' '': Dialog of characters

_Italics_: Characters thoughts

* * *

_**The Symbol of the Alliance**_

'' We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness into our own. Resistance is futile.''

'' Chieftain! We lost most of the ship!''

''Return fire! Hold out the ship armor as long as we need!!!''

The covenant cruiser, the last of a fleet of 21, staggered as the 7 cubes continued their harassment. The cruiser had long lost its slipspace capability and it would be just a matter of time before the Borg completely assimilated the brutes that remained _free_ from perfection.

'' Chieftain''- A brute captain, badly hurt, came to the bridge –''we lost level 3 and 4, my pack fell and then came up to life! ''

'' Like the Parasite?''

'' Yes chieftain!''

Nearby brutes and jackals froze with fear after hearing this revelation, abandoning their consoles they armed themselves to face the incoming enemy. The chieftain grabbed his hammer and walked to the main console.

'' We'll not turn again!''- the chieftain tried to ingress the self-destruct code but was shocked to find that the Borg had already taken control of the ship. –''Nooo!!!''

The cruiser turned and headed toward the nearest cube for repairs while drones beamed inside the bridge. The remaining covenant fought against the invading force earning a few kills, but after some moments the drones developed a personal shielding that made them invulnerable to plasma based weapons. Seeing it was pointless, the jackals tried to run while some brutes fought hand to hand or in defect with projectile weapons such as brute shots and spikers. Some drones fell, but others grabbed the brutes and injected nanoprobes into their bloodstream.

'' Argh, keep fighting!!'' – The chieftain slammed his hammer and took out 2 drones at once-'' Get up!!!''

His brutes did get up, but as well as the jackals and drones, they started showing symptoms of Borg implants appearing of their bodies. The chieftain saw over 30 drones approaching him, but his resolve did not fell.

Unfortunately, he did.

The cubes, plus 15 assimilated covenant cruisers and one carrier formed up for a coordinated jump to an unknown region of space, the remainder of the Covenant fleet lied in ruins on the Borg wake.

* * *

PS-014/ Wraith Hive ship:

Dozens of wraith guards walked around the corridors of the ship while their queen rested and planned for the future. In truth, hundreds of wraith habited the Hive but since they had yet to procure efficient feeding grounds most of the wraith were kept in stasis. Their nature was the problem; they could feed upon humans, but only humans. The other organic species in the ancient's war were not suitable for being labeled as food.

A patrol of 2 guards stopped after sensing a foreign presence, low level wraiths had little to none psychic abilities, these come from several hundreds to thousands of years of life, but these guards still had a long path to achieve them. So, they relied more upon physical strength. One wraith raised his stun cannon while the other flushed the intruder out.

Unfortunately for him, the Intruder was just behind him.

Two arms grabbed the wraith's neck and twisted it, dropping the body down the figure raised his silenced battle rifle and nailed a perfect headshot at the other guard. All of this in less than 3 seconds. The figure emerged from darkness and recovered a stunner from the dead wraith. His mission was clear: Recover a Wraith data nod, technology and anything that might be of interest for the UNSC. He already had the nod and some wraith gear, but he wanted something else.

Queen's chamber:

A high level wraith arrived at the chamber and bowed to the queen; different from other guards this wraith wore a leather brown coat. And like most of them, he had different tattoos on his face.

"Speak"

"My queen, reports from our scout cruisers informs that the Borg are indeed mobilizing most of their forces to attack the human settlement."

"Perfect" – The queen mused –"The Borg have been meddling with our affairs far long. Contact the other hives and have them prepared for a culling on the Borg Unimatrix!"

"Yes my queen"

The wraith left for the bridge to prepare the ship , but not even a moment passed before the queen felt something was wrong. Her guards got the idea and followed the other wraith, only to find death by the hands of the intruder. The queen stood up to face the enemy and considered waking the entire hive, but froze when the figure entered her chambers; almost two meters high completely clad in Mark VI Mjolnir armor but with one critical difference on the armor's color, instead of the regular green he wore crimson red armor from head to toe. The intruder didn't gave her a chance to defend herself in one swift motion he stunned the queen with a weapon of her own guards. The Spartan carried her on his shoulder as he made his way outside the hive.

An earsplitting cry shook the Hive and its habitants from their sleep. When the keepers lost contact with the queen every available wraith got up and running searching for the intruder to extract revenge.

"Over those hills"

A wraith leader brought his guards following the route the Spartan had taken. According to the keepers, their queen had been taken just a few minutes so the Spartan wasn't far away.

While the wraith moved fast and cautiously, the Spartan had a clear shot of them from a mile away. Trough the oracle scope of his sniper rifle he took out the leader and 3 guards. The surviving wraith took cover and projected their shadows to confuse him. The Spartan ,however , was unfazed by the trick. To save time he fired at a wraith's chestplate, according to SGA reports these wraith had some kind of explosive device on their armor and some on their wrists, so he decided to test that theory; a single armor penetrating round traveled several hundred meters and found home in the chest of the guard in the middle of the group, the group exploded while some wraiths were tossed away by the explosive force.

More wraith were coming so the Spartan grabbed the queen and double time it to the pickup point. Carrying a wraith, sniper and battle rifle plus wraith technology didn't slow him down, moving with lightning speed the Spartan reached a safe location to allow the detonation of the parting gift; a shiva warhead he planted in the hive was one of his objectives as well as the Wraith found out too late. The hive erupted in a white flash that vaporized every last wraith in a large radius.

The Spartan reached his lone pelican hidden between canopy, dropped the queen on the floor and strapped himself on the pilot's chair. The pelican rose to the sky leaving behind one hell of a crater in the Hive's location. As the stars started to fill the port view the queen stirred and sensed all of her subordinates dead. Before the Spartan realized it, the queen was on him trying to choke him, but the Spartan barely felt the pressure on his neck.

"engage autopilot"

The onboard Ai complied and took the helm while the Spartan dealt with this nuisance. The Spartan grabbed her hands and slammed her in the port view, then he grabbed her with one hand and with ease he dropped her in the back compartment.

"You'll pay for this human!!!" – The queen tried to stand up and applied her mental abilities on him, but the Spartan merely grabbed his stunner and shot her 2 times. Heck, he didn't care if she died, the people at ONI would want to dissect her anyway.

Easing back to his chair, the Spartan Matt awaited at the designated orbit for the _Point of no Return _from his unknown mission. Whatever it was, he trusted Colonel Ackerson and his judgment.

* * *

The ODST's trained their rifles at the unconscious queen, while at the same time keeping an eye on Matt. No matter how many times they had seen it, the sight of a Spartan single handedly entering a Hive ship and not only survive with no scars but also kidnapping a wraith queen was just something…

"Excellent!!" – De silva walked up to Matt while some techs strapped the queen in a stretcher.

"Sir! Lieutenant Matt Peña Rodriguez reporting, Sir!!"

"At ease son" – De silva patted him on the shoulder. –"Your mission was to recover enemy Intel and tech from these damn things"- De silva pointed at the queen –" But capturing a living queen specimen is just too much for us boy. I, for one, I'm greatly impressed, good job!"

"Sir!"

"Now break formation, you're free until we reach the city. Dismissed"

Matt saluted one last time and headed out for a nice meal and a hot bath while the ODST's looked between envy and fear at Ackerson's own Spartan.

"God damn!"- De silva exclaimed – "If I could trade ten of Halsey's freaks for a Spartan like Matt, we would win this war in no time! Now, put her royal bitchiness in cryo sleep"

The tech's nodded, eagerly wanting to get their hands off of the life sucking wraith.

* * *

Alliance command ship Light of the Forerunners/ En route to the Ancient city;

" So, there were like 30 grunts and 5 elites closing in on our position. My team was spread thin on the mainland so it was up to me, Holly and Cain to hold them off"

" And what did you do?'

" We set our two lotus mines in defensive position on the canyon while we waited for the surviving covenant to come crawling to their deaths, but..."

" but what?"

" The mines were a dud." - Dante said to Sam -" They got damaged in our landfall so we took out dozens of the little bastards and 3 elites with sniper rounds. When the time to engage them up and close came , the elite leader had called in reinforcements of 15 spec ops elites plus 4 hunters. but then..."

"Tell already!"

" Just as the first elite crossed the canyon, the lotus mines detonated along every covenant on a radius of 900 meters " - Dante exclaimed with joy -" the only surviving elite roared in pain of loosing his legs, but Cain took _good_ care of him for his last 3 seconds of life"

" What luck " - Sam replied -'' I've missed most of the action you've hogged for yourself over these years. Good story."

" One of my favorites, don't you agree? "

The Arbiter frowned at the story the young spartan III told them -"...Yes..." - The speakers of the ship came to life with Halfjaw's voice:

" Arbiter , Spartan 117 and team leaders come to the bridge immediately. we are exiting slipspace in 5 cycle's!"

* * *

" You heard him " - some crimson elites said to their subordinates in the mess hall of the elite ship -" Form at bay 3 and be on standby until new orders "

" Yes, leader!!"

As the eager elites and grunts ran to their positions, the chief along Teyla, Ford and Ronon stood by and watched the scene.

" They seem ...enthusiastic " - Teyla commented.

" More like obsessed "- Ronon replied.

" We'll , I must go to meet the commander. But once again, thank you for your help" - The chief said to the 3 of them.

" Anytime chief " - ford patted him on the shoulder -" It was fun to go out on a real mission for a change. Hope we can do it again."

" Hopefully soon " - Ronon said to himself more than for the rest, but the chief caught it anyway. as the chief nodded to them and left, Cortana opened a private channel:

" It seems he hasn't gotten over it yet "

" Neither have I "- The chief confessed.

" Chief, you know we did the right thing. If we had fought grievous back there both of us would have lost anyway."

" But still, that doesnt make it better'' - The chief replied and reached the bridge double time. Grievous was out there with two droid armies, and one day they would have to fight again. To the end next time.

When the chief, Arbiter and Delta 38 arrived at the bridge, they found Halfjaw on the command chair. The white armor clad elite dismissed an elite and turned to them; -"You're here, good. Keyes asked for all of us to descend to the meeting room to brief him on the failed mission"- Halfjaw send a stare at the chief –"And to inform us of the plans to relocate the city and our fleet."

"So, we are going to leave this planet" – The Arbiter spoke –"Very well, we shall discuss this further on with Keyes"

"Well, I'll call the others to meet us at the docking bay for dust-off"- Cortana said to the group.

" No "- Halfjaw stopped her-"Keyes asked Aegir to beam us down. My ship will regroup with the fleet for a coordinated jump to our new planet. Ensign, you have the bridge"

"Yes, commander"

* * *

Briefing Room:

The chief and the others appeared inside the room where Keyes, Zeratul, Halsey and other leaders awaited already.

"Chief, mind putting me down"- Cortana motioned to a panel, the chief nodded and set his hand to load her into the city. –"Good. Nothing's changed since my last visit."

"It was only a day"- Halsey remarked.

"Well, I want to check on the city's systems to verify the liftoff. If you need me, call me"

Said that, Cortana's image vanished from the main holopanel. Once she was gone, Keyes started the meeting:

" First of all It's good to have you back , both of you"- He gestured to the chief and Arbiter.-"When we lost the beta site you gave us quite a scare"

"We'll try not doing it more often"- The chief replied.-" Sir, about the mission with Grievous…"

"First important matters John. The incident with Grievous can wait"- Halsey interrupted –"Now that we know that the city is in fact an intergalactic spaceship, we shall depart to one of the two planets our observers have found."

"We would have done it already if someone had told us sooner"- Fixer said, referring to Dr.Mckay.

"Yep, forget a minor detail and they don't let it go"- Mckay defended himself.

"The Borg are still 3 days away from our planet"- Thor added –"But it is preferable that we leave soon."

" Yes" –Keyes replied –"As soon as the Protoss dismantle the citadels and bunkers around the city we shall leave. The fleet in orbit is ready and awaiting for us, but we still need to await for Colonel Ackerson's ship to return."

Hearing this caught the attention of the Arbiter and Halfjaw –"Where did he go?"

"To do a recon mission to see if no Borg ships are nearby this system. We can take any chance of a Borg vessel learning our new location."

Both elites knew the human Ackerson was up to something, but decided to play along and accepted the answer.

"Now then, tell us about the incident with Grievous"- Zeratul said to the chief.

"As you know from our report Grievous blackmailed us to gain our help on his fight against the terminators and the Ai skynet. While our plan was progressing without problem Grievous got to Skynet's core first, took over Wellington and turned the Terminators against us. Sir , I take full responsibility on the matter."

"It's all my fault"- Cortana reappeared in the middle of the room –"I underestimated Grievous, that was the reason he fooled us into helping him."

"No, we all are to blame"- The Arbiter stood –"We should have never trusted the droid"

Keyes looked from the chief to Cortana and to the arbiter –"Were not here to point fingers, you all didn't knew about Grievous plan so it's no ones fault. Once we've dealt with the Borg we shall turn our full attention to Grievous"

"And the covenant"- Halfjaw added.

"Yes, even without Truth we still have unfinished business to attend"- Keyes replied –"we shall depart once the _Point of no Return_ arrives, until then you're free to rest. God knows you so much earned a good shut eye"

While everyone went to their own business , Halsey stopped the chief –" a word John"

The chief told Sam, Kelly, Linda and Fred he would catch up with them later and walked towards Halsey –"Yes ma'm?"

The chief was surprised when Halsey hugged him, or tried to since the Mark VI armor made it hard for her, but nonetheless she did it –"It's good to see you again, safe and sound John. All of you do know how to scare me like that"

"Sorry ,Dr. Halsey"- The chief replied, not knowing what to say after her sign of affection.

"You better get some rest, It will be a few hours until we reach our new planet. As for myself, I'll go help Cortana with the final preparations. I'll see you later John"

"Yes ma'm"

After the chief talked with Dr. Halsey he met the Arbiter in the armory, when the elite recovered his old armor back both warriors parted ways, the Spartan seemed much smaller without his armor next to the Arbiter. As he entered his quarters the chief sensed another presence in the room.

"Took your time"- Linda replied from the bed –"Did you see the fighter?"

"Yes''

The chief took off his shirt and climbed next to her. Linda was only wearing a sports bra and shorts, both of them only wanted to rest peacefully for the next few hours next to each other.

"Cortana, wake us when we reach the planet"

Cortana appeared next to their bedstand and replied –"Alright then! Good night, both of you."

Both Spartans II drifted to a deep sleep in each other's arms , instead of the combat filled dreams they were accustomed to these ones were filled of happier times when they were young and trained under Mendez at Reach.

"Goodnight…"

* * *

The _Point of no Return_ emerged from slispace a few hundred kilometers from the main bulk of the fleet. As soon as Ackerson saw the fleet in a complex formation he knew something was wrong.

"Ensign, open a channel…"

"Sir"- A crewmen interrupted him –"Captain Keyes is hailing us from the Autumn"

"On screen"

The face of the war thorn veteran Keyes filled the screen - "Colonel Ackerson, we recently discovered that the city can be moved to another location. I can't fill you in on all the details right now but once we reach our new planet I will explain everything to you and your crew. Take position at the following coordinates for a massive jump out of system"

"Wait a minute! We're just going to abandon this planet?!"

"Yes Colonel"- Keyes replied –"We were only waiting for you to return from your mission to leave."

"But we can't just leave" –Ackerson tried to reason.

"Yes we can Colonel"- Keyes firmly spoke –"We are not ready to face such a formidable enemy as the Borg right now. Now get into formation Colonel!"

Ackerson silently cursed as the comm. with Keyes ended, for one it delayed his plan with the Prophet of Truth, but on the other hand if the Covenant arrived and found the Borg maybe, just maybe, both of them would kill each other. Ackerson smiled and ordered to take position, this scenario was more fitting for his needs.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?"- Cortana relayed trough the city's speakers –"It's going to be a bumpy ride…or at least it would no thanks to all those inertial dampeners in the city"

Everyone; commanders, captains, shipmasters, templars and advisers watched the spectacle cortana had prepared for them. The city raised itself hundreds of kilometers to the sky and prepared the shielding for space travel, one it was in position Cortana opened the slipspace screen towards their new home.

"All ships proceed!"

In quick succession the alliance warships engaged their hyperdrives and slipspace to follow the city, leaving behind a planet that survived both CIS and flood invasions.

"Done"- Cortana replied to her maker, Dr. Halsey –"Since the ship is more advanced and accurate than any ship of our fleet, I took the liberty to delay the speed of the city to reach our new planet along with the other ships. But even then we shall arrive at approximate 2 hours 7 minutes"

"And even the fastest Elite or Asgard ship will take up to 3 hours to get there, impressive"

"Yes, it is"- Cortana walked around the panel –"This city still harbors many secrets I can't wait to discover"

"Just take it a step at a time"- Halsey reminded her-"We can't afford any action that could jeopardize us"

"Like what? This city is inoffensive."

"Like the Halos?"- Halsey remarked, making Cortana remember the flood.

"Maybe, but let's hope it is safe"

* * *

2 hours later:

"Wake up! Come on wake up, you're gonna miss it!"

The chief heard Cortana the first time but given his current situation he preferred the warmth coming from Linda's body than the Cortana alarm clock.

"If you don't get up I'll have someone come here and drag you out of bed. Now get up!"

The chief could have ignored Cortana, hell, he even swatted her image but Linda was stirring and the last thing he wanted was to disturb her sleep. Looking at her sleeping face made John realize how lucky he was and made him wonder why he hadn't tried to get close to her in the past. In truth, the feelings he started having for her were way back before the incident at Reach, where she almost died by his selfishness to have her along James on his team.

"_You wanted to protect her, that's why…"_

The chief searched around but Sahian was nowhere to be seen. The chief realized it was a message from her but why hadn't she appeared as always.

"Good you're up"- Cortana replied –"Now then ,care to see it?"

The chief made the silence gesture and pointed at Linda, Cortana immediately understood and nodded. The chief grabbed his shirt and put it on to see what all the fuss was about.

"I guarantee you; you haven't seen a normal space reentry like this one…"

The chief narrowed his eyes at Cortana and motioned to Linda. Cortana understood her mistake and decided to wait for him outside. The chief sighed and grabbed his combat boots, ever since Thor prolonged Cortana's lifespan to almost indefinitively she became more talkative, perky, curious and smarter. She was even close to being a human than a smart Ai, the chief was glad but she could also be annoying sometimes.

"John…"

The chief kissed her temple and whispered –"I'll be back soon, sleep a little longer"

Linda smiled as she drifted back to sleep. John made his way outside while Cortana resumed her talking.

"Sorry back there, I just got overexcited with the ship arriving and all that"

"Don't worry"- The chief replied-"Now then, what are we going to see?"

"Here"- Cortana motioned to a balcony where a few techs awaited as well –"In a few minutes you will find out"

The chief calmly waited and his patience was rewarded by a sight he would never forget. The slipspace around the city vanished as it was replaced by a planet before them; the blue glow gave it a beautiful sight, almost like looking at another earth. Oceans and islands filled the surface with green expanses that made it look like a paradise.

"Told you so"- Cortana replied to the gazing chief –"I'll set her down at the largest island."

Said Island had enough space to rebuild the Nexus and barracks around the city, plus it gave them an ample patch of green tropical forest.

"I'll get Linda and the others to get ready, and to come here and see this. And thanks Cortana, it was worth it"

"You're welcome"- As the chief left Cortana prepared the city to descend but she would keep her a few moments here for the others to see. Meanwhile she dedicated part of herself to get the Vf-305's and their pilots ready for an open demonstration once the other ships arrived. Without the Borg threat they had time to showoff their latest creations.

* * *

3 hours later:

Once the fleet arrived and positioned itself above the city in a defensive pattern as before Cortana convinced Keyes to do her demonstration of the Vf-305's. Everyone agreed since it would boost morale amongst the ranks, not that they needed it but it didn't hurt to have a bit more. Before that, the Spartans and leaders waited in the amphitheater for seven's initial demonstration and to introduce the selected pilots.

"where is he"- Kelly asked Linda-"The meeting is about to start"

"He took a shower after we got up"- Linda replied –"He must be on his way now"

"After you got up ehhhhh"- Sam teased from the back row-"And tell me, what important mission did you had on bed…ouch!"

Kelly slammed her helmet on Sam's face.-"Behave or I'll kick you out of the meeting"

"Yes ma'm!"- Sam replied and mocked a salute, but did as told.

"He can be such a child sometimes"

Linda agreed with Kelly, even encased in full Mjolnir armor(minus their helmets which they held on their lap) the Spartans II and III acted more relaxed than in past meetings. Dr. Halsey had once said it was because of the Spartans III and their somewhat contagious youth, but in truth it was something else but they hadn't figured just what it was.

* * *

''Come on it's going to be fun''

''I really should be on my post now''- The timid girl squeaked –''C- could you let-t me go lt. Fokker''

''Please…call me Roy…''

The young tech (or as some marines like to call them _tech bunnies) _was about to faint at the sexual advances of the pilot. Suddenly, her blushing face changed to one of fear when a fully armored Spartan joined them on the lift. The girl felt ashamed at being found in this kind of situation.

Lt. Fokker got a glance at the Spartan but didn't give it a second thought and turned his attention to the paralyzed girl. The chief ignored them as Cortana redirected the lift to the meeting.

The bridge bunny squeaked as she missed her stop –"I gotta go, Dr. Halsey will have my head for being late!"

As she stopped the lift one level up her command station , Lt. Fokker send her a teasing wink that made her blush furiously.

"Chicks"- Roy said to the chief. The master chief ignored the blonde pilot's remark, but Fokker didn't mind after all he had worked alongside Spartans before so he knew of their stone cold attitude to everything , except to the mission that is.

As Fokker leaned against the wall the chief remembered Fokker's career when referring as Longsword pilot; 27 successful flight missions with over 100 seraph fighters to his fuselage while suffering no serious injuries to his fighter or himself, quite a feat in the war since the Covenant seraph fighters although lacking skills compensated for superior technology and weapons, Heck, even a few missions for himself and several other Spartans as their drop off pelican pilot on hostile ground. That had been the reason the chief decided to inspect his UNSC record, those missions had required the assistance of a pilot who had nerves of steel to plunge into hell and come out alive for later pickup and Fokker performed superb.

"There is a god "- Fokker suddenly exclaimed, his eyes not leaving the tech bunny's rear.- "So many sweet meat and me with just one jaw"

Then again, Roy Fokker was also known for being a mayor player in the UNSC. The chief had to give credit to the man, after all he didn't quit it not even when fighting an enemy that was slowly decimating the human race nor did he felt intimidated by a Spartan as many on the UNSC rooster. The lift reached the chief's destination and both men almost stumbled as they tried to get out at the same time.

''Sorry chief, you go first''

The chief nodded and took lead with Fokker at his left. –''Lieutenant, are you assisting the meeting?''

''Yep. I was selected as a pilot for the V-305's'' – Fokker responded –''There were many candidates but I was selected for one of the 30 slots. I bet that chick Seven digs me''

''The choosing of the pilots was…extreme, since we only needed 30 pilots and we had to select the best from over a thousand candidates''

''4589 candidates''- Cortana interrupted Seven –''Ranging from human to elite, Protoss and clone pilots''

''Yes, thank you Cortana''- Seven replied a bit irritated by her interruption –''but in the end we found them''

* * *

_Flashback:_

Seven interviewed each of the 60 last candidates before the final selection was made, a tedious task for anyone except her (that is until the end of the day):

''Tell me about your flight experience''- Seven reviewed her datapad-''Major, sorry, Lieutenant colonel John Sheppard''

''Well, I flied from blackhawks to F-16's…''

''I meant flight experience with more…modern fighters''

''_didn't she said my flight experience''_- Sheppard thought but let it go –''Back in atlantis I've flied puddle jumpers and F-302's in dogfights against wraith darts. Ohhh, and on several occasions I had the chance to fly one of the darts.''

''Impressive''- Seven mused as she scribed on her datapad –''But here says by Dr. Rodney McKay about missions where you meet Athar and Teer.''

'_'Damn Rodney''_- Sheppard thought -''What do you want to know''

''Well, Dr. McKay is worried with your actions so tell me; did you had sex with them''

Sheppard remained quiet for a moment -''It depends on your definition of sex''

Seven locked her eyes with sheppard until the colonel couldn't hold out anymore -''Geez, look at the time I better go. Keep me informed on the selection of the pilots''

* * *

''Tell me Zera Usumoe about your flight experience''

''I have been a Seraph fighter for 3 of your human years''

''It's a short time ''- Seven pointed.

''But on those 3 years I have shot down more than 89 of the human small and pathetic vessels, and I shall keep doing it!!! Wort, wort ,wort!!!''

Seven just stood there watching the elite and his strange bark- ''You do know we are allies now, right''

''Wort, wo…''- Zera stopped and slowly lowered his eyes to meet Seven's –''Ehh, could we start the interview over again''

* * *

''So, your codename says Beta 345''

''Yes ma'm''

''But I cant find your name on the report…''

''You've just said it''- The clone pilot replied confused –'' Beta 345, remember''

Seven understood and decided not to press any further –''Oh, yes. My mistake''

''No problem ma'm''

''Anyway, I already know your experience with fighters so let's move on. Tell me about yourself''

''Yes mam. I began piloting in the battle of Geonosis, then on the campaing across Tatooine, Rehn Var and most recently on Utapau. Then we arrived here, ma'm.''

''That's good, but I want to know about yourself, your thoughts about the war you waged on your world, what you do on your free time, what you eat, whatever''

The clone pilot stood a while in silence as he processed the questions Seven asked him. Finally he spoke –''I fight against the droid army according to orders from my advisor. When I have time I practice on the flight simulator aboard my designated Republic destroyer _Flamewall _. I eat ration cubes as regulations describe. And I don't understand what you mean by _whatever_, ma'm.''

Seven slowly nodded and deleted something from her pad –''Thank you Beta 345, that will be all, you may go''

''Yes ma'm''

* * *

''Protoss pilot Artanis, is that right?''

''Yes''

''Your practice on the Vf-305 simulator shows an impressive score''

''Thank you…''

''But''- Seven wasn't finished –''you disobeyed direct orders to join your teammates in a strike run and decided to go on your own.''

''But the enemy vessel was destroyed''- Artanis replied –''Is that not enough?''

''But you disregarded orders and did them by yourself in a suicidal manner. Tell me why?''

''It is regarded by us Protoss that dying with honor will enable us to reach Kalhas end. There is nothing greater than that''

''So you wish to die, is that it?''

''Of course not, but on each change I get to engage in a suicidal attack I shall take it to ensure the survival of my colleagues''.

''Those assignments in the simulator weren't suicidal''- Seven remarked –''In fact, I think you just wanted to showoff to become a Vf-305 pilot''

Artanis fully opened his eyes in fake surprise. –''Ohh… did it work?''

_End Flashback_

* * *

''After long and hard we finally selected the following candidates''

29 black armored figures entered the room and took position in front of the amphitheater, although no one could see who they were because a black helmet (similar to those of an ODST) the crowd could distinctively see that some of the pilots were elites and Protoss.

''Please depolarize your visors''

The pilots did as told revealing unknown faces for some, but the Spartans recognized a few of them: Cameron Mitchell and John Sheppard had made it as well as Jack O'Neill (there was no surprise there because of Cortana's small prank a while ago) the others they vaguely remember from small meetings during battles but at least 6 pilots are women, 8 men , 8 elites and 7 protoss.

''Didn't you say 30''- The Arbiter said to Seven –''I only count 29''

The chief and Lt. Fokker made it inside the amphitheater just as Seven was about to explain the absence of the 30th pilot. The chief took a seat next to Linda while Fokker grabbed his helmet from a nearby table and joined the other pilots.

''Lt. Fokker, so good to join us''- Seven glared at the blond pilot. Then she approached him and whispered -''You're late and do you know that your flight suit must be with you at all times , then why was your helmet here in the first place?''

''It's along story, let's leave it with a hot chick and her quarters.''-Seven understood and decided not to indulge even more.

''Well then, since the squad leader is here we may begin with the live demonstration of the Vf-305''

''He is the squad leader?!''- The Spec ops commander stood up and pointed at Roy.-''But a Sangheili would be more than qualified for that position!''

''I have already chosen Shipmaster''- Seven replied –''Although Lt. Fokker needs more discipline he is an excellent flight leader. You can be sure there is no other more suited for the job at hand.''

The spec ops commander huffed and seated back on his chair. Satisfied, seven continued:

''Without further interruptions Lt. Roy Fokker you are here promoted to Captain.''- Before Fokker could celebrate Seven continued –''Now squad leader, you will be the pilot for the live demonstration. Get to your fighter and await further orders''.

''Ohh yeah''- Fokker exclaimed –''I know it's a surprise for the others, but what will I face''

''That , Captain Fokker, is a surprise''- Seven smirked as she left to speak with Halfjaw about something. Fokker couldn't hear them even with the enhanced receivers on his suit/armor, but since Halfjaw sort of smiled and looked at him that couldn't be good.

''Captain fokker''

Roy turned to meet Dr. Halsey –''Yes ma'm''

''Each pilot will get one after the meeting but you'll need it for the demonstration ''- Halsey took something out of her lab coat and handed it to Fokker.

''This…is this…?''

''Yes''- Catherine answered for him –''An Ai. Each pilot will have one onboard their fighter. But they wont be regular Ai's, this one here is very much like Cortana.''

''A smart Ai''- Roy watched the crystal on his hand.

''There is a slot on your suit for her to interface with , but she will only be capable of speaking with you not like the Spartans.''

''So no A on my head''- Roy mused –''I'm down with that.''

''Well, I wont take more time from you. Get going to the fighter bay Captain Fokker''

''Yes ma'm, and thank you''

As Fokker was about to leave, Halfjaw stopped him:-''Good luck human, you will need it''

Halfjaw left towards unknown destination leaving Roy to wonder what was in store for him, but whatever it was he knew it would be fun to test it with his brand new Vf-305.

* * *

Everyone waited on the balconies to watch the show while the chief and the others gathered in the city's command room to see it trough Protoss observers feedback, the observers would follow Roy's fighter as he performed against the simulated enemy whoever or whatever Cortana and Seven had planned.

''Captain Fokker, what's your situation?''

''Almost ready''- Roy strapped inside the Vf-305's cockpit while the fighter was in fighter mode.-''Just need a few minutes and I'm good to go''

''Understood I'll call you in a while, Cortana out''

Roy closed the cockpit and was about to take off when he remembered the Ai Dr. Hasley had given him.-''Now where…''

A compartment extended to store the crystal in it, apparently the fighter responded to some commands by just thinking about them. –''Must be the Protoss doing''- Roy inserted the crystal and after it was inside a figure appeared in the cockpit's small holo panel. The Ai had chosen the avatar of a female with long straight hair, but her red skin was much like Cortana's. Roy could see that she was beautiful.

The Ai stood up while numbers played alongside her frame-''So you're the pilot I'm stuck with huh''

''What?''

The Ai giggled at Fokker's reaction –''Sorry, I couldn't resist myself. My name is Melissa, good to meet you Captain Fokker''

''Please just Roy''

''Very well then, Roy. Now that we have properly introduced I believe we have a small demonstration on our hands, am I right?''

''Why yes. It seems you know more about this than I do''

''Well, I was initialized way before we met, so my sister Cortana took the liberty of informing me of everything related to the Variable fighter 305 project''

''Sister?''- Roy asked –''Is it true''

'' Since I was created by Dr. Halsey then yes, she is my sister just like Kalmiya''- Before Fokker could ask more he remembered they had a show to give.

''Well Melissa, we'll talk some more during our small trip. Do a full checkup on the ship please.''

''Done: no anomalies detected in the triple check of the entire vessel but I do detect an irregular panting on the fighter's lower torso.''

''Ohh that''- Roy watched the Jolly roger image he painted yesterday, the skull's white and red contrasted with the gray silver of the Vf-305. –''What do you say Melissa, do you like it?''

''…Yes, it does give us a distinctive character. Anyway ,should we go Roy?''

''Yes, let's go and see what this baby is capable of ''

* * *

''Captain Fokker's Vf-305 is underway, we should get a visual on him as soon as he exits the city''

''How do you know''- the chief asked Cortana.

''Melissa told me a few seconds ago''

''Melissa?''

''My sister''- Cortana answered –''Ohh sorry, you weren't here when she was born. Dr. Halsey created her to be the Ai of the squad leader. You'll meet her soon enough''

''Look, here he comes!''- Kelly pointed towards the main viewscreen.

Fokker's fighter came at full speed out of the jumper bay , the observers followed suit barely keeping up with him.

* * *

''Fokker to control; I'm outside and ready but Melissa hasn't found any other fighter aside from those Observers following me''

''Stay calm Roy, she's reentering orbit right about now''- Cortana replied.

''_Entering orbit_?''- Before Fokker could ask Melissa what her sister meant he realized it in a flash. –''Melissa what do you pick on sensors?''

''Aside from that Elite Carrier you ask''- Melissa pointed towards the massive vessel that just entered the planet's atmosphere. Roy gritted his teeth at the sight, no matter how advanced his fighter is there was no way…

''Wait'' -Then he remembered the report of the test of the Mk 5, how the Master chief had defied all odds against him and completed it with flying colors. He didn't want to surpass the chief, but he wanted to show them that he and his squad were ready for the challenge. –''Melissa, what do you recommend when facing a Carrier?''

''You tell me''- Melissa replied with a smirk

''Any ideas?''

''Just one''- Melissa changed the IFF of the Elite Carrier from friend to foe-''All out, but you must have plenty in your inventory. Am I wrong?''

''Nope''- Fokker smirked as he headed straight towards the Carrier.

''Shipmaster! The human is accelerating into attack position!''- The ensign said to Halfjaw.

''So, he has a death wish. Fire pulse turret 1 and 2''

The elite stopped for a second but acknowledged. Pulse laser could seriously damage an UNSC ship's hull, not to say what it could do to a single fighter. Two blue lasers shot out aimed at Roy but the Vf-305 dodged with amazing speed.

''Impossible!''

The chief and co. were also amazed at the display of speed from the fighter, but none more than Roy.

''Holy!''- Roy exclaimed –''But I'd thought we were going to get hit!''

''Almost''- Melissa replied –''when I detected you were going to strafe left I increased your time response to avoid those shots. I would say our response time is 3 times faster''

''Sweet''- Captain Fokker dodged yet another volley of pulse fire, this time of 5 turrets with tremendous speed and coordination. The sky was temporarily filled with blue lances with a fighter dancing trough them.

''Yaaahooooooo!!!''

''Captain fokker''- Seven's face appeared on the onboard computer –''Must I remind you that this is a test flight, not an air show.''

''Sorry, got a little carried away. So what are your orders?''

''Test the weapons against the Carrier''

''You got it!''

While Fokker enjoyed the flight, Halfjaw was furious. –''How is it possible that we cannot hit that fighter?''

''Excellency, if I may: we can fire all of our turrets at once, when he dodges we fire another aimed shot while he's distracted''

Halfjaw thought for a moment and agreed –''Do it ensign.''- Every pulse turret fired again, and again Fokker dodged them with ease.

''Melissa, prepare…''

A pulse turret fired at the right moment hitting the Vf-305 at full force, the fighter and its occupants stumbled out of control protected by a blue silver bubble.

''That shielding''- The Arbiter watched the screen –''It's like the one of our ships!''

''Close but no.''- Seven said to the group –''That was a combination of elite shielding with protoss plasma shielding. We couldn't decide which one was better so we decided to combine them to form a single shield coating.''

''So the Vf-305's have an elite-Protoss shielding?''- Fixer asked –''But why didn't you used a more powerful shielding instead''

''Like our's''- Scorch replied

''We did''- Seven replied to both clones –''The Vf-305 has three shield layers; the first layer is the one you just saw, the second layer consists of an Asgard-Republic shielding and the final layer is the most powerful one, we managed to recreate ancient shielding for the fighter.''

''Why didn't you used the ancient shielding for the main defense?''-The chief asked.

''Because we needed to ensure the survival of the fighter at all costs''- Seven said to everyone –''With the 3 shield layers the Vf-305 can go up against a capital ship and emerge victorious''

Roy shacked the blow and roared- ''That's it! Now I'm mad!!!''

''Should we test the weapons?''- Melissa asked with a malicious smirk.

''Yes we should''- Roy smirked as he aimed at the carrier.

''Shipmaster, the fighter survived the pulse volley and it's heading to attack position!''

''Im not surprised, that Borg woman warned me this wasn't going to be an ordinary fighter''- Halfjaw announced while the fighter rapidly approached them.

The Vf-305 fired twin phaser shots earning a direct hit to the carrier causing the bridge to shake a bit.

''Shipmaster, our shields dropped to 80 percent!''

''What?! What did he hit us with?!!''

''Phaser fire''- Seven announced to the group –''A powerful weapon far superior than the normal pulse fire, the Borg use it to lower enemy shielding . We managed to install various weapons from all of the alliance races…''

''Does it have any of those photon torpedoes?''- Scorch interrupted her.

''No''- Seven replied–''We couldn't reproduce those, but the fighter carries several weapons ranging from phasers to railguns, micro missiles, plasma and antimatter torpedoes.''

On screen, Fokker dodged another volley of pulse fire and returned the favor with a shower of their own plasma torpedoes. The carrier shielding fell below the 50 percent forcing the Spec ops commander to take the fighter serious.

''Charge plasma turret 1 and 2!!!''

Everyone in the control room watched as the Carrier collected plasma along its frame for a plasma shot against the Vf-305. So far the fighter withstood a tremendous beating without a single dent to its armor, but now they doubt it could survive this.

''Arbiter, stop the commander!!''

''It's too late.''- Linda pointed to the screen as the first salvo of plasma flied towards Roy fighter.

''Ohh shit!!!''- Roy wasn't paying attention during his attacks and failed to realize that the carrier was preparing its main weapon, but fortunately Melissa foresaw this and aided him to avoid the first shot. –''Fiuuu, that was clo…''

Everyone was shocked when the unexpected second plasma salvo engulfed the fighter along with Roy and Melissa, most UNSC personnel had seen the destructive power of the plasma cannons in the past and knew it was over. But not 2 seconds passed before the plasma went its way revealing an ever greater surprise; the fighter emerged into attack vector with the second shield layer blazing hot.

''First shield drained, second shield layer at 60 percent and charging''- Melissa announced to Fokker –''Now then, that wasn't very nice of him.''

''My turn''- Roy glared at the Carrier in front of him as he prepared for a counterattack. So far he had used only a fraction of the vf-305's arsenal, but there was one he hadn't used yet. The Vf-305 fired a single drone straight at the Carrier's nose –''Let's see how you…''

''Captain Fokker stop that drone immediately!!!''- Seven yelled trough the fighter's comm. link.

Before Roy could say anything, Melissa agreed with Seven –''She's right, you still have control over the drone! Just force it to dodge the Carrier now!!''

Halfjaw watched the tiny drone speeding faster and faster towards his carrier but he wasn't worried, especially since the drone was veering out of harms way, but just in case-''Ensign, reinforce forward shielding , that should suffice to resist that.''

''Yes shipmaster''

But no matter how powerful the shields were, the drone plunged trough without problem. The drone veered out of his original path but not before tearing the front hull of the carrier like it was made of paper, the drone finally dropped into the ocean below but not before leaving the ship and his passengers with the aftereffects.

''Status!!!''- Halfjaw roared.

''Shipmaster! Decks one two and three have been breached! Power levels dropped to 70 percent but they're rising back.''

''Any wounded?''

''No, shipmaster. But our shields didn't dropped at all!!''- The ensign announced –''It's almost as if the drone was met with no resistance!''

''That was close''- Roy said to Melissa.

''Captain Fokker , I believe that we are done for today.''- Seven's face appeared in the screen.

''But I there are still a few weapons I haven't used yet''

''It's not a suggestion, Captain Fokker''- Seven replied a little more harsh this time-''after you return report to the control room immediately for debriefing, Seven out''

''Thinking what I'm thinking?''- Melissa asked.

''Were in trouble''- Roy muttered looking at the slightly damaged Carrier.

* * *

Ancient city network/ Recorded conversation between UNSC Ai Cortana with Alliance Ai Melissa:

''You did that on purpose, didn't you?''

''What? I don't know what you're talking about?''- Melissa replied with a malicious smirk.

''You know what I'm talking about.''- Cortana crossed her arms and turned to her with an angry stare-''The Vf-305 cant fire an ancient drone without the pilot getting access to them from either mission control or from the onboard Ai. In this case you, little sister''

''Okay, I did it. I know how powerful those drones are but we were in control all the time. Nothing was going to happen.''

''You know those drones can bypass shields and even a single drone can destroy a capital ship if it hits a critical spot. Not to mention our drone count is limited to the ones we have in the city''

''Which is, wait, let me guess; 9850 drones registered in the city's inventory. Well, if we take the one we'll take to replace the one we used today it still gives us 9849 drones. More than enough to defend the city.''

''That's not the point''

''And I didn't count the jumper drones.''

''Melissa!''- Cortana interrupted her sister's rant –''Your little stunt could have caused the destruction of that Carrier, not to mention you could have restarted the war against the elites!''

''Well, I didn't think of those things. Sorry''- Melissa looked down in shame, but only for a moment –''But you gotta admit, it was pretty cool to show the true power of the Vf-305. Am I wrong?''

Cortana chuckled a bit and replied –''Yes, it was. I wish could have seen The spec ops commander's face when he saw the drone passing his shields.''

''Yeah, anyway let's go meet the others in the debriefing.''

Cortana was about to reply but dark symbols obscured her frame.

''Sis?''

''Oh no"- Cortana's features turned into ones of worry –''We have a big problem.''

End Log

* * *

The chief and co. joined Seven in the debriefing room while Fokker arrived. For his part the chief was surprised by the power of the fighter, if a single fighter could take on a capital ship and come unscratched from the ordeal the Vf-305's could become a powerful asset to win the war.

Moments later, Fokker arrived and addressed the present- '' I know, I know. I screwed up.''

''actually'' – Seven interrupted his charade –'' The demonstration was a success. We wanted to see the fighting capabilities of the fighter and we did, even with the small incident with the drone…''

Seven abruptly stopped when Halfjaw came storming into the room, nearby marines and elites made way to avoid being chewed up by the look the commander had.

''YOU!!!''-The elite withdrew his plasma sword ,but fortunately couldn't turn it on when the Arbiter and several elites stopped him –''Let go, he deserves to die!!!''

''It was an accident''- Fokker said as he eyed the enraged elite, even though the pilot was firm if one saw closely they could see the single drop of sweat making it's way down his temple. Roy could have continued on had it not been for the fact that the elite was getting free from the other elites grasp and his murderous stare intensified as Fokker continued to speak.

Keyes and the others tried to control the situation but in the end it was Cortana that did it when she appeared in the middle of the room –''sorry to interrupt this lovely meeting…''

''Spit it out''- Halfjaw roared.

''We have bigger problems''- Cortana announced while she displayed the city's long range sensors –''a massive fleet has been spotted a few lightyears from our current position, preliminary analysis show Borg signatures emanating from the vessels.''

''The Borg. It's too much of a coincidence for them to appear this close to our new planet''- Keyes said.

''Yes, it is''- Cortana answered –''Somehow they followed us, maybe the slipspace travel we did with the city left a trail of bread crumbs for them to follow. I cant be completely sure of the enemy fleet's size but the city is detecting more than five hundred ships.''

''five hundred ''- Seven mused.

''Only five hundred, then we outnumber them four to one''- Zeratul added.

''No''- Seven replied - '' We cannot just simply outpower them, the Borg are more dangerous than you realize. I suggest we move the city one again, it may be possible that they followed us the first time but we have to try once more''.

''To where?''- Cortana asked seven –'' There are not many planets out there with the correct atmosphere to sustain us, not to mention what we could encounter out there. We may lead ourselves into another problem like this''- She said pointing to the Borg armada.

''Cortana, how long until they find our planet?'' – Halsey asked.

''By the way they are searching nearby sectors it looks like they don't know our exact location , but I estimate 8 hours''

''Then we need another solution''- The Arbiter said. While the leaders discussed possible scenarios, the chief decided to step in.

''Permission to speak freely sir.''

Keyes found it strange he asked for permission but acknowledged –''Granted , chief what's on your mind?''

''Analyzing Cortana's speculations''

'' Facts ''- Cortana corrected for the chief.

'' Fine, facts, the Borg will find us eventually and we will have to face them sooner of later. So I propose we do the exact contrary; we face them head on.''

''A first strike, just like that elephant thing right?'' – The sarge replied.- ''Good plan, but this time we must face an entire fleet, not just a space station you can infiltrate and destroy.''

In the back, an elite turned to the Arbiter –''Mighty one, are they talking about our lost station _Unyielding Hierophant_ ?''

''I highly doubt it''- The Arbiter lied to the minor elite.

Back to the discussion, the chief added another variable –''You're right, I know we Spartans are not very helpful in space battles but that's where the Vf-305's come into play''.

''Yes, he does make a point''- Seven agreed –'' the vf-305's were created for this occasion after all. With the combination of our fleet and vf-305's we have a chance to survive this encounter.''

''What faith you have in us woman''- The Heretic leader replied to Seven.

''Anyway, we could stay here and discuss even more but we don't have the time, If were fighting we better get a move on''- Cortana said –'' I'll contact every ship we have and have it prepared for the battle.''

While everyone left to get ready, the spec ops commander grabbed Fokker and pushed him into a wall –''For now we call truce human''

Feeling the elite's claws digging into his armor, Fokker managed a weak smile and replied –''Sure, I was about to suggest the exact same thing''

As the commander left, Melissa spoke trough his integrated headphone- ''Were you scared?''

''At him? Nahh. An angry admiral is more scary when I sleep with their daughter''

''Ohh, well I just wanted to be sure since your heart skipped a few beats and your nervous system…''

''I got it alright!''

* * *

The chief watched as they loaded troops into the ships , after the briefing his team was set and ready in 10. But that was before Keyes dropped the bad news. They weren't going.

'' Sorry about this ''- Keyes, Johnson and Mendez joined the Spartans. –''But we can't afford to loose you if the ship you're aboard is destroyed or assimilated.''

''I understand sir, but we don't like to sit missions especially one as big as this one''.

''I know how you feel''- chief Mendez replied.

''But Chief you're going''- Fred said.

''Yup. To kick any robotic ass that boards the autumn.''- The sarge replied –'' Don't worry, you'll have your crack next time.''

''Ready?''- The Arbiter approached them –'' Officer Mendez will be on my ship with a platoon of marines to reinforce my warriors, and as for you chief you and your team have the most difficult mission. To wait here.''

''Thanks for the reminder''- The chief replied.

''I am sorry, but it is for the best. Live and fight another day Spartan, if we fall you will be the last line of defense this city has''

''Just don't die Arbiter, we still have plenty of Covenant to kill''

'' Of course ''-As the elite warrior marched to his transport the Spartans stood in attention awaiting the chief's order. Every encased soldier were eager to fight the Borg but alas it would not be possible today.

''Captain Keyes''- Seven of nine rapidly approached said Captain with a datapad in her hand.

'' Ah, seven. Ready to go?'' – Keyes and the sarge waited for her –''We'll need your expertise when fighting the Borg while Cortana redirects specific commands to the other fleet leaders''

''Actually I'm here to discuss another unforeseen event ''

Keyes looked at her with curiosity while she showed him her datapad –''The city's long range sensors have detected a single Borg cube left behind the path of the armada, preliminary scans indicate that the cube has suffered severe damage and it would seem they are making repairs to join the fleet in mere hours''

''One cube down, one freak ship less to worry about!''- The sarge said.

''No sergeant''- Seven explained –''I'd like to take a few ships to investigate, there is something unsettling about this sort of action by the Borg.''

''You have a bad feeling about this?'' – Keyes asked.

''Yes''

''However we can't afford to loose any ships from our fleet, we'll need each and every one of them. Besides, the risk of you and your team being assimilated is too great. Sorry but no.''

''I urge you to reconsider''- Seven said with no change on her voice –''There's something strange in that cube, and the borg will not be a threat to us while they repair the ship.''

''Sir ''- The chief overheard seven's explanation and decided to step in –''we can spare a single ship from our fleet for seven's mission, and my team is ready to go with her.''

Keyes let out a sigh and was about to deny the whole thing, but a ship captain also joined them –''Sir, I am Colonel Pendergast from the earth ship Prometheus. Sorry to interrupt like this but I also overheard the story and my ship and crew will volunteer to go on this mission. I know we need every ship to fight the Borg, but my ship wont do you any good against that kind of firepower with only railguns as defensive weaponry.''

Keyes rubbed the bridge of his nose –'' Fine, I know when a battle is lost. Seven, you have a go.''

''Thank you Captain''

''Just be careful, and good luck for all of you''

''Yes sir''- the chief replied.

''Hey!'' – Cortana materialized in a nearby holopanel –''What about me?''

'' Cortana, we need you on this battle''- Keyes replied to the Ai. –''Sorry but no''

''Hmph, fine ''- Cortana vanished in a blue flash.

''Now I'll have to deal with her''- Keyes muttered.

* * *

Alliance Fleet mission time: 0240 hours since entering slipspace towards Borg Armada

The fleet of over 2000 ships emerged from slipspace awaiting the inevitable arrival of the Borg , the Vf-305's would be released after the Borg triggered the 3 Nova bombs they were about to place as a small minefield.

''Captain Keyes''- The Arbiter opened a comm. to the autumn –''We shall set the cleansing flame in the middle of our fleet to attack from a safe distance.''

''The cleansing flame?''- Keyes asked.

''It's an experimental ship we first used on the battle of Reach''- The Arbiter answered.

Another elite, clad in gold armor, appeared in another screen –''You know it very well human, after all you destroyed it last time''

''Captain''- Cortana focused one of the Autumns aft cameras on a massive ship in the middle of their battle group –''Looks familiar?''

Keyes was surprised when he recalled the ship that was literally sniping UNSC ships from afar –''Ohh, that ship. Shipmaster no hard feelings I hope.''

''Of course not''- The elite replied –''It was a good battle. I'm anxious to fight along a skilled shipmaster like yourself!''

''Same here''

The Arbiter closed the comm. and opened another to Halfjaw's ship –''Status of the Supercarriers''

''Arbiter, we have a total of 5 Supercarriers ready to engage any Tactical Cube we encounter, the rest of our fleet will pick targets according to size and firepower while the 305 fighters lead our single fighters to swarm and overwhelm the cubes.''

''Good''- The Arbiter replied –''Have the order of protecting the supercarriers whenever possible, they are our most powerful ships and one half of the victory against the Borg''

''I highly doubt we'll need to protect them''- Halfjaw replied –''At the worst scenario they'll protect us. Fight with honor brother!''

''You too, my friend.''

The supercarrier is the most powerful ship in the Covenant fleet, never had a human ship managed to penetrate their shields during the war, only something like a Nova bomb could destroy them and right now they were going to be tested against the juggernauts of the Borg armada.

* * *

The prometheus emerged from slipspace relatively close to the Borg cube, 30000 km between both ships made the crew a bit nervous but they had a tight schedule to attend, and a mission to accomplish.

" Master chief, Delta 38; we have arrived at our destination. Prepare your away teams"

" Understood, over and out" – The chief replied to Pendergast.

Only a handful was going to this particular mission:10 Spartans and 8 clone commandos formed the away team (Blue and Red team plus Delta and Omega team), 3 pilots with the ancient gene to pilot the puddle jumpers and a specially created Ai to infiltrate the collective. The only non military personnel coming along was Seven of Nine, the only one that could lead them trough the Borg maze of the cube.

"Everything fits? "

" Yes " – Seven answered Fixer. She was suited with standard clone commando armor for her own protection. –"Although since the drones are busy repairing the cube I doubt they shall present us with any trouble"

" I don't want to risk it" – Delta 38, Boss, handed her an Assault rifle and a commando pistol. Seven strapped the weapons in her armor and the 3 of them joined the others in the second launch bay.

" The cube has sustained severe damage in these sections " – Seven displayed an image in puddle jumper 1 screen while she spoke –" But ,if we head towards this area " –Seven pointed to a middle deck – " We should be able to come inside undetected "

" Are you sure this is safe " – Pendergast asked Seven –" What if your calculations are wrong and that section still has shields?"

" It doesn't, I guarantee it. " – Seven replied – " The collective's priority is to restore the cube. We should be able to get in and out without trouble"

Infiltrating a Borg cube was something the chief nor Spartan and clone feared, but with the task of keeping Seven safe they needed to be extra careful. –" Martin, Andrea; You will keep Seven safe. She is your priority"

Both Spartans from Red team gave the thumbs up 'can do' signal and headed towards Puddle jumper 2. Seven put her helmet on and approached the chief. –" I thank you, but I wont need this much cover once inside. The Borg won't attack us".

The chief nodded as Seven headed towards her jumper. Taking a seat next to Sam and Kelly the chief opened a comm. link. –"Spartan 117 to Pendergast: we have a go"

In unison, the 3 puddle jumpers cloaked and departed from the Prometheus launch bay. At the first sign of Borg activity against the ship, Pendergast would enter slipspace and they would later come to pick the chief and company in one hour.

''Look at the size of that thing''- Scorch said to his group.

''What about it?''- Atin asked –''Haven't you seen a Star destroyer before or what?''

''I'm just saying'' – Scorch replied –''Jeez, you're such a stick up like Fixer''

''Hey!''- Fixer exclaimed

The 3 jumpers touched down where there was still atmosphere. The jumpers would remain cloaked to avoid any trouble while the teams infiltrated the cube.

The Spartans and commandos had little time to admire the bizarre Borg structures -''Follow me''- Seven said while Martin and Andrea took point before her. –''This way should lead us to the equivalent of a command bridge, chief you take that way towards engineering.''- Both corridors that Seven pointed out looked pretty much the same but Seven was the expert on this.

''Do these things even have engineering? ''- Niner asked.

''As I said before, the equivalent''- Seven replied.- ''And remember, do not open fire on the drones, they will ignore us until they consider us a threat''

''When that happens, we will become a serious threat''- Sam replied as he slapped the assault rifle he had.

* * *

Minutes later/

Boss and James took point while Seven and the rest followed –''Boss to chief, we haven't picked up anything interesting on our way. How bout you?''

''Nothing here'' – The chief replied –''But we haven't seen any drone yet''

''Same here''- James replied –''Seven, are they busy repairing the cube?''

''Most likely, but we shall encounter some drones very soon''

''How do you know?'' – As Scorch asked a drone appeared before them. Boss and James raised their weapons but kept them trained to the drone as it unceremoniously made his way trough their group. The drone ignored them, not even sparing a stare at them.

''Yeah, that's what I thought''- Scorch replied –''Coward''

''It seems they got some of these guys''- Will said pointing at the assimilated brute.

''Look''- Seven motioned towards several sections damaged –''those panels were damaged in a recent battle''

''By who?''- Sev asked

''Here''- James called them while he and Anton examined a few pieces of metal –''These objects seem different from the Borg structures''

''Indeed''- Seven grabbed one of the silvery pieces and examined it.

''Hey, I got movement ''- Scorch pointed towards an adjacent corridor –''Motion tracker picked up movement, definitely not Borg''

''No shit''- Sev replied –''So did we on our own tracker''

''Ohh, so…should we follow it then''

''Yes''- James replied as he, Boss and Sev took lead.

* * *

The chief and Niner followed their own path trough the Cube, several drones had awakened from their regeneration posts and quickly made their way deeper into the cube. The chief and Niner had expected an attack but when nothing happened they decided to follow the drones.

''Chief to Boss; the drones are moving further on to the cube.''

''I hear you; we detected motion and were inbound to that position. Be careful we encountered something unusual in our search''

''Like what?''

''Not sure, but let me just say this: we have something here besides the Borg''

The chief and co. followed the drones without complications until they reached a shielded section that blocked their way. Seeing no other way around it the chief decided to use the Ai he carried with him.

''Innis, do you think we could insert you here?''

''Yes Spartan 117''- The small Ai replied –''I see a possible port 68 degrees from your front. Put me there''

The chief was worried that any UNSC or elite Ai could be overrun by the collective but Innis was specifically designed to infiltrate and hide herself within the collective as long as possible and since she didn't carried knowledge like the normal Ai's there was no risk if she was absorbed.

''Spartan 117''- The figure of some sort of being, female by her voice, appeared in a nearby holopanel –''I've accessed the cube's warp conducts and it seems the Borg haven't made any attempt to repair them.''

''How about this shield?''- Fred asked –''could you lower it''

''Im afraid not''- Innis replied –''The Borg have systematically shielded sections of the cube to avoid the spreading of a sentient force they designate as species 15272. I advise we leave this cube and beam a warhead to finish both the Borg and this new threat.''

''Are they dangerous?''- Atin asked Innis.

''Yes, seeing as how the Borg are close to loosing the navigational controls of the cube''

''Chief to Seven and Boss; did you catch this''

''Yes''- Seven said as both blaster and gunfire was heard in the background –''I advise the same, extract Innis and let's meet up in the jumpers''

''Seven, what is your status?'' – The chief asked.

''We have encountered species 15272. Be advised while the small drones are easy to deal with, the human form ones are virtually indestructible''.- Delta 38 replied as he kicked a small drone away and blasted it with a burst of blaster fire.

''Indestructible this!''- Scorch and Will fired their rocket launchers at the approaching human form Replicator –''Hell yeah!! We got him''

''Scrap that, they can be destroyed as long as you fry the reforming bits that survive the blast''

''Who, what?''- Scorch asked while 38 pointed towards the quickly forming human form they had just blasted a while ago –''Oh crap''

''Understood, chief out''- the chief extracted Innis and inserted her chip inside his armor.

''Let's go this way''- Innis displayed a Nav. marker and detailed schematics to escape the cube-''We should avoid encounters with species 15272 but they are moving faster now that Delta 38 has engaged them in combat''

''Classic of him, always trying to be the hero all by himself''- Niner added.

They had advanced a few meters when Sam and Fi stopped when they began hearing a strange sound approaching their position. The sound was almost like a mechanical legged insect. When the floor, ceiling and walls started filling with spiderlike robots, the Spartans and Omega team went to work.

* * *

Alliance Fleet/

Bridge personnel kept a nervous eye on long range sensors for the slightest Borg signal. Keyes, Arbiter, Spec ops leader Halfjaw, Fenix , Zeratul and Thor lead their own fleets of 120 ships, but they would also give global orders if the situation presented itself.

"Sir, the Arbiter and Zeratul are recommending a strategic formation "– Ensign Lovell said to Keyes –"sending it to the main view screen"

Keyes recognized the basic formation: Attack and Defense. Keyes knew this formation would not give them the much needed advantage against the Borg, but they had few options when facing a far powerful enemy. The screen suddenly changed as the Arbiter relayed new instructions. Keyes smiled; with they aid of the Vf-305's they could just pull it off.

"Lieutenant Hall, position the ship at coordinates 009 by 006"

" Yes Captain!"

The strategy seemed to be of Attack and Defense, but the real formation was to force the Borg cubes into a fighting area to allow the Vf-305's to get close enough to beam Mk 8 warheads aboard the cubes.

" Sir, were receiving deep space echoes coming from bearing 001 by 001."

Keyes looked dumbstruck, that bearing positioned the Borg directly in front of the fleet but hadn't they detected their ships by now. Then so, why were the Borg doing such a sloppy move.

''Energy signatures recognized, Borg warp space ruptures!''

In almost perfect unison the Borg armada materialized before them, transwarp conducts released dozens of diamond vessels and the dreaded tactical cubes.

''Calculating fleet's size''- Cortana said as she counted the Borg vessels –''Uh oh, it seems they have collected some friends. Captain I count 732 Borg ships, I can't be sure but it seems that 200 or so are assimilated ships''

''They've opened a channel on all frequencies''- Lt. Hall announced.

The face of the tactical leader from species 8472, appeared before all of them.-''I am Sherka of Borg. Surrender yourself to be assimilated or die.''

''_We'll, seven did warned us he wasn't like the rest''_- Keyes thought- ''All fleet leaders, attack!!''

Hundreds of MAC rounds, plasma fire and turbolaser marched across the gap between the armadas. Several ships scored hits, but so far only a few ships were destroyed. The Borg withstood the attack. The assimilated ships headed towards the Alliance fleet, straight trough the Nova bombs grid. As soon as the ships were inside the death zone, the Arbiter gave the order to detonate the bombs taking them out from the battle. The alliance and Borg fleet were at a safe distance so they were unaffected by the Novas.

''It would seem that our first card was used''- The Spec ops leader relayed –''All ships engage your targets! _Cleansing flame_ attack those cubes!''

Both armadas, now without the Nova grid, approached each other exchanging fire. The supercarriers engaged the tactical cubes directly while the rest picked Borg rectangles, spheres and cubes.

'' Captain Fokker; you're clear to engage.''- Cortana said via comm. –''Approach and beam Mk. 8's to the cubes when their shields are down.''

''Got it''- Roy said as his fighter left the republic hangar, his squad following close.

''And captain Fokker, do take care of my little sister''

''Don't worry, she's in good hands''- Roy replied, then he switched to squad comm:-''Form groups of 3, pummel those spheres and diamonds. And you heard Cortana, beam those warheads when the time comes''

''Roy''- Melissa appeared in her small holopanel –''I recommend using protomatter charges against the medium vessels. The rail guns should do just fine against the smaller ships''

''My thoughts exactly''

Fokker's squad formed in 10 groups of 3 fighters and engaged their foes. The combination of plasma and protomatter shattered the first sphere in a green blossom. Then Roy's group harassed a small rectangle with rail rounds while receiving light fire from Borg phasers.

''Missiles away'' – The elite in Roy's squad fired a swarm of micro missiles that finished the crippled rectangle.

''Good one, two down''- Roy then turned to Melissa –''We kick ass''

''Not to ruin your fun, but we need to do better.''- Melissa replied –''While we took out those ships, the borg destroyed 6 of our own.''

''Damn! Well, we still outnumber them, right?''

''For now''- Melissa said.

Two elite cruisers and a Protoss carrier tried their luck against a cube, the plasma and interceptor attacks destroyed several sections of the cube but it was quickly regenerating. The cube responded with a volley of photon torpedoes that destroyed the cruisers and crippled the carrier.

''Ram it!''- The high templar ordered when his ship was lost. The carrier received phaser fire that peeled off the front layers but both ships collided destroying each other in a final act.

''Their shields are down''- O'Neill's Ai informed him as he hosed a couple of rectangles with phaser and railguns.

''Got it, bombs away''

O'Neill squad veered away as the mark 8 was beamed inside the cube, taking out the massive vessel with dozens of internal explosions.

''They got me!''- One of the female pilots yelled as a sphere trapped her vf-305 in a traction beam.

''I'll switch the shield layer''- Her Ai informed. The fighter changed from the first shield layer to the second one, effectively releasing her from the beam.

''MAC gun capacitors at 70 percent''- Lt. Hikowa announced.

On screen Keyes watched as a republic ship absorbed some damage for them while his ship prepared to fire. So far the MAC rounds were one of the most effective weapons against the Borg ships.

''My ship can't take more damage''- The clone advisor said –''you better fire now captain!''

''Capacitors at 100 percent!''

''Fire!!''

The Autumn fired 3 consecutive shots , the Borg adaptive shielding was useless as the first round drained their defensive shielding, the second finished the job and the third plunged a hole that almost crossed the cube from stern to stern.

''Colonel Mitchell it's all yours''

''Thank you Captain''- Mitchell replied to Keyes as one of his squadmates beamed a nuke inside the cube, taking yet another one down.

The Arbiter's ship plus 3 carriers and 5 cruisers fired round after round of plasma until the tactical cube's shields failed and it started receiving damage. The cube responded with phaser and photon fire that destroyed 2 cruisers and damaged the rest of his ships.

''Protect those cruisers! Fire all turrets to their damaged section!!!''

''Yes Arbiter!''

The combination of plasma fire sliced the cube in half, the upper section exploded while the lower one remained dead in space.

''Arbiter''- Fenix appeared in the left view screen –''We are loosing too many ships, at this rate it's just a matter of time before the Borg reclaim victory upon us''

''I know''- The Arbiter wiped the blood that gushed from his forehead and picked his discarded helmet –''But there is no other choice now. If this is our time to die then we shall die fighting!!!''

''Indeed, fight with honor to the end Arbiter''

The Arbiter closed the channel and directed his attention to his awaiting crew –''Seal the damaged sections of the ship, redirect our fleet to the nearest Borg cluster at once''

''Yes mighty arbiter''

* * *

Borg Cube/

Delta 38 and his team ran towards the jumpers while they tried to stall the advancing replicators that followed closely, the Borg drones ignored 38's team as they engaged the spiderlike machines but drone after drone was lost in the semi-endless sea of replicators.

''This way''- Scorch yelled , Fixer and Anton took the lead while firing at the replicators but crashed with a shield. –''What the heck?''

''The Borg have shielded this hallway. We are trapped ''- Seven announced.

''Can't you lower this''- Sev asked as he sniped an approaching human form replicator.

''I'm afraid not, since I don't have any Borg implants left. We must find a way around.''

''Scorch, get to work with that barrier''- Boss barked as they kept the replicators at bay.

''Hell yeah!''- Scorch extracted several explosives from his backpack and placed them around the shielded hallway. –''we might want to take some distance Boss''

''Roger that. Deltas, Spartans and Seven engage these machines up and personal''

''My kind of fun''- Sev ran and dived his vibroblade into the human form replicator, but the blade barely pinched his skin while Sev was sent flying away. James, Anton and Martin filled the replicator with bullets but that only slowed him down.

''You might want to cover your ears''- scorch announced.

''We are wearing helmets 62''- Fixer pointed out –''with sound regulators''

''In figurative speaking''- Scorch replied.

* * *

The chief's team was doing far better, with Innis help they reached the jumpers before 38's team. –''Where's 38?''

The chief got his answer when a large explosion reached their ears, judging by it the chief pinpointed the location several corridors from where Seven went.

''Chief, jumper one and two are ready for dustoff. Get it''- The jumper pilot said by comm.

''We can't leave without them''- Kelly pointed out, Sam, Linda and Fred joined her.

''Same here''- Niner and omega team reloaded their weapons.

''We gotta leave!''- The pilot yelled at them –''Get it! They're dead already, you heard that explosion, there is no way…''

''We don't leave anyone behind''- The chief silenced the pilot.

Before the pilot had anything more to say, the Spartans and Omega team had already left.-''Damnit!''

* * *

Delta 38 groggily stood up and looked around; Scorch, Will and Martin were down for the explosion. 38 was relieved when they registered as unconscious on his HUD. The good news was that most of the replicators were destroyed while the other Spartans and Seven fought the remaining. Boss was picking his DC-17 rifle but the human form replicator kicked the weapon away and lifted him by the neck with one hand. Boss felt his shields draining so he tried to make his way out of his grip but he wouldn't budge.

''You are human''- He stated.

''And you're not!''- Boss grabbed his pistol and emptied it on his face. The human form replicator tossed him away as he reformed his face, but 38 jumped and grabbed Will's discarded rocket launcher and blew it to bits. The human form was once again regenerating but a EC detonator fried him away.

''38 are you alright?''- Fixer helped 38 while the others helped the rest.

''Yes, let's get out of here''

''Damn!''- Sev cursed when they saw the energy shield still stopping them.- ''We need more explosives!''

''I'm all out…''- Scorch replied. –''And we need something bigger than rockets''

''Like mine''- Darman said as he started planting explosives on the other side. –''Stand clear!''

A second explosion shocked the already doomed cube finally bringing the field down. The Spartans and Omega team joined Boss and Seven's team. The chief nailed an approaching spider replicator and helped 38 –''We thought you needed some help''

''Much appreciated''- Boss smiled behind his helmet. Both team leaders retreated with their teams while firing at the approaching wave of replicators. Omega team switched to antiarmor and filled the corridor with replicator scrap while Linda sniped another human form without success.

''It's pointless to fight them here, we must retreat and destroy the cube!''- Seven announced to the group, the chief nodded and all of them made it double time to the jumpers. The pilots felt relief when they saw them approaching.

''Thank god it's you!''

Everyone was distributed amongst the 3 jumpers, the chief and Seven walked to the pilots to open a channel to the Prometheus. –''Chief to Colonel Pendergast; beam a nuke to the cube once we clear it.''

''Affirmative Chief, stand by for pickup''- Pendergast gave the order to move the Prometheus in position but the chief stopped him.

''Negative, we'll get to you''- The chief replied after Innis informed him that the Borg or the Replicators could beam aboard if the Prometheus got closer. Once the jumpers made it onboard the nuke was beamed away, the Prometheus then jumped away after witnessing the destruction of the cube.

''Chief, could you explain what happened back there''- Pendergast asked by comm.

''In a moment sir, we'll join you on the bridge.''

* * *

The battle between the Borg and the alliance had escalated to the point were over 400 ships had been lost, unfortunately most of them had been alliance warships. The Vf-305's had joined the hundreds of seraphs, longswords, F-303's and Protoss scouts to lead them for attacks against the cubes to try and even the odds after Sheppard suggested it.

''MAC cannon is offline''- Hikowa announced, her arm dangled in a wrong way after the Autumn was hit by a doomed sphere. Both ships collided, causing severe damage to the ship.

''Eat shit!!''- The sarge rallied the marines and ODST's aboard the Autumn after the drones from the sphere had beamed aboard. After stomping the drone dumb enough that tried to assimilate him the sarge called Keyes –''Captain, all drones are dead. We have some dead but no one was assimilated.''

''Thank you sergeant''- Keyes replied –''But it seems were abandoning ship. Without the MAC gun we only have one choice left.''- Keyes then eyed the increasing Cube they were heading at-''We're going to ram the ship. Get your men to the pelicans and lifeboats.''

''Roget that Captain, over and out''- The sarge kicked the drone one last time before he and his marines ran towards the nearest lifeboats, then he stopped –''marines, there is something we at the corps should never do.''

''What is it sarge?''- Jenkins asked.

''That's abandon their boat twice!! So, I'm staying to defend the bridge personnel, who's with me''

''We are''- Mendoza yelled as they made it back to the bridge double time.

The sarge wiped a tear from his eye –''You boys make me proud''

* * *

''Melissa arm them''

''You mean the drones?''- the ai asked Fokker.

''Yep, I used my 5 nukes and so did my squad.''- The tactical cube he was heading at fired destroying dozens of seraphs and scouts –''So it's time for the big guns.''

''Done, you can fire away''

Fokker and his squad fired 3 drones that cracked the tactical cube like it was nothing. Internal explosions followed suit but the cube kept on firing.

''Fire again!''

More drones were launched making a total of 15 in total, the first ones destroyed internal components while the rest penetrated the cube twice to finally destroy the cube.

''Hu-rra!!! Hell yeah!!!''- Fokker and his squad cheered after the destruction of the cube.

The autumn saw the destruction of another tactical cube as they headed into a collision course, the explosion of the cube was a small victory but it wasn't enough.-''Captain; collision in t minus 1 minute''- Cortana announced

''Affirmative''- Keyes replied, the sarge and his men stood on guard outside the bridge. Keyes thanked the sergeant but his plan was not to go out just yet-''Cortana, hail the nearest Asgard ship for beam out.''

''On it!''- Cortana scrolled around the alliance fleet but no target was found –''Most Asgard ships have been damaged and are pulling back to beam personnel from doomed ships alongside the Daedalus. Thor said he would come to help us as soon as his ship was back online''

''No need, thank him but tell him to stay back, we're going to detonate out shiva warheads when we make contact with the cube.''

Cortana lowered his eyes and sent the message-''Done, so this is it?''

''Yes''- Keyes turned to his crew, the sarge and his marines and Cortana –''You have been the finest crew I have ever had the pleasure serving with. It has been an honor ''

The crew and marines gave their respects as well as the sarge joined the captain –''Same here captain'' –Both men shacked their hands one last time.

As 30 seconds were left Cortana detected something –''Incoming ships detected!''

''Who is it''- Keyes had expected it to be the chief and the Prometheus but Cortana had said 'ships' –''More Borg?''

If more Borg came then the alliance would be defeated, but Cortana shook his head and replied –''Unknown, energy signatures are foreign but similar somehow.''

300 ships from unknown kind emerged from slipspace and joined the battle. Cortana cross referenced the ships for possible matches, and then she got one. -''Impossible! Captain those ships…''

The autumn and his crew caught a glimpse of the same weapons the ships were using against the Borg; several drones destroyed the tactical cube while the rest headed straight at them.

* * *

''The replicators!?''- Pendergast asked in surprise after Innis downloaded the Intel and the chief and 38 told the story.

''Replicators? Do you know them''- Boss asked.

''I'm afraid so. They're an enemy we thought defeated from our universe''

''But if they're a new faction then why Sahian didn't tell us about them?''- Linda asked the chief seeing he was the only one along the Arbiter that had met the ascended Ai before.

''I don't know, ever since she helped me and the arbiter escape from Truth's imprisonment, she hasn't appeared before.''

The teams and Pendergast remained quiet until Sev asked-''you said that you have defeated them before, right?''

''Yes, but last time was hard enough as it is. In here we don't have the resources if they spread all over this galaxy.''

''Colonel''- A crewman stopped their reverie –''we are approaching the city''

''Thank you''- Pendergast replied, then he turned to the chief –''I know you wanted to check on the fleet but we need to warn the others about this.''

''I understand''- The chief replied.

''Sir!''- The same crewman called –''the fleet is back on the city!''

''What, did they win?''- Both chief and Pendergast walked to the front window to see the fleet when they emerged from hyperspace. The sight that awaited them was the one they expected; the alliance fleet was orbiting in geosyc above the city. While repair platforms worked to repair the hundreds of damaged ships, the chief noticed that although an impressive number of ships they were cut short from a couple of hundred.

''Hail the city, tell them we are beaming down''- Pendergast ordered. The crewmen acknowledged when the Arbiter appeared in the main viewscreen.

''Arbiter, good to see you''

''Same to you chief''- The elite replied –''There is much to discuss but first meet me at the infirmary. An unfortunate event is upon us.''

''We'll be there''- The chief made it to his team as they prepared to be beamed down, whatever the Arbiter news were they had no better to relay.

* * *

Infirmary/

''We lost over 300 ships to the Borg''- The Arbiter was telling to the chief and the teams of Spartans and commandos -''The vf-305's were indeed a powerful weapon against the Borg but we were still loosing.''

''What about that unfortunate event?''- The chief asked –''did it had something to do with our fleet making it back here?''

''Yes, but after hearing your story of those replicators I didn't want to bring it immediately''

_Flashback;_

The Arbiter witnessed as one of their supercarriers finished another tactical cube before being destroyed itself by two more cubes. The fleet was in disarray by then and some captains had opted to ram their doomed ships, one of them being the autumn.

''Arbiter''- Thor appeared in the Arbiter's left screen –''My ship is on process of returning to aid you but I am afraid I cannot aid Captain Keyes with the evacuation of his crew.''

''There is nothing I can do. My ship is damaged as well, even if I made it to their position I do not have beaming technology to extract them in time.''

''Then I am sorry I could not be of assistance''

''No matter, just get your crew to safety, Arbiter out''- The Arbiter turned the screen to witness the demise of the autumn when a slipspace window opened and from it unknown ships poured out.

''Arbiter we have more contacts, but not from Borg origin.''- Halfjaw replied by comm.

The ships immediately attacked the Borg and any alliance ship nearby. But the most disturbing part was the weapon they used. –''Those are ancient drones!!!''

Some carriers and cruisers turned to defend themselves from this new threat, even the Borg forgot the alliance to return fire, but they were destroyed by the drones.

Halfjaw cursed out loud and turned to the Arbiter -''Arbiter, our weapons are causing little damage to their shields and those drones are destroying our ships with only a few shots.''

''Begin immediate retreat''- The Arbiter caught a glimpse of the last position of the Autumn , it seemed as if a republic ship had taken the full force of the drones intended for the autumn –''do not engage those ships, they seem more interested in the Borg than in us.''

''Yes Arbiter''- The spec ops commander replied and did as told. The alliance fleet escaped while the Borg and this new enemy fought for supremacy.

_End Flashback_

''This enemy used the same weapons this city has, at first I thought they were ancient but they didn't reply to any of our hails.''- The Arbiter finished as they reached Keyes room.-''Let us continue this inside''

''Is he up to it''- Sam asked referring to Keyes.

''He insisted ''- The Arbiter replied. Keyes had just suffered a few broken bones when the acclamator ship that took the hit for them collided with the autumn, even when he was now fine thanks to bacta the skin trauma still needed treatment.

''Chief, good to see you made it back''- Keyes said with Halsey next to his bed.

''Indeed terran, got to see you again''- Zeratul replied as well.

''Likewise'' - The chief replied to them.

''I'm ok, thanks for asking''- Cortana said as she appeared in a narby holopanel.

''Good to see you too Cortana''- The chief replied.-''We already go the bad news from the Arbiter.''

''Yes''- Keyes tried to sit, Halsey and a nurse helped him –''And it seems that isn't the only thing''

''I'm afraid not''- Seven said as she proceeded to tell the story the arbiter heard before. Keyes and Halsey heard every bit of it, increasing their worries.

''That's about it''- Seven finished –''Innis has however something new.''

''What is it?''

''While she searched the collective for species 15272, she discovered that the ones that attacked you and the Borg are the same as species 15272 and at the same time they are not''

''I don't understand?''- Keyes was dumbstruck –''What does that mean?''

''It seems the ones we encounter in the cube are designated just species 15272 by the Borg, they are the replicators according to Colonel Pendergast. Sg 1 will come here in a few moments to tell us more, but the ones that attacked you and the Borg are designated 'asurans', they are an offspring from the replicators.''

''They were created by the Ancients''

Everyone turned to the door to find Sahian, the ascended one approached them and continued –''A failed weapon the ancients created to defeat the wraith. Yet another of their long line of mistakes''.

''You mean 'your' mistakes''- Niner said.

''Actually no, I'm not an ancient, just an ascended being''- Sahian replied.

The chief cleared his throat and spoke -''Sahian, tell us; you said that no more factions were going to enter the secret wars. Then why have you brought them here?''

''We didn't''- Sahian answered –''that is why I'm here. Arbiter, remember that faction that was getting stronger by each battle that was fought.''

''Yes''- The Arbiter replied drily –''The demons. So they are responsible for this.''

''In a way they are but we haven't been able to discover how they are doing it. The demons are a mystery of how they came to be, but from what we do know we are sure they do not have the abilities to bring such a dark race back as we did with you''

''So what you're saying is that there is something or someone not even you ancients can see? ''- Zeratul asked.

''Yes.''- Sahian answered –''That is why I haven't been around lately, we are searching who is responsible even now. So now than ever we must be ready for anything.''- She said as she turned to the chief and Arbiter.

A silence reigned in Keyes room as everyone made their own conclusions.

The chief took his helmet of and in that moment Sahian was gone, running his hand over his short hair he announced –''we need more allies''

* * *

Deep inside Hell, demons could be seem crawling in darkness feeding upon the souls they managed to get their claws on. Even deeper, out of ancient or living eyes, a single figure stood before a great wall of flames.

''Hallowed are the Ori''

* * *

**Authors notes:**

Finally, after more than 3 months I have updated. My next fic to be updated will be one i have neglected for so long (you know which one it is Major )

The replicators have finally appeared alongside the asurans, but for now they are not working togheter. And the Ori have been revealed, just not to the ancients and the alliance. As the fic progresses the Ori will play a bigger role along the Necro lord marshall and the demons.

Next chapter will be inspired by the recent AVP 2 movie, the chapter will be the return of the predators. Until then.

One more thing, I got my xboxlive gamer profile so if anyone wants to play Halo 3 online just search for **Demonwithasoul **, the same name I use here. Anyway, later.

Demonwithasoul


	16. Unfinished Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Halo 2 or Halo 3 for the idea of this fic (I'll sue Microsoft for the idea of Halo Wars). Any other original character I portrait on this fic are my original creations.

" ": Dialogue of characters _Italics_: Characters thoughts

* * *

Former Alliance Home world/

The void of space was broken as hundreds of Covenant warships emerged one after another from slip space; one captain had once said that the sleek form of the ships resembled a mix between a shark with the head of a whale. The unique form was fitting for a predator, especially when it was searching for preys.

''Your Holiness, we have arrived at the coordinates the human gave us.''

The high prophet of Truth ignored the obvious statement of one of his Brute shipmasters and instead he motioned Tartarus to move the fleet towards the Alliance planet. It was time to see what remained of the Human and Sangheili warships.

''Chieftain'' A Brute yelled for everyone to see the main holographic screen where a large fleet appeared as they swarmed the planet.''We have contacts: It's the Borg!!''

The prophet of Truth dropped the cup he was drinking in advanced celebration as the rage clouded his eyes.- ''Tartarus, order all ships to return to our planet!!''

But, even when far away from the planet, the Borg detected them ever since they arrived. The Borg cubes made a short jump to reappear at extreme close range and engaged the Covenant.

''We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. You shall be assimilated.''

_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16 _Unfinished Business_

**M**ilitary Calendar: April 23/ 2553 (Anomalous time error/Forerunner effect) Alliance city medical wing/

''Good day sir, are you looking for someone in particular?''

Zeratul and Fenix marched pass the receptionist as they headed towards Tassadar's stasis field. According to recent diagnostics the Protoss high templar should have recovered from the wounds he received from Kerrigan by now, however he was still to awake from the coma.

''Greetings, friend'' Fenix said as he approached the cylinder where the unconscious Protoss lay. ''We shall need of your wisdom if we are to defeat these Replicators.''

Zeratul approached him and touched the field.''Cortana, what is Tassadar's brain activity?''

Cortana's image appeared besides Tassadar in an instant.-''Higher than any Human or Elite, but still low for your standards. I would say he's in your version of a comatose state.''

Zeratul viewed the brain waves in one of the terminals.-''Very well, please inform us when he shows any sign of recovery.''

''Of course''- Cortana replied before vanishing from view. Both Protoss leaders bid their farewell and left the room. The receptionist gave them a friendly smile, but it was completely missed by the two figures.

''It appears we shall be for ourselves for another time''- Fenix said casually.

''Indeed''- Zeratul replied. -''Then, we shall do anything in our power to defeat this new threat. That is what Tassadar would do in our position.''

_________________________________________________________________________

Mess hall/

The trio of Rodney Mckay, lt. Ford and lt. Laura Cadman were seated in a secluded table drinking away their sorrows after the latest defeat of the Alliance.

Mckay gulped some of his drink and broke the silence.-''I mean; we worked long and hard to recover Atlantis from these Asurans not to mention how hard it was to finish the first replicators in the Milky Way…''

''Take it easy Mckay''- Laura interrupted him. -''We'll find a way to stop them again. If you haven't noticed we have a shitload of allies with advanced tech like the Asgard, just look around you!''

''You mean in a figurate way''- Ford indicated since only a handful of marines, grunts and an ODST were in the mess hall. -''This place used to be filled every day, I guess we all took the last battle hard.''

''No kidding!''- McKay replied.

Cadman sighed at his outburst.-''Shouldn't you be with Colonel Carter and the others trying to find a way to fight the Replicators instead of drinking your 'Pepsi'?''

''Maybe later, right now I could use a break.''

''Man, I wish I was there to meet those Asurans the first time''- Ford reminiscenced as he finished his beer.

The 3 stopped talking for a bit until McKay continued his rant.-''Look at that guy.''

Ford took a glance- at the ODST- ''I don't see anything strange, what's wrong with him?''

The unnamed ODST had his back to them so they couldn't see his face besides a clean shaved head of once long black hair. But the thing that McKay saw was just what he was eating.

''A strawberry Sundae!''

''McKay!!''- Laura kicked him from under the table for his outburst. If the ODST heard them he didn't show any signs.

''I don't see what's wrong with that. I have the same flavor sometimes.''

McKay gave Ford a weird look but resumed his rant. ''Exactly! Both of you are killing machines not ice-cream-eating soldiers!!''

''He's gone.''

''Wha…?'' Ford and McKay turned to find an empty seat in the counter as the ODST left in a hurry.

''He received a private comm. transmission''- Cadman explained.

''Ahh! Then he didn't left because of what we said''- McKay retorted.

_________________________________________________________________________

''Are you sure you're okay?''

''Of course, the bacta has healed most of my wounds''- Keyes said as he joined the Chief, Arbiter and Delta 3-8 on the meeting room. Judging by the look he was receiving by the artificial intelligence Keyes knew she wasn't satisfied by his answer. -''I'm fine Cortana, besides, we have more pressing matters to attend to''

''I assume this is why you only summoned us''- Delta 3-8 said.

''Yes. Something has showed up''- Cortana answered as the long range scanners showed a blinking green dot.-''This distress beacon became active only a few moments ago; Id. registers as the UNSC frigate _Missouri.''_

''A downed ship from our recent battle''- The Chief stated.

''Yes, the onboard AI is broadcasting on a secure E-band transmission. But no doubt others will receive it as well.''

''How do we know it isn't a trap?'' The Arbiter asked. -''Why did the ship crew asked for help until now?''

''The AI onboard says the crew had to wait until all Replicator ships left the system to start broadcasting''- Cortana said to the group. -''And just until now they repaired their long range communications, considering the distance it had to travel from there to here, it's a miracle they haven't been detected by another fleet.''

''I still have my doubts''- Keyes said as he rubbed his chin.-''But, if the message is true then we must act now.''

''I'll go there and retrieve them''- The Chief said.-''If we take an Asgard ship we can beam the survivors and leave before we encounter any trouble.''

"That's a big risk to take," Delta 3-8 added. "But I sympathize with the idea of not leaving anyone behind. Count me in."

"I shall go as well," The Arbiter said as well.

"Actually Arbiter, we need you for another mission," Keyes said to the Elite. "Some Asgard have modified a cruiser with cloaking technology to study the Replicators and to follow their moves on this galaxy, they've asked for you to command that ship."

The Arbiter showed some slight surprise, but accepted the mission. - "Fine, I shall escort them with a contingence of my ranks."

"I know this mission is extremely dangerous," Keyes replied. "But if we are to defeat the Replicators we need every bit of intel we can get from them."

Cortana's image materialized between them. "In the meantime, Thor will begin retrofitting some of our ships with Asgard shields and technology while we repair the damage we sustained from our last battle. Shipyards are being constructed to reinforce our fleet."

"Then we better get moving people," Keyes said. "First of all, we need to check on the _Missouri._ Then we'll plan our next move."

"I'll go get everything ready, Chief" -Delta 3-8 said to the Spartan. "Just get your stuff and meet me later, Ok?"

The chief acknowledged him and went his separate way along the Arbiter. Cortana changed the holo image and showed it to Keyes.

"So this is what's left of the Autumn?" Keyes asked as he saw the ghostly image of the damaged ship.

"The Asgard offered to repair it and even install some amazing technology. They will begin the retrofitting on the Autumn as soon as possible…"

_________________________________________________________________________

Spartan-117 and the Arbiter grabbed their gear and headed towards their designated launch bays. Delta 3-8 had gathered an impressive fleet of 12 Acclamator cruisers, 8 frigates and 5 Star Destroyers as well as a single Asgard ship. None of the ships sported damage from the last battle, considering how bad it had turned out.

"Well, I believe we must part ways here"- The Arbiter said as they reached a transporter room. "Take care on your mission, Spartan."

"The same for you," the chief replied. "Keep in contact with us."

"Of course, but tell me; do you find wise not to tell your Spartans about this mission?"

The chief paused for a full second before answering. "Yes, we won't be of any use if a space battle breaks out. They're better off here in the city." Stepping into the pad he added, "besides, with a contingence of clone troopers and ships, we shall be fine."

"Then, nothing else needs to be said. Farewell, Spartan."

As the chief was about to leave, the Arbiter called out to him:

"One more thing; do try not to be captured yet again."

"I should tell you the same thing," The chief replied. "This time, I wont be around to save your ass."

The Sangheili smirked, or did the equivalent of a smirk while the Spartan stepped into the transporter room. When he materialized the chief found he was before dozens of clone troopers, who hurried around preparing the gunships for the mission at hand.

"Master chief."

The Spartan turned to meet 3-8, but he quickly recognized his mistake as an ODST approached him. "Delta 3-8 asked me to guide you to your ship."

The Chief was wondering why an Orbital trooper was here, but he put those thoughts aside quickly and turned to the mission at hand. "Is everyone ready for take off?"

"Yes they are," The soldier stood next to him. -"That's our ride, so let's get moving."

Both Spartan and ODST climbed aboard and the gunship sped towards orbit.

"Pilot, head towards the Redeemer," The ODST ordered from the back.

"Yes sir!"

"The Redeemer is one of the best Star Destroyers in the fleet," The pilot offered to explain them. "I have personally seen her destroy dozens of droid ships."

The Chief took a look at the Redeemer by the cockpit, the massive Star Destroyer awaited between 2 Aclamator class cruisers. Dozens of turrets covered the ship from stern to stern. The gunship touched down in the main hangar dropping them off.

"Sir, the bridge is this way." A clone took the lead.

As both men followed the trooper the chief asked the ODST: "Soldier, what is your designation?"

"Let's just say my name or designation is irrelevant, we ODST's prefer to remain in secrecy around our identities."

"I understand."

"But for the mission, just call me the Rookie."

"_Rookie?"_ the chief thought taken back by the ironic nickname. Everyone knew the ODST's were nothing less than combat specialists

"You know, I always wanted to work alongside a Spartan, especially the infamous 117."

The chief only sent a nod his way, he wasn't trilled being in company of another fan boy, an ODST fan boy to top it off. He always thought that the Orbital troopers hated the Spartan II project.

"Just don't flatter yourself with what I said,'' the rookie said as they reached the bridge. "My real intentions are to see if you're really as good as everyone else says, so don't expect me to save your ass if all goes down shit lane!"

"Just hope that doesn't happen," the Chief added. "Because I wont come running when you need my help."

The rookie laughed and patted the chief in the shoulder.

"You're not as wimpy as De Silva says."

_________________________________________________________________________

The 26 ships arrived at the last position of the Missouri , the medium ships took defensive position around the 5 Star Destroyers and the Asgard ship.

"Look at that," the clone advisor of the Redeemer pointed to the debris of the last battle. "Divert power to forward shields. Take us in the field."

"Yes sir!"

The chief and the rookie marveled at the hundreds of destroyed Borg ships; the Asurans never left anything half done: they completely destroyed the Borg ships to prevent them from ever being repaired.

"Chief, we have something," Delta 3-8, from the Prosecutor, hailed the Redeemer.

"What do you have?"

"Energy signatures of a powering ship. It matches Borg signatures."

The rookie made his way to weapons control while the Chief and the advisor directed their attention to the tactical screen. A Borg sphere was slowly reconstructing itself with parts of nearby down ships. "Borg ship has no weapons. They're powering their engines."

"Advisor, we must destroy them now before they can escape."

"Don't worry sir, they wont go anywhere," a clone trooper replied while the main cannon of the Star Destroyer powered up. The beam punched trough the Borg ship and the sphere was destroyed along with the nearby debris.

"Well, that was easy," Delta 3-8 said. "Let's get those survivors."

"And get the hell out of here," The rookie added. "My ODST sense is tingling."

The fleet moved deeper into the field, there was no chance of recovering the bodies of fallen Alliance members since speed was of the essence. Once they reached a partially damaged UNSC ship the Asgard vessel approached it to beam the survivors over.

"Spartan 117, I am not detecting any life signs onboard."

"An ambush!"

The lifeless UNSC ship detonated in an orange ball of fire distracting the fleet long enough for dozens of cloaked ships to reveal themselves as they opened fire. Some Aclamator and frigates were disabled instantly while the rest returned fire.

The Chief recognized the enemy ships as the ones he and the UNSC first encountered when they arrived to the wars, but now he witnessed the power they sported.

"Fire all turbo lasers, get those fighters out there!!!"

"Yes sir."

"We lost the main cannon," a clone trooper informed by comm.

3 Predator ships surrounded the Redeemer and barraged it with fire. When the Redeemer's shields were down one of the ships released a small ship.

"Sir, inbound ship heading straight at us."

The ship headed towards the Redeemer's bridge at full speed, when it was about to collide it opened 3 hooks and got hold of the bridge. The Covenant had used the same tactics when they boarded the Cairo. The chief grabbed his assault rifle and opened fire at the enemy ship's entrance while the clones recovered off the impact. A spike materialized from nowhere and disabled his rifle, the Spartan dropped the weapon and proceeded to get his plasma blade but before he could reach it a predator materialized before him while two more appeared behind him.

"Chief!" The ODST fired a burst from his BR-55 but the bullets only grazed a Predator, which aimed at the ODST and launched a net pinning him to a control wall.

The Spartan ducked as the first Predator tried to punch him and then sweep-kicked the two behind him, but he was grabbed and tossed like the MJOLNIR armor weighted no more than a garbage sack. While the Predator recovered from the task of tossing such weight, the Chief grabbed a discarded clone blaster rifle and aimed at the predator's head, the energy blasts did the job and the Predator fell dead. But one of his comrades took the distraction of the Spartan and launched a net to capture him. Quickly, the Chief began to brake through it but a second net immobilized him completely.

Two Predators approached him but did not finish the Spartan off, instead they grabbed him and returned to their ship where other clones were trapped in nets.

The ODST was slowly cutting himself free with a vibroblade when the Predator boarding craft closed its entrance.

"Oh shit!'' Cutting as fast as he could he ran to the nearest gate. Once he made it, he sealed the doors. As the Predator ship unhooked itself the bridge was decompressed and every unfortunate clone left behind was jettisoned to the dark empty space.

"Don't attack that ship," the ODST yelled by comm. "They have Spartan 117!!!"

"If we don't do something they will capture him anyway," Boss replied as he tracked the boarding craft. Once the craft entered a Predator ship he gave the order, "tag that ship, disable it and prepare a boarding party!!!"

"The ships are entering slip space," another clone said.

The Predator ships broke off the attack and vanished into the slip space , leaving Delta 3-8 watching.

"The 3 undamaged destroyers follow my ship. The rest get back to the city and get us some backup. And I wanted it 5 minutes ago!"

The 3 Star Destroyers and 3-8's Aclamator followed the Predator ships.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ancient city/

Keyes and other leaders were forced to listen to Col. Ackerson and his ideas to 'improve' the military deployment of the troops when the ODST Rookie interrupted them.

"Sir! We were ambushed. The chief is gone!"

"What!?" Keyes immediately rose from his seat. "How did this happen? Who did it!?"

"The first guys that attacked you when you got here," Cortana materialized between them. "I checked the recordings as soon as they arrived."

"When do we leave?'' Sam asked alongside James. "Let's go and retrieve him."

"Sir, the clones are already mobilizing a fleet as we talk," the ODST said to Keyes. "We just need the go from you."

"Wait a minute here!!" Col. Ackerson abruptly stood up and turned to the rookie. "First of all; you barge in here during an important meeting without permission…"

"This is an emergency, colonel," the ODST replied. "I'm sure…"

"And second," Ackerson interrupted yet again. "We've just returned from a major defeat and you want to rally our broken fleet to rescue, YET AGAIN, Spartan-117. If you ask me…"

"No one cares what you think, sir," Surprisingly , it was Sam who spoke. "We ARE going to mount a rescue mission and you have no word on this matter."

"Sorry to interrupt," Cortana re-appeared before them. "But Delta 3-8 has arrived, he's requesting to…''

A blinding light announced the arrival of Delta 3-8 and an unnamed clone advisor.

"…beam down."

"Sorry, but this couldn't wait," Delta 3-8, better known by his fellow comrades as 'Boss' said to the present leaders. "By now you must know about the Chief."

"Yes, this ODST told us," Keyes replied.

"We followed them, but we ran into unexpected trouble. Namely, the Replicators."

"So this is why two ships are missing," Cortana deduced.

"Yes," the clone advisor grimly replied. "A single cruiser destroyed 2 of my ships. We barely escaped. Don't worry. They didn't follow us here, I don't think they even care about us yet."

"That's only your opinion," Ackerson added. "For all we know you could have risked the secrecy of our base just for one man!"

"One man that has saved more lives than you ever will," Delta 3-8 said. "And we haven't lost hope around the troopers they also took."

"But we do have a problem," Keyes spoke. "We must be careful when searching for the Chief while the Replicators are on that sector."

"I guarantee you they aren't there anymore," Delta 3-8 added. "It was most likely just a scout ship."

"That destroyed two of our most powerful ships!"

"Those ships aren't yours, colonel," The advisor stepped dangerously close to Ackerson. Matt did the same with the advisor, but the clone leader didn't back down.

"The point is we are not going to send more ships to be destroyed just because you say so!!"

"That decision is not yours, colonel," Keyes stepped in. "But the Replicators represent a serious threat."

While they discussed, Sam was loosing patience. Nudging James both Spartans left quietly as they headed towards the nearest armory.

"James, prepare the others. I will go on ahead and search for him."

"No," James replied while grabbing a sniper rifle. "We all go together now. The Chief can hold on for a while until we arrive."

"Just do it!"

James looked at him and knew something was up. Putting the rifle back he turned to Sam and sighed.

"Very well. Don't make me regret this decision, Sam."

Sam felt a bit of remorse so he started explaining. "I have a bad feeling James. If we don't hurry up John might not be alive anymore."

"Then go and make sure he's alive by the time we get there," James said to Sam. "And be careful."

"Always." Sam smiled behind his Mk. 6 helmet.

As James left, Sam filled a bag with grenades of all types, grabbed an MA5C assault rifle and BR-55 with 10 extra clips for both. Without thinking it he grabbed a plasma sword and finally a sniper rifle. Running to the nearest ship bay he looked for the most suitable transport.

"That one."

Sam turned to see an ODST, and by his voice he recognized him as the one that had first informed them of the chief's situation. The ODST had his BR-55 slung on his back and several clips and grenades secured to his armor. "That small ship has slip space capability. It should suffice."

They didn't need more words to understand.

Both Spartan and ODST rushed to the said ship where several marines, two Elites and 4 Hunters were unloading it.

"We're taking the ship," Sam said to the purple Elite.

"What? This ship is not yours for you to take."

"I wasn't asking," Sam said as he removed the safety of his rifle, the Elite saw this and readied his own plasma rifle.

"Wait," the red-armored Elite approached them and turned to Sam. "Why do you need it? For the Demon?"

"The Master Chief is in trouble and we're going to help him," the dark clad soldier said loud enough for the marines to hear.

"What!? The Chief's in trouble?" A marine dropped the load he was carrying and grabbed his helmet and rifle.

"We are coming too!" the other marines did the same and joined Sam and the rookie.

"So, it's a mission," The red elite murmured. "You four, drop those crates and prepare for battle!!" The hunters were happy to oblige as they roared and walked inside the small ship. The purple elite wasn't totally convinced but decided to stick with his taskmaster.

"Lead the way, Demon."

________________________________________________________________________________

The ship flew trough dozens of ships and confused eyes in orbit.

All hails to the small ship were ignored as it vanished into the slip space realm. Inside, the marines looked ready to kick ass, but some doubt was still present in the Elites.

Sam looked at his small fighting group and then returned to the bridge.

_"I hope you know what you're doing, Sahian…"_

________________________________________________________________________________

Moments before...

Sam was thinking on dozens of ways to kill Ackerson and make it look like an "unfortunate" accident, when everyone present stopped talking or moving at all. Even Cortana was frozen.

"It's Ok."

Sam recognized the voice but even still he raised his handgun. "Sahian, what's going on?"

"I just needed to talk to you without interference."

"Why?"

"Not from them," she said, pointing to Keyes. "But from the other ascended beings. We don't have much time, so listen, Ok?"

Sam kept his pistol raised even after hearing her explanation.

"You know that weapon wont hurt me."

"Right now I don't trust you. And even if you're right, that won't stop me."

"That's why I chose you for this," Sahian smiled as Sam lowered his weapon.

________________________________________________________________________________

Predator Base Planet/

Spartan-117 was slowly inching a hand out of the nets ensnaring him, but with 2 Predators holding him as they dragged him and the others out of the ship, a ship with turrets aiming his every move and dozens of Predators waiting outside even John was unsure what he could do next.

A Predator -leader for what John could see- said something in an unknown language and both Predators holding him released him and the other clones. Now free from the net, John surveyed the entire area but decided to stay put and not act just yet, the clones followed his example.

The leader, older and with an armor with several battle scars was still to be feared, even more than the youngest hunters in the clan.

A second Predator, this one with a cape and a sort of cross mark at the top corner of his helmet and shoulder blade approached the Master chief without fear.

"Is this him?"

"Yes," the first Predator answered.

The marked Predator made a hand gesture and John was stunned by an energy blast, followed by two Predators forcing him to his knees. The clones wanted to do something, but they knew better than to blindly run to an unnecessary death.

Patience was their only resource for now.

Once the Spartan was subdued, the Predator removed his helmet with ease; once they got a target the Predators pass long hours studying their prey. That's how they figured his armor system but nothing prepared them for a simple human (albeit more formidable than the rest of his kind, but still human). All predator eyes focused on John, but as quick as they turned to see him they lost interest on him.

"Human, remove your armor," the predator spoke for the first time in English. "If you dont do it, they will help you''

John followed the Predator's finger pointing to 3 well armed Predators that started pulling their blades. The captured clone advisor punched the predator holding him and made a run for a discarded weapon but a well placed kick sent him flying to a tree. The predator extended his spear and positioned it on top of the badly hurt clone.

"Stop!!!" John yelled just before the Predator buried the spear. "I'll take the armor off, but you will NOT kill any of them."

The Elder Predator met the Spartan's eyes assessing his words. "Fine."

For a few minutes that seemed like an eternity the clones had to endure watching John remove his MJOLNIR armor, leaving him vulnerable. Once finished, the predators took the armor to the small ship while John stood there, clad in his black matte suit.

A cry of pain made John turn to see the predator killing the advisor even after the deal he struck.

Without thinking, he lunged to attack, but stopped when a plasma blast flew past him straight to the predator's chest. As the predator fell down dead, the Spartan watched as the elder's shoulder canon was still red-hot.

"You WILL all honor the pact I have made with him, or will suffer the same fate!"

No predator dared to say anything.

Satisfied, the elder approached John.

"Now...run."

While the clones were led back to the ship, all of the predators vanished from John's line of vision. Quickly understanding, John ran trough the jungle...quite sure he was being hunted.

________________________________________________________________________________

"We are here," the purple Elite manning the ship opened the blast window for Sam to see the pieces of the destroyed Republic ships.

"Take us here," Sam tapped quick coordinates, leaving the Elite perplexed.

"Demon, anything you'd like to tell us," the red Elite said, watching the coordinates on screen.

"No."

"Then, why these coordinates in particular? Is the other Demon here?"

"Yes. Leave a beacon with the coordinates for the others when they finally come here...and take us there."

The purple Elite was starting a retort but willed himself to behave in presence of his superior Elite Master.

________________________________________________________________________________

So far, John had counted 13 minutes and still no sign of the one pursuing him. But he was sure he was there, somewhere. Without weapons he was forced to resort to hefting a large sharp rock for now, hopefully it would be enough.

Thump

The Chief stopped moving and searched for cover.

Thump

If the Predator was making that much noise it was clear that he wasn't taking this seriously; probably thinking the human was no match without his armor. He was in for a nasty surprise.

Thump

The Chief was searching for his target to attack when he realized something.

_"The predators take no prey for granted…"_

Taking cover again , this time he took a peak and waited for the sounds to come closer. After a few more thump they ceased at all. The chief searched high and low for the distinctive blur of a cloaked figure but failed to find it.

Suddenly, the blurred Predator jumped down a few feet from the Chief's position. The Chief was about to attack when he realized the Predator hadn't spotted him yet. Realizing he had his back to him, the Chief jumped and stabbed the rock to where the Predator's neck would be. The Predator roared and slammed the Spartan away while he tried to remove the rock, now deep inside his shoulder causing the cloak to fail.

Recovering fast, John tackled him and both were sent rolling down a hill. Ignoring his wound, the Predator stood and extended his spear. The chief saw the attack and avoided it barely, the second stab was luckier and caught the Chief's shoulder. When the third stab came, the Chief grabbed the spear inches from his chest.

The Predator was slightly surprised when he faced the Chief's strength, but without his armor the Spartan was still not strong enough. Thinking fast, the chief kicked with all his strength the Predator's right leg breaking it. When the Predator knelt down, the Chief pushed the spear up. By reflex, the Predator tried to take the spear out of his head but it was futile.

The Chief kicked the Predator and retrieved the spear. Searching the body he found nothing else of use.

Apparently only one weapon per hunter...but just what weapon would be used next against him?

A disk blade came flying out of nowhere, slicing the top of the tree where the Chief was moments before.

________________________________________________________________________________

The small ship came out of slip space facing a greenish world before them. Sam and the two Elites watched the sensors where 2 enemy ships orbited the planet.

"It's them," Sam muttered.

"Take us here," the red Elite said to the purple one, pointing to the northeast hemisphere. "We shall descend and then move quickly to where the Demon might be."

"Yes master."

The Rookie climbed to the bridge and watched the 2 predator warships. "Aren't we a little outgunned here?"

"Afraid, human?" The purple Elite asked.

"I've seen worse, but we need this ship if we are to escape from this planet."

"Don't worry," Sam said to the Rookie. "We'll find another ship if we must."

"Or we could wait here until backup arrives," The red Elite added

One of the predator ships broke orbit, following them as they approached the surface.

_"Looks like we'll have to wait,"_ Sam thought. "Marines, get ready for hard drop! You, set an automated course to ram their ship after we drop."

The purple Elite showed his discontent of following the Demon's orders, but did as told.

Grabbing his plasma rifles he joined the others in the cargo bay. The predator ship opened fire, taking out the smaller ship's shield but Sam and the others were already planet bound in their gunship.

Besides, those shots didn't stop the alliance ship from ramming the predator ship. The Alliance ship was lost while the predator ship was forced to return to their base.

"Follow that ship," Sam ordered as the marines, Elites and Hunters moved trough the jungle. "And be ready for anything."

________________________________________________________________________________

The disk blade came back for a second pass and the Chief didn't have time to dodge so he used the tip of his spear to block it. The disk was extremely durable and sharp, but not sharp enough to cut trough the same metal as the spear.

But it was close, as the Spartan could see a good chunk of the spear was gone.

The Chief tried to grab the disk but an unknown force called him back to it's master, wherever he was. Spear ready, John went for cover when he heard the disk coming back. Timing it perfectly, the Spartan used the spear as a bat to send the disk to a rocky formation. The disk blade was stuck hard enough to prevent it to return or it was damaged.

The Chief didn't care as long as it was out of the play.

The Predator dropped down from his spot, decloaked, and extended his wrist blade. The Chief blocked a swing but not a kick to the gut. Getting back to his feet he countered but the Predator grabbed hold of the spear with an iron grip forcing them to a fight for it. The Chief pushed with all his might, slowly forcing the Predator back. While it seemed John was winning, the Predator revealed he was only playing with him, as he pushed back sending John away without the spear.

Weaponless, John ran to the disk still stuck in the rock. The predator recalled it but the disk didn't budge, but John used his strength to rip it out of the rock (with a piece of rock still on the disk) and tossed it to the predator's head where it found another resting place.

"Two down," the chief recovered both disk and spear and decided not to wait for the next Predator to attack first so he vanished back into the thick foliage of the jungle.

________________________________________________________________________________

Orbit above planet/

"The enemy ship damaged our scout. They are returning to base for repairs."

"And the prey?"

"They abandoned their doomed vessel," the Predator replied to the ship captain. "We will hunt them down shortly."

"Good, but tell them not to disturb the elder's test or they will pay with their skulls."

The Predator made no reply and went back to transmit the message. Satisfied, the captain went back to his workshop to finish his latest trophy.

In the darkness of space, 4 unknown organic ships slowly drifted towards the planet

________________________________________________________________________________

The marines, Sam and the Elites slowly made their way with caution taking the foliage as cover each step they took. The Hunters would go a few feet in front of them since they were too large to hide anyway...not that they were in immediate danger from enemies, but the other way around.

Sam was tracking John's IDF on his head's up display. A nav. marker appeared on the marines' helmet and on the Elite's HUD. "That's our target," Sam said over the comm.

"That's at least 3 click's from where that ship was heading," a clone replied by comm.

"I know, and it's moving farther away," Sam added. "Almost like he's trying to get away from something."

The purple Elite muttered. "I never thought I'd see the day when a Demon was afraid of something," without the Elite noticing, a sniper barrel materialized a few centimeters from his face.

"I would be more careful when insulting my friend," Sam spoke in a low deep voice, uncharacteristic of him. The Elite made no move whatsoever expecting the Spartan to kill him there.

Without turning, Sam opened a comm. "We have company."

The Rookie nodded and led the marines to cover while the red Elite switched to his particle beam rifle. Sam aimed away from the purple Elite to a random part of the jungle and fired, the elite major did the same and two Predators dropped dead.

Three plasma blasts materialized from thin air fired at the Hunters, but only two connected and it barely scratched the Hunter's massive arm shield. The Hunters roared and fired their fuel rods leveling an entire section of the trees, but found no target.

But that didn't stop them from trying again and again. A trio of Predators were unlucky to be caught near a blast, the fuel rod disabled their cloaks leaving them open for the marines and ODST to riddle them with bullets.

Meanwhile, Sam and the Elites were taking out Predators from afar while a group was trying to take out the hunters without success. While the marines were distracted firing at the Predators, they didn't notice one of them had appeared behind their position. The Predator extended his wrist blade and spear, sliced a marine and buried the spear in the head of another one. Before the marines could get a clear shot, the Predator fired with his plasma canon and vanished. 3 marines dead so far.

_"Damn!"_ the Rookie thought. "Marines, take cover! You! Hand me your shotgun!"

The marine did as told and ODST went deep into the jungle to hunt that Predator himself.

Back with the Hunters, a skilled Predator avoided a huge swing of an arm shield and stabbed the hunter in the soft underside between it's armor. The Hunter dropped dead and his bond brother roared in anger as he charged the Predator. The Predator jumped too late to avoid and he was sent flying to the air, when he dropped he was too injured to move away from the Hunter who raised his shield and crushed his head beneath it.

A second Hunter fell, which told Sam it was time to enter the fray. Switching to assault rifle he jumped from his spot and fired at the first blur of a cloaked Predator, some bullet's found home while others ricocheted from their armor. The Predator launched a disk, which Sam avoided and he slammed his rifle to the Predator's head. A second Predator lunged to attack with his long blade, Sam tried to block with his rifle but it was cut in two like paper and his shields flared as the tip of the blade carved a deep scar on his armor. The predator tried a second swing, but Sam acted faster and withdrew his plasma sword and slashed the blade in half, along with the predator's arm followed by his head. Sam didn't notice earlier that the Elites had joined the fight as well: the major with a sword as well while the purple one had his twin plasma rifles.

While the marines took out targets from afar, the Rookie was busy searching for the Predator that killed 3 of his allies. The Predator in question fired a small spike killing a marine, which revealed to the ODST his position. The ODST fired a quick burst from his BR-55 which took the Predator's cloak away, followed by a cooked frag that brought the Predator down from his position. The Rookie slowly approached the body to confirm his kill, but the predator swiped his leg to take the ODST to the floor. Jumping back to his feet the Predator withdrew his wrist blade to finish with the black armored foe but the Rookie had his shotgun ready and blew the predator's hand followed by two more shells to the chest and a final one to the head.

________________________________________________________________________________

The purple Elite was cornered by two Predators and he didn't notice a plasma shot from his left side that took out his shields, as he staggered to his feet a Predator kicked the rifles away and pinned him to a tree with a long blade straight to the neck. The red Elite let out a battle cry and charged with his sword, Sam finished a Predator and was about to join him when a light in the sky caught his attention.

The Predator's stopped fighting as well and turned to the sky: their remaining ship had been destroyed and the ones responsible entered orbit. Hundreds of pods like the ODST entry vehicles -but organic- dropped from the ships. The Predators stopped fighting Sam and instead started taking out the organic things.

"Sam!" the Rookie called by comm. "Let's get moving. Something tells me this is going to turn from bad to FUBAR!"

Sam nodded and joined the rest to escape while the predators continue their cleansing.

_You already had the chance to meet them_

_When we stormed Kerrigan's city_

_Yes_

Sam recalled the conversation he had with Sahian prior to coming here , when she revealed to him why he needed to go help John.

_The Xenomorphs and the hunters have been in war from way back before coming to the secret wars; each time the Predators are about to extinguish them a single queen reforms their legions at an incredible rate. _

_And if we don't go now, John might be lost before we mount up a rescue op._

_Yes, I estimate the same. That is why you need to go there and change the tide while we still can. As little as your actions alone do, they might be enough to change my predictions._

For what Sahian explained to him Sam understood that the ascended ones could see possible futures, but each outcome could change greatly depending on the actions of even a few.

That is why Sam agreed to come here, to get John and get out of this planet before it was completely overrun.

________________________________________________________________________________

In the meantime, the Master Chief was avoiding the plasma shots from a cloaked Predator.

Both Spartan and Predator had seen the Xenomorph pods falling but were too engrossed into their fight to pay them any attention.

The Chief tossed his disk to the source of the shots, but the deadly blade only took the like of a tree. The Predator jumped behind the Spartan, took the spear away from John's hands and grabbed him by the neck. The Chief was trying to get loose as he saw the shoulder cannon aiming at his head.

But several large spiders attacked the Predator, forcing him to leave John alone. As the predator wrestled the spiders from his back ,the Chief recovered his spear but thought against it to kill him.

The Spartan grabbed hold of a spider and tossed it away, allowing for the shoulder cannon of the predator to finish one of them, the Predator removed another and repeated the same procedure. The third spider rolled its tail around the Predator's neck trying to remove his helmet but with the combined help of the Chief they were able to remove it, then the Predator stabbed it to the ground with one of his blades.

The Chief had to take a few seconds to recover his energies, he couldn't believe how strong those things were.

But rest was not a luxury he should have taken...as he saw 3 red dots on his chest.

"Why?" the predator asked.

"After they killed you, I would have been next."

The Predator did not move for a full few seconds.

When the shoulder cannon retreated, the chief knew he was safe, for now.

"Follow me."

The sound of something moving fast to where they were broke their small seize of fire.

An Alien pounced the Predator while another was heading towards John. The Spartan was helpless against that thing without his armor, so he needed to use tactics to face it. As the Alien pounced, the Chief used the spear as a pike and jumped away. The Alien's pounce only found the lance that went trough its chest, acid blood melting away the super hard material of said weapon.

Meanwhile, the Predator was wrestling away his attacker. The Alien had managed to use its tail to stab the Predator some times. The Chief knew he had to help the warrior, but those razor sharp claws of the alien could tear his flesh like paper.

Which only left him one option: to look for the disk blade.

Running to the last position he tossed the disk, the Chief made haste to search for it. When he found it embedded in a tree he ran for it, recovered the disk and turned just in time to see the Alien's tail finding his way out of the Predator's neck. As the Predator fell on the ground, the Alien tried to pounce the Spartan but his jump was denied as he came crashing down when the Predator got hold of its tail. The Chief then finished it off with the disk directly thrown into it's prolonged head.

The Predator knew his time was short, so he grabbed his shoulder cannon and tossed it to the Chief, then he opened his wrist band and pointed to one direction. "Run."

When the Predator activated what the Chief could guess was a bomb, the Spartan ran as fast as he could (which was faster than any normal human could).

The Chief barely made it to what could be considered a mini nuke going off inside the jungle.

________________________________________________________________________________

"We're gonna make it, aren't we, sir? I-I don't wanna die out here!"

Sam turned to the marine and patted his shoulder. The other marines were also reassured: if someone could get them out of this mess was a Spartan.

The Rookie and the Elite said nothing but kept their eyes trained outside the cave, waiting for anything to happen.

When a small nuclear explosion occurred in the northeast section of the jungle the Rookie and Elite were startled by it.

"I think that counts as something."

Sam and some marines rushed outside to witness the destruction. "Marines, pack up! Were moving out!"

11 marines, 3 hunters, and ODST and elite major followed Sam as they moved double time to the place where they saw some firefight a while back. The only one lagging behind was the lone Hunter: his bonded brother was killed in the last fight.

Sam knew the Hunter wanted to die, but not before dishing out some pain to the enemy.

"Motion up ahead," the Elite replied by silent comm. Sam joined him and together they scouted ahead. "No need to be silent demon, the one I found is barely alive."

Both Spartan and Elite reached a clearing filled with dead Predator and Alien alike.

Carefully stepping around the acid blood they reached a badly wounded but alive Predator. Unknown to both, the lost arm of the predator had the same destructive power they witnessed before. The elder Predator would have done the same explosion if he still had had his wrist band.

The elder opened his eyes and saw them. "Another…"

Sam instantly knew what he meant and lifted the predator by the neck. "Where is he?!"

"Chief…I-I mean, sir" A marine ran to their position, almost falling on top of an alien. "You better take a look at this."

Sam dropped the predator and turned to the elite. "Watch him. If he moves, kill'im."

"With pleasure," the red-armored Elite replied.

As Sam was about to join the marine, the elite added. "Don't ever order me again, Demon."

Sam paid him no attention as he followed the marine, when he found what the marine wanted to show him he said nothing.

"Sir, what should we do? Sir ?"

Sam returned to where the predator was, the elite had taken the last order too serious as he held his plasma rifle to the predator's head. "What was it Demon?"

"Dead clones," Sam replied, then turned to the predator. "They were killed by you. Those clones had no weapons, they were defenseless."

"Your kind knows us as 'Predators'" The elder replied. Sam didn't care and borrowing a blade from a dead predator he stabbed the elder in the shoulder. "Why!? "

"Look," The elder removed something from his armor and handed it to Sam: a clone's helmet recording. Sam dropped the elder, removed his helmet and grabbed one of the fallen clone's to watch the video.

The first hours were from when the Chief was forced to remove his armor and the subsequent beginning of their hunting. Sam moved forward to the last recording: some predators and clones fighting the large spiders that Sam recalled as Alien incubators, when he saw the image of some clones with spiders attached to their faces he understood.

"Marine."

"Sir!"

"Pile up those clones. Set them on fire."

"What? Why?!"

"They're compromised," Sam replied as he tossed the clone helmet away. "The things inside them might still be alive."

"They're dead," The elder voiced out. "We took care of the infestation. But you are still in danger of the Xenomorphs."

Sam was about to put his helmet back, but the predator stopped him- "Wait, you will need something if you are to reach my base."

"I don't need anything from you," Sam replied.

"Yes you do Spartan. Your brother in arms will be with the other hunters as well. You need to work together to survive this."

Sam wanted to walk away.

These predators were the reason they were all in this mess. But something compelled him to listen to the dying elder.

"Fine, I'm listening."

________________________________________________________________________________

Dozens of Predators were facing off waves of Aliens that attacked their settlement; individually, each Predator was stronger and more cunning than an Alien, but the Aliens were faster and superior in numbers. They only needed to hold out until their backup arrived to leave the planet and cleanse it from orbit, but time was running out.

The leader Predator was fighting in the fray, twin cannons on his shoulder fired blast after blast at incoming Aliens as he fought remarkably with a spear the nearby attackers. The leader pinned an Alien to a wall with his spear, he then turned around and got his disk blade to slice the head of an Alien that was about to pounce a Predator.

A cry of pain got his attention, turning around he found a Predalien lifting a dead Predator with his tail trough the chest. The leader fired both cannons but the Predalien tossed the body of the dead Predator to receive the blunt of the attack, and with a speed far superior of the normal Aliens he reached the leader and crushed a cannon before it scratched the leader on the chest.

The Predalien raised its tail to finish him off but an energy blast of unknown origin disintegrated the sharp end of the tail. The Predalien turned in time to meet an energy blast to the face by John as he emerged from the jungle canopy. The leader jumped away from the falling Predalien and met John's eyes.

The chief was unsure what to do next, either fight against all odds and make it inside the base…

"Follow me," the leader said and ran inside the base.

_"Well, that was easy,"_ John thought.

Once inside, while the other Predators kept the Aliens at bay, the elder led the Chief to the room where they kept his armor.

"You will need it to fight."

________________________________________________________________________________

"Were almost there Sam"- The rookie said as they ran away from a pack of spiders on their tail.-"What will we do then: enter guns blazing or doing as that dead predator said?"

"For now try to fight together against a common foe, then get John and make it out of this rock" Sam replied.

The marines dropped some grenades as they ran trying to stop the little critters to catching up, but even then, 3 marines were caught. Sam stopped each time, turned around and using his rifle fired at the marine's chest for a merciful kill. A better way of dying compared to the alternative.

When they reached the base, over 30 Predators were fighting vigorously against dozens of Aliens and hundreds of spiders. But what caught Sam's eye was the Spartan fighting alongside them.

The Chief turned and was surprised to see a handful of Alliance soldiers and the Spartan. His armor IDF as Sam.

Sam riddled an Alien with bullets and joined the Chief. "And here we are, trying to save you, but instead I find you playing with your new friends."

"Were not friends," John replied. "Once we deal with these things we need to fall back to their base and hold out until help arrives."

"Rookie, get the marines inside the perimeter of the base; they won't stand a fighting chance out here."

"On it! Marines, follow me!"

The Elite and Hunter also joined the fray, the Elite slicing away with his plasma blade.

The lone Hunter tackled two Aliens, crushed one with his shield and incinerated another with his arm cannon. A wave of Aliens attacked him from all fronts engulfing the Hunter, but the Hunter somehow managed to kill them all before finally falling to the ground dead by the wounds he received.

Sam nodded to the fallen Hunter. He knew the creature would not survive, but died fighting with honor.

With the combined force of soldiers and Predators things were starting to look good for once...that is, until an organic ship loomed above and released a hundred more pods filled with spiders and Aliens. The Predators base turrets turned to the sky and opened fire, taking out the enemy ship as it fell down several kilometers away. The leader was stunned; his base turrets were not powerful enough to take out a ship that size.

Over 30 white flashes appeared around the field: 30 Spartans armed with a variety of weaponry appeared and laid waste to the aliens on the ground.

"Master chief, Spartan 034, this is Captain Russell of the Frigate _Saint Mary_. I hope were not late for the party. We'll send some more backup as soon as we clear the enemy ships"

"Not at all Captain," The chief replied by comm. "Tell the Asgard to hold up on the evac, we need to return the favor to the Predators"

"What?!" The Rookie asked as he joined the Chief. "We need to leave this place, these Predators…"

"Are allies," Sam added. "Just wait until we finish these Aliens first. You'll see."

The Chief then opened a comm. back to the Saint Mary. "Captain, there is one thing we need for the Asgard to beam down."

Moments later, several UNSC crates tagged **W/AV M6 G/GNR **appeared in the camp. The Spartans got to it and unpacked the goodies: Spartan lasers. Taking position they unleashed hell on the Aliens like there was no tomorrow.

"Yee-haa!!" The Rookie yelled. "These weapons kick MAJOR ASS!!!"

When the last Alien met a red glare the Alliance soldiers had another problem to face: the Predators.

The warrior race must have realized it as well since they also took position to attack, but neither one dared to do the first strike.

In the end, it was Sam who took the first step. The leader also stepped ahead and met Sam in the middle.

"What is he doing?" A marine whispered to the guy next to him.

Sam removed his helmet for the leader to see his face. The predator was taken back by what he saw that he also removed his own to see him better. In Sam's cheek there was a mark done to him by the elder before he passed away; the mark of his clan. Sam was now one of them.

The leader then removed a special spear he carried and handed it to Sam, Sam in place handed the leader his Spartan laser. The Predator eagerly accepted it after seeing the destructive force it sported and then said something to Sam. The Chief saw Sam nodding in approval and then joined his fellow Spartans

"I take it you made a truce with them."

"More, actually," Sam replied with a smirk. "The leader wanted me to leave them a crate of lasers."

"Only that?" The chief asked.

"Yeah, ohh! And I think they are now part of the alliance."

"Sam!"

Both chief and Sam turned to see Kelly and Linda approaching; now with all hostilities the girls wanted a 'little' chat with them. Kelly hugged Sam's tall figure and then observed the mark on his cheek.

"Well…It does make you look more handsome."

"More than before," Sam replied with a smile. "That's already hard to top."

While they talked, Linda approached John. Both Spartans removed their helmet's but the chief knew his greeting was not going to be as good like Sam's. Linda looked serious as he looked at him in the eye.

SMACK!

Every Spartan, marines, even the Rookie and Elite had their mouth open...

The famous Spartan-117 had just been slapped.

"I told you not to do it again," that said, Linda walked away to await transport. The Chief was stunned by a full sec before jogging to join her, the red mark of Linda's hand present on his face.

"Linda, wai…!"

Linda locked lips with John, not caring if everyone saw them. After a few moments even the Predators were slightly uncomfortable, so they broke the kiss. "From now on I go with you to every mission…To have an eye on you, that is!"

"Yes ma'am," John replied with a knowing smile.

"Master Chief, this is Captain Russell. Are you ready for evac? My tactical officer says there are incoming enemy ships on their way to the planet."

"Captain, this is Spartan 034. Do not engage those ships. The leader of the Predators is hailing his ships to stand down as well."

"Predators?" Cp. Russell asked. "What's going down there?"

"Well," Sam and the Chief looked around at the Predators and Alliance soldiers. "I think we have some new Allies, sir"

________________________________________________________________________________

Alliance City/

"Nice of you to join us John."

"Likewise ma'am," The Chief returned the greeting to their mentor, Dr. Halsey.

"So" Jacob Keyes took his seat in the meeting table. "These predators have decided to join us."

"Well, more like part-time members of the Alliance," Sam offered to explain. "Their race is not too fond of being around other species except when hunting...but yeah, they're in."

"Then, I assume they will help us in our future struggles against threats like the Replicators,"- Zeratul said. "Although I do not like the idea so soon, we need the help."

"I agree with you. Those bastards were responsible of some casualties to my troopers," Delta 3-8 added. "But I guess it all turned out fine. But if one of them dares to try another stunt like using another of our members as cattle for their sick hunting games…"

"They wont. I can guarantee you that," Sam replied. Boss wasn't so convinced, but dropped the argument.

"Well, now that you're all here. We are about to receive a slipspace transmission from the Arbiter…"

Cortana stopped talking when the objects in the table started shaking. In fact, everyone stood up when they felt like they were having an earthquake.

The holo screen came to life to show Seven of Nine and Thor.

"This is Seven to Keyes; what is happening? I detect no tectonic movement on the planet's surface."

In truth, it wasn't an earthquake.

Every faction of the Secret Wars was feeling the effects. The Arbiter, Kerrigan, Anubis, Gravemind, The Borg queen, Grievous...everyone without exception. Even the starships felt the tremors, which was definitively not an earthquake.

"Holy…"

Everyone present stepped outside to the balcony where they could see the sky: A massive rupture in the very fabric of space was visible to the naked eye.

The rookie was below with some ODST's and Major Melissa McKay also observing the spectacle.

"O...k...What the Hell is that?" Jack O'Neill voiced out.

Suddenly, just as the rupture appeared, the ascended Sahian made her presence known.

The Master Chief was about to call her name but stopped when he saw how concentrated she looked. The lightning blue rupture seemed to be closing down, but slowly. Meanwhile, Sahian was using all of her powers to close it, it was evident since she was sweating and she had never done that.

Once the rupture was finally close the tremors stopped, Sahian seemed out of air but managed to recover. The Chief approached her as well as the other's present.

"Sahian, what was that?''

"Don't ask," she pleaded to the Chief. "Please, just don't. I can't tell you right now, forgive me."

And with that she vanished in front of their eyes. Cortana also left to attend the transmission of the Arbiter wanting to report what had happened.

_"Boy, is he in for a surprise_"

While John was left there wondering what had happened, Sergeant Johnson emerged from a nearby room in the city alongside a lopsided smiling woman; both looked like they had been trough an earthquake of themselves by the looks of it.

"Didn't I told ya baby; I rocked your world!"

________________________________________________________________________________

A.N: Done with the AW3SOME! and invaluable help of Major Mike Powell III.

Yeah, it's true (sigh) Good Ol Mike helped me with a beta read, so I owe him. Anyway, I have no excuse for taking so long to update so I will only say this: I will try to make the next updates more ofter. As before feel free to ask if some parts seem inconsistent or have plot holes. As for the mysterious rupture in space, mmmm, what could it be?

CoughOriCough

BTW, the rookie is from the Halo ODST game coming in september =D. Expect more from him in a future as well as other characters from previous chapters.

And If you'd like to read something different for a change check: "Yet Another of Many Xovers" by Major Mike Powell III. I also write some parts of that fic. Well, read and review. Keep reading BTW, sneak peak of next chapter below.

* * *

Next chapter:

The chief found it strange but something on the back of his head urged him to enter the room. That is until a child's laughter echoed in the hallway. The chief turned around and wiped his M6 ready- "_Since when are there kids in the city_…'' – The chief thought, deciding to try his luck he called out –"Show yourself!'' – More laughter, this time it sounded more deformed.

"John?''

The chief found linda in the threshold of the door with a puzzled look on her face. –"Who are you calling?''

The chief lowered his gun and entered the room. –"No one, it was just my imagination…''

"Seeing your sidearm out tells me it was more than your imagination''

The chief put his gun away and followed Linda inside, as the chief took a seat in bed Linda climbed on top and positioned herself behind him to give him a massage.

"Thanks''- The chief replied as Linda undid the knots in the chief's back.

"Don't mention it''- Linda said –"Look's like you needed it, anything you want to talk about''

"Not right now''- The chief replied as he also climbed onto bed and dragged her to his side –"I'll tell you tomorrow, ok''

"hmph, fine''- Linda replied as they kissed once and drifted to sleep –"night..''

"night''- The chief replied.

"…_Go0d niGht JoHn…_''

The chief tried to push away that voice and hugged Linda to his body, there was no way it was real.

_Spartans fear nothing_

John heard Mendez, his trainer, once say to them. But right now…

_"…wElcoMe bAck…_''

He didn't know what to think.


	17. The Marker

Disclaimer: I do not own the Halo franchise or anything related portrayed on this fic. Any other original character I portrait on this fic are my original creations (Except the Rookie's personality I created for him on this fic =D

" ": Dialogue of characters _Italics_: Characters thoughts

* * *

Shadows danced in front of the nervous tech at the controls, all caused by the eerie blue portal that lighted the cavernous space around them. From the portal five men emerged; ODST´s, the best of the best. Their sergeant was the last to emerge, a black metal suitcase on his right arm.

¨Sergeant, you have good news I hope.¨- Colonel Ackerson surveyed the team from his small command post-¨After all, you gave us quite a scare for a few hours¨

The sergeant looked puzzled by that last comment. De-polarizing his visor he approached the Colonel- ¨Sir?¨

¨You know, we lost your signal for a few hours¨

¨But colonel, we were only gone for 15 minutes¨- The sergeant explained -¨You can even check our recording. In fact, there is something you should really see in it. You won`t believe it.¨

Some nearby techs turned to pay attention at the sergeant`s words, a thing that didn't went unnoticed by Ackerson. -¨Why don't we head to my private office sergeant. You can tell me everything there¨

As both men entered the room, the sergeant eagerly placed the suitcase in the table-¨before that, you need to see this first¨

From the case, the sergeant extracted a small statue; two prolonged spikes twisted up, dark white lines illuminated the structure but emanated no light on the table. -¨We found this colonel; we don't know what it is, but after you see the video you´ll understand why we brought it back¨

As Ackerson was intrigued by the artifact, he faintly heard someone whispering…

¨_Make us whole again_…¨

* * *

**Chapter 17 / The Marker**

¨And on floor 13 we have the mess hall, where the troops come for their daily meal or to drown their sorrow in a variety of drinks we have to offer¨

The Master chief stepped outside the transporter and ignored cortana´s description of the floor. Even without his armor, the tall Spartan was a sight of awe. But the look on his eyes showed tiredness.

¨Nothing to say huh? Had a bad night chief?¨

¨I don't want to talk about it Cortana.¨- The chief kept on walking, feeling like someone was just behind him. But only cortana´s holo image flooded the hall.

¨Suit yourself, but remember; If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here¨

The Spartan nodded and entered the messhall, dozens of marines, clones and grunts milled around the tables which were an unusual sight at 3 am. The chief recognized the haunted look in each of these men´s eyes, the same that plagued him recently.

¨What will you have sir¨- The waitress politely asked; even she had bags under her eyes.

¨Just coffee, black¨

The waitress left to fetch him his order leaving John to his thoughts; the things he saw during his sleep were like nothing he had ever seen. Not even fighting the flood had left him feeling like this. The waitress came back and handed the Spartan his coffee which John drink slowly.

_ThAt woNt hElp YoU_…

The chief dropped the coffee and spun around to find a marine with a surprised face- ¨Chief are you ok? I was just asking how you were?¨

The Master chief relaxed and dropped his stance -¨sorry private, you just caught me off guard¨

¨Well, that´s unexpected. I thought you couldn't sneak to a Spartan¨

The private that the chief recalled as Jenkins took a seat next to him. The Spartan erased the images of that video from long ago while the waitress fetched him another coffee. -¨What can I do for you Private?¨

¨Nah, I just needed to talk to someone more sane. Don't get me wrong, but looks like everyone here is not sleeping well for the last couple of days¨

The chief related to that, the effect was even spreading to the ones aboard ships in orbit. Cortana and Dr. Halsey had theorized the fault being the stress caused by the arrival of this new enemy, the replicators, but it just didn't feel right. There was something else.

Moments passed in relative silence between the Spartan and marine.

¨Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!¨

Everyone turned to see a grunt run as fast as his tiny legs could muster screaming -¨Monsters in dreams!!!!¨ - as he left the messhall.

Jenkins cracked a small smile -¨Little bastard must have had a bad dream, right chief? ¨

The Master chief simply said yes, as Jenkins turned his attention back to the waitress he missed how the chief removed his hand from the sidearm he carried. -¨I´m turning out, it was good talking to you¨

¨Same here chief¨- Even when they barely exchanged words. As the Spartan left the messhall Jenkins kept scratching his back, he had gone to a med for a quick check about the itching but he was given a clean bill of health.

¨_clean or not, it still drives me crazy_¨- Jenkins thought

* * *

The chief made his way to his, correction, his and Linda´s room. Just thinking about it made the Spartan II smile and almost forget everything about the replicators and those…

Suddenly the chief stopped at the sound of…laughter? The Spartan turned around but found no one there. Besides, that laughter sounded like it came from kids.

¨_Since when are there kids here_?¨- The chief wondered as more laughter, this time more deformed echoed -¨Who is there?¨

No answer, the lights seemed to die slowly trapping him in darkness. The chief wasted no time and aimed his handgun to the darkness -¨Show yourself!¨

¨John?¨

As he turned left he saw Linda at the threshold of the door, the chief realized he had reached their quarters already. Putting his gun away he simply entered the room as Linda closed it. -¨care to tell me what happened out there?¨

¨Nothing¨- The chief lied –¨I thought I´ve heard something. It was just my imagination¨

¨since when has your imagination forced you to aim your gun at nothing?¨

Linda had a point there, but he really didn't have an answer for all that was happening to him. Seeming to understand, Linda dropped the question and hopped to bed motioning to come join her. As John climbed to bed she dimmed the lights and cuddled him.

¨Good night…¨- She barely said, the sleep getting her.

¨Night¨- John replied.

¨_GoOd nIGht…jhOn_…¨

The Master chief tried to ignore that voice that seem to come out of nowhere and hugged Linda closer. In the darkness he could hear it laugh but he had tried time and time again to see what caused it just to find nothing. There was an explanation for all of this, there had to be.

He remembered what Cpo Mendez had said to them all that time ago:

¨Spartans fear nothing¨

But right now…

¨_WeLcoME bAck…hEheHeheh_…¨

He didn't knew what to think

* * *

¨RC 01/ 138 Stop Immediately!!!!¨

Trainee 01/ 138 could hear the yells of his Kaminoan instructor but his hands refused to cooperate. Feeling something wet he looked down to see something red dripping from his hands; Blood, but not his own.

Before him, a trooper was sprawled on the floor, a red growing stain of blood emanating from his neck.

Even with that wound the trooper managed to say something before loosing the ability to speak, before he died.

¨Why eighter ?¨

------------

Delta 38, better know as Boss to his fellow team, abruptly stood from bed after reliving that dream. Every night for the past few days he had the same dream over and over again, it was slowly eating away at his conscience but he refused it to interfere with his obligations. His bunk was wet but he knew it was from the sweating, unusual since the room had good ventilation for all 4 of them.

As a team, Delta squad eat together, slept together, and killed together.

In the dark he could see the bunks of his fellow Delta´s; Delta 40, Fixer´s bunk was well kept, his armor was neatly tucked next to him. A shame the same could not be said for the other occupant, 62 ¨Scorch¨. Said Delta´s armor was somewhat in order but lines of different explosives awaited in the nightstand for one hell of a party. A rocket and antimatter explosive launcher next to them.

¨Ohh…where have you been all my life? Such a slender form encasing Such destructive power in an anaconda surface to air…¨

Boss decided to let Scorch ans his ¨dream¨ alone and proceeded to head towards the showers to start the day. As he left the room he ignored the fact that the team´s specialist, 07 Sev, was not there. But he knew he was probably way up early practicing in the shooting range, in a drinking contest with sergeant Johnson (then again, it wasn't Tuesday) or passing the night with a female tech or marine.

¨_Lucky bastard_ ¨- Boss thought, maybe he would try his luck with one of those female Spartans.

The showers were empty as he anticipated; no one besides him was up at 3 am anyway. Letting the water run he proceeded to get undressed and soon entered the now warm rain.

¨Why Eighter?¨

Delta 38 dropped the soap and froze, looking around he only saw the light fog made from the hot shower. - ¨Get a grip 38!¨- As he tried to focus the voice asked again, but when he tried to see if someone was playing a prank on him his vision was obscured, by instinct he tried to wash his eyes but he realized the shower was responsible; blood was pouring out making 38 jump out of the shower. Looking for a towel to clear his eyes he saw a figure slowly coming towards him from the fog.

¨No, it cant be you!?¨

Now, more closer to him, 38 recognized the same trooper of his recent nightmares. That clone from so long ago.

¨Why eighter?¨- The clone said with ease, even when his throat was sliced open.-¨We were a team, you and I¨

When faced with an incoming threat, a soldier of the republic faces it straight on. But 38 was unable to move and cowardly just closed his eyes as the clone kneeled and made a move to touch him. After a few moments of nothing, Boss gathered his courage to open his eyes only to find nothing there. No blood, clone, nothing.

¨Why?¨- 38 asked no one as he slumped down the floor -¨Why now after so many years?¨

* * *

Alliance City/ conference room

¨The replicator and Asuran forces continue to push further into Borg controlled space, the collective is meeting them in both fronts but as the last footage showed us this is a war they cannot win.¨- Thel Vadam, The Arbiter of the Sangheili, gave his scheduled report from a secure slipspace transmission to the people present but he watched in annoyance as most of them seemed to ignore him. Jack O´Neill was plain asleep, his head glued to the table. Keyes noticed this and decided to take action.

¨Cortana, can you give them a wake up call?¨

¨Gladly¨

A quite loud alarm flared trough the room that had those asleep up and running.

¨I´m up! I´m up!¨- Jack yelled as he jumped out of his chair.

¨Good to know¨- The Arbiter drily remarked. -¨Asides of some present that Do pay attention to important matters (like Zeratul, Seven of Nine or Thor) it seems there is a lot of deprivation of sleep going on in the city.¨

¨I apologize Arbiter, we just can't get some good rest from a few days ago.¨- Keyes sincerely said.

¨No need to apologize Captain Keyes. Anyway, how is the delegation that we sent to the predators? Have they made significant progress? ¨

-----------

Psw- 405/ Predator controlled world.

Sam crashed down hard as the predator in front of him (that had just moments ago tackled him with a force of a scorpion tank) went to retrieve his spear to finish with the Spartan. Sam saw this and shaking the pain away he jumped back at his feet and the massive Spartan went to retrieve his own spear. He had just reached it when the predator pounced with a killing blow that Sam blocked out of pure instinct. As both exchanged swipes Sam awaited for the predator to get a bit close, when he did the Spartan dropped his spear, grabbed the predator´s and head butted him so hard his visor cracked open. If he had shields it would have been fatal for the predator.

As the predator fell down, Sam immediately pointed the tip of the spear to his neck. He had won.

The cheers and yells from Predators, elites, Protoss zealots and Spartans filled the coliseum. Sam dropped the spear and gave the Predator a hand to get up. Both warriors recognized each other´s fighting skills and left the arena as a Heavy Predator and elite zealot jumped down. The predator revealed razor sharp wrist blades as the elite activated dual plasma swords.

----------

¨We received report of Spartan 034¨- Keyes replied to the Arbiter -¨They´re just brief saying everything is going ok¨

¨I see¨- The Arbiter said -¨Well, if that is all for today then I take my leave. I will return to the city in one day. Until then be safe¨

The transmission was off and Keyes turned to the ones present -¨Moving to other matters, Seven has your team succeeded in making the modifications of the anti replicator weapon¨

¨Yes , we have¨- The former Borg commander replied -¨Combining it with the infinity modulator we can now use a limited number of times¨

¨I may be mistaken here, but doesn't infinity stand for you know, Infinity?¨- Jack asked.

¨The modification changes the frequency of the weapon a very high number of times, but the replicators have proven very efficient to adapt to it. I estimate even more if they assimilate Borg technology.¨

Delta 38 was hearing everything Seven said, but he couldn't understand it, not with that dead clone standing just by the door. As he blinked, the clone was gone.

¨And the refitting of UNSC ships?¨

¨Going smoothly¨-Cortana answered –¨Almost 30 percent of our capital ships are already fitted with asgard or Protoss shielding¨

¨Yes, but it won´t be as effective as we would have hoped.¨- Thor added -¨given the time and resources we cannot fit a shield as strong as we did with the Daedalus class ship.¨

¨We´ll take what we have¨- Keyes replied -¨Having shields is already something big for most ships.¨

As the meeting ended everyone left to do their chores around their fleets, Delta 38 was about to leave but recalled something and pulled back double time -¨Captain Keyes¨

¨Yes 38 ?¨

¨I forgot to tell you, clone advisor Sierra 14 wants to meet you at 0700 hours tomorrow morning.¨

¨Oh really! Do you know what for?¨

¨Cant say much, he asked me to be quiet bout it. But I will say it´s a surprise, quoting his words. Just be here tomorrow sir¨- Message delivered, delta 38 left leaving Keyes wondering just what surprise awaited him.

* * *

The Rookie had his back to the wall while his fingers clutched the M6 silenced pistol as it was a life beacon. Counting to 3 he jumped, rolled around in the sand and fired two times.

Not a single bullet hit the brute drawing .

¨Man, you suck¨- a nearby ODST said as he fired to his own target.

¨Meh, I had him¨- The rookie meekly said -¨I just felt pity for him.¨

¨That thing won´t feel pity when he guts you. You shouldn't either¨

The rookie turned to see a female ODST firing to her own target, if her unusual 4 bullet shot Br55 wasn´t enough her red fiery hair was enough to catch the rook´s attention.

¨Maybe. Or maybe DK just wants his banana¨

Melissa McKay cracked a rare smile as he eyed the ODST, unlike the other helljumpers nearby, this one was in full gear, and even his visor was polarized so she couldn't see his face. -¨Private, you do know this is just a shooting range. Why all the gear?¨

¨In war, one must be ready at all time¨- The rookie said feeling like a badass. McKay just thought he was a noob. -¨Anyway, care to give me some pointers beautiful¨

¨It´s Major McKay¨

The Rookie was dumb folded.

¨As the **Major** of the ODST´s¨

¨Ohhh!!! Cool¨

¨_Is this guy for real_?¨ – Melissa thought. -¨We´ll, I can give you some advise, private…?¨

¨The Rookie¨

¨Rookie? Anything else?¨

¨Nope, although the sarge sometimes calls me F.N.G. Whatever that is?¨

¨_Fucking New Guy, figures_¨- Melissa thought -¨anyway, ready?¨¨

¨Born ready¨- the rook aimed at the brute target.

¨When you see and enemy, point your gun at him and fire¨- Melissa explained -¨And if you find yourself surrounded scream real loud so that the big boys can come save you, you got all that?¨

As Melissa left, the Rookie stood up and watched her leave. The other ODST approached the Rookie´s target and saw countless shell but not a single one had found home. -¨Man, how did you became a leatherneck in the first place?¨

The rookie without looking raised his gun and fired once, the bullet passed mere inches of the ODST´s head and scored a bulls eye in the brute´s head.

¨I got lucky¨- The Rookie explained as he left the ODST scared shitless.

* * *

Roy Fokker, commander of the Vf-305´s finished with the maintenance of his fighter as the onboard Ai double checked the systems.

¨All reads green roy¨- Melisa, the fighter´s onboard Ai said trough the fighter´s speakers. -¨Anything else you want me to do today?¨

¨Yeah, start her up¨- Roy grabbed his helmet -¨Let´s take her for a spin¨

The Vf-305 soared out of the city´s hangar and danced around the clouds. While Melisa responded to the air control hailing them, Roy closed his eyes and pushed the fighter´s nose down for a quick descent. When he opened them he was shocked to see darkness of space.

¨What the fuck? Melisa did you…¨

He stopped mid sentence when he recognized the cockpit of a longsword fighter. The planet below was Eridanus III, currently being glassed by Covenant cruisers.

¨Roy snap out of it!!! I need backup!!¨

Fokker recognized the voice of a fellow flight mate, Erick, but that fight was from over 7 years ago. The UNSC had lost Eridanus III a long time ago, and most importantly he had left the fighter role when he got demoted.

¨Come on man!!! ¨- Erick yelled by comm. – ¨I have two damn seraphs on my tail!!!¨

Forgetting the why and focusing on the now, Roy snapped the fighter for an intercept course to save his friend. -¨I´m coming man, just hang thight.¨

The seraphs plasma cannons were narrowly dodging the longsword fighter as Roy was force to listen to Erick's screams. Even at top speed his fighter just wasn't gaining on them, in fact, it looked like it was getting further away. A lucky plasma shot hit Erick´s fighter causing one of his thrusters to start malfunctioning

¨Damn it!¨- Roy decided to try and lock onto the seraphs from this distance, to his surprise it locked on. Which was unusual for this distance but he didn't care. -¨This time I will save you pal¨

Two missiles flied from the underbelly of the longsword straight to the seraphs, as the orange glow of the rockets gained on the covenant fighters he watched in shock as they flied past them and headed straight to Erick´s fighter. -¨Erick eject!!!¨

It was pointless, the longsword was instantly vaporized in a great ball of fire. Only a fraction of Erick´s scream made it to the comm. Followed by static. The two seraphs turned and headed towards Roy but he just watched them not making an attempt to shoot or evade them.

¨Pilot disengage course now!¨

Roy had failed again to save his friend and the only thing he wanted now was to die, like he should had that day long ago.

¨Roy Fokker, get up!!!¨

Roy recognized the voice of Melisa and abruptly opened his eyes to face a Protoss carrier in front of him, acting fast he moved the Vf-305 away from a collision course. Both his fighter and carriers shield flickered as they made brief contact but resulted in no damage by either party.

¨Roy you owe me a big explanation of why you almost crashed us to that carrier!?¨- Melisa furiously asked as she relayed an apology and fake malfunction explanation to the high templar in the carrier.

¨Wish I knew darling, wish I knew…¨

* * *

Alliance Elite cruiser _Watchful eye_/ replicator controlled space

Thel Vadam, better know as the Arbiter, sidestepped a slash from his sparring partner R´tas Vadum, mostly know by fellow team members as the Spec ops elite, shipmaster or just Half jaw.

¨I agree with you that the human ¨Ackerson¨ is not to be trusted Arbiter, but if they keep him active is because he might be somewhat useful in the war.¨

The Arbiter agreed with R´tas, but he was far from trusting the human - ¨Even when he has given the alliance good Intel in the past I suspect his motives are ulterior, he kept the human´s Spartan III project a secret by most of his race.¨

¨Can you blame them¨- Half jaw blocked a swing of the Arbiter´s stun sword with his arm shield and retaliated -¨During the war with us we constantly tried to pry information from them, if the covenant had found the location of the Spartan III homeworld we could have glassed one of their main beacons of hope like we did to Reach.¨

¨True, but I feel like he is up to something. We must finish our survey on the replicators and return soon to the city.¨- The Arbiter avoided a stab and directed his blade to R´tas neck, but found a blade perilously close to his heart.

¨A draw it seems ¨

* * *

Secluded space in alliance city/ Colonel Ackerson´s ONI division

The tight space was covered in xenomorphic structure as the Alien queen watched her surroundings like looking for something. Unknown to Colonel Ackerson and DeSilva, the queen was afraid. Something was coming soon to this place, and whatever was coming was going to kill them all.

¨I can´t explain it sir¨- Ackerson´s lead scientist explained to his superiors -¨She reached full mature status but she simply won´t lay eggs.¨

¨You better have that, thing, planting eggs soon or I will simply be forced to give this assignment to someone more competent. Is that understood? ¨

¨Yes sirs, I´ll get my team…¨

¨Just get it done¨- Ackerson and deSilva left the highly armored chambers where they kept the queen. ODST´s in every exit nervously guarded the area while sentry turrets and Cyclops units surrounded the queen´s chambers in case one of those things came out. Ackerson had pulled quite a number to have that alien queen here under that pesky Ai, Cortana´s nose and he expected results. If he could breed alien warriors then the UNSC could give their enemies a run for their money.

* * *

Spartan 117 awoke to a sunny day; the fields were living green as the gentle breeze moved the grass in harmony. He had full armor for an unusual place but he felt no threat whatsoever, uncharacteristically of him he lay down in the grass and removed his helmet to see the clouds. He, Sam and Kelly used to sneak out at night to do the same during their training back on Reach.

¨John what are you doing there? Come join us¨

The chief saw Kelly also in Mark 6 armor minus helmet, she waved him to come join her and the other Spartans as they gathered near a structure; it was two curved spikes going up with a white glow that just by looking at it made John happy. The chief acknowledged Kelly and stood up to go join his brothers.

¨Don't do it!¨

The chief suddenly stopped and watched as a man in a weird armor yelled at him from afar. The man´s visor reminded the chief of the clone commando´s blue T line but this helmet was several glowing green lines. He frantically tried to get John to pay him attention waving his hands in the air.

The man said more but the words lost meaning to John...

* * *

The master chief stood up from bed as he realized once again those nightmares had plagued his dreams, next to him was Linda but unlike him she was fast asleep.

¨3 am¨- The chief noticed the same hour, this was not just a bad case of bad sleep anymore. Something was going on in the city.

¨wAnNa pLAy…¨

The Spartan turned to the far corner of the room to see two yellow eyes looking back at him, in the shadows he could see the figure of what looked like a 3 year old, a deformed dark skinned 3 year old. Without removing his gaze from that thing he extracted his gun from the nightstand and removed the safety.

¨ThaT wOnt do AnYThinG…¨ - The thing replied as he played with something, something that sounded squishy, the chief didn't want to know what it was. -¨wE Will cOMe SOoN… aND wE wILL pLaY WItH yoUr sOuLs…¨

The thing leaped at the chief with a shriek.

John pulled the trigger, but realized he had no gun. The room was empty besides him and Linda and he had just gotten up again.

¨_Another dream_…¨

* * *

Jenkins tossed and turned on his bunk but found no relief, that damn itch was in full swing again.

¨Fuck this!¨

Storming up, he put on his boots and headed towards the bathroom to splash fresh water on his face. Letting the cold water out he dipped his face in it and looked at the mirror.

Almost instantly he jerked away, the mirror reflected his face for an instant, but a face he never wanted to see again.

He was flood again.

Repeating a mantra on his head he looked again and was relieved to see his normal human face. Getting out of there and trying not to tremble too much he headed towards the nearest infirmary to attend his itch.

After nervously waiting for a good 7 minutes a tired nurse beaconed him to enter the doctor´s office, the doctor on night duty looked up from his desktop.

¨Mr. Jenkins, the Itching again I suppose¨

¨Doctor, you have to give me something. That cream you gave me last night didn't do jack shit!.¨

Sighing, the doctor stood up as Jenkins kept scratching his back. For the past couple of nights Jenkins had visited him to complain of a non existing skin problem. The private knew he was close to driving the doctor insane with all the night visits, if the doctor got fed too much he could send a report to psychiatric wing to evaluate if Jenkins was mentally fit to be a part of the marines, and they really needed everyone up to fight in the war.

The doctor knew nothing was wrong with him, but he needed to finally convince Jenkins. So he would do the most logical thing; a full scan to show Jenkins there wasn´t anything wrong with him.

Strapped to a table, Jenkins watched as the scanner went up and down his body while the doc patiently awaited the results. He knew he would find nothing out of the…

¨_Oh my god_.¨

Jenkins noticed the loss of color on the doctor and asked -¨what´s wrong with me doctor, please tell me?¨

¨Nothing private, j-just that you were right. There is a skin rash caused by low level radiation, let me get something and you will be on your way¨

Jenkins didn't buy any of it, but decided to play along. The doctor left the room in quite a hurry which only fueled the private´s doubts. Standing up he approached the screen with the results and was horrified when he read the bold red words.

FLOOD INFECTION DETECTED/ TERMINATE IMMEDIATELY

Jenkins stumbled back while two flamethrower marines rushed to the room.

¨Wait please no!!¨

The marines incinerated Jenkins as he screamed in agony.

¨Nooooooooooo!!!¨

Several marines got up when they heard Jenkins scream, it was another nightmare. Jenkins knew he was loosing his mind.

* * *

Conference Room/

Keyes rushed past several people as he made his way to the conference room. He knew he was late, not by much but still, those restless dreams were getting to him. As he reached the door Keyes straightened up and proceeded to go inside; a clone advisor and Zeratul were eyeing the schematics of a ship Keyes recognized as a clone star destroyer, when they saw him they turned to him.

¨Captain Keyes¨- The clone advisor approached him to shake his hand.

¨Advisor¨, Zeratul ¨- Keyes returned the shake, feeling slightly embarrassed -¨Sorry If I made you wait too long¨

¨Not to worry¨- Zeratul replied -¨We still have plenty of time left¨

¨Besides, Delta 38 hasn't arrived yet. But we will have to do without him¨- Advisor Sierra 14 added, and then he turned to the protoss dark templar -¨Then it´s settled, Zeratul will stay in command of the city while we get back¨

¨Excuse me?¨- Keyes was lost for an instant -¨Get back from where exactly? ¨

¨A demonstration Terran¨-Zeratul answered -¨Do not worry, I will keep the city safe until your return.¨

Keyes replied his concern wasn't for the templar being command; Zeratul was more than qualified for the job, he was just curious to know where he was going. Sierra 14 hailed his ship by comm and he and Keyes were beamed onto the bridge of a Star destroyer.

¨Sierra 14, Jacob Keyes, welcome to the _Winged Dagger_¨- an UNSC admiral said to both men. Keyes rarely saw any admiral in the secret wars, let alone ¨The¨ admiral Cole.

¨Sir!¨

¨At ease¨- Admiral Cole said -¨I´m just for the ride, we want to see how good you really are with command of a ship, besides this isn´t my bridge, it´s Sierra 14´s¨.

¨And now it´s yours Keyes¨- Sierra 14 finished the sentence.

Keyes knew with the autumn in bad shape he would probably be handed command of another ship, but an UNSC ship - ¨But admiral, this is a republic ship, shouldn't it be more logic for me…¨

¨Relax ¨- Sierra 14 interrupted -¨It´s just for the duration of the small test. Aegir, set a course. Captain Keyes, you will be briefed along the way¨.

¨Understood¨ -The small asgard looked alien from his command console next to the clones, but he was needed in the star destroyer until the clones could fully master the asgard technology installed, like beaming technology and the added slipspace drive that the ship used.

¨Now Keyes, we need to put your skills to the test¨- Sierra 14 explained to Keyes -¨We are going to give command of an UNSC ship to you, but first, we need to see if you really are as good as reports say you are¨

Keyes was beginning to understand, but this ship was very different from of the autumn, besides, it missed what made the autumn what it was; his bridge crew and most importantly, Cortana.

Cole guessed right and added -¨we know this ship is unlike any UNSC ship, but we need to see if you can handle any type of combat situation in different scenarios, we need to prepare for anything when we face the replicator´s once more.¨

¨Very well¨- Keyes gave up fighting it and asked for a quick brief on the Star destroyer. To be honest, he was thrilled for the chance of trying out this ship. As Sierra 14 showed him the basics, Cole wondered if it was a good idea what they were planning to do after the test.

* * *

¨Eigther, guess what ¨

The still young clone trooper looked away from his study panel to his best friend. - ¨Shhh, we can't talk during class Zechs¨

The advisor thought he heard chatter and turned to them -¨ 01/138 , 01/166, is there something you want to ask?¨

¨No sir!¨- Both recruits replied in unison. Satisfied, the advisor kept doing his roundup.

When he was away from range, 66 turned to 38 - ¨Anyway, I overheard an advisor saying they needed more clones for the commando unit.¨

¨So ? everyone already knows that¨

¨But listen; they aren't going to clone new commandos. They are selecting a few of the regular field trooper batch. And it´s from number 01/101 to 01/180¨

This news made 38 forget the study altogether and pay full attention to his friend - ¨Are you sure! ¨

¨You know me eighter, I wouldn't lie about something as big as this¨

All clones were bred to fight for the republic with unquestioned loyalty, but Eighter and Zechs had always dreamed of being more than just regular troopers. Call it a genetic memory defect when they were born, but it was because all clones had a part of their original host within them, Jango Fett.

They wanted to be more, to be the best they could be. And now they were going to be just that…

------------

¨So you do remember eighter…¨

Delta 38 was looking from a balcony to the sky; he tried to ignore his companion next to him. Zechs, the dead clone he kept seeing everywhere.

¨The two of us; we were going to be fighting shoulder to shoulder. But you betrayed me eighter.¨

¨It wasn't like that¨- 38 tried to explain, but Zechs kept on talking.

¨Oh really, then why did you kill me? Why did you slash my throat and leave me to die like that, huh? Why old friend?¨

Delta 38 had no answer for that, he barely remembered any of that day. It was all blurry to him; he was fighting Zechs to decide which of them would be leader in a commando unit. It was a competition, nothing personal, but something went terribly wrong. And it was slowly killing 38 from the inside.

* * *

¨Enemy ship is coming for another pass¨

¨Bring all turrets to bear, open fire at will¨- Keyes addressed from the bridge of the destroyer.

¨Yes sir!¨

The aclamator ship made a quick jump into lightspeed and then another one to face the destroyer head on. The small ship knew it was no match for the destroyer and boarding it was out of the question when Keyes released fighters for point defense. So it was coming for a collision course. Thinking fast, Keyes made course calculations and relayed them to the clone at the helm. The clone knew the risk when he got them but obeyed.

¨Helm, get ready to engage.¨

¨Yes sir!¨

The aclamator was quickly approaching them when the destroyer changed course at the last minute and passed the aclamator from the left side. While the fighters protecting the destroyer suddenly went to harass the small ship, the destroyer made a bone jarring U turn that shook the entire ship and faced the aclamator´s engines.

¨Fire!¨

The Destroyer cannons disabled the enemy ship as the fighters returned to the docking bays.

¨Good one.¨- Sierra 14 said as he surveyed the aclamator ship - ¨That´s 3 wins for Keyes now¨

The two aclamator ships returned to formation and sided the destroyer as their escort. The ships weapons had been lowered to 20 percent to avoid any permanent damage during the simulated fights.

¨Impressive¨

A comm. Channel opened to show the arbiter from his command chair inside the _Watchful eye. _

¨Arbiter, I didn't knew you would be here?¨- Keyes asked.

¨I was informed by Sierra 14 that you would be here and decided to join you in surveying this test. I have collected our brethren from the predator home world and we are ready to return to the city if you are all finished here.¨

¨Actually, there is one last test we need to do¨- Sierra 14 added -¨All ships, return power to normal levels and prepare for combat¨

¨What is next advisor? ¨- Keyes asked kinda lost about why had they prepared for combat, according to deep scans, there wasn't any enemy around them in over 100 lightyears.

¨Aegir, start it up¨- the advisor said to the asgard and then turned to Keyes. -¨We need to test you in one final test; live combat. Aegir has just activated a low range Asgard core to attract a small replicator ship¨

"What!?" – Keyes asked surprised –" Advisor, we cant take that risk. The replicators ships are far too powerful, even for 4 ships"

" Three ships" –The advisor corrected –" Arbiter, you will not engage by any means, keep your ship cloaked in case we need beaming extraction if things go haywire"

" The more reason you must not do this" – The arbiter supported Keyes case but the onboard Asgard dismissed his worries.

"We have previously scanned the surrounding 200 lightyears to monitor the progress of a small replicator frigate. The ship is quite far from Borg controlled space where currently most of replicator forces are now. We are quite safe Arbiter"

Keyes felt it in his gut that this was a wrong idea so he decided to put his foot down -"Even so, I am forced to delay that order. You will not activate that core by any circunstances"

"Too late "- Cole informed Keyes –" The replicator ship has just detected us and its coming our way"

"_Damn it_" – Keyes thought, but it was too late to say anything else, resigning he took his place back at the commanding spot –" Acclamator ships raise shields and reroute all non essential power to weapons. Prepare all fighters for liftoff at my command."

Aegir, the Asgard onboard, looked at his console and displayed the current position of the replicator ship for all to see –" Replicator warship will arrive in approximately 2 minutes"

"Wow, those things are fast"- A clone murmured.

The red dot was closing fast to their position when it suddenly disappeared from their radar, leaving Keyes and the others dumbstruck. –" Aegir, where is the ship? "

The asgard rechecked his console and informed –" the Protoss observers that were tracking the ship have stopped transmitting any data. That is very odd. "

"Could they have been destroyed ?" –The arbiter asked when the answer appeared before them. An unknown ship that could match the size of a covenant carrier materialized from slipspace. Keyes and the others examined the ships unique figure: a large oval ring ship with a big white energy sphere housed in the middle.

Keyes also noted something else; while the clones, the Arbiter, Cole and Sierra admired the ship with curiosity since it was clear it wasn't from replicator origin, Aegir seemed to recognize it.

" That is an Ori warship"- The asgard informed them.

Keyes wanted to ask more about these "ori" but he focused on the ship instead. The ori warship approached attack range but only stayed there doing nothing. Deciding not to attack yet, Keyes ordered a clone to hail them.

"No response sir"

"Our scanners cant tell us anything except this; their shields are massive, sir" – Another clone informed.

Keyes feared that, it seemed that energy sphere in the middle of the ship was responsible of powering the ship like he assumed.

" Sir! The ship is charging weapons"

"Reinforce forward shielding! Prepare all weapons to counterattack!" -As Keyes barked orders the Ori warship fired a long line of gold energy straight at the star destroyer.

The last thing Keyes felt was the entire ship rocketing as the enemy fire hit them.

* * *

A.N.

Well, after a long hiatus I'm back! Missed, forgotten, hated ?. Working Monday to Saturday is a bitch, which leaves me with little energy to write, but a lot of inspiration =D

This chapter is only half of the story, chapter 18 will conclude what I started in this chapter. More will be revealed as the Ori begin to make their presence more noticeable while the replicators wage their war against the Borg, which will leave the rest of the races with an uncertain fate surrounding them.

Until next time, hopefully soon

* * *

Next chapter:

The master chief studied the man before him, he seemed like between 35 and 40 but his eyes could say he was well over a hundred. Fighting those necromorphs as the man called them could be very tiredsome.

The man took a seat on the floor, trying to catch his breath when the green armored giant ( as Isaac could describe him) took a seat in front of him and spoke:

"Thanks, for back there"- The chief said, referring as how Isaac saved him from those necros that got the upper hand. –" My name is John" – The chief offered as he extended his hand.

Isaac cracked a small smile and returned the greeting –" I'm Isaac, Isaac Hayes."

Both men shook hands with newfound hopes of getting off the Ishimura alive.

--------------


End file.
